Teach me how to fly
by Cella Ella
Summary: Um acidente trágico, um ato generoso e as vidas de dois adolescentes completamente distintos se unem de forma drástica e permanente. Uma história sobre superação, amor incondicional e aves de papel que realizam seus maiores desejos. UA/OOC.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse completa**:

Charlie e Renee Swan mudam-se para Forks em busca de paz e tranquilidade para sua única filha, Isabella. Aos 17 anos ela sofre de uma doença cardíaca crônica e agora, recém-transplantada, tem sua primeira chance de realmente _viver_.

Prestes a completar 18 anos, Edward Cullen não vê a hora de finalmente dar adeus a Forks. Inconformado pela perda da irmã em um grave acidente de carro, ele se tornou um adolescente amargurado e extremamente rebelde. A chegada de Isabella Swan à Forks High School abalará ainda mais a vida de Edward, de uma maneira que ele _nunca _pensou que pudesse acontecer.

**N/A: Escrever essa história ultimamente anda me ajudando a expurgar a barreira que me impedia de escrever qualquer coisa. Escrever essa fanfic está me ajudando a ter vontade de escrever em minhas outras histórias, portanto leitoras de minhas outras fics, não se preocupem, pois não vou abandonar nenhuma delas. _I'm really back, bitches!_**

**Agradeço de coração à _Line Lins_, que betou esse prólogo enquanto estava no trabalho. E a gerente dela, que não percebeu que ela não estava fazendo seu trabalho e sim lendo fanfic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bella e Edward pertencem à Gordinha Meyer, eu apenas os tomo emprestado pra brincar. <strong>

**#**

**Prólogo**

Há uma lenda bastante comum no Japão que diz que aquele que fizer mil _tsurus*_ terá um desejo realizado.

Era pensando nisso que a menina de olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas dobrava com atenção os pequenos pedaços de papel espalhados em cima da cama dura de hospital. A mãe – preocupada com o silêncio da filha – sugeriu que a garota largasse os origamis por um tempo e descansasse um pouco; o dia fora desgastante e ela não conseguia entender como alguém tão debilitado fisicamente ainda tinha forças para se manter acordada após uma maratona de visitas às mais variadas salas de exame.

De fato a criatura franzina transpirava exaustão, no entanto parecia que seus dedos haviam ganhado vida própria de uma hora pra outra, já que ela não conseguia parar de dobrar os papéis até transformá-los em uma figura que lembrava a de um pássaro de asas abertas. Internamente, ela desejava ser uma daquelas aves que havia criado e assim poderia voar para onde quisesse. E eram tantos os lugares pelos quais queria passar...

As pálpebras extremamente pálidas pesavam e deixavam a visão de chocolate turva; seu corpo cada vez mais exigia um pouco de repouso, mas a mente estava determinada a continuar com a tarefa de dobradura. Faltava tão pouco, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de parar justamente quando chegava na reta final. Porém, seus olhos não aguentaram e cederam à pressão da inconsciência no exato momento em que ela terminava de fazer seu milésimo _tsuru_.

Um desejo seu seria realizado.

Mal sabia ela que não muito longe dali, um garoto de olhar triste e ombros caídos rezava, sem saber por quê – _ou para quem_ –, implorando que o pesadelo que estava vivendo fosse interrompido e ele voltasse a realidade de sua vida comum. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu e ele precisou encarar a dor estampada no rosto dos pais enquanto o médico lhes dava a notícia da qual tanto ele temia. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu e ele desejou que o chão abrisse sob seus pés e o engolisse de uma vez.

O que seria dele agora, já que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo tinha ido embora _para sempre_?

O rapaz de cabelos ruivos e bagunçados não podia imaginar, mas naquele exato momento sua vida passava por uma transformação lenta e silenciosa, regida pelo palpitar frenético de um coração vigoroso que agora era conduzido ao seu mais novo _lar_.

Quando a garota de olhar derretido acordou, encontrou o sorriso largo da mãe lhe dando bom dia e pôde sentir o cheiro de esperança rondando sua cama ainda coberta pelos pássaros de papel que ela havia criado na noite anterior. Deixou os olhos rolarem em direção ao lado de fora do quarto e encontrou o brilho do sol banhando as asas azuis de um _tsuru_ caído na borda da janela. O riso que borbulhou em sua garganta era a mais pura definição de _felicidade_.

Seu pedido foi atendido.

Fitou mais uma vez o passarinho inanimado e piscou para empurrar de volta as lágrimas que vazavam sem controle. A ave de papel foi jogada de leve pela força do vento tímido, que entrava pela fresta da janela e ela ouviu o convite sussurrado de leve em seu ouvido:

_Pronta pra voar comigo?_

Sim, _voar _era tudo que ela mais desejava na vida.

[…]

_ *tsuru: _espécie de cegonha feita através da técnica da dobradura de papel oriental, ou origami, como é mais conhecida. (Foto: http : / / weheartit . com / entry / 13187476 *retirem os espaços antes de colar o link no navegador)

* * *

><p><strong>Eu realmente estou com medo do que vocês vão achar dessa história, pois ela de uma hora pra outra se transformou em algo muito especial pra mim. Agradeço de coração às amigas que leram alguns trechos da fic quando isso aqui ainda era um protótipo e me deram total apoio pra postá-la. <strong>

**Um agradecimento especial ao meu pai, que mesmo sem saber, me ajudou bastante com informações sobre doenças cardíacas e a rotina de um paciente recém-transplantado. Ele até hoje deve estar se perguntando por que eu passava horas com um caderno na mão questionando-o sobre esse assunto. **

**Chega de papo furado e me digam o que acharam desse primeiro momento da fic. Dúvidas, curiosidades e qualquer coisa que vocês queiram falar, sintam-se à vontade pra fazer isso via review. Eu vou adorar! **

**O primeiro capítulo já está escrito e deve ser postado na próxima segunda feira. Até lá vou soltando mais um pouco sobre a fic através do meu twitter (arroba cella_es) e pelas respostas das reviews que eu receber, portanto, fiquem de olho por aqui.**

**É isso, pessoal. A gente se vê. **

**Beijo, beijo, **

**_Cella_. **


	2. Capítulo 1  Teach me how to live

**N/A:** **Antes de mais nada eu preciso agradecer a fofura e o apoio de todo mundo que veio aqui e deixou review no prólogo dessa fic. Vocês não sabem o quão feliz e animada eu fiquei ao ler cada comentário fofo que vocês deixaram. A vontade que tenho é de sair abraçando todo mundo. Pena que isso não é realmente possível, mas sintam-se virtualmente abraçadas e queridas. **

**Preciso agradecer de coração à _Line Lins, _a beta mais tabacuda desse fandom. E não me perguntem o que significa tabacuda, porque eu não faço a menor ideia. Line, valeu pelas palavras de incentivo e pelas puxadinhas de orelha que você me deu via email. Agradeço de coração. **

**Sem mais delongas, eis o primeiro capítulo de "Teach me how to fly". Aproveitem e boa leitura. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Teach me how to live<strong>

_Liberdade_. Será que existe sensação mais assustadora que essa?

Meus pés não paravam de chacoalhar e se eu continuasse roendo as unhas, certamente acabaria perdendo os dedos. Por que eu estava com tanto medo? Sabia o que me aguardava do lado de fora daquele lugar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar a sensação de pânico que tomava conta de mim. Dessa vez, seria tudo tão diferente e era por isso que estava assustada. Ou melhor, prestes a _surtar_. Eu não sabia como iria lidar com as situações a partir de agora. O chão parecia que já não era tão firme para sustentar meus pés e eu temia cair assim que desse o primeiro passo.

_Vamos __lá, __Isabella, __eu __sei __que __você __consegue, __é __só __respirar __fundo __e __ir __em __frente._

A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente e quase bati a cabeça no teto tamanho o susto que levei. Meus olhos arregalaram-se em pavor e eu de imediato levei as mãos ao centro do peito. As batidas eram vigorosas, pulsantes, porém, pouco a pouco voltaram ao ritmo normal e eu fechei os olhos com força, esperando as reações que viriam a seguir. Porém nada aconteceu. Nenhum desmaio, suor frio ou sensação de sufocamento. Absolutamente _nada_. Eu precisava me acostumar com isso.

"Assustei você, querida? Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção." a voz preocupada de meu pai me tirou do devaneio que nos últimos tempos parecia constante. Apenas o observei e meneei a cabeça negativamente à sua pergunta.

"Está pronta pra ir? Só estamos esperando por você."

"A-acho que sim, q-quer dizer... Será que posso ficar mais um pouco por aqui, pai?" a expressão em seu rosto passou de tranquila a confusa; sem esperar nenhum segundo a mais, ele sentou ao meu lado e cobriu minhas mãos com as suas.

"Algum problema, amor? Está se sentindo mal?"

"Não, não é isso. É só que... bom, eu estou com medo. Na verdade, estou apavorada. Eu não sei como me comportar a partir de agora, pai. E isso está me deixando surtada."

Ele me fitou com compreensão e acariciou minhas bochechas com a ponta do polegar, seu olhar tão parecido com o meu grudou em meu rosto e eu imediatamente senti uma calmaria percorrendo o corpo pouco a pouco.

"É normal se sentir assim, querida, só que não precisa ficar tão nervosa desse jeito. Você continua sendo a mesma menina de sempre, mas agora pode fazer tudo que sempre quis e nunca teve a oportunidade. Não vê o quanto isso é bom? Você agora é uma pessoa _livre_." sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras. Era tudo tão surreal que ficava difícil acreditar que estava acontecendo de verdade.

"Vai demorar um pouquinho até eu me acostumar com isso, ainda acordo no meio da noite pensando que tudo não passou de um sonho, sabe?"

"Eu garanto a você que essa é a mais pura realidade e não há necessidade de temer vivê-la." ele disse me dando leves tapinhas nas costas das mãos antes de se levantar e me encarar. "Pronta pra conhecer sua nova casa? Sua mãe nessa altura já deve estar impaciente lá embaixo."

"Vou sentir falta dessa casa aqui, principalmente dos dias quando você vinha para meu quarto me contar histórias só pra distrair enquanto a chuva não passava. Eu sempre odiei o barulho das tempestades." ri diante da lembrança e me levantei, parando à sua frente com o cenho franzido em dúvida. "Você ainda vai fazer isso quando nos mudarmos pra nova casa, pai?"

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta e me puxou de leve para um abraço protetor bastante desajeitado; afagou meus cabelos com gentileza e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"_Bella_, por você eu sou capaz de ir até a lua. Basta me pedir que eu faço."

"Tudo que eu quiser?"

"Absolutamente tudo."

"Posso ganhar um beijo, então?"

"Um milhão se quiser, criança." Ele sibilou e pousou os lábios em minha testa repetidas vezes até eu sentir seu bigode começar a arranhar minha pele. Não havia sensação mais maravilhosa que aquela.

"Pai?"

"Sim, princesa?"

"Eu amo você. Do meu último fio de cabelo até o dedinho do pé." Ele riu alto ao me ouvir repetir as mesmas palavras que usava quando era criança para explicar o quanto o amava.

"Eu também te amo, Bells. Muito. Do começo até o fim da minha alma."

[...]

Desde muito pequena eu já demonstrava minha predileção por meu pai, Charlie. Fora algo que ocorrera naturalmente, acho que devido às várias similaridades que tínhamos. Ambos tinham temperamentos parecidos, além de sermos fisicamente iguais em certos aspectos. Possuíamos o mesmo olhar, o formato do rosto e a cor dos cabelos, sem falar da personalidade tímida e um tanto quanto reservada. Ao contrário de minha mãe, papai e eu éramos pessoas que gostávamos de apreciar um momento de silêncio, sabendo que em alguns momentos palavras tornavam-se dispensáveis.

Claro que eu havia herdado algumas características de Renée, minha agitada e querida mãe; em comum tínhamos o mesmo jeito estabanado e total falta de coordenação motora. Charlie costumava dizer que ainda que fôssemos totalmente desastradas éramos adoráveis e isso o fazia nos amar cada dia mais. Sem dúvidas, eu havia sido criada em um lar feliz e cercado de amor e carinho familiar.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam não éramos uma família abastada; Charlie, sendo integrante da divisão de polícia da cidade de Seattle, onde morávamos, ganhava o suficiente para que tivéssemos uma vida tranquila. Renée trabalhava como professora de uma escola infantil no bairro que vivíamos e isso garantiu alguns anos de meus estudos. Como filha única, tinha todos os privilégios que alguém poderia imaginar, incluindo escapadas no fim da tarde no banco de trás do carro de polícia só para tomar um sorvete na lanchonete da esquina e presentes a mais no Natal e aniversário.

Posso dizer que fui uma criança um tanto quanto traquina, que deu bastante trabalho aos pais de primeira viagem. Aos três anos, caí da escada pela simples teimosia de querer subir dois pares de degraus sem nenhuma ajuda; aos cinco, obriguei Charlie a construir uma casa na árvore nos fundos do jardim de nossa casa. Meu pai trabalhou no projeto por seis meses e quando conseguiu finalizar, fizemos uma festa de inauguração que incluía passar uma noite inteira dormindo no cubículo de madeira. Lembro que papai passou quase duas semanas se queixando de uma terrível dor nas costas para Renée, que em contrapartida destilava uma ladainha de "eu avisei" sobre ele. Sentia falta de todos aqueles dias, tão fáceis e simples à sua maneira.

As coisas começaram a mudar quando eu completei seis anos. Meu pai acabou se complicando com dívidas pequenas - que acumuladas formavam um bolo considerável - e empréstimos bancários de juros altíssimos; no mesmo período, Renée foi demitida da escola onde lecionava, piorando de vez nossa situação.

Foram tempos difíceis e eu me dei conta disso quando no Natal – ao sentar em frente à lareira com um prato de biscoitos e um copo de leite para o Papai Noel – recebi um olhar tristonho e coberto de lágrimas de minha mãe. Quando a questionei sobre o motivo de seu choro, ela apenas afagou meus cabelos e me deu um beijo na testa, dizendo que naquele ano o Bom Velhinho não poderia me visitar, pois estava ocupado demais e não teria tempo de passar em nossa casa para deixar meu presente. Como a criança curiosa que era, acabei questionando-a sobre o por quê daquilo.

"Mas mamãe, o Papai Noel não deixa de visitar apenas aquelas crianças que se comportaram mal durante o ano? Eu fui uma menininha má, mamãe?"minha pergunta inocente pareceu desaguar ainda mais os olhos de Renée, que de uma hora para outra se apagaram. Ela não teve forças para me dar uma resposta, apenas me segurou nos braços em uma espécie de teia protetora e me encheu de beijos salgados até que eu esquecesse completamente de meus questionamentos e me concentrasse apenas na forma como seu coração batucava junto ao meu.

Aquele foi sem dúvida o Natal mais estranho e maravilhoso de toda minha vida. De fato, não houve presentes sendo deixados embaixo de nossa modesta árvore, pois todos estavam reunidos em um só dentro de meu quarto.

Assim que fui deitar encontrei o cômodo inteiro decorado com desenhos de estrelas, luas e planetas fluorescentes pendurados no teto e em todas as paredes. No centro de minha cama havia um livro preso em uma fita de veludo vermelha: _O __Pequeno __Príncipe_, de Saint Exupéry. Foi a primeira das muitas noites que dormi ouvindo a voz grave, mas incrivelmente suave de meu pai contando a história de um principezinho e de uma raposa sabida. Fora também a última noite que passei em meu quarto de criança...

Eu não lembro bem como tudo ocorreu, mas consigo recordar o que senti. Estávamos no jardim de casa, mamãe ajudava Charlie a retirar a vasta camada de neve da garagem e como sempre eu corria ao redor dos dois tentando chamar-lhes a atenção. De repente, parecia que todo o ar da Terra havia sido sugado, causando uma terrível sensação de sufocamento em meu peito. Meus olhos ficaram turvos, as pernas pesadas e as mãos mal davam conta de segurar o velho ursinho de pelúcia do qual eu tanto amava. Quando meu rosto encostou-se à neve fofinha amontoada no chão tudo se tornou escuridão. Acordei dez horas, ou uma semana depois – não tinha a mínima noção de tempo naquele momento -, acomodada em uma cama dura de um quarto quase tão branco quanto o gelo que tapava a frente de minha casa.

Muitos foram os rostos desconhecidos que passaram diante de meus olhos durante uma semana que parecia não ter fim. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo e a cada hora que passava me tornava mais e mais inquieta, porém todas as vezes que fazia menção de erguer a cabeça e me levantar era impedida por um cansaço fora do comum. Como se eu houvesse corrido o parquinho inteiro. Ou tivesse nadado toda extensão da piscina da casa dos Newton, meus vizinhos. Era enorme e muito funda, não dava pra chegar ao outro lado da borda sem ajuda.

Eu mal podia ver meus pais, já que passava tempo demais enfiada em salas silenciosas e sendo espetada por uma série de agulhas afiadas. E cada vez que reclamava e chorava recebia um olhar vago de uma mulher vestida de branco e um "Shhh, criança, não foi nada." que me mantinham amuada pelo resto do dia. Eu só queria ir pra casa, voltar para o meu quarto e para as estrelas que papai havia grudado no teto para espantar o monstro da escuridão. Será que Charlie e Renée não viam o que estavam fazendo comigo ali naquele lugar feio onde falar era proibido? Por que papai não pode passar a noite ao meu lado e por que eu precisava usar aquele tubinho no nariz pra respirar? Doía minha garganta e eu tinha vontade de coçar o lugar por onde ele passava.

À medida que um novo dia chegava, sentia meu corpo mais e mais fraco, como se o aparelhinho que ficava ao meu lado emitindo sons de "bip" de segundo em segundo estivesse roubando minha energia. Não sentia vontade de comer e odiava ver a forma como meus pais se comportavam quando estavam perto de mim, sempre cabisbaixos e com as vozes presas no fundo de suas gargantas. Tudo que eu mais queria era saber o motivo para não me deixarem voltar pra minha casinha da árvore, lotada com meus brinquedos, onde Mike Newton poderia roubá-los a qualquer momento. Será que não viam isso?

"Bella, fique quietinha, meu amor. Não se esforce, você não pode se cansar." Meu pai sibilou subitamente agitado ao me ver querer arrancar a agulha presa em meu braço dolorido.

"Me leva pra casa, papai. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, é feio e a moça de branco me olha como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa ruim. E eu juro que não fiz nada. Juro sim." a risada que escapou de seus lábios pareceu doída até mesmo para meus ouvidos inocentes.

Lembro que fiquei assustada quando vi meu pai desabar de joelhos ao meu lado da cama e enterrar o rosto no colchão; seu choro era a única coisa que podia ser escutada dentro do quarto. Sem saber o que fazer, ergui com dificuldade minha mão presa pela agulha e um tubinho transparente cheio de um líquido amarelado para repousá-la sobre a cabeça quente de Charlie. Meus dedinhos acariciavam de leve seus cabelos e repentinamente, comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar que ele costumava tocar para mim antes de dormir.

"Não chora, papai. Eu não vou deixar que a moça de branco coloque essas agulhas no seu braço, prometo." meu pai respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos turvos de lágrimas para me fitar; seus lábios tremiam e isso fazia com que seu bigode chacoalhasse de um jeito engraçado. Eu quase sorri, mas minha boca estava tão pesada para que eu pudesse movimentá-la mais do que o necessário.

"Princesa... papai vai te contar uma história. Promete que vai ouvir tudo com atenção?"

"Sim, papai." ao me ouvir responder, Charlie sentou-se ao meu lado e com cuidado fez com que eu deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. Seus dedos apertaram com delicadeza os meus e por alguns minutos nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o chiar de seu peito, que parecia transbordar de choro.

"Bella, lembra aquela dorzinha que você sentiu naquele dia que estávamos no jardim? Você se lembra onde doeu?"

"Bem aqui, papai." apontei para o meio do meu peito e Charlie assentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

"Você sentiu essa dorzinha chata porque seu coração está dodói, amor. E quando algo fica dodói a gente precisa cuidar, não é mesmo? É por isso que você está aqui, minha princesa. Para que seu coraçãozinho seja curado."

"E o que ele tem, pai? Tá gripado?" meu pai riu de minha inocência e me deu um beijo estalado no topo da cabeça.

"Não, amor, ele só está cansado, precisa de um tempinho em repouso para ficar bom de novo."

"E o que é repouso, papai?"

"É quando você fica deitadinha sem fazer nada, só descansando."

"Ah..."

"Entendeu por que você está aqui, amor?"

"Sim, para que meu coraçãozinho pare de ficar cansado e fique em _ropouso._"

"_Repouso_, criança."

"Isso."

"Promete que vai ficar quietinha até seu coraçãozinho melhorar?"

"Prometo."

"Temos uma promessa de dedo mindinho?" ele perguntou erguendo o último dedo de sua enorme mão em riste bem diante de meus olhos.

"Promessa de dedo mindinho, papai." respondi aproximando o meu para entrelaçá-lo ao seu. "Agora a gente tem que ficar bem quietinho para que o meu coração durma, não é papai? Dorme, dorme, coraçãozinho..." cantarolei em uma voz fraquinha e não percebi quando os olhos de Charlie voltaram a desabar lágrimas silenciosas.

[...]

O cansaço em meu coração com o tempo mudou de nome, porém seu significado permanecia o mesmo. _Cardiomiopatia __hipertrófica_ era como se chamava o meu problema e basicamente consistia em uma dilatação do músculo cardíaco, que – à medida que a doença progride, deixa o coração mais fraco, dificultando assim o bombeamento do sangue para o resto do corpo. Não havia explicações que justificassem meu caso, mas os médicos travavam uma luta diária para encontrar alguma solução que me desse à chance de viver normalmente como qualquer criança de dez anos.

Milhares de testes foram feitos, todos os tipos de drogas específicas foram utilizadas, mas tudo parecia ser em vão. Eu teria que conviver com a doença até o tempo que ela achasse necessário. Por conta de minha condição debilitada, passei a habitar a ala de pacientes crônicos do hospital. Os rostos estranhos que desfilaram diante de meus olhos no primeiro dia que cheguei ao lugar já não me eram tão mais alheios assim. Até descobri que a moça de branco que me assustara no começo agora tinha nome e sobrenome: enfermeira Christine Johnson.

Minha mãe abandonara de vez sua carreira como professora para dedicar-se a mim; não era por que precisava ficar o tempo inteiro no hospital que podia abdicar de meus estudos. Todos os dias, eu cumpria uma rotina de cinco horas de lições de matemática, inglês e história, passadas por Renée. Eu adorava quando ela me contava sobre fatos que ocorreram na Grécia e na Roma antiga, ou quando me deixava resolver sozinha um problema de álgebra. Era divertido e fazia com que meu tempo se tornasse menos enfadonho.

Foi no meu aniversário de doze anos que eu conheci minha primeira e única amiga, Jessica Stanley. Jessica passou a frequentar o hospital devido a um caso raro de leucemia e juntas nós éramos as grandes responsáveis por promover o caos na ala da pediatria, para o desespero dos enfermeiros. Conforme os dias passavam, os cabelos muito loiros de Jess tornavam-se escassos e seus olhos tão azuis perdiam o brilho. Eu estava lá ao seu lado quando sua mãe decidiu que era hora de cortar os poucos fios dourados que ainda restavam na cabeça de minha amiga. Ela chorou tanto que no outro dia pedi à minha mãe que me deixasse raspar a cabeça para ficar igual à Jessica. Renée proibiu de imediato, mas Charlie apoiou e na manhã seguinte Jess e eu éramos dois pares de cabecinhas raspadas desfilando pelos corredores do hospital.

Jessica faleceu exatamente um ano após chegar ao hospital e levou consigo a minha vontade de ficar ali. Meus pais, preocupados com minha saúde, procuraram a ajuda de um psicólogo, entretanto fora uma estagiária de enfermagem que me dera motivos para que eu seguisse em frente.

Kim era seu nome e ela costumava me contar histórias sobre sua terra natal, o Japão. Fora ela que me apresentou a lenda dos tsurus, os pássaros mágicos de papel que realizavam desejos. Ensinou-me a arte das dobraduras e me disse que assim que eu conseguisse fazer mil origamis teria um pedido atendido.

Coincidências ou não, a primeira vez que consegui atingir a marca dos mil tsurus tive um desejo realizado: meu nome havia entrado para a lista de prioridades de transplantes de coração, a única solução encontrada pelos médicos para que eu tivesse alguma chance de sobreviver. Eu tinha quatorze anos nessa época.

A partir daí eu não parei mais de dobrar minhas tão queridas cegonhas de papel. Mesmo nos dias em que estava exausta e visivelmente debilitada, me recusava a parar. E foi exatamente na pior noite de minha vida, em que apresentei uma considerável piora no meu estado de saúde, que recebi a notícia que mudaria para sempre meu destino. Havia um coração novinho em folha esperando para ganhar um novo lar. E esse novo lar era eu.

Muitas pessoas não acreditam em milagres, mas depois de sucessivas provações pelas quais passei, era praticamente impossível não se agarrar naquele tipo de esperança. Minha cirurgia foi um tremendo sucesso e duas semanas depois eu já estava em meu velho quarto do hospital, contando as horas para finalmente pode ir para casa.

No dia de minha alta médica, recebi uma visita totalmente inesperada. Meus pais me avisaram de antemão que a mãe de minha doadora, uma garota de apenas 16 anos que morrera em um acidente terrível de carro em Port Angeles, gostaria muito de me conhecer. Assim que Esme Cullen, mãe de Alice Cullen - a menina cujos órgãos doados não salvaram apenas a minha vida, mas a de três outros pacientes crônicos - cruzou a porta de meu quarto eu soube que estaríamos conectadas para sempre de alguma forma.

A maneira como seu olhar ancorou ao meu, perdido e em busca de fio de esperança, me fez sentir a estranha vontade de ajudá-la, exatamente da mesma forma como ela e sua família haviam feito comigo. Se a vida lhe der algo do qual você desejou muito, por que não devolver a ela da mesma forma?

Foi apenas pensando nisso que eu disse sim ao convite que a jovem, porém abatida senhora Cullen, fez a mim e a meus pais: nos mudarmos para Forks, uma cidadezinha no interior do estado de Washington e assim teríamos a chance de recomeçar nossas vidas; em troca, eu daria a ela a chance de ter um pouco de sua adorada filha por perto.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências de meu ato, aceitei prontamente a oferta, dizendo a mim mesma que tinha feito a coisa certa e que com isso estava ajudando uma família tão perdida e sofrida como um dia havia sido a minha. Eu só queria uma nova oportunidade para _reviver_ e havia conseguido isso através do ato generoso dos Cullen. E por que não retribuir tudo aquilo que eles fizeram por mim?

Assim, exatos dez meses depois de minha bem sucedida cirurgia, eu seguia no banco de trás da velha caminhonete de meu pai rumo à minha nova casa, carregando no bolso um punhado de esperança de que tudo finalmente entrasse nos eixos e eu pudesse então entender o significado da palavra _viver_.

_"__Eis __o __meu __segredo. __É __muito __simples: __só __se __vê __bem __com __o __coração. __O __essencial __é __invisível __aos __olhos."__ – _O Pequeno Príncipe, de Antoine Saint Exupéry.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Esqueci de contar: meu pai começou a ler a fic para me ajudar mais com a questão da doença e da vida de Bella pós transplante e disse que tá adorando isso aqui. Imagina o quão viada eu fiquei? Pai, valeu pela forcinha e por responder meus emails desesperados durante a madrugada. Te amo! <strong>

**Se alguém tiver dúvidas sobre a doença da Bella e quiser saber mais, só me perguntar via review que eu respondo por PM. Entenderam agora a relação que Bella terá com Edward? Acho que ficou mais claro que cristal, não? E já viram que essa ida dela pra Forks à pedido da mãe da doadora do coração vai dar muito pano pra manga ainda, não? Isso aí são cenas para os próximos capítulos. Bom, quero saber a impressão de vocês quanto a esse capítulo aqui. Me contem tudo via review!**

**Ah, só uma coisinha. Vai haver POV's de Edward, ok, mas eles serão esporádicos, serão usados apenas para contar fatos importantes e um tanto quanto _especiais_. **

**Próximo capítulo na segunda que vem. Só uma última coisinha: coloquem nas reviews os melhores dias para vocês receberem a atualização de capítulo novo. Vou tentar fazer algo que fique bem tanto pra mim quanto pra vocês. Ok, pra variar falei demais. **

**Mais informações sobre previews, pic teasers e blá blá, blá, me sigam no twitter: (arroba) cella_es**

**Beijo, beijo, **

_**Cella.**_


	3. Capítulo 2 Teach me how to believe

**N/A: Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer o carinho de vocês com essa fic. A resposta que vocês têm me dado anda indo além de minhas expectativas. A todas vocês que passaram pelas reviews me deixando palavras de carinho, elogios e apoio, o meu muito obrigada. **

**_Line __Lins_ é a beta mais _on __drugs_ que uma autora pode ter. E eu agradeço pela dedicação que ela tem com a fic, me dando toques, puxando minha orelha e cometendo _cyber __bullying_ com a minha Bellinha. Ela diz que é por amor e eu finjo que acredito. Haha**

**Mais um capítulo de TMHTF para vocês. Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Teach me how to believe<strong>

_Seja bem vindo a Forks, Condado de Clallam. População: 3.246 habitantes._

Bem, não mais. Agora eram 3.249 moradores vivendo naquela cidade que, à primeira vista era verde demais. Parecia que eu tinha entrado em um planeta alienígena. _Tão __estranho._

"Disse alguma coisa, querida?" Charlie questionou, me fazendo girar a cabeça rapidamente para fitá-lo pelo espelho retrovisor. Pelo visto meus pensamentos estavam altos demais.

"Nada não, pai. Bobagem."

"Oh, aqui no guia da cidade diz que há vários rios propícios à prática da pescaria. O quão legal é isso, querido?" minha mãe sibilou com animação, virando o corpo um pouco para trás para me encarar. "Sabia que seu pai era um ótimo pescador quando mais novo, Bella?"

"Aposto que devia inventar um monte de histórias sobre peixes de 10 quilos que ele conseguia fisgar, não é, pai?" respondi ganhando uma risada alta de Charlie.

"Você está zoando com a minha cara, Bells? O único peixe gigante que me orgulho de ter fisgado foi sua mãe. Ou melhor, pesquei uma baita de uma sereia." Ele murmurou e Renée e eu caímos na gargalhada imediatamente.

"Isso foi péssimo, pai. Certamente foi a pior cantada que alguém poderia ter passado."

"O quê? O que foi que eu disse?"

"Bella tem razão, querido. Como conquistador você é um ótimo chefe de polícia." levei as mãos à boca para conter o riso que queria escapar; meu pai fazia uma careta emburrada tão hilária que eu não iria conseguir segurar por muito tempo.

Logo minha risada era o único som que se podia ouvir dentro do carro de segunda mão de meu pai. Quando fui capaz de me controlar, notei que Charlie e Renée me encaravam com lágrimas nos olhos. Baixei a cabeça e mordi o canto da boca, um tanto quanto envergonhada. Eu não costumava agir assim tão efusivamente no meu dia-dia.

"É bom te ouvir gargalhando desse jeito, princesa." Charlie murmurou, me dando uma piscadela através do retrovisor.

"Muito bom." Renée completou passando as mãos em meus joelhos em um gesto de carinho. Não respondi, mas dei mais um risinho baixo que os fez sorrir em resposta.

A sensação de desconforto que eu estava sentindo ao entrar na cidade estranha que agora seria meu novo lar foi completamente banida de dentro de mim, cedendo seu lugar a uma onda de paz que se espalhava por todo o ar. Aproveitei o silêncio confortável e puxei de dentro da mochila meu velho caderno de desenhos, que tinha somente algumas folhas em branco. _Nota __mental_: passar em uma papelaria para comprar um novo.

Desenhar foi um _hobby_ que adquiri quando ainda estava no hospital; descobri por acaso que tinha talento para essa arte e, desde então, não passo um dia longe de meu estojo de lápis de cor, nem de meu caderno de desenhos. Aquela foi a forma que eu encontrei de estar conectada com o resto do mundo.

Quando se tem tempo de sobra, é quase um pecado não preenchê-lo com algo que realmente lhe dê prazer. E eu amava desenhar, passava horas rabiscando prédios, paisagens e pessoas. Principalmente pessoas. Os formatos dos diferentes tipos de rosto que passavam pelos corredores do hospital me fascinavam. Ora pela imagem marcante da dor, ora pela magnitude da esperança. Eu gostava especialmente de retratar as faces das crianças do berçário e de seus pais deslumbrados com cada pequeno gesto de seus filhos. De certa forma aquilo me dava forças para seguir em frente, mesmo quando houve dias em que eu tinha plena certeza de que não veria a luz do sol na manhã seguinte.

Inspirei fundo o ar úmido que corria do lado de fora da janela e voltei minha atenção para a folha em branco do caderno que repousava sobre minhas pernas. Dois segundos depois, eu já começava a esboçar os primeiros traços dos pinheiros que me seguiam fielmente na viagem. Logo a paisagem estava formada. Uma floresta inteira de enormes pinheiros e uma estrada deserta e molhada. Era ali naquele lugar que eu iria viver a partir de agora.

[...]

Cerca de meia hora depois, Charlie estacionou sua velha caminhonete _Chevy_ cabine dupla em frente a uma casa de madeira pintada de branco, com janelas amarelas em ambos os lados da porta. Só percebi que estava prendendo a respiração quando senti a cabeça zonza ao pisar na calçada molhada à minha frente.

"Bem, chegamos." Minha mãe anunciou, me lançando um ligeiro sorriso que eu retribuí de maneira estranha. Estava me sentindo da mesma forma.

Andei pelo caminho de paralelepípedos que separava o jardim em dois e parei no batente da casa, observando-a com atenção. Não era uma casa feia, muito pelo contrário. Eu só não conseguia senti-la como _minha_ casa, o que deveria ser perfeitamente normal, já que eu nem lembrava a última vez que tive um lar de verdade.

"Quer ver seu quarto, querida? Mandei pintar com sua cor preferida." Renée disse, segurando minha mão e me puxando sala adentro, sem nem me dar tempo de processar os fatos. Quando me dei conta, já estava parada em frente a uma grande porta de carvalho polida, que abriu-se com um leve empurrão de minha mãe.

Senti vontade de rir. Renée e sua eterna falta de senso. Desde quando minha cor favorita era roxo? Todo mundo sabia que eu gostava de amarelo.

"Gostou, amor?" ela perguntou com ansiedade na voz. Vê-la tão animada me fez abandonar um pouco o sarcasmo que eu descobri possuir quando tinha cerca de 15 anos e agir como uma garota normal e obediente.

"Roxo é legal, mãe." sorri e lhe dei um abraço desajeitado, que ela retribuiu com mais vontade do que eu esperava. Só então notei que seus olhos estavam marejados, quase a ponto de desaguarem.

"Eu estou tão feliz, Bella. Feliz porque você está curada, porque agora temos a chance de recomeçar, feliz pela nova casa, enfim, por tudo. Eu te amo tanto, minha querida. Tanto que chega até a doer." abraçou-me apertado e eu abaixei a guarda, retribuindo seu gesto.

"E nós ainda vamos ser muito felizes aqui, mãe. Eu prometo."

"Sei que vamos, meu amor." concordou veemente e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sorrindo meio sem jeito. "Vou ajudar seu pai a descarregar as malas. Fique curtindo um pouco seu quarto, eu fiz questão de deixá-lo prontinho para você usá-lo assim que chegássemos."

"Obrigada, mãe. De verdade."

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, estamos lá embaixo. Basta nos chamar."

"Ok"

Assim que a porta fechou-se à minha frente, eu desabei na cama, batendo as pontas dos meus tênis umas nas outras. Nem eu saberia explicar o tipo de sensação que vivenciava naquele momento. Era um misto de medo, apreensão, ansiedade e mais uma gama de outros sentimentos que não conseguia descrever. Acho que precisava me acostumar com aquilo, já que vivia constantemente naquele mar de incertezas que minha vida se transformara.

Pode parecer total loucura minha, mas quando eu estava doente, no hospital, sentia segurança do que estava por vir. Eu tinha duas opções concretas: passaria o resto dos meus dias enfurnada naquele lugar tendo que conviver com a doença ou morreria. Por mais estranho que pudesse soar, eu nunca me visualizei tendo uma terceira opção e quando ela aconteceu, eu não sabia como lidar. Chegava a ser assustador.

E agora ali estava eu, em uma nova casa, tendo a chance de viver normalmente, com um mundo de coisas novas para ver e experimentar. E, no entanto, eu estava em pânico com aquilo. Eu estava com medo de ser normal? O quão louco era isso? Será que eu estava maluca?

O vento gelado de chuva entrando pela janela jogou o móbile de _tsurus_ que havia feito no verão passado sobre meu colo e eu baixei os olhos para recolher os pássaros coloridos de papel. Sempre invejei as aves, tão livres e corajosas, isentas do medo do desconhecido. Eu queria ser como elas, mas no fundo sabia que era uma boba covarde que tinha pavor de tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

"Deus, por favor, me deixe ser _normal_. Faça com que eu me sinta normal uma vez na vida." me peguei sussurrando enquanto acariciava as costas das asas dos origamis.

O ruído da porta abrindo-se me fez erguer a cabeça a tempo de encontrar o olhar sempre doce de Charlie. Era incrível como bastava que ele aparecesse diante de meus olhos para que eu sentisse uma onda de alívio me recobrindo por inteiro. Meu pai era meu porto seguro e o único responsável por não me deixar ficar à deriva no mundo.

"Bells, você tem uma visita te esperando lá embaixo."

Eu meio que já esperava por aquilo. Concordei com um vago aceno de cabeça e deixei os _tsurus_ em minha cama, antes de seguir com Charlie rumo ao andar debaixo.

Um par de olhos muito verdes me aguardava com ansiedade e assim que encontram os meus brilharam intensamente. Aproximei-me da dona daquele olhar tão único e sorri tímida, acenando com certo desconforto. Situações como aquelas ainda me eram totalmente estranhas.

"Fez boa viagem, querida?" Esme Cullen perguntou, sem desviar os olhos de meu rosto.

"Hm, s-sim. Obrigada, sra. Cullen."

"Me chame de Esme, meu bem. É assim que as pessoas me chamam." pediu, segurando minha mão na sua, que estava trêmula. Eu não conseguiria pôr em palavras a maneira como aquela mulher de estatura mediana e cabelos cor de cobre mexia comigo.

Era fato que agora tínhamos um vínculo que duraria até o dia que uma de nós partisse, mas não era para ser assim. Eu deveria seguir minha própria vida e deixar que ela seguisse a dela, independente da dor e do sofrimento que passaria.

Acontece que eu simplesmente não seria capaz de fazer isso. Era por isso que estava ali, naquela cidade verde demais: para amparar a família que me ajudara tanto a viver com um pouco menos de dor. E eu esperava com sinceridade que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

"Trouxe algo para vocês comerem, já que vocês chegariam perto do jantar e provavelmente não teriam tempo para cozinhar algo para se alimentarem." Esme retomou, entregando a Renée uma vasilha de plástico com algo que cheirava a carne com legumes. O aroma era delicioso e tomava o ar da casa por completo.

"Obrigada. Fica para jantar conosco?" Renée convidou e Esme abanou as mãos em negativa.

"Gostaria muito, mas não posso. Carlisle está de folga do hospital e nós combinamos de sair para jantar. Faz tempo que não fazemos isso e ele está ansioso para passar um tempo com Edward."

"Quem é Edward?" minha mãe perguntou, retirando cada letrinha de minha boca.

"Ah, é o meu filho mais velho. Vocês vão conhecê-lo em breve. Bem, Bella deve encontrá-lo primeiro, já que vão estudar na mesma escola e certamente farão algumas matérias juntos. Edward deveria estar no último ano, mas precisou repetir o segundo ano devido ao acidente e-" ela parou de repente, com a voz manchada pela dor. Meu peito ficou apertado ao ver seu semblante pesar em uma expressão de pura tristeza.

"Bom, ao menos a Bells vai ter alguém para lhe fazer companhia na escola." Charlie anuiu, passando os braços ao redor de meu ombro.

"Oh, s-sim, claro. Eu... espero sinceramente que Bella e Edward sejam bons amigos." Esme sorriu, recompondo-se um pouco. "Está ficando tarde, tenho que ir. Só passei mesmo para lhes desejar boas vindas."

"Obrigada, Esme. Foi muito gentil de sua parte." Minha mãe comentou, acompanhando a atordoada senhora até a saída de nossa casa.

"Obrigado pelo jantar." Charlie acenou, quando ela já estava próxima de seu carro, um Mercedes conversível azul escuro.

"Não há de quê. Até logo, Bella." Esme sorriu, me fitando com carinho.

"Até" murmurei tímida, encolhida em meu casaco por conta do vento frio que soprava no fim da tarde.

Assim que a mulher de olhos gentis e sorriso triste foi embora, nós seguimos para a cozinha, onde jantamos em silêncio a deliciosa refeição que ela havia nos trazido de presente de boas vindas.

[...]

Foi uma noite estranha.

A chuva martelando o telhado aliada ao vento cortante que uivava do lado de fora da janela me fizeram acordar várias vezes durante a madrugada. Eu sempre tive medo de tempestades, elas me causavam calafrios; além disso, a sinfonia que as gotas de água faziam acima de minha cabeça me deixavam incapaz de pregar os olhos. Era seis da manhã quando eu desisti de lutar contra o sono que não vinha; levantei-me e segui para o banheiro no fim do corredor.

Um banho quente e rápido foi o suficiente para aliviar a tensão em meus músculos e logo eu estava descendo as escadas rumo ao primeiro andar da casa, que dormia em completa paz.

Estava terminando de bebericar um copo de leite gelado quando avistei Charlie surgindo na cozinha com os olhos ainda pesados de sono; ele me lançou um sorriso preguiçoso e deixou um beijo estalado no alto de minha cabeça.

"Por que está acordada a essa hora?" perguntou, me imitando e enchendo um copo com leite que pegara da geladeira.

"Não consegui dormir muito bem. O barulho da chuva estava forte demais." confessei brincando com as linhas da madeira da mesa.

"Por que não me chamou? Eu poderia ficar lá com você até que pegasse no sono." franzi o nariz em recusa.

"Não quis te incomodar, você e mamãe passaram a noite inteira terminando de arrumar a casa, não seria justo perturbar vocês em plena madrugada."

"Você nunca me perturba, Bella. Não seria nada demais ficar com você até que conseguisse dormir."

"Pai, eu já não sou mais nenhuma garotinha de seis anos. Já passei da fase de ter que te chamar no meio da noite só por causa de uma simples tempestade."

"Eu sinto falta dessa época. De quando você era apenas a minha garotinha medrosa." Ele riu me fazendo soltar um suspiro meio saudoso. Eu também sentia saudades daquela fase, era tudo tão mais fácil.

"Vai me levar à escola? É que eu não sei onde passa o ônibus para me levar até lá."

"Claro que levo, Bells. Quando estiver pronta, me avisa para irmos."

"Tudo bem, vou apenas escovar os dentes e pegar minha mochila." Falei, levantando-me e deixando o copo vazio dentro da pia. "Ah, pai, será que pode me dar algum dinheiro? Meu caderno de desenho está quase acabando e eu quero comprar um novo."

"Certo, princesa. De quanto você precisa?"

"Hm, acho que uns 20 dólares."

"Ok, quando você descer eu te dou." concordei com a cabeça e rumei para o meu quarto, de olho no relógio enquanto arrumava na minha mochila os livros que usaria na escola. Renée fizera questão de comprar todos antes de sairmos de Seattle, não queria que eu ficasse ainda mais perdida, já que iniciaria as aulas com atraso em relação ao restante da turma. Estávamos em outubro, um mês depois do começo do semestre escolar.

Escovei os dentes e voltei ao quarto para pegar minhas coisas, aproveitando para prender meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Nessas horas eu agradecia a Deus por ter nascido com cabelos tão fáceis de lidar.

Charlie me aguardava na sala, espiando por alto o noticiário matinal na TV.

"Mamãe ainda está dormindo?"

"Sim, preferi não chamá-la, ela demorou a pegar no sono ontem também."

"É melhor assim, ela sempre fica um poço de mau humor quando acorda cedo." meu pai riu com meu comentário e pegou as chaves de seu carro que estavam penduradas sobre o aparador.

"Nem me fale uma coisa dessas. Pronta para ir? Ah, os vinte dólares que você me pediu estão no bolso do seu casaco."

"Obrigada, pai." murmurei vestindo o casaco e arrumando a alça de minha mochila no ombro. Seguimos em direção à caminhonete e em menos de dez minutos pegávamos a avenida que levava até a minha nova escola.

_Nova __escola_. Minha _primeira_ escola, já que a última vez que estivera em um ambiente como aquele foi no jardim de infância e eu não tinha nenhuma memória sobre o período.

_O quão sortuda você é, Isabella Swan. Caiu direto nas garras do bom e velho ensino médio. _

Quando Charlie estacionou seu carro na porta da _Forks __High __School_ eu estava com as mãos úmidas de suor. Meu coração zumbia suas batidas em meus ouvidos e a minha garganta estava seca a ponto de arranhar.

"Nervosa?" Charlie perguntou, vendo o receio estampado em meu rosto ao abrir a porta de passageiro.

"Na verdade, sim. Faz tempo desde a última vez que pisei em uma escola. Não me lembro muito bem como devo me comportar por aqui."

"Bobagem, Bells. O ensino médio não é um bicho de sete cabeças e os alunos não vão devorar você. Basta agir normalmente que tudo vai dar certo."

"O-ok" eu ainda estava insegura, mas resolvi me arriscar, afinal, o que eu tinha a perder? "Vejo você mais tarde, pai."

"A gente se vê, amor. Tenha uma boa aula." Ele desejou quando eu já estava do lado de fora da caminhonete. Quando a velha e barulhenta Chevy sumiu entre o mar de carros que passavam em frente à escola, eu decidi que era a hora de seguir para a sala de aula.

A _Forks __High __School_ não parecia ser uma instituição tão grande, mas abrigava um número considerável de alunos. Os corredores dos prédios de tijolos vermelhos estavam abarrotados e a cada passo que eu dava, sentia uma grande quantidade de olhos me encarando. Acho que agora sabia como deveria ser horrível ser um peixe e viver em um aquário.

Segundo a lista que recebi assim que fui aceita naquela escola, eu precisava – antes de mais nada – fazer uma visita à secretaria, que ficava localizada no prédio dois. Mas onde diabos era o tal prédio? Não havia sequer uma placa indicativa e todos os lugares ali pareciam estranhamente similares. Deus, tudo que eu não queria era chegar atrasada em minha primeira aula.

Faltava apenas meia hora para o sinal tocar e eu ainda não havia encontrado a droga da secretaria. Decidi seguir os vários alunos que andavam rumo ao prédio ao lado de onde estava. Talvez algum deles fosse novato e estaria também à procura da mesma coisa que eu.

Quando estava dobrando um corredor acabei esbarrando em alguém, quase tão apressado quanto eu. Uma pilha de livros e papeis avulsos ficou espalhada no meio do corredor, causando assim um engarrafamento de alunos. Resultado: burburinho coletivo.

"M-me desculpa, eu não te vi e-" falei me abaixando para ajudar a garota em quem tinha colidido a recolher suas coisas bagunçadas no chão sujo.

"Não, imagina, eu estava distraída, relaxa." ela respondeu, sorrindo gentil. Seus olhos muito azuis me fitaram com curiosidade e ela rapidamente disparou: "Você é _a __novata_, não é?" isso estava mais do que óbvio, pelo que eu pude perceber.

"Deu pra notar?" ela riu de meu comentário sem graça.

"Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, você já era esperada por aqui, não se fala de outra coisa pela escola inteira. Sabe como é, cidade pequena é assim mesmo." eu era o assunto principal das conversas de todos os alunos da FHS? Céus!

"Hm... será que pode me ajudar? E-eu preciso achar a secretaria daqui. Tenho que falar com a Sra. Weber, eu acho."

"Oh, claro. Fica logo ali, no fim do corredor, à sua esquerda." graças a Deus eu havia encontrado o prédio certo.

"Muito obrigada." sibilei aliviada e a garota alargou o sorriso, me deixando um pouco intimidada. Ela era bonita demais e isso me deixava desconfortável.

"De nada, Isabella." Como é que ela sabia meu nome? Oh sim, eu era a novata que todos esperavam e comentavam naquele dia.

"_Bella_. Me chame de Bella, por favor." Isabella era como costumavam me chamar no hospital e só de pensar nisso eu senti um arrepio eriçando os pêlos de meus braços.

"Ok, então, Bella. A propósito, meu nome é Rosalie Hale e eu sou presidente do grêmio estudantil da escola esse ano. Em nome da _Forks __High __School_, te dou nossas boas vindas."

"Hm, obrigada." estava na cara que aquela garota era popular, bastava um olhar mais atento para perceber isso. "Bom, eu tenho que ir."

"Claro, até logo." Rosalie cumprimentou e eu girei nos calcanhares para seguir na direção que ela me indicara.

Não foi difícil achar a sala da secretaria e eu agradeci aos Céus por isso. Assim que abri a porta encontrei alguns poucos alunos esperando para serem atendidos por uma senhora de nariz comprido e ar amistoso. Será que eles também eram novatos como eu? Duvidava muito disso.

Quando estava fazendo menção de me sentar no último banco da sala, a voz da Sra. Weber me chamou a atenção:

"Já disse a você que não tenho como te dispensar das aulas de Educação Física, Edward, portanto- oh, você deve ser Isabella Swan, não é? Estava esperando por você. Venha cá, querida." à medida que me aproximava sentia um par de olhos muito verdes cravados em mim. E a sensação não era nada boa.

"O-olá." sibilei tímida, encarando a folha de papel que trazia em minhas mãos trêmulas.

Quando ergui a cabeça para fitar a Sra. Weber, me arrependi instantaneamente. O garoto parado ao meu lado tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos e me olhava da maneira mais hostil do mundo. Eu sabia quem ele era, afinal, só sendo burra para não enxergar a semelhança com Esme. Ambos tinham a mesma cor de cabelo, algo que lembrava cobre, e a mesma tonalidade dos olhos, um verde escuro que assustava por ser tão intenso. Aquele era _Edward __Cullen_. Definitivamente.

"Isabella, querida, preciso que preencha alguns formulários. Edward, já falo com você, me dê apenas dois segundos." a Sra. Weber murmurou, nos fitando com paciência.

"Deixa pra lá, não vai adiantar de nada mesmo. Eu nem sei por que vim aqui perder meu tempo com essa merda." Ele urrou em uma voz grave, passando por mim como um jato. Seu olhar aborrecido em minha direção ainda ficou gravado em minha memória por alguns segundos.

"_Espero __sinceramente __que __você __e __Edward __sejam __bons __amigos.__"_ – as palavras de Esme surgiram de imediato em minha cabeça e eu não pude deixar de achar graça da situação.

A julgar por aquele primeiro e breve contato que tive com o filho da Sra. Cullen, podia afirmar com todas as letras que certamente não havia qualquer chance de Edward e eu sermos amigos.

Aquilo estava mais óbvio que a chuva fina que agora caía naquela cidade verde demais para o meu gosto.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo postado e vocês devem estar achando-o meio morno, já que o prólogo e o primeiro capitulo foram bem intensos. Pois é, mas se eu continuasse seguindo a linha dos dois primeiros, isso aqui se tornaria um dramalhão mexicano, coisa que eu não quero. Essa fic é de drama, mas não precisa ser pesada o tempo inteiro, concordam? <strong>

**Respondi algumas reviews das leitoras que tem conta aqui no FF e algumas ainda falto responder. Vou fazer isso até a atualização do próximo capítulo, ok? Aquelas que não tem conta no FFnet, mas que gostariam de fazer perguntas, tirar dúvidas sobre a fic, enfim, qualquer coisa que queriam falar comigo, podem fazer isso via twitter (arroba cella_es) ou pelo formspring. me / cellaes (só juntar o endereço aí na hora que for colar no navegador). Por lá eu respondo as dúvidas e se vocês forem espertas ainda conseguem arrancar spoilerzinho do próximo capítulo. **

**Antes de me despedir, gostaria de compartilhar uma fofura com vocês. Olhem só o que a minha leitora e amiga Laisa (pra mim ela é só a minha Lovely) fez para Bellinha? _TSURUS_! Vocês podem conferi-los aqui: http : / / twitpic . com / 4djsxk e aqui: http : / / twitpic . com / 72ssx4 (lembrem-se novamente de juntar os espaços, ok?) Lovely é uma fofa que me enche de imagens que me lembram Bellinha e seu amor por origamis. Obrigada de coração pelo carinho, meu bem! S2**

**Então, a gente fica por aqui. Ah, ah, o próximo capítulo chega mais cedo, ok? No sábado! Vamos ficar com as atualizações aos fins de semana, como a maioria sugeriu. Os dias vão variar, dependendo dos meus dias de folga, mas serão basicamente aos sábados ou aos domingos. **

**Viram como dona Bellinha não é tão fragilzinha quanto parece? Ainda vem muito mais surpresas por aí. Mais de Edward vocês encontram no próximo capítulo. **

**É isso. Reviews são bem vindas e eu vou adorar recebê-las!**

**beijo, beijo e até o próximo capítulo.**

**_Cella_.**

**ps: *caraca, falo para caramba* Antes que me esqueça, postei uma one-shot bem docinha no domingo. Ela se chama _"See you at the altar"_ e vocês a conferem no meu perfil. FUI!**


	4. Capítulo 3 Teach me how to handle

**N/A: Quando é que vocês vão parar de me deixar viada, gay, purpurinada, hein? Gente, só temos três capítulos postados e vocês já conseguiram passar das 100 reviews? O. Que. É. Isso? Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo carinho, pelos comentários fofos, elogios, indicações no twitter, enfim, brigada por serem lindas e fofas comigo e com minha Bellinha. Quero fazer tsurus e sair distribuindo para cada uma de vocês. hahahaha **

_**Line Lins**_** é a beta que fica trabalhada na maconha enquanto corrige meus milhares de erros e puxa minha orelha com medo de levar pedrada. Eu sou boazinha e aceito tudo que ela me sugere, porque confio nela. **

**Capítulo dedicado à _NessaTricolor_, que foi quem me enviou a 100ª review aqui em TMHTF. Brigada pelo carinho, querida! **

**Com vocês, mais um capítulo. Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Teach me how to handle<strong>

Meu primeiro dia no ensino médio poderia ser resumido em uma palavra: _incômodo. _As centenas de pares de olhos me observando a cada corredor que eu cruzava começavam a me assustar. Parecia que era o novo objeto de estudo dos alunos da Forks High School, já que bastava um suspiro meu para que ouvisse uma sinfonia de cochichos se formando em minhas costas. _Medonho_.

Não sabia lidar com minha repentina popularidade em um ambiente em que eu deveria ser naturalmente rejeitada. Minha experiência baseada em filmes adolescente que retratavam a época da escola não me preparou o suficiente para a realidade. Onde estavam as garotas odiadas e super conhecidas? E o time de futebol que por onde passava deixava um rastro de meninas desmaiadas pelos quatro cantos da escola? Até agora, a única semelhança que encontrei com o que era mostrado no cinema foram os grupos de _nerds_ aglomerados em uma grande roda de discussões. Nem me dei o trabalho de tentar entender a língua que eles falavam; estava além de minha capacidade.

Eis um pequeno fato sobre minha breve vida escolar: _não __é __nada __daquilo __que __você __vê __nos __filmes __de __comédia __adolescente_.

O sinal que indicava o término de mais uma aula tocou e eu dei um salto assustado em minha carteira. Olhei de soslaio para os lados e vi algumas meninas cochichando enquanto fingiam que não estavam me encarando. Poderiam ao menos ser mais discretas, poxa, assim diminuiriam a sensação intimidante que tomava conta de mim. Em uma reação instintiva, encolhi-me na cadeira e fiquei brincando com a ponta de meu casaco enquanto a maioria dos alunos saía da sala, apressados e ansiosos. Era a hora do almoço, então deduzi que ninguém queria perder seu lugar no refeitório. Como eu não estava com a mínima vontade de comer, deixei que todos fossem embora para então me dirigir para fora da sala.

O corredor estava abarrotado de gente mergulhada em várias conversas que enchiam o ambiente com gritinhos e gargalhadas escandalosas demais para os meus ouvidos. Por que precisam ser tão efusivos e exagerados? Eu me sentia um completo E.T no meio de todo aquele pessoal.

Estava tão desconfortável com tantas pessoas me encarando e falando à meia voz sobre mim que eu precisava arranjar um lugar tranquilo para ficar até minha próxima aula. Achar a biblioteca no meio do caminho foi como encontrar água em meio ao deserto.

O espaço – como era de se esperar – estava vazio e silencioso; arrumei a mochila nos ombros e procurei por uma mesa no fim da enorme sala cercada por montanhas de livros dispostos em estantes. Ali eu teria paz, sossego e poderia até comer o lanche que trouxe de casa sem ser percebida. Estava me sentindo o mais inteligente dos seres humanos.

Larguei a mochila em uma cadeira ao lado e sentei-me em outra, puxando o celular do bolso de trás da calça jeans. O visor brilhante anunciava que eu tinha duas mensagens novas em minha caixa de entrada. Ambas de Charlie.

**_E __então, __está __gostando __da __nova __escola?__ – _Pai.**

**_Sua __mãe __está __muito __zangada __com __nós __dois __por __não __termos __acordado-a __para __tomar __café __conosco. __Acho __que __vamos __ter __que __pedir __pizza __para __o __jantar __:(__-_Pai.**

Sorri com sua habilidade de me deixar imediatamente mais calma e digitei a primeira mensagem em resposta à sua:

**Nova escola é legal, adorei todas as aulas que já tive.**

Logo em seguida escrevi a segunda _sms_ para meu pai:

**Podemos pedir metade de mussarela e a outra metade pepperoni?**

Quase no instante em que terminei de digitar a mensagem, meu celular vibrou com uma ligação de Charlie.

"Não posso falar agora, pai. Estou dentro da biblioteca." sussurrei baixando a cabeça para disfarçar. Se a moça sentada na entrada da sala me pegasse, eu estava ferrada.

"Só queria saber se você está bem. Já fez muitos amigos por aí?" mordi o canto dos lábios e suspirei. _Amigos_, essa palavra ainda me era bem estranha para falar a verdade.

"Não, pai, as pessoas aqui são... _estranhas_. Não param de me encarar e ficam falando e apontando em minha direção. É meio incômodo."

"Ué, Bells, vai ver que elas querem se aproximar de você, mas não têm coragem ou são tímidas demais. Além disso, você é nova na escola, é normal que desperte essa curiosidade toda nas outras crianças."

"Não sei, pai. Não gosto do jeito como elas me olham. Parece que sou um animal em exposição." a imagem de Edward Cullen me encarando imediatamente voltou à memória e eu senti um arrepio involuntário. Fiz uma nota mental para evitar aquele garoto o máximo que podia.

"Só tente se enturmar, princesa, vai ser bom para você." Charlie falou e eu enfiei o rosto em meu braço apoiado sobre a mesa me sentindo bastante cansada. Eu só queria ir para casa.

"Vou tentar, pai, mas não garanto que alguém vai querer ser meu amigo."

"Tudo bem, mas promete que vai tentar se entrosar com seus colegas de classe?"

"Ok, eu prometo."

"Certo, Bells, vou desligar agora. Cuide-se e não esqueça de almoçar direito." dei um tapa de leve em minha testa ao lembrar que ainda não havia sequer tocado em meu lanche. Droga!

"Até mais, pai. Beijo." larguei o celular de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e peguei a vasilha com sanduíche de geléia de morango que estava guardada dentro da minha mochila. Se minha mãe soubesse que eu estava fugindo da dieta comendo porcaria, certamente me passaria uma enxurrada de sermões. Mas eu era uma adolescente normal agora e precisava de vez em quando agir como tal.

E nada era mais justo do que comer besteiras na hora do almoço.

[...]

Conforme as horas passavam, o dia se encaminhava para ser calmo e tranquilo, totalmente diferente do que eu esperava que seria. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, longe disso, mas era estranho. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que não tinha encontrado uma líder de torcida com cara de vadia pelos corredores da escola. Será que eu estava ficando maluca? Algo que me dizia que era hora de parar de assistir _Glee._

Minha última aula do dia estava prestes a começar e eu apressei o passo para chegar à sala, que àquela altura estava lotada. Pensei que ia passar despercebida pelo professor, mas ele logo me notou e pediu para que fizesse minha apresentação para a turma_. __Mas __que __droga, __por __que __não __se __preocupava __em __dar __aula __ao __invés __de __ficar __me __fazendo __passar __por __todo __esse __constrangimento?_

"Pessoal, temos uma aluna nova em nossa classe esse ano. Que tal dar boas vindas à nova colega de vocês, Isabella Swan? Isabella, será que pode falar um pouco sobre você para o restante da turma?" o professor, Sr. Verner, pediu e eu desejei que um buraco se abrisse e me engolisse. Assim evitaria que eu precisasse falar em público.

A sala – que antes estava imersa em ruídos e falatórios – subitamente calou-se, todos os olhares direcionados a mim. _Oh, __que __ótimo!_

"Hum... b-bom, m-meu nome é Bella Swan e meus pais e eu acabamos de nos mudar para cá. Somos de Seattle e bem, essa é a primeira... vez que eu estudo em uma escola regular. E.. eu acho que é isso."

_Dois __segundos_. Esse foi o tempo necessário para a turma inteira irromper em uma nova série de cochichos, dessa vez, alto o bastante para que eu os escutasse.

"Como assim é a primeira vez que ela está estudando em uma escola? De onde essa garota surgiu? De Marte?" alguém murmurou, fazendo outras duas pessoas rirem.

"Eu disse a vocês que a novata era estranha. Olha só para aquele casaco, parece igual ao que a minha avó usava quando era mais nova." Uma garota de óculos e cabelos excessivamente armados comentou cheia de veneno na voz. Bem, ela não parecia em nada com uma _cheerleader_ nojenta, mas era quase tão cruel quanto.

Com um suspiro profundo, tentei ignorar os comentários sobre o meu cabelo, roupa e até o jeito como andava e tratei de prestar atenção na aula que estava começando. Biologia nunca foi o meu forte e eu precisava me manter concentrada ou certamente não entenderia nada da matéria. Estava copiando um tópico importante que o Sr. Verner explicava no quadro quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Meus olhos de imediato ergueram-se apenas para ver Edward Cullen entrar e sentar a duas fileiras de onde eu estava. Tentei ignorar a onda de apreensão que passou a correr em minhas veias a uma velocidade surreal. _O __que __diabos __estava __acontecendo __comigo?_

Ele sequer pediu desculpas pela interrupção e o professor, prevendo uma nova possível agitação da turma, fingiu que nada acontecera. A aula seguiu seu curso normal e eu logo voltei a prestar atenção no que estava sendo explicado pelo Sr. Verner. Tomei nota dos assuntos mais importantes e fiz pequenos lembretes em meu livro, assim na hora de estudar para as provas eu teria mais facilidade para assimilar a matéria.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu resolvi não esperar que todos saíssem para ir embora também. Joguei minhas coisas dentro da mochila e apressei o passo em direção à saída, no entanto, no meio do caminho acabei esbarrando em uma cadeira. Na cadeira onde _Edward __Cullen_ estava sentado. Meu caderno de desenhos saiu deslizando pelo chão, espalhando as folhas avulsas que imediatamente foram pisoteadas sem piedade. _Ah, __merda!_

Antes que me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, eu o vi se abaixar e recolher meus rabiscos, guardando-os dentro do caderno. Entregou-me sem pronunciar uma palavra, ainda trazendo no rosto uma expressão desgostosa, como se estivesse sentindo dor ou raiva.

"E-eu, er.. me desculpe, eu não queria-"

"Não foi nada." ele me cortou seco, virando-se para ir embora da sala, que agora já estava praticamente vazia. Inspirei profundamente para arejar o cérebro e só então girei nos calcanhares e rumei para a saída.

Eis um segundo pequeno fato sobre minha breve vida escolar: _mesmo __que __isso __aqui __não seja um fi__lme, __acho __que __eu __já __havia __encontrado __alguns __personagens __com __os __quais __deveria __me __preocupar_.

[...]

Quase agradeci aos céus quando me vi bem longe dos prédios avermelhados da Forks High School; eu já havia aguentado demais daquele lugar por hoje, tudo que precisava agora era ir para casa e me distrair com qualquer besteira que mantivesse meus pensamentos longe da escola. Tinha uma ideia para acabar com os meus problemas e o dinheiro que Charlie me dera tinha tudo a ver com ela.

A única livraria da cidade ficava a mais ou menos três quadras de minha casa e foi para lá que eu segui quando saí da escola. O lugar era modesto e tinha poucos lançamentos em suas estantes, mas me era bastante útil no momento, pois vendia cadernos de desenhos e lápis de cor especiais para desenhar. Comprei o que queria e fiquei passeando pelos corredores da loja, apenas lendo os títulos dos livros arrumados nas prateleiras. Quando cansei, decidi que era hora de ir para casa.

Assim que saí da loja ouvi uma voz delicada chamando-me, o que me fez parar e virar para ver quem era. Esme Cullen sorriu amavelmente e veio ao meu encontro, carregando algumas sacolas em cada uma das mãos.

"Hey, Bella, que bom te ver!" ela sibilou alargando um pouco mais o riso. Seu olhar sempre preso ao meu transmitia uma fragilidade e tristeza impossíveis de ignorar.

"Oi, sra. Cullen, quer dizer, Esme." corrigi rapidamente e ela soltou uma risadinha fraca.

"Tem tempo para tomar um café comigo ali na lanchonete da esquina? Você vai adorar o cappuccino de lá!" convidou-me com ansiedade marcada em seu timbre suave.

"E-eu adoraria, mas preciso ir para casa. Mamãe a essa altura deve estar maluca de preocupação porque eu ainda não voltei da escola." o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto desmanchou-se de uma forma que me deixou mal. Droga, eu odiava desapontar alguém, ainda mais uma pessoa tão gentil como Esme.

"Oh, claro, querida, eu entendo. Bom, então nos vemos uma outra hora."

"A gente se vê, sra. Cullen"

"Esme" ela frisou e eu sorri envergonhada.

"Desculpe, ainda não me acostumei." foi a vez dela de rir.

"Bella," chamou-me novamente e eu apenas virei o rosto para fitá-la. "que tal se você e seus pais viessem jantar em minha casa na quinta à noite?" o convite me pegou desprevenida e eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Hum... e-eu.. bem, eu vou falar com eles sobre isso." minha resposta reticente fez Esme me encarar com atenção.

"Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte: ligo para Renée assim que chegar em casa e aí ela decide sobre o jantar."

"Certo." concordei e ajeitei a mochila pesada nos ombros de um jeito desconfortável. "Preciso ir, Esme. Até logo."

"Tchau, minha querida." sua voz subitamente parecia embargada e eu segui o resto do caminho até minha casa tentando decifrar o por quê disso. Dobrei a esquina da rua onde morava e não obtive resposta alguma.

[...]

Como já esperava, assim que entrei em minha casa fui bombardeada por uma série de perguntas sobre meu dia na escola, todas feitas por Renée, é claro. Minha mãe não parava nem para respirar e sequer me dava tempo para pensar no que falar; Charlie observava tudo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele gostava de ver minha interação com mamãe, já que ele era como eu, calado e reservado, enquanto Renée era como um livro aberto. Éramos tão diferentes uma da outra, mas eu simplesmente adorava o jeito efusivo de minha mãe.

Não jantamos pizza, como papai suspeitara mais cedo, e quando terminei de comer estava me sentindo exausta. O dia fora cansativo e eu não estava acostumada a passar tantas horas estudando, logo, tudo que eu queria era minha cama e o meu cobertor quentinho. Graças a Deus a chuva dera uma trégua e eu iria poder dormir tranquilamente naquela noite.

"Acho que vou dormir." anunciei levantando do sofá onde estávamos sentados assistindo um episódio de _The __Big __Bang __Theory_. Charlie era simplesmente viciado na série.

"Mas já? Ainda não são nem nove da noite, Bells." ele retrucou.

"É, eu sei, acontece que eu estou um pouco cansada. Preciso dormir bem para aguentar mais aulas amanhã."

"Tudo bem, querida, a gente entende." Renée comentou passando as mãos por meus ombros de forma carinhosa. "Tomou seus remédios hoje?"

"Uhum"

"Ótimo. Agora pode ir para cama que mais tarde eu levo para você um copo com leite quente."

"Obrigada, mãe." dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e corri para abraçar Charlie. "Boa noite, pai. Até amanhã."

"Boa noite, princesa. Durma com Deus."

Assim que me despedi de meus pais, subi às escadas e corri para o banheiro; tomei uma ducha rápida, vesti o pijama e voei em direção à minha cama. Ela nunca esteve tão macia e aconchegante como agora. Peguei o notebook em cima de minha escrivaninha e decidi navegar na internet um pouquinho antes de dormir. Era só uma forma de tentar fazer com que o sono chegasse mais rápido.

Abri minha página no _facebook_ e atualizei meu perfil com um comentário besta sobre o clima sempre chuvoso de Forks. Apenas Mike Newton, meu vizinho e o mais próximo que eu podia chamar de amigo de infância, comentou, dizendo que em Seattle o frio estava insuportável. Mike e eu tínhamos apenas contato virtualmente desde que passei a ficar mais tempo no hospital do que em casa, por isso nossa amizade era bastante superficial. Ainda assim eu gostava de às vezes conversar com ele; trazia sensações boas de infância das quais eu mal conseguia me lembrar.

Estava prestes a fechar meu perfil quando recebi uma notificação de amizade. Quase não acreditei quando vi que Rosalie Hale estava querendo ser minha amiga no site de relacionamentos. Nós mal havíamos trocado meia dúzia de palavras e ela já havia se dado o trabalho de me procurar na internet. _Wow._

Aceitei sua solicitação e dei uma rápida olhada em seu perfil. Ela era bem popular na internet, assim como parecia ser na escola. Seus _posts_ eram quase sempre cheios de comentários, assim como suas fotos e vídeos. A quantidade de amigos que Rosalie tinha em seu perfil passava de 600, mas apenas um deles ganhou minha atenção. Sem saber por quê estava fazendo aquilo, cliquei no link que me direcionava para a página de _Edward __Cullen_ no site.

Confesso que estava me sentindo como uma perseguidora e juro que tentei fechar a droga da página, porém a curiosidade me venceu. Ao contrário de Rosalie, Edward tinha um perfil regular, poucos amigos e quase nada postado em sua conta. Sua última atualização datava de uma semana atrás. Senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões quando li o comentário que legendava a foto em seu mural:

"_Dez __meses __sem __você. __Sinto __sua __falta. __Pra __caramba_."

Encarei a fotografia por alguns segundos, observando cada mínimo detalhe que era retratado. Um Edward sorridente abraçava uma garota extremamente miúda e magricela. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa cheia de doces e com um enorme bolo confeitado. Velas com o número 15 estavam acesas. Senti um nó começando a se formar em minha garganta; a foto mostrava o aniversário de quinze anos de Alice Cullen, que na imagem exibia uma expressão alegre e muito contente.

Fazia dez meses que ela havia morrido. Os mesmo dez meses que eu renasci para vida. O quão louco era aquilo? Alice Cullen precisou partir para que eu tivesse a chance de viver como qualquer pessoa normal.

As grossas lágrimas rolando por meu rosto me fizeram fechar o notebook com força exagerada. Minha cabeça estava pesada de dor e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a imagem dos dois irmãos sorrindo em volta da mesa de aniversário de Alice. Nunca mais aquela cena se repetiria. Meu coração deu um salto forte e eu imediatamente levei as mãos ao centro do peito, sentindo as batidas pulsantes vibrando contra minha palma. Dei um pulo para fora da cama e puxei algumas folhas soltas de meu velho caderno de desenho. Não demorou muito para que os tsurus começassem a surgir e a se espalhar por toda minha cama. Aquela era a minha forma de aliviar toda a pressão e confusão que habitava meus pensamentos.

Adormeci com os dedos cansados, ainda dobrando as folhas de papel para transformá-las em origamis, com a esperança de que quando acordasse tudo estivesse em seus devidos lugares e eu não sentisse mais o peso que agora massacrava meus ombros impiedosamente. A sensação estranha grudada em meu peito não desapareceu e me acompanhou durante todo o sono.

Não lembro como nem por que, mas aquela foi a primeira das muitas noites que eu sonhei com Edward Cullen.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Confesso que fiquei com dó de Bellinha nesse fim de capítulo. Imaginem como a cabecinha dela deve tá ao ver uma foto de Edward com Alice e saber que a irmã dele está morta e ela só está viva por causa dessa morte? Deve ser de enlouquecer!<strong>

**Querem uma notícia boa? Capítulo que vem o ponto de vista é do Edward! Aí assim vocês vão finalmente conseguir entender o lado dele nessa história toda. **

**Essa semana que passou infelizmente não consegui responder as reviews de vocês, mas essa semana eu compenso e respondo todas, ok? Perdão pela demora com o capítulo, mas é que sábado foi aniversário de papai e eu nem tive tempo de vir aqui e postar o capítulo. Desde então não parei quieta, ontem era para ter postado, mas a vida real me prendeu até altas horas e eu novamente não tive como postar. Mas aqui está o capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Isso aqui não está muito dramático, está?**

**Me contem tudo via review. Vou adorar saber o que vocês estão achando disso aqui. Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelo carinho, vocês são as melhores. **

**Semana que vem tenho novidades para contar. Acho que vocês vão gostar de saber do que se trata. **

**Até sábado (se tudo der certo) ou segunda!**

**beijo, beijo, **

**Cella.**

**pequeno ps: Leitora Renata, que perguntou sobre onde comprar um remédio especifico. Já passei o nome pro papai, assim que ele me responder como faz para comprar, deixo aqui para você, ok? Agora fui de verdade!**


	5. Capítulo 4 Teach me how to deal with

**N/A: Demorei, demorei, eu sei. Mas infelizmente tive probleminhas de organização de meu tempo, por isso não passei por aqui antes para postar. Mil desculpas.**

**Ai gente, queria poder agarrar todo mundo que lê essa fic e dizer que vocês só têm me dado alegria desde que postei o prólogo de TMHTF. Obrigada pelas mais de 150 reviews em apenas 4 capítulos, vocês não sabem o quanto me deixam emocionada e feliz com tanta resposta boa e carinhosa com essa estória. Vocês moram no lado esquerdo do peito, suas lindas! *abraço coletivo***

**A beta dessa fic é a _Line Lins,_ que compartilha comigo meu amor por animais, bebês fofinhos e vilãs de novelas mexicanas. Nossos papos são sempre muito vidrados nas _dorgas_ e é uma delicia já poder bater no peito e chamá-la de amiga. Bicada por corrigir meus erros e socratizar comigo via Skype, meu bem!**

**Vamo deixar de papo furado e seguir em frente? Capítulo de TMHTF cheirando a leite para vocês. Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Teach me how to deal with<strong>

**EPOV**

_Isabella __Swan_.

Esse era o nome que parecia me perseguir dia e noite nos últimos dez meses, como um lembrete de que eu havia chegado ao inferno e de lá não sairia tão cedo. Para onde quer que fosse, escutava menções à Isabella Swan; em minha casa, na droga daquela maldita escola e até no hospital. Subitamente, todo mundo da cidade se tornara obcecado por aquela garota. E eu já estava cansado disso tudo. Minha única vontade era a de largar aquela merda de vida e ir embora para qualquer lugar bem longe de Forks. Pena que era covarde demais para tomar uma atitude como essa.

Os corredores do único hospital da cidade estavam consideravelmente cheios naquele dia e eu observei curioso a pequena aglomeração se formando no hall da recepção. Algumas pessoas estavam bastante machucadas e aquelas sem ferimentos aparentes tentavam conter o nervosismo para explicar o que havia acontecido.

Um acidente de carro na estrada principal de Forks. Dois carros se chocaram e um deles capotou, deixando duas pessoas gravemente feridas. A partir daí, não consegui ouvir qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo dita pela mulher impetuosa à recepcionista do hospital. Minha mente voava longe, mais precisamente para um dia chuvoso, bem típico da região, há dez meses atrás.

Eu sabia que o quê estava fazendo era errado, mas Alice sempre foi uma garota mimada que não sossegava enquanto não conseguia o que tanto queria. E o que ela desejava naquela tarde era guiar meu carro até Port Angeles, onde iríamos encontrar com alguns amigos no cinema. Era estreia de um filme idiota que minha irmã era fã e ela passara a tarde inteira me enchendo até que eu dissesse sim ao seu convite de ir com ela até a cidade vizinha à Forks apenas para assistirmos o tal longa.

"_Se você for comigo, juro que faço seus deveres de casa até o final do ano." ela falou enquanto me perseguia pelo quarto saltitando de expectativa. _

"_Alice, você ainda é caloura no ensino médio. Acha mesmo que pode fazer as tarefas do segundo ano?" questionei sem encará-la, prestando atenção no jogo online que estava tentando bater o recorde. Ela estava me desconcentrando e se eu perdesse minha irmã estaria encrencada. _

"_Eu posso tentar, Ed. Anda, vai, eu quero muito ir ver esse filme na estreia, todas as minhas amigas estarão lá e se eu perder a sessão vou passar o dia inteiro amanhã no colégio sem assunto, porque vai todo mundo ficar falando de como tudo foi legal e eu não vou poder falar nada, já que não vi!"_

"_Pensei que a escola fosse um lugar pra gente estudar e não pra ficar falando dos últimos lançamentos do cinema, muito menos de um filme idiota como esse aí que você e as suas amigas gostam tanto." retruquei e ela bufou de raiva. _

"_Você pode deixar de ser chato só por um dia e fazer o que eu estou pedindo? Não é um favor, Edward, faço o que você quiser em troca. Só me leva pra vê-lo hoje!" bateu o pé e me fitou com cara de cachorro pidão. Como era dramática, meu Deus!_

"_Tudo bem, eu faço esse sacrifício, pentelha. Mas em troca você vai lavar a louça do jantar até o final do ano."_

"_Ok, acho justo."_

"_E vai lavar o meu carro todos os domingos até o fim do ano também."_

"_Hey, você também já está abusando."_

"_Quem está me pedindo por um favor é você, aceite e não discuta, caso contrário não te levo a Port Angeles pra ver porcaria nenhuma."_

"_Seu ditador!" ela cuspiu com raiva, mas aceitou o acordo. _

"_Bla, bla, bla, agora sai daqui e me deixa jogar em paz."_

"_O filme é às sete, precisamos sair em duas horas mais ou menos, ok?"_

"_Certo, Alice, só para de me encher o saco e vai procurar o que fazer, tá legal?"_

"_Você é um, um... grrrr, você é um grande sei lá o quê, mas pode apostar que é algo muito feio e horrível." bateu a porta do meu quarto com força me deixando quase engasgado de tanto rir. Ela era maluca. E muito hilária. _

Alice não cabia em si de tanta felicidade quando saímos da sala de cinema após assistir ao filme com o seu astro favorito de Hollywood, um carinha sem graça e sem expressão; passou o resto da noite fofocando com as amigas o quanto o tal ator era fofo, lindo, maravilhoso e tinha a barriga mais deliciosa do mundo. E eu aguentei tudo calado graças ao meu Ipod e ao BigMac gigante que minha irmã tinha comprado pra mim.

Quem diria que em poucas horas minha vida sofreria uma transformação tão drástica; se eu soubesse o que nos esperava, nunca teria feito a vontade de Alice. Se eu pudesse, faria de tudo para garantir que ela não pegasse as chaves de meu carro e desse a partida._ Se eu..._ Merda, era tão difícil não tomar a culpa daquilo que acontecera à minha irmã. Eu fui o estúpido naquela situação e acabei pagando um preço alto por isso. Seria um fardo que carregaria em minhas costas pelo resto da vida.

Alice era irritantemente insistente e não sossegou enquanto não me convenceu a deixá-la guiar o Volvo no caminho de volta para casa. Ela havia acabado de tirar sua carteira de motorista, embora ainda não tivesse nenhuma experiência em direção. Deveria ter me lembrado disso e firmado minha decisão de não deixá-la guiar meu carro.

"_Como __vocês __querem __que __eu __adquira __experiência __no __volante __se __sequer __me __deixam __tocar __na __merda __de __um __carro?__" __ela __bateu __o __pé __irritada, __as __mãos __firmes __na __maçaneta __na __porta __do __motorista._

"_Você tirou sua carteira na semana passada, ainda não tem condições de dirigir por uma estrada como essa, Alice." retruquei e ela apenas revirou os olhos cheia de tédio. _

"_Se você e papai continuarem com essa de não me deixar pegar no volante, não vou ter condições de dirigir até a padaria da esquina de nossa casa. Por favor, Ed, o quê que custa?" eu sabia que discutir com minha irmã não iria nos levar a lugar nenhum e devo confessar que estava cansado daquela noite. Resolvi ser condescendente mais uma vez e acabei cedendo às vontades de Alice. _

"_Obrigada, maninho, você é o melhor irmão do mundo. Não, não, do Universo e além dele!" tive vontade de rir. Alice era sempre tão exagerada que se tornava engraçada. _

Os primeiros cinquenta quilômetros de nossa volta para casa foram tranquilos, Alice não era tão ruim dirigindo quanto eu pensava. Quando notei que ela estava segura na direção, me permiti relaxar e deixar que nos levasse de volta a Forks. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e liguei meu Ipod, esquecendo totalmente da estrada escura à nossa frente. Acabei cochilando e a partir daí só consigo lembrar de uma coisa: _dor_.

Era como se de repente eu tivesse vivendo um pesadelo e que por mais que quisesse acordar, simplesmente não conseguia. Havia pedaços de vidro furando a pele de meu braço, minhas pernas estavam presas por algo muito pesado e não conseguia respirar direito. Tentei virar para o lado para ver o que estava acontecendo e quando me deparei com Alice deitada de uma forma estranha sobre um monte de ferro retorcido, eu simplesmente apaguei.

Parecia que eu havia ficado fora do ar por uma eternidade e quando acordei, estava em uma cama dura dentro de uma sala excessivamente branca com uma luz que queria me cegar. Minha garganta estava seca e arranhava quando eu puxava o ar para dentro de meus pulmões. Minha cabeça latejava sem parar e eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos sem que eles começassem a lacrimejar.

Naquele momento eu tinha certeza de que iria morrer, mas conforme as horas passavam, conseguia ver que não estava tão mal assim. Nenhum membro quebrado, apenas escoriações na cabeça, nos cotovelos e joelhos. Minha cabeça era o único local em que a dor se concentrava de forma torturante. Doía até tentar raciocinar para tentar entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Quando fui levado em uma cadeira de rodas até meus pais comecei a processar os fatos. Como peças de um bizarro quebra-cabeças, eu fui encaixando cena por cena até chegar ao desfecho final. Um ruído estridente de pneus rasgando o chão. Um olhar de susto. Uma batida muito forte. E muita escuridão.

De repente, uma onda de desespero passou a me atingir com força e eu encarava todos ao meu redor com agonia. Eu só queria saber onde estava Alice e o que tinha acontecido com ela; só lembrava muito vagamente que a tinha visto caída ao meu lado logo após a batida. Ela estava desacordada e eu estava apavorado de que algo tivesse acontecido à minha irmã.

"_Alice está passando por uma cirurgia de emergência, Edward. Nós ainda não sabemos o estado de saúde dela. Só tente ficar calmo por enquanto, tudo bem?" meu pai pediu e eu o fitei sem entendê-lo. Como ele me pedia para ficar calmo se a vida de minha irmã estava correndo perigo? Era tudo culpa minha, que droga!_

"_Cadê a Esme?" consegui questionar quando não avistei minha mãe por perto na sala silenciosa de espera. _

"_Na capela do hospital. Foi rezar um pouco enquanto Alice não sai da sala de cirurgia." Carlisle, meu pai, murmurou e sentou-se ao meu lado. "Eu acho que a gente deveria fazer o mesmo que sua mãe. Não fique pensando em besteiras, Edward, só reze para que Deus proteja sua irmã."_

Eu não sabia se tinha forças para fazer o que meu pai pedira, mas imediatamente comecei a pensar em uma oração muito antiga que Esme havia me ensinado quando ainda era criança. Foi aí que percebi que nunca tinha usado aquelas palavras para algo e agora me agarrava com força em cada frase que pronunciava mentalmente, pedindo para quem quer que fosse que minha irmã se recuperasse o mais rápido possível.

Foram minutos de um silêncio aliviante, que parecia me preparar para o que viria a seguir. Esme voltou à sala de espera e correu para me abraçar, lamuriando ao me ver cheio de hematomas. Eu apenas fiquei ali ao seu lado, aninhado em seu peito esperando por notícias de Alice.

Elas chegaram mais cedo do que eu esperava. E quando vieram, eu desejei que nunca tivessem chegado. Não estava preparado para ouvir o que o médico de olhar simpático queria dizer. Eu não queria escutar nenhuma de suas palavras acalentadoras nem suas condolências. Não queria nada, exceto Alice sã e salva. Só que a vida não era exatamente do jeito que a gente desejava e eu fechei os olhos com força no momento que ouvi as seguintes palavras do médico:

"_Sinto __muito_."

Era como se o mundo houvesse parado de girar, a gravidade sugada e meus pensamentos drenados. Eu fiquei ali, encarando todos ao meu redor, sem realmente enxergar nada do que se passava bem diante do meu nariz. Escutei o grito desolador de Esme e o choro contido, mas excruciante, de meu pai, contudo não esbocei qualquer reação. Eu simplesmente não tinha forças para reagir.

Meus movimentos a partir daquele momento tornaram-se mecanizados, eu sabia que estava andando, falando, comendo, mas apenas não processava esses fatos em minha mente. Como se houvessem retirado uma parte do meu cérebro e jogado fora no lixo.

Daquele dia em diante, eu só sobrevivia em minha própria vida e deixava que os dias passassem esperando que todo aquele pesadelo desaparecesse e as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Mas elas nunca voltaram. E nunca voltariam.

"Edward? Edward, querido, está me ouvindo? Seu pai está aguardando por você na sala dele. Pode entrar agora." uma voz fina dispersou os devaneios de minha mente e eu pisquei para focar meus olhos na dona daquele timbre vagamente familiar. Reconheci o rosto da secretária de Carlisle e seu sorriso sempre gentil, porém não tive forças – ou vontade – para lhe retribuir o aceno.

"Obrigada, Sra. Renolds." murmurei e peguei minha mochila antes de entrar no consultório do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, pediatra e obstetra do hospital geral de Forks.

"Edward, que surpresa. A que devo a honra?" meu pai perguntou enquanto fazia um gesto para que eu me sentasse na cadeira estofada à sua frente.

"E-eu.. eu queria falar com o senhor sobre um assunto."

"Sim e o que seria?" minhas mãos suavam e sentia um nó na garganta que parecia querer me impedir de falar. Mas não dava mais para continuar com aquela situação, já que eu estava prestes a enlouquecer.

"Lembra.. bem, se lembra quando sugeriu que eu procurasse um, er, psicólogo para conversar sobre alguns assuntos? Então, eu acho que estou precisando fazer isso agora." enterrei as mãos nos cabelos e comecei a puxá-los, agoniado com o olhar avaliador que Carlisle me lançava.

"Isso é... muito bom, Edward. Procurar ajuda nunca é ruim. Mas antes que você converse com um psicólogo, não quer falar comigo sobre o que está acontecendo?" ele sugeriu e eu bufei irritado, já prevendo que isso aconteceria. Uma exasperação descontrolada começou a borbulhar dentro de mim, fazendo meu sangue correr com mais força em minhas veias.

"Ah, você quer saber o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo? Bom, a resposta é simples: você e a mamãe enlouqueceram completamente. O que deu na cabeça dos dois para trazer _aquela_ garota pra cá? Isso é algum tipo de nova tortura? Esme está transtornada, não passa menos de dois segundos sem falar no nome de uma menina que até um tempo atrás, nem sabia que existia. E o pior, fala como se a tal de Isabella fosse da família. Pelo amor de Deus, ela é só tem a droga do coração da Alice, não é como se minha irmã tivesse renascido no corpo daquela garota!"

Carlisle me encarava em silêncio e eu desabei na cadeira, cansado de meu discurso eloquente. Eu estava exausto daquela situação que cada vez mais se tornava insuportável.

"Você tem toda razão em se sentir assim com relação à Isabella, mas me deixe explicar algumas coisas, Edward. Sua mãe estava devastada com tudo o que aconteceu, por isso precisa de algo para se agarrar e retomar sua vida. Eu sei que isso é errado, que não deveria aceitar essa atitude de Esme, mas o que posso fazer? Se Bella não tivesse entrado em nossas vidas, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com sua mãe! Você quer que ela termine internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica, porque não tem forças para seguir em frente, Edward?"

"Não." minha resposta saiu rápida e resignada.

"A situação é difícil, pode acreditar, eu entendo você, mas tente ver pelo lado de sua mãe também, por favor. Alice não vai mais voltar, disso todos nós temos certeza, mas Bella está aqui, viva, como a lembrança de que – de certa forma - sua irmã também está viva entre nós. É assim que Esme pensa e se isso faz bem a ela e a ajuda a superar a dor da perda, o que podemos fazer a não ser aceitar tudo isso?"

"É errado, Carlisle. Essa garota não é a Alice e vocês não podem fingir o contrário."

"Eu sei disso, Edward. E me sinto um grande mau caráter por acatar os desejos de Esme, porém sua mãe precisa disso para continuar vivendo, ao menos por enquanto. Logo ela vai estar bem e recuperada e todos nós vamos ser capazes de vivermos as nossas vidas normalmente."

"Pode falar o que quiser, pai, mas eu nunca vou aceitar esse seu modo de ver as coisas. Vocês estão usando essa garota, isso é inaceitável!" será que ninguém enxergava o meu ponto de vista? Será que eu era o único ser racional naquela merda de família?

"Bella está ganhando uma nova chance de viver, em um lugar diferente, conhecendo pessoas diferentes. Isso vai fazer muito bem para ela. Que mal tem em ajudar alguém que precisa ser ajudado?"

"Vocês não estão ajudando-a, estão explorando-a, forçando-a a conviver com coisas das quais não tem nada a ver. Vocês só querem Isabella por perto para que ela tape o buraco que Alice deixou. E isso é repulsivo." decretei enojado com tudo que acabara de ouvir de meu pai. Levantei da cadeira e puxei minha mochila com raiva, já me dirigindo rumo à saída do consultório de Carlisle.

"Edward, espere! Você não quer o cartão do psicólogo?" meu pai perguntou e eu comecei a achar graça da situação.

"Não, é melhor não. Guarde para você e para mamãe, pai. São vocês dois quem estão precisando de ajuda nesse momento." falei e sai da sala batendo com força a porta.

Marchei pelo corredor sentindo um ódio tremendo; minha vida estava totalmente fora dos eixos e quanto mais eu tentava reorganizá-la, mais bagunçada ela ficava. Congelei no hall de entrada do hospital assim que avistei uma criatura pequena e extremamente magra seguindo na direção oposta à minha. Seu rosto era delicado e estava corado pelo frio, em seus lábios havia um sorriso tímido que surgia cada vez que alguém passava ao seu lado. Seus olhos pareciam dois binóculos, atentos a qualquer movimento ao redor dela e não demoraram nem um segundo para focalizar os meus.

_Isabella __Swan_.

Seu nome rapidamente preencheu minha mente e no breve período de tempo que nos encaramos, tentei entender o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota. Como será que ela conseguia viver daquele jeito, sendo a sombra de alguém que já não mais existia? Minha vontade era de confrontá-la, exigir que ela falasse, que contasse tudo o que se passava em seus pensamentos e que me ajudasse a decifrar o quebra-cabeças que minha vida havia se transformado.

Entretanto fiz exatamente o contrário, mantive-me calado e escapei do hospital sem sequer trocar uma palavra com a garota de olhar questionador e dona daquele sorriso ingênuo que me perseguiu pelo resto do dia.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Quem pensava que Edward era todo trabalhado no ódio por Bellinha já deu para perceber que não é bem assim, né? No fundo ele tem é medo de que ela possa sair machucada disso tudo, ainda nem que perceba isso. Ops, vou me calar para não spoilear. Haha, é brincadeira, mas é assim mesmo. Edward tem um senso de justiça muito grande dentro dele e não acha nada certo que os pais "usem" a Bella só para preencher o lugar de Alice. É uma situação complicada a dele também.<strong>

**Enfim, vou deixar as minhas divagações para mim e vou esperar que vocês partilhem as de vocês comigo. Contem-me tudo via review e me façam feliz como sempre!**

**Capítulo seguinte volta a ser de Bellinha e o próximo de Edward vai ser um dos mais especiais da fic. Alguém arrisca um palpite? **

**Quem deixar review, vai ganhar preview do próximo capítulo, portanto, vamos comentar bastante! Assim todo mundo fica feliz e a autora aqui se transforma em um monstro compulsivo por escrever e acaba trazendo o cap mais rápido para vocês. **

**Falei demais, como sempre. É isso, a gente se vê, acho que agora só no meio da semana que vem. Infelizmente o meu fim de semana agora vai ser corrido, então é provável que eu só poste no meio da semana como hoje. Me perdoem desde já. **

**Credo, parei de falar! hahahaha**

**Um último ps: Renata que me perguntou do remédio, mande seu email para que eu te passe as informações!**

**Fui!**

**beijo, beijo**

_**Cella**_


	6. Capítulo 5  Teach me how to be mean

**N/A: sou totalmente culpada e confesso isso! Perdão pelo atraso no capítulo, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo nas últimas semanas. Trabalho novo na empresa, mais responsabilidade e pouco tempo de sobra. Resultado? Fiquei sem escrever. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? Olha só o que eu trouxe para vocês, capítulo de TMHTF tinindo de novo!**

**Obrigada _Line__ Lins_, beta fofura que começa seus emails no caps lock para enfatizar toda sua revolta com a minha pessoa. E mal sabe ela que eu adoro isso! hahaha**

**Muito, muito, muito, muito, muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews lindas e maravilhosas que vocês têm deixado aqui na fic. É o meu combustível para escrever mais e mais. Vocês passaram das 220 reviews no capítulo anterior, que tal chegarmos nas 300 nesse aqui? *sorriso colgate***

**E para finalizar: capítulo é dedicado à Flora Mathias, minha carioca fofa que tá dodói e pediu por capítulo novo de TMHTF. É todo seu, Floritcha, meu amor! E das outras leitoras também!**

**Divirtam-se e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Teach me how to be mean<strong>

Sonhar com Edward Cullen parecia que havia se tornado uma nova rotina em minha vida, algo que fugia de meu controle e do qual eu não fazia a menor ideia do por que estava acontecendo. Bastava que deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro e fechasse os olhos para que a imagem do garoto sério de cabelos bagunçados e olhos atentos passasse a me rondar, povoando meu inconsciente, enchendo minha cabeça de interrogações. Quase sempre acordava no meio da noite com as têmporas latejando e o peito arfando.

_Por __que __diabos __eu __não __conseguia __parar __de __pensar __em __Edward? _Essa era a dúvida que pairava no ar, minha mais nova companhia, junto com a insônia incômoda.

A cena era basicamente a mesma – para a minha total frustração – e não revelava muito do mistério sobre o real motivo dos sonhos: uma planície, pôr do sol, Edward sentado ao meu lado, falando sobre alguma coisa que não entendia. Era como se alguém houvesse apertado o botão _mute_ da televisão, e eu ali, observando-o, rindo vez ou outra. Parecia uma situação tão familiar e confortável que me deixava arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

A realidade era bem diferente, já que eu não tinha nada a ver com Edward e tampouco me sentia confortável perto dele. Muito pelo contrário, seu olhar de pura antipatia só me fazia desejar ficar o mais longe dele. Eu não queria confusão para minha vida, não quando estava finalmente começando a _viver._

A luz tímida do sol cinza de Forks me pegou de surpresa e quando rolei os olhos em direção ao despertador sobre minha mesa de cabeceira, tive vontade de chorar: 6:30 da manhã. Hora de levantar.

Meu corpo estava pesado e mole, resultado da noite não dormida, e por um momento cogitei faltar à aula. Logo em seguida rejeitei a ideia; se fingisse que estava adoentada ou me sentindo mal, era capaz de Charlie e Renée entrarem em pânico.

Às vezes, eu só queria ser um pouco normal. Me pouparia tempo e energia.

Minha preguiça acabou resultando em um banho demorado e quando eu finalmente terminei de me arrumar, notei que já estava meio atrasada. Droga, vou ter que pedir carona a Charlie mais uma vez. Fiz uma nota mental para me lembrar de anotar o horário que o ônibus escolar passava em minha rua ou teria que depender da boa vontade de meu pai para me levar para escola todos os dias em sua viatura chamativa.

Com um suspiro irritadiço, enfiei meu caderno de desenhos na mochila e desci as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus num claro sinal de pressa. E aborrecimento.

"Atrasada, não?" Renée me saudou com um olhar preocupado e me empurrou um copo de leite morno; torci o nariz e me servi de um pouco de suco de laranja que ela havia acabado de preparar.

"O que houve, querida?" minha mãe perguntou quando eu sentei na cadeira, calada e concentrada demais em devorar uma tigela cheia de cereais de aveia e mel. Renée mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto eu odiava aquele tipo de cereal.

"Não dormi direito." respondi sem vontade, meio arredia.

"Você está se sentindo mal? Está com febre ou com alguma dor? Podemos ir ao hospital se quiser e –"

"Mãe, para!" a interrompi, estressada com sua preocupação exagerada. "Eu estou bem, tá bom? Só não tive uma boa noite de sono, foi _apenas_ isso."

"Bella, você está tomando seus remédios como o médico receitou? Sabe que não pode deixar de tomar nenhum comprimido daquele coquetel, não é? Falando nisso, você ainda não os tomou hoje, vou pegá-los para você." era como se tivesse falado grego com Renée, já que ela não deu ouvidos a uma vírgula do que eu disse.

Quando minha mãe saiu da cozinha e subiu às escadas com pressa, afundei a cabeça na mesa, enfim me permitindo gemer de desgosto. Particularmente naquela manhã, eu estava me sentindo cansada e frustrada. Será que ao menos por um dia poderia ser tratada como qualquer adolescente e não como uma bonequinha de porcelana, frágil e indefesa?

No fundo, sabia o verdadeiro motivo de minha irritação. Não tinha nada a ver com uma noite de sono perdida ou com os sonhos constantes com um garoto que mal me enxergava – apesar de que uma pequena parcela de impaciência tinha tudo a ver com aqueles devaneios inconscientes que surgiam sem que eu tivesse tempo para impedi-los. Eu estava amuada por apenas um motivo: após quase uma semana na escola, já havia percebido que seria rejeitada pelo resto dos meus dias na _Forks __High __School_. Por onde passava ouvia piadinhas, risos indiscretos e aquele ar de "_por __que __ela __é __tão __estranha?_" pairando em minha cabeça. Não me sentia nada bem naquele ambiente e tinha horas que tinha vontade de fugir dali e nunca mais voltar. No entanto, eu não poderia fazer isso.

_Por que era mesmo que eu não podia ser simplesmente como todo mundo? _

O ruído das botas de Charlie massacrando o piso de carvalho da sala me fez espantar o devaneio – e o início de um choro – e erguer a cabeça rapidamente; abocanhei uma porção gigante de cereais e fingi que nada estava acontecendo.

"Bom dia, princesa." Meu pai saudou carimbando um beijo estalado no topo de minha cabeça.

"Bom dia." Respondi de volta ainda com os olhos afundados na tigela pálida de cereal.

"Onde está sua mãe?"

"Foi lá em cima pegar meus remédios. Eu nem tive tempo de dizer que já os tomei."

"Renée não tem jeito mesmo. Não se preocupe, querida, um dia ela se acostuma com sua nova rotina." Ele disse se servindo de algumas fatias de pão preto com queijo; uma xícara de café fumegante repousava à sua frente, cuspindo vapor e um cheiro delicioso. Comecei a me animar ante a presença de meu pai, como sempre acontecia.

"Pronto, aqui está os remédios, meu amor. Querido, não sabia que já tinha acordado." Renée voltou à cozinha, me entregando a caixinha rosa cheia de pílulas de diferentes tamanhos e cores, sentando-se ao lado de Charlie, não se antes beijá-lo carinhosamente nos lábios em uma saudação íntima matinal.

"Pai, será que pode me levar à escola hoje de novo? Esqueci de anotar o horário que o ônibus escolar passa por aqui, então acabei perdendo-o." sibilei enquanto brincava com os últimos resquícios de meu café da manhã sem o menor apetite.

"Estou começando a achar que você gosta de ir para escola na viatura da polícia de Forks." Charlie soltou bem humorado e eu me limitei a sorri-lhe de maneira tímida. "É claro que eu levo você, Bells. Está pronta?"

"Vou apenas escovar meus dentes, volto em um minuto." Disse e sai praticamente correndo rumo ao banheiro. Voltei bem a tempo de ver meu pai se encaminhando até a porta, seguido de uma falante Renée.

"Bella, por que você não nos contou sobre o convite que Esme lhe fez na terça?" franzi o cenho ao ouvir a pergunta de minha mãe e só então entendi do que ela estava falando. Droga, a Sra. Cullen havia nos convidado para jantar em sua casa na quinta-feira. Bem, _hoje_ era quinta.

"Então, o que você disse a ela?" Charlie questionou.

"Disse que hoje não poderíamos, inventei uma desculpa qualquer. Não ia falar que estava recusando um convite para jantar só porque você não pode perder um estúpido jogo de basquete na TV." Bendito Charlie e sua paixão obsessiva pelo esporte. Tudo que menos queria era ter que ir à casa dos Cullen naquela noite. Estava realmente disposta a me manter o mais distante que pudesse de Edward.

"Mas é um jogo do _Chicago __Bulls_, querida!" meu pai falou como se estivesse se defendendo de uma acusação aterrorizante.

"Pff, você nunca nem ao menos pisou em Chicago, por que torceria por um time de lá?" mamãe retrucou severa e eu bati o pé no batente irritada.

"Não vamos começar a brigar por nada, obrigado por desmarcar o tal jantar na casa dos Cullen só por minha causa. É por isso que eu amo você." Charlie falou abraçando Renée, lhe dando um beijo casto na testa. "Agora tenho que ir, minha menina raivosinha aqui está atrasada." Completou passando os braços sobre meus ombros e me empurrando para fora de casa.

"Você ouviu bem o que eu disse sobre semana que vem, não foi? Já remarquei o jantar e nós vamos dessa vez, mesmo se o _Bulls_ estiver jogando bem aqui em nosso gramado." Renée avisou da soleira da porta e eu senti minhas mãos suarem frio. Merda!

"Tudo bem, querida. Tudo bem. A gente se vê, tenha um bom dia."

"Até mais tarde. Boa aula, amor."

"Obrigada, mãe." respondi já dentro da viatura enquanto afivelava o cinto ao meu redor.

"Quer que eu vá buscar você na volta? Vou estar no caminho mesmo." Charlie perguntou saindo de nossa rua para pegar a avenida que dava acesso à escola.

"Hm... pode ser."

"Podemos passar no supermercado para comprar umas coisas para hoje à noite. O pessoal do trabalho irá assistir ao jogo lá em casa."

"Uhum, tudo bem, pai." Minha voz deu de ombros, sem vontade.

"Você está estanha hoje. O que há, Bells?"

"Não há nada, pai, só não dormi muito bem essa noite. Acho que foi a chuva." Respondi virando a cabeça para fitá-lo, fazendo um esforço enorme para sorrir. "Está tudo bem, não se preocupe."

"Tudo bem, então." Charlie anuiu compreendendo minha escolha de não falar nada e agradeci por ele ser tão parecido comigo. Meu pai me entendia e sabia que eu iria ficar melhor se permanecesse calada.

"Pego você aqui na volta, ok?"

"Eu ligo para você." Falei saindo do carro e beijando o ar de forma tímida na sua direção.

"Bells," meu pai chamou me fazendo girar nos calcanhares para encará-lo. "as coisas vão melhorar, só tenha paciência com essas crianças; elas ainda não lhe conhecem bem o suficiente para saberem o quão linda e adorável você é. Um dia, todo mundo vai perceber isso, princesa, é tudo questão de tempo." Meneei a cabeça de forma frenética e marchei rumo à entrada do prédio escolar, sentindo a visão turva pelas lágrimas e um sorriso bobo correndo por meus lábios.

Era incrível como meu pai me conhecia. E como sabia me tranquilizar nos momentos que eu mais precisava.

[...]

Meu dia transcorreu normal e exatamente igual a todos os anteriores desde que tinha pisado nas dependências da _Forks __High __School_, mas daquela vez estava decidida a tapar os ouvidos para todo e qualquer comentário que escutava sobre mim mesma. Não foi fácil, mas com a ajuda de meu Ipod e dos fones-de-ouvido eu consegui isolar as línguas ferinas dos alunos, ignorando-as por completo.

Na hora do almoço, optei por comer do lado de fora do refeitório, no pátio vazio e molhado com vista para o resto do campus; ali eu encontrei a paz necessária para saborear a salada crua com frango, molho de azeite e orégano que Renée havia preparado pouco antes do café da manhã. Precisava seguir uma dieta chata e regular, mas não era de todo ruim. O gosto estava muito bom e logo eu me vi devorando as folhas com mais vontade do que imaginava.

Ainda me restavam alguns minutos antes da próxima aula e eu decidi ficar mais um pouco no pátio; deixei meus olhos passearem pelo local vazio e úmido, só então percebendo que estava sozinha do lado de fora da cantina. Todos os alunos estavam aglomerados em mesas sujas, rindo, gritando e com os narizes grudados nas telas luminosas de seus celulares modernos. Diante da imagem uma enxurrada de dúvidas começou a brotar em minha mente.

Será que algum dia eu iria ser igual a todo mundo ali daquela escola? Por que não conseguia rir com tanto entusiasmo ou não fazia escândalo para chamar a atenção quando ninguém ouvia o que eu estava falando? Por quanto tempo mais eu pareceria um ET? Ou será que era o contrário?

De imediato, me peguei pensando em Edward Cullen e senti meu olhar abrindo caminho por entre a multidão de adolescentes eufóricos demais – e cansativos na mesma proporção – em busca do garoto estranho que povoava meus sonhos secretamente. Não o encontrei, para minha estranha irritação e completo alívio.

O sinal tocou de forma estridente, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto. Ao contrário da maioria, preferi ficar em meu lugar e apenas quando o refeitório estava vazio, segui rumo à minha sala.

Quando estava dobrando um corredor, colidi com alguém muito apressado que quase me fez cair de bunda no chão. Reconheci o rosto instantaneamente.

"Meu Deus, será que só vamos nos encontrar desse jeito, literalmente esbarrando uma na outra?" Rosalie Hale sibilou rindo, me fazendo corar de vergonha.

"Desculpe-me, estava distraída e não vi você." Falei sem graça.

"Tá tudo bem, Bella, eu sou avoada também, não é culpa sua." Ela sorriu divertida. "E então, como andam seus dias aqui na _FHS_?"

"Legais." Limitei-me a responder, arisca.

"Que ótimo." Ela concordou por educação e nós duas começamos a sentir o incômodo de não ter nenhum assunto em comum para conversar. "Preciso ir agora, minha aula já começou e eu estou super atrasada. Até mais, Bella."

"Até."

"Hey," ela acenou voltando para me encarar. "eu adicionei você no _Facebook_ essa semana. Vi que você me aceitou e tudo mais. Então, amanhã o pessoal aqui da escola vai a Port Angeles jogar boliche e comer pizza, se você quiser ir, é só me mandar uma mensagem pelo site, ok?"

"Oh, obrigada, Rosalie, e-eu... vou pensar. M-mas obrigada mesmo assim." Seu convite me pegou totalmente desprevenida e não sabia o que dizer. Só quando entrei em minha sala para assistir à aula de Álgebra que comecei a pensar no que a loira havia falado.

Talvez fosse legal aceitar, assim conheceria melhor algumas pessoas, quem sabe poderia até fazer amizade com elas. Rosalie Hale era uma das poucas – se não a única – aluna da escola inteira que se dava o trabalho de falar comigo. Seria justo retribuir sua simpatia aceitando o convite para sair com seus amigos.

Por outro lado, ela só poderia ter me convidado por questão de educação, eu não necessariamente deveria aceitar. Droga, essas regras de escola e comportamento adolescente estavam me deixando maluca.

Sentei em meu lugar de sempre, encostada à parede e abri meu caderno de desenhos enquanto o professor ainda não entrava em sala; fiquei rabiscando nada em específico, sombreando desenhos que já havia feito, cobrindo aqueles que estavam começando a apagar. Suspirei forte e deixei minha mente vagar para longe dali, para um lugar – que para muitos era o último local da face da Terra para desejar estar – mas que para mim era onde me sentia segura. Às vezes, me pegava desejando a insanidade de voltar ao hospital, apesar de tudo eu me sentia bem lá; as pessoas ao menos não apontavam meus defeitos, muito menos cochichavam às minhas costas.

Folheando meu velho caderno de capa roxa, eu encontrei alguns dos esboços que criei para Jessica. Minha visão caiu sobre um desenho, o seu favorito e aquele que eu nunca fui capaz de finalizar: era uma praia de areia escura e ondas espumantes. Duas silhuetas paradas na beira do mar de mãos dadas tinham seus vestidos esvoaçados pela força do vento. Jess e eu. E o seu antigo desejo de ver o oceano uma última vez. Nós nunca saímos do hospital para realizar seu pedido e eu não tive coragem de terminar minha gravura.

Baixei a cabeça levemente para enxugar com a manga de minha camisa as lágrimas quentes que pinicavam meu nariz, respirando cadenciado para espantar os soluços que começavam a despontar em meu peito. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Por que de uma hora para outra eu me sentia tão triste, tão absurdamente sozinha? Eu só queria ir para casa e nada mais.

Todo mundo na sala parecia alheio à minha presença, da mesma forma em que eu era indiferente aos meus colegas de classe. Um pouco mais calma, fechei meu caderno e permaneci de olhos fixos em minha mesa, atenta aos desenhos naturais da madeira machada com verniz. Aos poucos, enquanto sentia uma onda de alívio sendo injetada em meu corpo, eu arrisquei uma olhadela em direção à sala. Arrependi-me do feito no segundo em que meu olhar encontrou o dele_. __Edward_.

Seu rosto estava crispado em uma expressão tensa que ele nem mesmo fez questão de disfarçar, permanecendo a me encarar de uma forma indecifrável. Senti uma onda de pânico começar a se formar dentro de mim.

Lampejos de todas as noites de sonhos que tive com aquele garoto voltaram com força total e só percebi que estava sem fôlego quando engasguei com uma lufada que invadiu meus pulmões sem que me desse conta. Envergonhada e sentindo o nariz entupido por meu choro contido, eu enfiei o rosto de volta na mesa, ainda tendo plena certeza de que Edward permanecia me fitando.

_Por __favor, __me __levem __para __casa, __eu __preciso __muito __ir __para __minha __casa_.

"Oh, ótimo, trabalho em dupla. _Super!_" alguém murmurou com ironia atrás de mim e eu ergui a cabeça bem a tempo de ver o professor entrando na sala carregando uma pilha de livros. Pelo canto do olho eu notei que Edward agora estava atento ao homem à sua frente, prestando atenção na aula que estava prestes a começar. Meu suspiro de alívio foi quase tocável.

"Bom dia, pessoal. Tenho uma tarefa conjunta para vocês hoje. Por favor, formem duplas enquanto eu distribuo os materiais nas carteiras." Sr. Banner, professor de Álgebra, anunciou e imediatamente a classe inteira começou a se mover, procurando por seus pares de estudo. Permaneci sentada em meu lugar, já prevendo que faria o trabalho sozinha. Seria melhor assim, hoje não era um bom dia para suportar o peso de um estranho ao meu lado.

"Hey, Swan, será que podemos fazer a tarefa juntos?" um garoto de traços orientais falou, se sentando ao meu lado sem me dar chances de retrucar. Apenas acenei com a cabeça vagamente em concordância. Bom, eu agora tinha um parceiro para me ajudar no trabalho. Droga!

"Não, não, não, Yorkie, você vai trabalhar com a senhorita Mallory, bem aqui na frente onde eu possa ficar de olho em você se tentar colar o trabalho do colega ao lado." Sr. Banner retrucou, fazendo um gesto para que Eric, o garoto que se oferecera para ser meu colega, se levantasse e seguisse em direção às carteiras da frente.

Sem poder discutir, Eric fez justamente o que o professor ordenou. E ótimo, no final das contas, iria mesmo fazer a tal tarefa sozinha. Até que nem era tão ruim assim, para falar a verdade. Eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a suportar conversinhas sobre nada e ter que sorrir e concordar por simples regra da etiqueta social.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver, a senhorita Swan está sem par. Oh, já sei!" meus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar para onde a atenção do professor estava voltada. _Por __favor, __não __diga __o __que __estou __achando __que __o __senhor __vai __dizer..._

"_Cullen_, sente-se ao lado da senhorita Swan, você será o par dela na classe. Acho que vocês dois formarão uma boa dupla." O professor decretou e eu senti o chão sumir diante dos meus pés. _Não __pode __ser._

Parecia que o mundo todo girava em câmera lenta; o ar foi suspenso e os minutos viraram horas, as horas tornando-se verdadeiras eternidades. Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sem pressa alguma, Edward levantou-se e seguiu em minha direção, o rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção visível, uma máscara impenetrável. Sentou-se ao meu lado, a uma boa distância, deixando claro que estava ali por pura obrigação escolar. Mesmo assim eu senti o cheiro que exalava de sua pele, um aroma que impregnava no nariz e que certamente ficaria retido ali pelo resto do dia.

"A tarefa é muito simples, cada dupla receberá uma folha com quinze equações. Resolvam a maior quantidade possível, quanto mais acertos fizerem, maior será a nota extra de vocês para a prova da semana que vem. É só um incentivo a mais para que todos possam se dar bem no nosso primeiro teste do semestre." O professor falou e eu decidi isolar a sensação devastadora que pairava como uma nuvem negra bem acima de minha cabeça. Edward parecia fazer o mesmo, já que sequer abriu a boca para murmurar um protesto.

"Todos receberam suas folhas de perguntas? Ótimo, podem começar!" como em um passe de mágica, a sala mergulhou em um completo silêncio.

Cansada, eu abri meu caderno e puxei a folha de equações para começar a resolver os problemas, porém quando me abaixei para pegar meu estojo de canetas encontrei Edward Cullen me fitando com seriedade.

Sem saber o que dizer, cuspi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

"E-eu posso fazer as equações, se você quiser e-"

"Por que você estava chorando minutos atrás?" as palavras morreram diante da pergunta direta que ele me lançou. Minha única reação foi _não_ reagir.

"O-o q-quê? D-do que v-você está f-falando?" eu não era capaz de formar um pensamento coerente naquele momento, totalmente desarmada por um garoto de olhar arrogante e cabelos amarrotados.

"Eu vi você chorando um pouco antes de o professor entrar. Queria saber o motivo."

"E porque isso interessa a você?" disparei agoniada com o verde esmeralda invasor que parecia analisar cada mínimo movimento meu.

"Pergunta interessante. Que eu passo."

"Hã?"

"Alguém fez algo para você e foi por isso que estava chorando, não foi?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu escutei umas garotas falando de você e sei também que você as ouviu. Estava chorando por causa disso?" o lápis que eu segurava entre os dedos começou a tremer, quase perfurando a folha de equações que o Sr. Banner nos entregara.

"N-não, e-eu... olha só, esquece, eu não estava chorando, ok? Vamos voltar à tarefa, não quero me dar mal em Álgebra, se você não se importa."

"Não me importo nem um pouco." ele falou com presunção marcante na voz e eu senti meu rosto começar a pegar fogo. "Anda, você não queria fazer a droga do trabalho? O que está esperando?"

Tonta, devido à conversa insana de segundos atrás, eu bufei e tentei me concentrar nas equações matemáticas, mas não obtive sucesso. O lápis que antes carregava, caiu inerte sobre a folha de papel e eu fitei desesperada o chão, sentindo a língua coçar.

"Por que você estava me encarando? Como sabe que eu estava chorando?"

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso triunfante, mas continuou concentrado no que escrevia em seu caderno. "Então você admite que estava chorando."

"E-eu... n-não... não foi isso que eu disse. Ah, esquece!"

"Tudo bem então. Assunto encerrado."

"Ótimo!"

"Ótimo." Ele repetiu com diversão. "Podemos voltar ao trabalho? Eu realmente pretendo terminar tudo, se você não se importa."

Caí em silêncio, sentindo o cérebro dar um nó; sem forças para reagir, fiquei ali, parada feito um poste, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. De repente, o sinal, aquela maldita campainha aguda, ecoou pela sala anunciando o fim da aula.

"Muito bem, pessoal, tempo esgotado. Entreguem-me as folhas de respostas, o resultado vai ser divulgado na próxima aula, combinado?" confusa e aborrecida, eu nem me importei de assinar um trabalho que Edward fez por nós dois; joguei minhas coisas na mochila, apressada, disparando para fora da sala o mais rápido que fosse possível.

Mas era claro que seria fácil demais para ser verdade. Claro que não me livraria daquele dia tão cedo. Como em meu primeiro dia de aula, eu esbarrei em alguém – dessa vez não era Rosalie – e deixei espalhar minhas coisas pelo chão do corredor, que àquela altura fervia de alunos. Com o rosto roxo de vergonha, eu me abaixei para recolher minhas folhas de desenho avulsas, sentindo os risinhos de deboche saltitando bem atrás de mim.

"_Tão __patética!_"

"_Além __de __idiota __ainda __é __cega._"

"_Sai __da __frente, __estranha. __Será __que __você __não __olha __por __onde __anda?__"_

O choro dessa vez estava mais espesso e violento, contudo lutei com força para não derramar uma lágrima sequer. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas antes me trancaria no banheiro e ligaria para meu pai vir me buscar. Cacei o celular em minha mochila, mas não o encontrei. Avistei-o na mão de Lauren Mallory, minha colega de classe e alguém tão cruel a ponto de passar horas falando mal de mim.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, estranha?" ela perguntou balançando o aparelho de um lado para o outro, desviando quando eu ameaçava tomá-lo de suas mãos.

"Por favor..." implorei cada vez mais desesperada. Por que todo mundo estava me encarando? O que tinha de engraçado naquela situação toda?

"Vamos lá, estranha, é só uma brincadeirinha. Se você quer seu celular de volta, vai ter que vir aqui pegá-lo." Lauren murmurou e eu avancei em sua mão, porém ela foi mais rápida e o arremessou o objeto para o outro lado; uma loira de expressão irritante o pegou, fazendo o mesmo joguinho chato da amiga.

E assim elas permaneceram, se divertindo às minhas custas enquanto a plateia de alunos ria e emitia gritinhos de "olé". Eu já estava cansada e prestes a cair no choro.

Quando Tanya, a amiga implicante da insuportável Lauren, jogou meu celular para a outra, alguém o interceptou, terminando assim com a brincadeira e com a tortura. Foi só aí que vi Edward Cullen parado à minha frente, o celular seguro em sua mão.

"Você é uma grande imbecil, Lauren." ele murmurou aborrecido e eu vi a loira dar de ombros em uma clara atitude de indiferença.

"Você está bem?" voltou-se para mim com genuína preocupação. O problema era que eu estava chateada demais para perceber que ele estava apreensivo por minha causa.

Naquele momento eu só sentia raiva. Uma ira tão grande que me deixava com vontade de gritar.

"Satisfeito? Sua pergunta foi respondida." puxei o celular de sua mão e praticamente voei para fora da escola. A garganta estava seca e o coração sufocado na boca.

"Não chore, Bella. Merda, não... não chore. Merda." Disse a mim mesma quando estava no meio da saída, sentindo os primeiros vestígios de lágrimas molhando meu rosto com uma força quase devastadora. Por que alguém tinha tanto prazer de ver outra pessoa sofrer? O que havia de tão maravilhoso em machucar o outro daquela forma?

Trêmula e sem forças, eu tentei digitar uma mensagem para meu pai, mas não consegui. Respirei fundo para acalmar o choro e disquei o número de Charlie. Engoli o soluço no mesmo segundo que ele atendeu.

"_Oi, __princesa_."

"Pai... por favor, p-pode vir me buscar?"

"_Claro, __saio __do __trabalho __em __dez __minutos __e-_"

"Agora, pai. _Por __favor.__"_

"_Bella, o que houve?"_

"Só vem depressa, pai. Eu... quero ir para casa. Para Seattle."

"_Bells..._" Meu pai pronunciou meu apelido com o tom preocupado visível na voz e eu desabei no choro que lutei tanto para reprimir.

"_Bella, __meu __amor, __o __que __está __acontecendo? __Fala __para __o __papai __o __que __está __havendo, __querida? __Princesa, __por __que __você __está __chorando?_" o timbre agoniado de meu pai me fez cair de vez em um buraco de lágrimas que parecia não ter fim.

"Vem me buscar, pai. Me leva embora de Forks, por favor. E-eu não quero mais morar aqui. Nunca mais."

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Guardem as tochas e os ancinhos, não venham me batendo por causa desse final de capítulo. Eu sei, foi sofrido, mas as coisas vão começar a melhorar, ok? Eu prometo.<strong>

**Todo mundo recebeu seu preview como resposta de review do capítulo anterior? Então, o mesmo esquema segue nesse aqui. Comentem bastante que vocês assim vão receber um preview muito bom.** **Confiem em mim!**

**Mais uma vez eu agradeço demais a todo mundo que tem comentado na fic, que tem vindo passar um tempinho falando de meus meninos aqui e lá no twitter. Brigadão, gente, sem vocês isso aqui nem teria graça. Clichê, eu sei, mas é verdade!**

**Próximo capítulo ainda essa semana, provavelmente no sábado! Até lá então!**

**Beijo, beijo, **

**Cella**


	7. Capítulo 6 Teach me how to smile

**N/A: Hey, olha eu aqui outra vez. Eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas tive um compromisso que me impediu de fazer isso, então só estou podendo postá-lo hoje. Me perdoem, ok? **

**Por acaso já disse que vocês são AS MELHORES LEITORAS DO MUNDO? Sério, o que foi toda aquela resposta que tive no capítulo anterior? Comentei que queria saber as reações de vocês e não é que corresponderam à altura? A todo mundo que deixou review, aqui vai o meu muito obrigada. **

**A beta de TMHTF é a _Line Lins_, que por sinal eu estou devendo uma grana preta, já que ela acerta quase todos os palpites de quantas reviews a fic vai receber por capítulo. Line, te pago tudinho no dia 31 de fevereiro a tarde, ok? hahahahaha Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos papos no telefone de vez em quando! **

**O capítulo de hoje é dedicado à _Renata Nunes_, leitora e amiga que foi a responsável pela 300ª review aqui em TMHTF. Dedico também à _Xcarolis_, que me mandou a review 299. **

**Brigada pelo carinho de todas as leitoras, vocês não sabem o quanto estão tornando isso aqui especial para mim. **

**Vou me calar e deixar o capítulo para vocês. Preparem os lencinhos para o começo do capítulo e os risinhos fofos para o final. Até mais!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Teach me how to smile<strong>

**EPOV**

A cena se repetia todos os dias, como uma espécie de ritual.

Assim que chegava em casa, no começo da noite, encontrava as luzes apagadas, as cortinas fechadas e a TV ligada. No velho sofá de couro, minha mãe dormia aninhada em uma manta gasta, o rosto manchado de lágrimas grudadas em suas bochechas. À sua frente, quase sempre havia a imagem de Alice sorrindo e fazendo palhaçadas para as lentes da câmera de meu pai, arrancando risos meus e de toda família. O som da risada de minha irmã ecoando pela sala escura e fria chegava a doer em meus ouvidos.

Era um tipo de tortura que apenas Esme conseguia se submeter; algo que eu nunca quis entender.

Naquele dia não foi diferente e ao por os pés na sala, ouvi a voz fina de Alice invadindo o cômodo inteiro. Minha irmã tagarelava sem parar e parecia empolgada com a quantidade de sorrisos que conseguia arrancar com suas piadas sem graça. Em geral, evitava assistir qualquer um de seus vídeos, mas hoje inexplicavelmente deixei que o DVD continuasse passando sua imagem alegre na enorme tela de plasma pendurada na parede.

Às vezes, eu não conseguia acreditar que minha irmã já não existia mais; como alguém tão cheia de vida poderia desaparecer dessa forma? Se não tivesse visto Alice desacordada, cheia de ferimentos e ensanguentada, provavelmente duvidaria de sua morte. Mas ela estava morta e era hora de encarar essa realidade, por mais dolorida que fosse.

Olhando a tela da TV exibindo as caretas ridículas de minha irmã, eu me perguntava até quando minha família iria fingir que Alice não havia morrido, mas sim feito uma longa viagem para fora do país. Esme ainda matinha intacto cada pequeno objeto que pertencera à filha; o quarto cor de rosa permanecia arrumado, e vez ou outra eu pegava minha mãe fazendo faxina nele nos fins de semana, como se aguardasse a volta inesperada de minha irmã. Só que isso não ia mais acontecer. _Nunca __mais_.

A casa inteira trazia vestígios de Alice em quase todos os cômodos; seus CDs continuavam espalhados pela sala, os livros que estava lendo arrumados na estante de meu pai. Até o doce favorito dela ainda era comprado, embora ninguém fosse comê-lo. Aquelas foram as formas que meus pais encontraram de superar a morte da filha, mesmo que _superar_ não fosse a palavra mais apropriada para descrever tal situação.

Eu me sentia sufocado naquele lugar, como se estivesse preso no tempo – mais precisamente dez meses atrás – vivendo dias iguais, recheados de falsas esperanças, vendo minha família se desmoronar bem diante dos meus olhos. O peso que carregava nos ombros estava a ponto de me esmagar.

Um grito rouco e logo em seguida um choro carregado de dor me fizeram despertar do transe, só então notando Esme sentada na ponta do sofá tendo mais uma crise de choro.

Era a _quinta_ em cinco dias. Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável.

"Mãe, shh, tá tudo bem, se acalme, foi só um sonho." falei paciente, sentando ao seu lado para abraçá-la. Esme se enroscou em meu corpo e fungou alto.

"Ela estava tão... tão _linda_. Eu a abracei, abracei forte e pedi para que ela voltasse para casa, porque você e seu pai estavam sentindo falta, mas aí à medida que eu falava, ela foi se afastando até que desapareceu por completo." minha garganta estava apertada e eu não fui capaz de murmurar uma palavra sequer.

"Foi real, eu juro a você que ainda sinto sua irmã em meus braços, o cheiro dela está impregnado na minha roupa, vem, sinta você mesmo." afastei o rosto quando Esme tentou esfregar a barra de sua blusa em meu nariz.

"Sinta, Edward, é o cheiro da Alice. Sinta!"

"Não, mãe-"

"Sinta, você tem que sentir o cheiro da sua irmã!" ela gritou aborrecida e me empurrou para longe. "Eu não estou louca, eu _vi_ a minha filha, ela estava aqui comigo agora pouco. Você a levou a embora, _sempre_ você querendo tirá-la de mim!" seu punho fraco acertou meu ombro e eu deixei os braços caírem enquanto esperava Esme desferir toda sua mágoa em mim. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela tinha uma crise e tudo que eu precisava fazer era aguardá-la se acalmar.

"Por que você fez isso, Edward? Por que levou minha filha embora? Por quê, me diga, anda, me diga por que você a tirou de mim?" seus socos não doíam tanto quanto suas palavras choradas e eu tranquei minha boca, tentando não pensar em nada ou poderia acabar estragando tudo.

Enfim, Esme se cansou e caiu inerte em meus braços, circulando minha cintura e apertando seu corpo junto do meu a ponto de me sufocar; permaneci ali, ouvindo o ruído de seus soluços, sentindo as lágrimas inundando minha camisa até o momento em que tudo se transformou no mais completo silêncio.

Era nessa hora que eu sentia o desejo louco de sair dali e nunca mais voltar. No entanto, não poderia fazer isso, já que tinha certeza de que se fosse embora, Esme desmoronaria. Minha mãe precisava de alguém para descontar toda a carga de frustração e rancor que a oprimiam e, bem, eu havia sido o escolhido para o posto.

"E-dward... p-por favor, p-por f-favor, meu amor, me perdoe, e-eu... me perdoe." sempre a mesma velha rotina se cumprindo dia após dia, há exatos dez meses. Após um surto, Esme caía em uma onda de arrependimento que durava até o momento de um novo colapso surgir. E assim nós vivíamos – se é que estávamos mesmo fazendo isso.

"Vem, mãe, vou te levar para cama, você precisa descansar." me limitei a falar, já pegando-a no colo para conduzi-la até seu quarto. No meio do caminho ela dormiria e no dia seguinte nós dois encarnaríamos os mesmos papeis e fingiríamos que estava tudo bem.

Mesmo não estando.

"_Isabella_..." Esme sibilou baixinho quando a coloquei na cama e eu parei no meio do quarto, tenso ao ouvir aquele nome.

"O que tem a Isabella, mãe?" perguntei cauteloso e ela apenas esboçou um sorriso forçado.

"Isabella vai gostar de conhecer o quarto da Alice. Vou pedir para empregada arrumá-lo amanhã." abri a boca para falar, porém engoli um pouco de ar e sacudi a cabeça para aliviar a tonelada que comprimia o cérebro.

"Certo, mãe, é hora de dormir. Descanse, ok? Qualquer coisa que a senhora precisar, basta me chamar, tá legal?"

"Edward," Esme clamou quando eu estava na porta de seu quarto; virei-me para encará-la e percebi que ela agora sorria tranquila. "eu amo você e... me perdoe por _tudo_. Eu sei que não tenho sido a mãe que você precisa, mas prometo que vou melhorar."

"Durma um pouco, mãe, vai fazer a senhora se sentir melhor. A gente se vê amanhã, boa noite."

"Boa noite, querido. Eu te amo." sussurrou sonolenta e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim o mais silenciosamente possível antes de escapar para a cozinha e sair pelos fundos da casa em meio à chuva torrencial que castigava a noite de Forks.

[...]

_Corra. _

_Corra pela sua vida. _

_Não __pare __agora, __corra!_

Era isso que eu gritava para minha mente enquanto percorria as ruas desertas da pequena cidade chuvosa em uma corrida que começava a sobrecarregar todos os meus músculos. Entretanto me recusava a parar, não sabendo a razão de tudo isso, mas de alguma forma, deixar meu corpo exausto me fazia ficar bem. _Me __acalmava._

A descida de uma rua acelerou o ritmo de minhas passadas e eu logo percebi que meus movimentos estavam descontrolados, como um carro desgovernado em alta velocidade. A sensação era muito boa.

As gotas de chuva a todo instante entravam em meus olhos, mas eu estava obstinado a continuar.

_Corra até sentir suas pernas saindo do seu corpo; até fazer seu coração saltar pela boca. _

Eu queria correr para sempre se isso fosse possível.

O ruído de pneus rasgando no asfalto me pegou de surpresa e eu estanquei bem a tempo de ver as lanternas dianteiras do carro tão próximas que quase me cegaram. Dobrei o corpo ao meio e respirei fundo, sentindo o sangue circular com mais força em minha cabeça, pulsando muito quente a ponto de fazer meus olhos arderem.

Alguém me xingou alto, porém meus ouvidos só conseguiam escutar as batidas fortes do meu coração ecoando como a sinfonia de um único instrumento.

Tive vontade de me jogar bem ali no meio do asfalto e deixar que a dor do esforço tomasse conta por completo de mim. Mas ao invés disso eu estiquei as pernas e corri. Para longe, no meio da chuva, desorientado e estranhamente aliviado.

Não existia melhor sensação do que aquela.

Voltei para casa e ao chegar ao meu quarto desabei na cama, pouco me importando com a roupa molhada que vestia. Havia conseguido desligar minha mente de qualquer pensamento, entorpecido de tanto cansaço. Cada pedaço do meu corpo latejava de dor, mas ainda assim fui capaz de dormir interruptamente por uma noite inteira.

[...]

Acordei com a cabeça pesada, o corpo tenso e o nariz escorrendo. E por incrível que pareça estava me sentindo muito bem. Muito melhor do que esperava.

Arrastei-me para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha quente, esfregando o rosto com força para espantar o sono. Vesti-me e desci correndo as escadas encontrando Max sentado junto ao sofá com a coleira colocada ao seu lado de forma estratégica.

"Hey, garoto, tá a fim de um passeio pela rua?" perguntei e no mesmo segundo vi o cachorro se levantar em um salto, me rodeando com o rabo abanando no ar.

Coloquei a coleira em seu pescoço e puxei-o para a saída da casa; Max era um cão da raça labrador e havia sido me dado de presente quando eu tinha 13 anos. Quase cinco anos haviam se passado e ele permanecia o mesmo, agitado e fiel a mim.

Todos os dias eu levava Max para dar uma volta no quarteirão onde morava, deixando que ele brincasse um pouco com os gramados dos vizinhos e marcasse todos os postes da redondeza. Voltávamos para casa pouco antes da minha hora de ir à escola e eu aproveitava para limpar a casinha onde ele morava, já que se não fizesse passaria o resto da semana ouvindo os sermões de Esme sobre responsabilidade.

No caminho para casa, encontrei Carlisle voltando de seu plantão no hospital e – mesmo a contragosto – coloquei Max no banco de trás do _Jeep_ de meu pai e aceitei a carona. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a conversar, entretanto Carlisle parecia querer exatamente o contrário.

"E então, como está a sua mãe?" questionou quando eu terminei de brigar com Max, que não parava de latir.

"Totalmente desequilibrada, mas você sabe disso bem melhor do que eu." falei ríspido.

"Edward, não complique as coisas desse jeito-"

"Você me fez uma pergunta e eu te respondi com a verdade. Ou você quer que eu diga que está tudo bem? Ok, então, está tudo bem."

"Quando é que você vai parar de agir como um moleque rebelde? Isso já está ficando cansativo."

"O que está ficando cansativo é essa sua velha mania de achar que nada está acontecendo. Olha para porra da sua família uma vez na vida, Carlisle, e aí você vai me entender. Esme precisa de tratamento psicológico urgente e você fica fingindo que não vê isso. Porra!" chutei o porta-luvas do carro de meu pai e vi na mesma hora que ele estancou o carro com uma freada brusca.

"Escuta aqui, Edward, se você continuar insistindo nesse seu comportamento irracional-"

"Irracional é você que prefere deixar sua mulher enlouquecer a reconhecer que ela está necessitando de ajuda! Mas quem sou eu para contrariar o grande e poderoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" revidei com ironia notando o rosto de meu pai começar a inflar de raiva. Por um segundo cheguei a achar que ele me colocaria a pontapés para fora do carro, porém estava enganado. Carlisle bufou para tentar se acalmar e virou-se para me encarar com tristeza no olhar.

"Se eu internar sua mãe em uma clínica, ela não vai sobreviver, Edward. Acha que já não pensei nisso? Acha que fecho os olhos para a situação que estamos vivendo apenas por parecer mais cômodo?"

"E você acha mesmo que permanecer nessa farsa toda vai fazer bem à Esme?"

"Isso é melhor do que assinar o atestado de óbito da sua mãe. Porque eu sei que vai acontecer caso mande Esme para um hospital psiquiátrico. Ela não vai aguentar mais esse sofrimento."

"Tão benevolente da sua parte, pai. Desculpa se eu não acredito em porra nenhuma do que você fala. Para mim você só está varrendo a sujeira para debaixo do tapete. É bem mais fácil, não é?" Carlisle respirou fundo, a cara enterrada no volante, e logo em seguida fez menção de dar a partida no carro.

"Definitivamente é impossível ter uma conversa com você, Edward. Eu desisto."

"Ótimo, porque eu já desisti de entender você e essa sua bondade extrema faz tempo. Você só quer o bem da minha mãe, não é isso que diz? Mas para mim você quer é se livrar dela de uma vez por todas." de repente, Carlisle avançou sobre mim, me engasgando com a gola de minha camisa; seus olhos estavam cegos de fúria e ele cuspia raiva cada vez que respirava. Max recomeçou a latir.

"Nunca mais se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, Edward. Eu sou seu pai, portanto, me respeite! Ouviu bem? Me respeite, merda! Agora cale a droga dessa sua boca porque eu já perdi minha paciência com você." me soltou com um empurrão e eu tossi com força, sentindo a garganta arder. Carlisle arrancou com o carro rua afora e eu mais uma vez chutei o porta-luvas para externar todo o ódio que sentia.

Tinha tanta coisa para falar; algumas verdades que precisavam ser postas para fora, contudo as palavras se recusavam a sair de minha boca, me deixando ainda mais furioso. Permaneci calado todo o trajeto de volta para casa, me sentindo impotente no meio de todo aquele desastre em que havia se transformado a minha vida.

Mal Carlisle tinha estacionado o carro e eu já estava pulando para fora do veículo, bufando a ira que fazia meu corpo inteiro tremer. Max corria à minha volta com a corda que ele usava como brinquedo, mas eu o ignorei e marchei para o segundo andar. Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti com pressa, peguei minha mochila e praticamente voei escada abaixo. Esme me interceptou no meio do caminho, sorrindo reticente como se estivesse medindo suas ações.

"Não vai tomar café, meu amor?"

"Não dá, mãe, acabei me atrasando. Tenho que ir, a gente se vê mais tarde." tentei me esquivar, mas ela não permitiu. Segurou-me pelo pulso e forçou que eu a encarasse.

"Posso saber o que houve entre você e seu pai para que você saia de casa nessa pressa toda?" senti vontade de rir. Estava tudo errado por ali e parecia que eu era o único que enxergava isso.

"Não aconteceu nada, mãe." era esse o grande problema. Não havia acontecido _nada_ realmente. "Eu tenho mesmo que ir, até logo."

"Tenha um bom dia, querido." ela acenou com um meio sorriso no rosto e eu quase flutuei em minha bicicleta tamanho era o desejo de me manter o mais longe possível daquela casa.

[...]

Passar metade do dia na escola era de fato um alívio; por mais que eu já tivesse visto todas as matérias das aulas, ainda assim ficar ali era bem melhor do que em minha própria casa. Pelo menos na FHS eu tinha alguma coisa para ocupar minha mente.

Naquele dia, porém, eu preferiria não ter ido à escola, pois todos estavam alvoroçados com o novo assunto do momento: _Isabella__Swan._ Por onde quer que eu passasse, ouvia os comentários sobre a novata e seu jeito estranho e calado. A garota era diferente e por causa disso se tornara alvo fácil nas mãos de pessoas que se divertiam às custas do sofrimento alheio. Tentava tapar meus ouvidos para isso e vez ou outra me pegava dizendo que não deveria me importar com Isabella, só que a verdade era que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Afinal, ela era minha colega de classe e se eu permitisse que as pessoas continuassem machucando-a daquela forma estaria sendo conivente com um comportamento do qual não aprovava. Faria isso para qualquer pessoa que estivesse no lugar de Isabella, dizia a mim mesmo, aborrecido por ter passado quase a manhã inteira vigiando a garota pequena e de aparência frágil.

Metade da escola ainda se perguntava o quê Isabella fazia ali depois do que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Alguns chegaram a apostar que ela pediria transferência imediatamente e outros diziam que ela ia abandonar a escola e voltar a estudar em casa como sempre fizera. Ninguém esperava vê-la pelos corredores naquela manhã e quando ela entrou na sala para assistir mais uma aula de Biologia, o burburinho foi geral.

"O _que __ela __está __fazendo __aqui? __Será __que __não __viu __que __ninguém __a __quer __aqui?_"

"_Essa __garota __é __mesmo __muito __estranha, __a __escola __inteira __a __rejeita __e __ela __volta __como __um __cachorrinho __vira-lata_."

Minha mandíbula estava trincada de ódio e eu sentia a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim. Por que eles se importavam tanto com alguém que claramente estava alheio a todos? O que havia de tão especial em fazer sofrer uma menina como Isabella? Eu só queria entender a súbita ira que Lauren Mallory sentia pela novata, mesmo já sabendo a resposta: não havia explicação.

Isabella não reagia aos ataques de Lauren e isso parecia enfurecer mais ainda a loira. Era tudo tão patético.

O sinal da última aula antes do almoço tocou e eu me apressei em sair da sala, irritado com a falta do que fazer de meus colegas. Meu estômago roncava alto exigindo um pouco de comida e eu parti em direção ao refeitório, embora tivesse vontade de ficar bem longe do lugar.

Comprei um sanduíche e uma lata de refrigerante e me sentei em uma das mesas no canto mais afastado do centro, onde ficava concentrada a maioria dos alunos. Liguei o _Ipod_ no volume máximo e desembrulhei a comida, meio tonto de fome.

Foi aí que a vi entrando na cafeteria lotada, seguindo direto para as mesas localizadas no pátio do lado de fora do prédio. O dia estava frio e chuvoso e parecia que ela era a única ali que não se importava em sentar nos bancos úmidos.

Observei o refeitório e só então percebi que todas as mesas do lado de dentro estavam lotadas – ou pelo menos com uma pessoa ocupando-as – e entendi o por quê dela ter optado por almoçar na área externa. Quem ali aceitaria a companhia da novata esquisita e rejeitada que nunca havia pisado em uma escola antes? A resposta era apenas uma: _ninguém_.

Meus olhos voltaram a fitá-la e eu notei que ela trazia o lanche de casa – o que era perfeitamente compreensível devido à sua condição. Seu prato do dia era uma tigela cheia de salada, alguns pedaços de algo que eu deduzi ser frango – ou peixe –, suco de laranja e de sobremesa uma maçã. Perguntei-me como ela aguentava comer aquilo todo dia – porque ela trazia sempre a mesma coisa diariamente – e logo cheguei a conclusão de que se estivesse no lugar dela não iria suportar viver daquele jeito.

Imediatamente, me dei conta de que estava pensando demais em alguém que até então eu não deveria me importar. Mas parecia que havia esquecido – ao menos por um tempo – minha antipatia pela morena franzina e cada vez mais sentia vontade de me aproximar dela. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que eu nunca gostei de ver ninguém ser excluído apenas por ser diferente da maioria – algo que aprendi ao conviver tantos anos com Alice.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, levantei e peguei minha bandeja ainda intacta, seguindo em direção ao pátio. Ignorei os olhares espantados que me encaravam enquanto eu caminhava para o lado de fora do refeitório.

Eu não era mais o cara popular de um ano atrás, por que eles insistiam em vigiar cada passo que eu dava na merda daquela escola?

Ela não percebeu minha aproximação, pois estava muito distraída com a coisa verde que comia com gosto. Mastigava com tanta vontade que fazia parecer algo delicioso. Dá pra acreditar?

"É... hum, s-será, será que eu posso sentar aqui com você?" pigarreei quando minha voz saiu trêmula e mais rouca do que o costume. Acho que passei tempo demais sem falar com alguém por ali.

A menina ergueu os olhos lentamente e me fitou por alguns segundos antes de voltar à atenção para o prato de salada. A princípio, pensei que ela fosse me rejeitar – rejeitados tendem a se comportar dessa forma -, mas então eu a vi menear a cabeça em concordância. Sem esperar por uma permissão verbal, me sentei à sua frente também em silêncio.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é?" ela perguntou meio minuto depois.

"Isso o quê?"

Voltou a me encarar e eu sabia que a confusão estava estampada na minha cara.

"Não precisa fazer tudo que seus pais pedem." ela suspirou forte como se estivesse cansada. "Sei que foram eles que te obrigaram a vir falar comigo só para que eu me sentisse menos pior. Mas não se preocupe, você não precisa obedecê-los nesse caso. Não me importo de ficar sozinha por aqui."

De todas as reações que eu esperava dela, aquela definitivamente seria a última opção. Do que ela estava falando afinal? E por que enfiou meus pais em uma conversa que nem ao menos havia começado?

"Desculpa, mas eu não sei do que você está falando e-"

"Sim, você sabe. Ou acha que eu sou tola o suficiente pra perceber que você não gosta de mim? Ninguém aqui gosta, eu já notei isso, mas não estou nessa escola para fazer amizades e sim para estudar, construir meu futuro." calou-se por alguns instantes enquanto desembrulhava a maçã envolvida em um pedaço de papel filme.

"Antes que você pense que eu me importo com a rejeição da escola inteira, te digo que não. Quer dizer, até ontem eu estava tentando me empenhar para causar uma boa impressão, mas depois do que aconteceu eu vi que- _por __que __você __está __rindo_?"

Só quando ela disse aquilo eu percebi que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Uau, há quanto tempo eu não ria?

Minha risada se transformou em uma gargalhada que eu fui obrigado a interromper quando os olhos amarronzados me observaram assustados.

"Me perdoa, mas é que tem um pedaço de alface preso entre seus dentes da frente." ela levou a mão à boca e baixou a cabeça para limpar a sujeira. Quando voltou tinha as bochechas muito vermelhas e uma expressão constrangida.

Pensei em dizer que não queria deixá-la envergonhada, mas a cor que tingia seu rosto miúdo era tão bonita que eu acabei me distraindo. Só agora eu tinha percebido o quanto ela tinha olhos adoráveis e senti vontade de encará-los um pouco mais, mas ela rapidamente se esquivou do contato.

"V-você já cumpriu com seu papel, pode ir. Fica tranquilo, eu não vou contar nada para Carlisle e Esme." outra vez a menção aos meus pais.

"Do que você está falando afinal?"

Seu rosto ficou parcialmente escondido pela mecha de cabelo que fugiu do rabo de cavalo frouxo que ela usava e eu senti o impulso de colocar os fios rebeldes atrás de sua orelha.

Claro que eu não fiz nada disso.

"Ontem, depois do que aconteceu eu vi minha mãe ao telefone comentando com sua mãe que eu não queria mais morar em Forks. Eu continuo não querendo, mas isso não tem mais a ver apenas comigo." agora eu tinha certeza de que o espanto estava grudado em meu rosto. Ela falava tudo de forma tão natural que chegava a assustar. "Enfim, mamãe comentou com seus pais o fato de que eu ainda não fiz nenhuma amizade nessa escola e eles disseram que iam conversar com você para que me fizesse companhia, ao menos durante o almoço. Seus pais por um acaso sabem que você não gosta de mim?"

Eu estava surpreso com sua sinceridade crua e um pouco arredio também, não podia negar. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão direto e sem meias palavras como aquela menina que corava cada vez que seu olhar encontrava o meu.

"Quem disse que eu não gosto de você?" questionei e ela me lançou um sorriso sem vontade.

"Ninguém precisa fazer isso. Dá pra sentir sua antipatia por mim a quilômetros de distância."

"Ok, eu confesso que no começo não gostei nem um pouco de te ver por aqui e você deve saber os motivos disso." apontei passando as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa enquanto ela já guardava o resto do almoço em sua mochila.

"Não estou te julgando nem nada, Edward." por que meu nome em sua voz soava diferente? O que havia de errado com aquela garota? Ou melhor, o que havia de errado _comigo_? "Você tem seu direito de não querer conviver comigo e eu aceito isso. De verdade. Não é porque seus pais te pediram pra você andar comigo que você precisa fazer isso."

Quase abri a boca para dizer que meus pais não tinham nada a ver com a minha decisão de tentar uma aproximação com ela. Não ia fazer nenhuma diferença, porque ela estava fechada em sua concha protetora. Eu a compreendia, mas mesmo assim não consegui ignorar a sensação de rejeição que agitou meu estômago.

Senti que deveria sair dali e deixá-la em paz, mas uma vontade maior de algo que eu não fazia ideia do que seria me obrigou a permanecer sentado à sua frente, observando a maneira como ela arrumava seus pertences na mochila grande demais para alguém tão pequeno.

"É verdade mesmo aquilo que você disse?" perguntei quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado entre nós.

"Aquilo o quê?"

"O lance de gostar de ficar sozinha."

"O que tem isso?"

"Você gosta mesmo de ficar só?" minha voz não era nada mais do que pura incredulidade.

"Uhum," ela deu de ombros desinteressada. "por quê?"

"Não consigo entender. Nunca gostei de viver sozinho."

"Então por que não está com seus amigos agora ao invés de estar aqui comigo?" sua pergunta não foi feita em tom ofensivo, mas atingiu-me como um soco bem no meio da barriga.

Imediatamente vaguei os olhos pelos vários rostos que lotavam a cafeteria. Não reconheci nenhum do qual pudesse nomear como sendo o de um _amigo._ Talvez porque eu não tinha nenhum amigo. Não depois do que aconteceu.

Desde o acidente, todos passaram a se distanciar de mim, por razões perfeitamente explicáveis. Ninguém queria manter uma amizade com alguém tão cheio de problemas como eu. E aqueles que insistiram acabaram sendo vencidos pelo cansaço da indiferença que lhes dei em troca.

A constatação do óbvio me deixou com um gosto amargo na boca. Eu era quase tão rejeitado quanto aquela garota estranha sentada à minha frente, me fitando com olhos atentos, porém nunca questionadores.

O sinal tocou novamente e eu levei um susto quando a vi se levantar em um salto, jogando a mochila nos ombros e recolhendo os guardanapos de papel usados.

"Pra onde você está indo?" franzi o cenho ao murmurar aquela pergunta. _Por __que __eu __queria __saber __disso?_

"Prédio três. Aula de Literatura."

"P-posso, posso te acompanhar? Tenho aula agora nesse prédio três também." tratei de explicar quando ela me olhou de soslaio desconfiada.

"Já disse que você não precisa fazer isso."

"Não estou fazendo nada, a gente só está indo para o mesmo lugar." me levantei e joguei no lixo o sanduíche quase intocado e a lata de refrigerante cheia. "Então, vamos?" ela deu de ombros e seguiu em direção ao interior do refeitório, que àquela altura já estava mais vazio.

Andamos em silêncio lado a lado e eu gostei disso. Não era como se eu precisasse abrir a boca e comentar sobre o tempo. Ela me deixou a vontade com a minha falta de palavras e eu agradeci por isso.

"Edward." chamou quando cruzamos os corredores do lugar onde teríamos nossas aulas.

"Hum?"

"Você sabe como eu me chamo?" a pergunta poderia soar estúpida aos ouvidos alheios, mas a mim pareceu perfeitamente normal.

"Claro, _Isabella._" franzi o cenho quando notei a careta desgostosa que ela me lançou.

"O-o que foi? Não é esse seu nome?"

"Não, é só que... eu não gosto que me chamem assim. Pode me chamar de Bella a partir de agora?" quase ri ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas estava surpreso demais com aquele "_a __partir __de __agora__"_.

"Certo, _Bella.__" _o nome dela também soou estranho na minha voz e ela percebeu, pois desviou o olhar e escondeu o rubor em suas bochechas baixando ligeiramente o rosto.

"A gente se vê então." eu sabia que ela estava sendo somente gentil, mas não pude ignorar o início de um sorriso em meus lábios.

"A gente se vê, Bella." murmurei antes de vê-la seguir na direção oposta à minha.

A antipatia que eu nutria por aquela garota ainda permanecia, mas isso não impedia que a vontade estranha de querer conhecê-la mais tomasse conta de mim. Talvez isso fosse apenas uma forma que minha consciência tinha achado para fundamentar a raiva que eu sentia por ela. Ou talvez eu só quisesse mesmo vê-la corar quando a chamasse pelo apelido.

Flagrei-me rindo ante as duas opções. Cheguei à conclusão que nenhuma das duas tinha importância alguma, o fato é que eu já tinha uma certeza: passaria a almoçar no pátio todos os dias a partir de agora.

Diante daquela ideia, um sorriso apareceu e me acompanhou pelo resto do dia, intensificando a cada vez que eu relembrava a forma como as bochechas de Bella ficavam vermelhas quando eu a encarava.

[…]

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda querem me bater? *entra de fininho* <strong>

**Viram como as coisas vão começar a engrenar para esses dois? Viram como eu sou boazinha? *sorriso colgate* **

**Brincadeiras à parte, o clima daqui agora tende a melhorar, eu juro a vocês. Vamos balancear com fofura extrema para deixar um pouco de drama de lado. Prepare os aparelhos de glicose, diabetes vai reinar por aqui. hahaha**

**Todas receberam seus previews como respostas de reviews no capítulo anterior? Se caso alguém não tenha recebido, me grita por review que eu mando o preview do capítulo seguinte, ok? **

**Mais uma vez obrigada demais por todo o carinho, pelo tempo que vocês dedicam me lendo. E obrigada pelos comentários de verdade, sejam me xingando ou adorando Bellinha e Edward. "Posta mais" e "Up" são coisas que não pertencem às reviews de TMHTF. Graças a Deus!**

**Vou tentar trazer o capítulo na sexta, dia 16, porque o meu fim de semana vai ser agitado, tenho três confraternizações para participar, sendo dois amigos ocultos. Caso não consiga, o capítulo fica para ser postado na terça, dia 20, ok? **

**É isso, a gente se vê em breve. Comentem, porque eu quero saber tu-do que vocês acharam desse capítulo. **

**beijo, beijo, **

**Cella.**


	8. Capítulo 7 Teach me how to be brave

**N/A: Demorei, demorei, eu sei. Culpem o fim de ano e os festivais de confraternizações que surgem como sarna nessa época. Eu já estava cansada de não parar em casa, sério gente, é tanta coisa para fazer em tão pouco tempo que estava quase pirando. Mas aqui estou eu, com uma semana de atraso para postagem do capítulo, mas feliz por conseguir entregá-lo antes do fim do ano!**

**Como estão todas? E o Natal, como foi? Espero que esteja tudo bem e todas tenham se empanturrado de peru e panetone, fazendo muita gordice na ceia. Afinal é uma vez por ano, então tudo pode! **

**Vou nem falar que vocês me deixam viada a cada capítulo dessa fic. E fazem isso me enchendo de review, entupindo minha caixa de email com comentários monstruosos e quase sempre carregados de amor e fofura. Muito obrigada por tanto apoio e carinho. 2011 foi bem melhor com vocês em minha vida! **

**Ok, vou parar com o clichê de fim de ano porque isso aqui vai acabar se transformando em uma chatice. A beta deTMHTF é a _Line Lins_ e é também uma das gratas surpresas que esse ano trouxe para minha vida. obrigada por ter se tornado uma amiga para todas as horas, tabacuda do meu coração!**

**Sério, parei com o momento ternurinha. Vão ler o capítulo fresquinho e divirtam-se!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Teach me how to be brave<strong>

Dizer que era fácil voltar à escola após o incidente com Lauren e Tanya seria como mentir a mim mesma; a cada passo que dava pelos corredores da Forks High School sentia o rastro das risadas baixinhas e dos olhares de desprezo grudando em minhas costas. A sensação de estar presa em um aquário retornou, dessa vez mais forte do que antes.

Quando Charlie me buscou naquela tarde há alguns dias atrás eu estava determinada a ir embora daquela cidade verde e chuvosa demais. Já não via motivos para continuar ali, onde claramente não conseguia me adaptar e também não era bem vinda.

Meu pai não murmurou uma palavra de protesto ao me ouvir discorrer sobre minha vontade de voltar a Seattle e isso só me deixou com a certeza de que aquilo era o melhor a ser feito. Apenas quando – no meio da madrugada – ouvi meus pais discutindo sobre o que fazer agora que eu estava decidida a não querer mais morar em Forks foi que me dei conta da real dimensão de minha ação.

Renée reforçava a ideia de que deveríamos ir embora, já que ficar aqui seria me expor a problemas que poderiam se tornar mais graves com o passar do tempo; mencionou alguns casos de _bullying _e eu senti minha coluna gelar só de imaginar passar por aquilo. Charlie por sua vez enfatizava o fato de que não tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para nos mantermos em outro lugar, pois havíamos recém adquirido a casa em Forks e até conseguirmos vendê-la seria um processo longo e lento. Além disso, havia seu emprego na divisão de polícia da cidade do qual não poderia simplesmente se livrar, de uma hora para outra.

Parada no meio do corredor escuro, ouvindo a conversa de meus pais eu me dei conta do quanto estava sendo covarde. E _egoísta_. Eu mais do que ninguém sabia o tremendo esforço que meus pais fizeram, e ainda faziam, para me dar uma vida melhor e agora – quando finalmente poderiam respirar em paz – eu queria largar tudo para trás apenas por causa de uma garota má e imbecil.

Se fui capaz de enfrentar uma doença que quase me matou tinha certeza de que poderia muito bem aprender a lidar com as picuinhas idiotas do ensino médio. Eu só precisava aprender a me _defender_.

Fora essa a decisão que me levara a voltar a Forks High School no dia seguinte ao que havia acontecido, despertando surpresa e incredulidade por onde eu passava. Não era nada simples estar ali fingindo que nada ocorrera, mas eu não queria mais demonstrar que a indiferença daquelas pessoas me incomodava. Por que me importar com pessoas que não valiam a pena?

Tudo estava saindo conforme previra: as rodinhas de fofocas estavam eufóricas, os risos de deboche permaneciam e todos ainda me tratavam como se eu fosse um alienígena. A grande diferença era que eu já não mais me preocupava em ser rejeitada. O que mais queria era ficar sozinha e cuidar de meus estudos, que estavam bem atrasados em relação ao resto da classe.

As aulas do dia seguiram tranquilas, comigo concentrada em cada vírgula que os professores falavam. Eu não tinha grandes problemas com as matérias de Química e Matemática, no entanto, ficava com a cabeça dolorida a cada novo assunto de Biologia e Física. Precisava estudar bastante para recuperar as duas semanas que havia perdido por conta da mudança de Seattle para Forks; e era nisso que eu me focaria a partir de agora. Apenas nos meus estudos e nada mais.

Na hora do almoço, eu procurei fugir de qualquer aglomeração de alunos e suas risadas efusivas demais para o meu gosto, procurando outra vez o silêncio das mesas do lado de fora do refeitório. Foi então que _ele_ surgiu, carregando no rosto uma expressão preocupada e claramente desconfortável. Eu sabia que Edward só havia me procurado por conta do pedido que minha mãe fizera à Esme durante um telefonema antes do jantar de ontem. Renée comentou que eu estava tendo problemas de relacionamentos na escola e a senhora Cullen voltara a considerar uma possível amizade entre mim e o filho. O jantar marcado para quinta-feira da semana que vem estava mais confirmado do que nunca.

O grande problema nisso tudo era que eu não iria aceitar que alguém se aproximasse de mim por obrigação – ou _pena –,_ o que seria triplamente pior. Edward não gostava de mim e ver nossas mães o empurrando para tentar transformá-lo em algum tipo de amigo meu era humilhante demais.

E por mais que ele parecesse confuso cada vez que eu mencionava o fato de saber por que ele estava se aproximando de mim, eu estava disposta a me manter afastada o máximo que conseguisse. Já chega de problemas em minha vida, eu só queria um pouco de paz onde pudesse focar no que precisava aprender durante as aulas. Desejava arduamente passar em uma faculdade renomada e se não corresse atrás disso não alcançaria meu objetivo: me formar em arquitetura.

Certa de cada nova decisão que tomava, eu procurei ignorar a sensação de conforto que me acometia assim que via nascer um sorriso no rosto sempre tão sério de Edward. As coisas não deveriam mudar, não agora quando eu só queria me fechar em meu casulo e permanecer como mais uma sombra no meio de todos os alunos da escola. Se dependesse de mim tudo permaneceria exatamente como estava.

Eu só precisava esquecer que alguns dias atrás, fui capaz de ter uma conversa de verdade com alguém daquela escola e principalmente, consegui arrancar uma risada sincera de um garoto carrancudo como Edward Cullen.

[...]

O fim de semana enfim havia chegado e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Passar dois dias inteiros longe da Forks High School era tudo que poderia ter desejado após a semana conturbada que vivi.

Charlie tinha planos de me levar até La Push, uma reserva indígena localizada nos arredores de Forks, para pescar. Eu não lembrava quando havia pescado com meu pai, porém ele me garantira que em algum momento de minha vida fui sua companheira de pescaria. Ao sugerir que talvez ele estivesse mentindo, papai fez questão de esfregar em minha cara a foto que exibia uma garotinha de bochechas sardentas e sorriso banguela ao seu lado, ajudando-o a segurar um peixe que era muito maior do que ela. Aquela era eu, sem dúvidas.

E, droga, lá ia eu passar um dia inteiro em um barco no meio do nada esperando que algum peixe faminto mordesse minha isca. O que tinha de tão fascinante em uma pescaria?

"Vamos lá, Bells, anime-se, é o nosso primeiro fim de semana em Forks. Vai ser legal sair um pouco de casa, conhecer a região." Charlie sibilou ao me ver fazendo uma careta de tédio enquanto calçava minhas galochas com estampas de joaninhas.

"Pescaria é uma chatice, pai." Retruquei, arrancando uma risada alta de Renée, que estava na beirada da pia preparando alguns sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim para a viagem.

"Prefere ficar em casa e acompanhar sua mãe na lavanderia o dia inteiro?" meu pai sussurrou em um tom conspiratório e eu entortei ainda mais o rosto em desgosto.

"Meu Deus, tudo menos isso!" retruquei e ele riu de meu tom desesperado, me dando uma piscadela cúmplice.

"Então, vamos, temos um longo dia de pesca pela frente." Levantei-me de pronto e corri para me despedir de Renée, que me entregou uma cesta com muito mais comida do que Charlie e eu realmente necessitávamos.

"Está levando seu casaco, meu amor?" minha mãe questionou assim que terminou de ajudar meu pai a colocar as varas de pesca na traseira de nossa velha caminhonete. Apenas meneei a cabeça em concordância e pulei no banco de passageiros me acomodando para a viagem.

"Divirtam-se e, querida, não esqueça de fazer um lanche no meio da manhã." Renée me alertou e eu revirei os olhos, fazendo Charlie rir.

"Eu sei, de vez em quando a preocupação exagerada dela é irritante." Ele falou manobrando o carro pela rua onde morávamos.

"Eu amo a mamãe, pai, mas às vezes ela me _sufoca_." Confessei sentindo os ombros caírem para frente e de imediato me arrependi de minhas palavras.

"M-me desculpe, e-eu não q-queria-"

"Tudo bem, Bells, eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Só peço para que você seja compreensiva com sua mãe, ela ainda está assustada com essa nova realidade de que você não precisa mais tanto dela quanto antes."

"Eu sei disso, nem sei porque falei dessa forma. Mamãe é maravilhosa e eu agradeço tanto por ela ser assim, tão cuidadosa comigo."

"É normal que agora você comece sentir a necessidade de ser mais independente. Eu entendo que em alguns momentos o excesso de zelo de Renée a irrite, mas sua mãe não faz isso porque quer. É um instinto, coisa de mãe, e às vezes ela nem percebe que está exagerando."

"Ela me trata como se eu ainda tivesse sete anos." Disse, rindo de leve.

"Eu aposto que se fosse possível, Renée manteria você debaixo das asas dela para sempre. Não há dúvidas do quanto ela ama você, Bells."

"Eu sei disso, pai. Eu a amo muito também. E confesso que amo ser mimada de vez em quando." Murmurei e Charlie sorriu gentil.

"As coisas vão começar a tomar o rumo certo, Bells, e logo você vai ver como será mais fácil aprender a lidar com certas situações da vida. Confie em mim quando digo que o tempo se encarrega de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar." Engoli seco e desviei meu olhar em direção ao caminho de verde que nos acompanhava pela estrada.

Eu esperava realmente que meu pai tivesse razão.

[...]

Os raios de sol tímido brilhando no céu cinza aqueceram de leve minha pele assim que pus os pés para fora da caminhonete e eu sorri, mais animada com o dia livre passado fora de casa; seria muito bom respirar um pouco de ar puro afinal e a companhia de Charlie sempre me fazia bem. Eu estava começando a gostar da ideia de passar um dia inteiro pescando ao lado de meu pai.

Um barco pequeno movido a motor nos esperava na beira da praia de areia muito escura de La Push. Dois amigos de Charlie do departamento de polícia já arrumavam seus equipamentos no veículo e eu me senti estranha por ser a única filha no meio de dois pais que vieram em busca de sossego e nada de estresse familiar.

Foi aí que – provavelmente ao perceber meu desconforto – um dos colegas de meu pai, Billy Black, sugeriu que talvez eu quisesse passar o dia com suas filhas na praia. Hesitei por alguns minutos, receosa por ter que passar algum tempo na companhia de garotas da minha idade, principalmente após o incidente na escola envolvendo Mallory. Porém, assim que Billy me apresentou a Rebecca e Rachel Black, gêmeas idênticas, eu comecei a me sentir mais aliviada e menos culpada de ter ir a um passeio chato de barco apenas por medo.

"Tem certeza de que prefere ficar aqui, Bells?" Charlie perguntou preocupado e eu acenei positivamente a cabeça, sorrindo para tranquilizá-lo.

"As gêmeas parecem legais, pai. Acho que vou ficar com elas enquanto o senhor vai pescar. Barcos sempre me deixam enjoada."

"Desde quando?"

"Ah, sei lá, desde agora?" meu pai riu e eu soube que ele não insistiria mais em me fazer ir a tal pescaria.

"Beck, leve a Bella para conhecer a praia, ela vai gostar de ver as pedras coloridas perto dos rochedos. Jake está lá com Quil e Sam, fique de olho e não deixe que ele pule do penhasco de novo." Billy alertou uma das filhas e eu vi os olhos muitos escuros de Rebecca rolarem nas órbitas.

"Como se ele fosse realmente me ouvir, não é, pai?" ela retrucou, mas o pai apenas a encarou sério.

"Só faça o que eu estou pedindo, por favor. Se Jacob desrespeitar minhas ordens, aí ele vai ver o que vou fazer com ele." Ao ouvir Billy falar, Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso de pura satisfação.

"Já está mesmo na hora de Jacob se ferrar." Ela sibilou quando o pai se afastou e eu a fitei confusa, sem entender muito da conversa.

"Me desculpem perguntar, mas quem é _Jacob_?" questionei tímida, de olho em Charlie que àquela altura já estava no barco, pronto para partir rumo à pescaria.

"Nosso irmão mais novo. Ele é um completo idiota."

"Um pé no saco que somos obrigadas a aturar." Rebecca completou a irmã, exibindo a mesma cara de desgosto. Elas pareciam dois espelhos tamanha semelhança.

"Você é muito sortuda em ser filha única, Bella. Já não basta que eu tenha que ter uma cópia de mim mesma, ainda preciso conviver com alguém insuportável como Jacob."

"Ei, eu sou a mais velha, tá legal? Sou eu que tenho que carregar o fardo de ter um clone chato como você!" me encolhi ao ouvir as gêmeas iniciarem uma discussão e procurei me afastar de leve para deixá-las mais à vontade. Eu é que não seria louca de me intrometer em briga de família.

Caminhamos por toda a extensão da praia e eu comecei a me sentir mais leve, adorando o clima, o ar frio e salgado do mar escuro e o calor agradável do sol raro. Passeei minha visão pelo local, prestando atenção nas gêmeas, que faziam questão de me apresentar cada ponto de La Push. Elas eram legais e muito simpáticas e logo eu perdi o medo de me aproximar das duas.

Nem todas as pessoas da minha idade eram cruéis e nojentas como Lauren e Tanya. Eu precisava me lembrar disso mais vezes.

"Ok, lá está ele. Jacob, nosso irmão imbecil está mesmo pulando do penhasco como um suicida."

"Papai vai _matá-lo._ Legal!" Rachel murmurou feliz e eu me perguntei se todos os irmãos eram assim, tão _vingativos_.

"Rach, fique aqui com a Bella enquanto eu vou atrás do Jake. Se por acaso esse _vira-lata_ quebrar um osso, papai vai nos culpar. E eu não quero ficar de castigo por causa de um fedelho mal criado." Rebecca falou e saiu pisando duro pela areia em direção ao paredão rochoso no fim da praia.

"Vem, Bella, vamos voltar, vou te levar para conhecer as lagoas que se formam com a maré baixa. Você vai adorar, elas são lindas." Concordei com um sorriso e deixei que Rachel me guiasse pela praia.

"Está gostando de morar em Forks?" ela perguntou, puxando assunto. Seus cabelos muito escuros constantemente caíam em seu rosto e ela me olhava com a boca torta tentando se livrar dos fios incômodos.

"Hm, bem, nos mudamos recentemente, eu ainda preciso me adaptar à cidade."

"É verde demais, não acha? E meu Deus, como chove!" ri da forma exagerada como ela falou e fui obrigada a concordar.

"Pensei que só eu achasse isso. Parece que estamos em outro planeta, por que precisa chover tanto em um lugar tão pequeno?" foi a vez de Rachel dar risada e eu a acompanhei, gargalhando das besteiras que falávamos.

Quando fizemos a longa curva da praia, eu avistei algumas pessoas sentadas na beira do mar; um grupo fazia picnic e outro, uma família com duas crianças pequenas, aproveitava o pouco de sol que iluminava o céu de La Push. Mais distante, uma figura solitária brincava de jogar uma bola vermelha para um cachorro enorme a pegasse. O animal peludo parecia adorar a brincadeira, pois fazia questão de entrar na água gelada do mar para buscar o objeto e entregá-lo a seu dono.

À medida que andávamos, nos aproximávamos cada vez mais das pessoas na praia; o cachorro afoito e desajeitado passou ao meu lado e eu gargalhei ao senti-lo quase derrubando a mim e a Rachel. Ao me voltar para fitar o dono do cão, eu senti o sorriso esmaecer em meus lábios, cedendo espaço para uma tremenda agitação que tomou conta do meu corpo de imediato.

Edward parecia tão surpreso quanto eu e apenas acenou timidamente em minha direção. Baixei os olhos por puro reflexo, tendo a certeza de que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, o que não tinha nada a ver com o vento frio vindo do mar.

"Oi, Bella!" ele murmurou sem graça, puxando com um pouco de dificuldade a bola presa entre os dentes do cachorro agitado.

"O-oi!" tentei retribuir seu cumprimento, mas tudo que consegui foi tropeçar em minhas palavras.

_Merda!_

"Olha só, já vi que você fez algumas amizades pela cidade. Olá, me chamo Rachel!" a morena pequena ao meu lado se adiantou na direção de Edward e o cumprimentou, arrancando dele um sorriso meio desconcertado. Ok, será que agora eu poderia me enterrar?

"Prazer, Rachel, eu sou o Edward."

"Edward? Nossa, que nome de velho!" Rachel comentou e eu não consegui suprimir um sorriso. Oh meu Deus, onde será que ficava o filtro daquela garota?

"Nunca ninguém me disse isso, mas obrigado pela sinceridade, Rachel." Edward falou, rindo do jeito espevitado da morena e ela o encarou feliz por vê-lo sorrir.

De repente, o celular da garota tocou e ela deu um pulo assustado, antes de atender a ligação. Pelo tom da conversa, Rebecca estava tendo problemas com o irmão mais novo.

"Jacob não quer ouvir a Beck e disse que vai pular do penhasco porque isso é legal. Como se quebrar a cabeça ou ficar aleijado fosse algo muito divertido." Rachel murmurou, assumindo um tom mais sério de voz.

"Vou ter ir lá ajudar minha irmã a dar um jeito naquele peste. Argh, como eu odeio ter irmãos mais novos!" ela bateu o pé aborrecida e guardou o celular no bolso de trás de seu jeans.

"Vou com você e-" tentei sugerir, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Não, fica por aqui com o Edward, eu volto rapidinho. Papai vai chegar daqui a pouco e eu não quero confusão caindo para o meu lado."

"Mas, Rachel, eu-"

"Já, já, Beck e eu estamos de volta, Bella. Não se preocupe." Ela falou, praticamente correndo na direção do paredão que dava acesso ao penhasco no fim da praia.

Só então eu me dei conta de que Edward permanecia parado ao meu lado, brincando com seu cachorro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pigarreei sem graça, enterrando a ponta de minhas galochas na areia úmida, sem ter a mínima ideia de como agir. Será que eu podia ir para casa?

"Então... m-me desculpe pela Rachel. E-eu não sabia que ela era assim, tão... hm, tão _sincera._" Sibilei enfim, ainda sem coragem para encará-lo.

"Tudo bem, eu estou acostumado com esse tipo de pessoa, elas são divertidas em alguns momentos." Um fio de tristeza despontou em sua voz e eu franzi o cenho, sem entender.

Edward desabou na areia e puxou o cachorro pela coleira, fazendo-o sentar ao seu lado. Sem outra alternativa, eu o imitei, sentindo os ombros rígidos em completo desconforto.

"Me perdoe pelo Max, ele quase te derrubou agora a pouco e eu não te vi quando joguei a bola para que ele fosse pegar." Edward disse, os olhos fixos no cão que rolava na areia para chamar sua atenção.

"O-ok" me limitei a responder, mordendo os cantos dos lábios para prender um riso ao ver a forma como Max se remexia nos grãos frios e úmidos, espalhando areia por toda a parte.

"Ele é engraçado." Sibilei, arriscando passar as mãos na cabeça do cachorro e ganhando como recompensa pelo carinho voluntário uma lambida nos dedos.

"É um moleque folgado que adora ser o centro das atenções." Edward respondeu, fazendo cócegas na barriga do animal.

"Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Cinco. Eu o ganhei de presente de aniversário de treze anos. Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida." Sorri ao ouvi-lo e arrisquei fitá-lo de soslaio; seus olhos muito verdes estavam semi cerrados por conta do riso torto fixo em seus lábios. Meu coração balançou dentro do peito e eu suspirei, engolindo seco enquanto desviava os olhos do rosto de Edward.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando as peripécias de Max e eu voltei a sentir o estranho conforto de estar ao seu lado. Como se fôssemos amigos de longa data.

"O que está fazendo por aqui? Está sozinha?" ele perguntou curioso e eu deixei que meus olhos rolassem em direção às ondas agitadas que quebravam com força na beira da praia.

"Vim com meu pai, n-nós viemos pescar." Edward arqueou a sobrancelha de forma descrente ao me ouvir falar e eu me apressei a continuar. "Quer dizer, essa era a intenção de Charlie quando saímos de casa, só que eu acabei dando para trás e como um dos amigos de meu pai mora aqui na reserva, eu decidi ficar na praia com as filhas deles. Rachel é uma delas e Rebecca é a outra, as duas são gêmeas idênticas e-" calei-me ao perceber que estava falando muito. E rápido demais.

"Entendo." Edward murmurou e eu jurei ter visto um traço de riso correndo por sua boca. "Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Ainda vou ter que dar um jeito nesse garoto aqui, olha só para ele, coberto de areia até o último fio de pelo."

"T-tudo bem, eu vou tentar achar as meninas." Falei, dando uma olhada no longo caminho que teria que percorrer para chegar até o penhasco onde provavelmente Rachel e Rebecca estavam. O que eu menos queria era me perder em um local que não conhecia.

"Se quiser, posso te acompanhar até lá, assim você não corre o risco de se perder ou algo assim." Encarei-o surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

"P-pode ser, obrigada."

Andamos lado a lado pela praia em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os latidos de Max, que corria à nossa frente e de vez em quando parava para nos fitar como se quisesse deixar claro que éramos dois molengas. Edward de vez em quando arriscava jogar a bola para o cachorro e o animal obediente sempre trazia o objeto para o dono, rodeando-o com o rabo espanado no ar de tanta felicidade.

"Sua vez." Ele falou de repente, estendendo a bola cheia de marcas de mordidas em minha direção.

"Oh, não, muito obrigada." Fiz um aceno de recusa, mas Edward não estava disposto a aceitar não como resposta.

Sem outra alternativa, eu peguei a bola de suas mãos e a joguei o mais longe que consegui; Max disparou com vontade e eu sorri ao vê-lo retornando em minha direção com o pequeno objeto cravado entre os dentes.

O que eu não esperava era a reação que Max teria ao me entregar a bola. No segundo seguinte, eu estava caída na areia, com o enorme cão em cima de mim, as duas patas comprimindo meus ombros e as gotas de baba recaindo na ponta do meu nariz, me fazendo enrugar o rosto em uma careta de surpresa e choque.

"Vamos com calma aí, amigão." Edward sibilou, puxando Max de cima de mim e correndo para me ajudar. A forma como ele me segurou pela cintura provocou uma série de arrepios involuntários por toda a minha coluna.

"Você está bem?" perguntou enquanto me observava limpar o rosto com as costas da manga de meu casaco. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, ainda um pouco atordoada com a ação repentina de Max e, principalmente, pelo fato das mãos de Edward permanecerem ao meu redor.

"E-estou bem, e-eu acho." Murmurei cuspindo alguns pelos que ficaram presos entre meus lábios. Provavelmente estava parecendo o clone do _Primo It_ da Família Adams àquela altura.

"Me desculpe por isso, ele geralmente não age dessa forma com estranhos. Pelo visto, ele gostou de você." Edward disse esboçando um sorriso franco e eu suspirei alto, incomodada com seu olhar fixo em meu rosto.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos – que para mim pareceram horas – e eu simplesmente não tive forças para fugir do contato. O verde-água dos olhos de Edward era deslumbrante e eu sentia cada vez mais vontade de fitá-los um pouco mais. _O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?_

"Bella!" a voz estridente de Rachel me fez voltar à realidade e eu tombei de leve para o lado, me colocando o mais distante possível de Edward. Ele coçou a nuca de maneira desconfortável e aproveitou para prender Max na coleira.

"Bom, eu vou indo. Até logo... er, foi, hm, foi bom te ver, Bella." Ele murmurou, pigarreando de leve e eu sabia que ele só estava sendo educado.

"Até logo, Edward." Respondi sem graça, apertando os lábios entre os dentes, meio agoniada com o clima estranho que pareceu pairar sobre nossas cabeças. A sensação cômoda de mais cedo simplesmente tinha desaparecido. E eu não sabia dizer se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Assim que Edward foi embora, eu segui na direção onde Rachel estava, encontrando-a sentada nas pedras perto do mar. Explicou-me que Rebecca tinha conseguido arrastar Jacob de volta para casa e que ficaria por lá, para vigiá-lo caso o mais novo tentasse fugir novamente.

Eu a ouvia sem realmente processar o que ela dizia, absorta em meu repentino encontro com Edward na praia. Parecia que quanto mais eu tentava me afastar dele, mais as circunstâncias davam um jeito de me empurrar em sua direção.

Era difícil de admitir, mas eu estava gostando de tê-lo por perto, ainda que não me sentisse totalmente confortável diante de sua presença. Aquela mistura de sensações estava me deixando com um nó no cérebro e eu rezei para que as palavras que Charlie me dissera mais cedo fossem mesmo verdade.

Mais do que nunca eu desejei que tudo fosse colocado em seu devido lugar para que enfim pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Sei que fiquei devendo as respostas das reviews do capítulo passado, mas prometo compensar respondendo todas desse capítulo aqui, ok?<strong>

**O que acharam? Drama free esse capítulo e de quebra vocês ainda ganharam um pouco mais de Bellinha e Edward. É o espírito de Natal trabalhando na causa de vocês hahahaha**

**Agora sejam muito boazinhas e me deixem saber tudo o que acharam desse capítulo aqui. Lembrem-se que quem mandar review recebe preview do próximo cap e aquelas que desejarem ficar sem spoiler, basta avisa na hora de mandar a review dizendo que não quer nada de preview.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez por tanto carinho e palavras fofas. *abraço coletivo***

**Próximo capítulo só em 2012. Antes que comecem os urros de protestos, eu aviso. 2012 já é semana que vem, fiquem tranquilas! hahahaha**

**A gente se vê na semana que vem então, combinadas?**

**Beijo, beijo**

**Cella!**

**ps: FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOO! **


	9. Capítulo 8 Teach me how to pretend

**N/A: Uhuuuul, 2012 chegou! *fogos de artificio estourando pelo ar***

**Hai, Hello, Olá! Como estão todas? Espero que muito bem! Como fomos de virada do ano? A minha foi tranquila, morna, calma e sem grandes alardes, mas foi bem legal.**

**Sim, eu sei que estou devendo as respostas das reviews de capítulos passados, mas esse fim de ano me desestruturou completamente. Por isso, estou voltando aos poucos, retomando a rotina de postar e responder review. Tenham paciência comigo, ok?**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por tantas reviews lotando minha caixa de email a cada dia, me alegrando o dia, a tarde, a noite e a madrugada boladona. Vocês são especiais e eu queria poder fazer tsurus para distribuir pra todas. Chegamos a quase 450 reviews em 7 capítulos postados, será que conseguimos chegar as 500 nesse aqui? Conto com a ajuda de vocês.**

**A beta de TMHTF é a Line Lins, que tenta ser Paulina, mas no fundo só pode mesmo é ser Paola *risada malévola de diva Paola* **

**Com vocês, mais um capítulo de TMHTF. Boa leitura e _não me matem!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Teach me how to pretend<strong>

A volta para casa no fim daquela tarde foi tranquila e pela primeira vez desde que coloquei os pés em Forks eu me sentia confortável, leve – e por que não dizer _feliz_? Charlie parecia igualmente alegre, compartilhando seu dia passado ao lado dos colegas e de como havia sido legal voltar a pescar, um hobby que ele adorava desde pequeno, após tantos anos de afastamento. Ver meu pai contente me deixava em igual estado de alegria e nós seguimos durante todo o caminho rindo e cantarolando músicas antigas que tocavam em uma estação de rádio qualquer.

"E então, você gostou de conhecer as filhas do Billy? Elas foram legais com você?" papai perguntou quando uma onda de silêncio repentina recaiu sobre nós.

"Hm, Rachel e Rebecca são engraçadas, principalmente a Rach. Acho que nunca conheci alguém tão sincera quanto ela." Falei, relembrando a forma como a garota havia falado com Edward, totalmente desprovida de filtro em suas palavras.

_Edward_. Eu ainda estava tentando processar o fato de tê-lo encontrado em La Push, o último lugar em que imaginaria vê-lo. Bom, na verdade parecia que quanto mais colocava em minha cabeça que seria melhor manter uma certa distância dele, mais as circunstâncias agiam ao contrário. Era como se um imã me puxasse e me levasse diretamente até ele.

Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas tê-lo perto de mim cada vez mais me deixava _aliviada_ e segura. Como se estar próximo a Edward me deixasse protegida. Era tudo tão estranho e confuso.

"Semana que vem vamos pescar novamente. Você quer vir comigo e reencontrar com as gêmeas?" Charlie questionou e eu precisei piscar várias vezes até ser capaz de afastar a imagem de Edward de minha cabeça. Eu tinha que parar de pensar nele, caso contrário, enlouqueceria.

"E-eu, hm, acho que, er, pode ser. Q-quer dizer, claro que sim, pai. Vai ser legal." Meu pai riu de meu jeito aéreo e virou o rosto de leve para me encarar.

"O que há com você, Bells? Está com a cabeça nas nuvens?"

Não, mas estava muito próximo.

E isso era assustador. _Aterrorizante_ para falar a verdade.

[...]

Não foi surpresa alguma vê-lo em meus sonhos naquela noite. Eu já esperava por isso e pateticamente precisava admitir que ansiava pela hora de dormir. Minha cabeça estava a ponto de se partir em duas tamanha era a confusão que habitava meus pensamentos, no entanto, bastava a inconsciência me dominar para eu esquecer tudo. Ali, naquele pedacinho de fantasia, eu não sentia medo ou dúvidas. Era _certo_ ter Edward ao meu lado e eu adorava senti-lo sorrindo para mim.

Dessa vez não houve interrupções de sono ou crises de insônia no meio da noite; quando acordei, tomei um susto por me dar conta de que estava atrasada para escola. _Muito_ atrasada para ser mais exata.

Felizmente consegui me arrumar e tomar meu café a tempo de pegar o ônibus escolar e só me dei conta de que havia esquecido de tomar meus remédios quando – ao revirar minha mochila à procura de meu caderno de desenhos, encontrei a receita médica amassada no fundo da bolsa. Que mal faria se eu deixasse de ficar um dia sem meus medicamentos?

Na dúvida, puxei o celular e digitei uma mensagem rápida para Renée, que me respondeu com uma ligação quinze segundos depois. Ok, agora eu sabia que estava encrencada.

"_Como você esqueceu seus remédios? Bella, tem ideia do quão grave é isso?_"

"Mãe, está tudo bem, ok? E-eu me sinto bem, posso tomá-los quando voltar para casa e-"

"_Você enlouqueceu? Filha, você não pode ficar um dia inteiro sem seu coquetel. Caso contrário, corre o risco de passar mal, ter uma queda de pressão ou algo pior._"

"Mas eu estou bem, mãe, eu juro! Não se preocupe, se eu me sentir mal, ligo imediatamente para a senhora e-"

"_Não posso te deixar desse jeito, Bella. Vou dar uma passada na escola e levo para você os medicamentos._" Senti meus olhos rolarem nas órbitas ao ouvi-la falar aquilo. Por que será que mamãe não me ouvia nunca? Eu já não tinha dito que estava tudo bem? Mas que droga!

"Mãe, eu não acho que isso seja necessário-"

"_Bella, não vou discutir com você. Me espere que já estou a caminho._" Joguei o celular de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, bufando de frustração. Por que tinha inventado de avisar a Rénee que havia esquecido os remédios? Porcaria!

O sinal havia tocado há meia hora atrás quando vi a caminhonete de meu pai estacionando no pátio da escola; Renée saltou do carro e correu em minha direção, me fitando com um olhar preocupado.

"Você está bem? Não está sentindo nada?" sua voz estava ansiosa e eu tratei de acalmá-la.

"Estou bem, mãe, mas perdi a primeira aula." Pisquei não acreditando quando a vi puxar uma garrafa com água de dentro da bolsa. "O-o que a senhora está fazendo?"

"Tome, aqui estão as pílulas. Beba bastante água para não passar mal." Bufei, franzindo o nariz de reprovação, mas fiz o que mamãe pediu e peguei os cinco comprimidos que ingeria diariamente, engolindo com grandes goladas de água. Renée sorriu aliviada, guardando de

volta na bolsa a garrafa enorme que trouxera.

"Prontinho, nada mal, hein?"

"Mãe, a senhora me fez perder a primeira aula." Resmunguei, tentando me afastar de Renée, que remexia nos botões do meu casaco para fechá-lo. Nem estava chovendo, mas que chatice!

"Tudo bem, eu já entendi. A gente se vê mais tarde, amor." Deixei que ela me beijasse a testa e respirei fundo, mais do que aliviada por vê-la indo embora.

"Tchau, mãe."

"Até logo, querida!" Renée acenou, manobrando o pesado carro pelo imenso pátio da escola. Soltei uma risada ao vê-la quase bater em uma lata de lixo por conta de uma marcha errada que ela passou e segui o caminho oposto, guardando minha caixinha de remédios na mochila lotada.

Estava atravessando o estacionamento com o intuito de ir à biblioteca esperar o começo de minha próxima aula, quando ouvi o ruído de vozes exaltadas vindo do único carro parado no local. Logo de cara fiquei assustada e tentei apressar o passo, mas a porta do passageiro se abrindo de repente me fez estancar no meio do caminho.

"Foda-se sua preocupação, pai, eu não ligo a mínima para isso." Edward rosnou, chutando a porta com força antes do carro arrancar com velocidade pelo estacionamento vazio. Seu olhar recaiu sobre meu rosto e eu sabia que tinha uma expressão tão atônita quanto a dele. O silêncio nunca me pareceu tão constrangedor.

"Merda!" ele sibilou, arrastando as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. Sabia que precisava deixá-lo sozinho, mas meus pés simplesmente não queriam me obedecer.

"Hm, v-você está bem? Está tão nervoso, talvez fosse melhor se acalmar um pouco." murmurei hesitante ao vê-lo tão raivoso. Edward encostou a testa na parede e socou o concreto, soltando um grunhido do fundo da garganta.

"Faz um favor pra mim? Me deixa em paz!" ele falou entre dentes e eu o fitei surpresa e duplamente sem graça. Era nisso que dava bancar a garota curiosa. Onde será que podia me enterrar?

Sentindo meu peito quente de constrangimento, girei nos calcanhares querendo voar para longe daquele garoto grosseiro e idiota, mas tomei um susto quando senti seus dedos apertando meu pulso como garras. Voltei-me para encará-lo e percebi minha respiração falhando um pouco ao ver um traço de arrependimento crispado em suas pupilas.

"Me desculpa. Cacete, eu não deveria ter falado assim com você."

"T-tudo bem, e-eu não deveria ter me intrometido em um assunto que não me diz respeito."

"Você só quis ajudar e eu te respondi como uma mula. Me desculpe, de verdade. É só que... eu mal acordei e já estou tendo um dia de merda." Ele insistiu ainda com a mão apoiada em meu braço. Eu queria me livrar de seu toque, mas não conseguia.

"E-eu, hm, p-preciso ir agora." retruquei finalmente deslizando para longe dele. Seu olhar passou de triste a constrangido.

"Oh, claro, desculpa." Afastou-se para me dar passagem. Quando eu estava prestes a fazer meu caminho para a biblioteca, senti que ele estava me seguindo.

Dia estranho. Aquele definitivamente era um dia estranho.

"Hey, para onde está indo?" perguntou caminhando ao meu lado. Apertei os dedos com força ao redor da alça de minha mochila quando notei as palmas de minhas mãos suando.

"Biblioteca." Me limitei a responder, os olhos totalmente presos nas pontas de meus tênis.

"Perdeu a primeira aula também?"

"É, e era de Biologia. Droga, eu estou ferrada!" Edward riu e eu senti minhas bochechas quentes de vergonha. O som de sua risada causava uma pequena agitação em meu estômago, algo que não era capaz de controlar.

Chegamos à entrada da biblioteca e eu fui pega de surpresa quando vi que ele continuou me seguindo. A funcionária ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada ao ver Edward e eu cruzando os corredores da sala imensa e vazia e eu me limitei a escorregar para uma das mesas próximas às amplas janelas embaçadas por conta do frio do lado de fora.

Observei em silêncio quando Edward surgiu do meio de uma estante carregando um livro nas mãos; sentou-se à minha frente e passou a folhear as páginas, aparentemente prestando atenção no que estava lendo. Suspirei alto e joguei minha mochila na cadeira ao meu lado, abrindo-a para retirar meu caderno de desenhos e minha caixinha de lápis. A chuva e o vento do lado de fora faziam com que os pinheiros agitassem de forma cadenciada. Sem perceber, comecei a desenhar a paisagem, distraindo-me com facilidade.

De repente, ouvi uma risadinha fraca ecoando e quando ergui o rosto notei que Edward me fitava com interesse; o meio sorriso em seus lábios era desconcertante e fez oscilar meu coração de imediato. Inspirei fundo, fechando o caderno de desenhos totalmente encabulada.

"O-o que foi?"

"Eu posso?" inquiriu apontando para o meu caderno.

"Isso? E-eu, oh, não, são só rabiscos esquisitos, eu-" ele não me deu ouvidos e puxou de leve o objeto que eu segurava com força. Baixei a cabeça tendo a certeza de que estava agindo como uma idiota. Céus, se eu continuasse assim ia morrer de tanta vergonha. Literalmente.

"Wow" Edward murmurou à medida que passava os olhos pelas páginas recobertas por desenhos aleatórios. Olhando assim, ele até parecia interessado. É claro que isso só poderia ser impressão minha.

"É, eu sei, são horríveis." Tentei me desculpar, repuxando minha franja de maneira desconfortável.

"Na verdade eles são muito bons." Ele murmurou, me lançando um sorriso sincero que me deixou ainda mais sem jeito. "Quem diria que minha colega de classe fosse assim tão talentosa."

"O-obrigada.. eu acho."

"O quê? Você está achando que eu estou falando alguma mentira? Você realmente tem talento, Bella, olhe só pra isso." Apontou para uma de minhas tentativas frustradas de reproduzir um templo japonês do qual Kim sempre se referia.

"Paris, Londres..." Edward recitou as diversas imagens que eu havia rabiscado anos atrás. "China?"

"Na verdade, Japão." Expliquei finalmente conseguindo puxar meu caderno de volta e tratando de guardá-lo seguro em minha mochila. "São lugares que eu gostaria de conhecer. Especialmente o Japão." Por que eu estava contando essas coisas a ele?

"Interessante." Se limitou a responder, mas eu conseguia ver o início de um riso agitando seus lábios tal qual fazia com o meu estômago. Não tinha a mínima noção do que se passava comigo, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: era algo muito, _muito _estranho.

"Bom, eu acho que preciso ir. Não quero me atrasar para a próxima aula. É a semana de testes." Ele meneou a cabeça concordando e fez menção de erguer-se quando eu já estava de pé.

"Álgebra?"

"Quase, Química."

"Oh, claro. Então, a gente se vê por aí."

"A gente se vê." Concordei bobamente, não conseguindo encontrar palavras para preencher o silêncio absurdo que queria nos dominar. Acho que era a hora de me afastar de Edward antes que piorasse o papel ridículo que estava fazendo.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" virei afoita, querendo socar meu rosto por estar tão ansiosa diante da presença dele.

"E-eu, hm, só queria te pedir desculpas novamente por mais cedo. Como eu te disse, não estou tendo um dia muito fácil hoje. Não quis te responder daquele jeito, feito um babaca."

"Tá tudo bem, Edward, eu entendo."

"Certo" ele coçou a cabeça desconfortável e sabia que era hora de dar o fora dali.

"Tchau!"

"Até mais" ele sibilou e eu praticamente corri para fora da biblioteca.

Passei o restante do dia dispersa e aérea, o que só me fazia ficar mais irritada; os primeiros testes do semestre estavam na porta e eu não conseguia assimilar nada do que estudava. Voltei para casa no fim do dia mais confusa do que nunca, querendo explicações para a série de eventos que invariavelmente me colocava no mesmo caminho daquele garoto de sorriso intrigante e olhar intenso.

Não havia respostas para aquilo e isso me deixava ainda mais aborrecida, me fazendo questionar infinitas vezes no dia a mesma pergunta.

_Edward_, _o que você está fazendo comigo?_

[...]

Foi um sufoco tirá-lo da cabeça e eu só consegui quando o desespero das proximidades das provas me atingiu como um soco bem no meio do estômago. Passei duas noites inteiras com a cara enfiada nos livros, a ponto de entrar em uma crise de pânico ao ver tanta matéria acumulada para estudar. Eu não seria capaz de assimilar tudo que precisava para fazer uma boa prova e isso era péssimo.

"Bells, ainda está acordada, princesa?" ouvi a voz de Charlie perguntar do outro lado da porta de meu quarto.

"Pai, eu estou ferrada!" respondi enterrando o rosto em meu braço apoiado sobre a mesa.

"O que houve, querida?" senti uma das mãos de papai apertando delicadamente meu ombro; suspirei e ergui a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Minhas provas começam amanhã e eu não estudei nem metade do que deveria."

"Bells, você deve estar exagerando. Passou a tarde inteira estudando, duvido que não tenha aprendido nada."

"Parece que quanto mais estudo, mais coisas aparecem para me fazer ver que eu não sei o suficiente para fazer meu teste amanhã. Eu vou me ferrar, sei disso!"

"Essa é sua primeira prova na escola, tudo bem se não se sair bem, você recupera nas próximas."

"Mamãe me mata se isso acontecer."

"Bella, querida, não exija tanto de si. Você está se esforçando, mas não precisa exagerar, ok? O mundo não vai acabar se você for mal em uma prova." Charlie sibilou, me dando um beijo estalado na cabeça.

"Obrigada por isso, pai."

"Disponha, princesa. Acho que você deveria ir dormir, amanhã vai ser um dia cheio."

"Uhum, acho que você tem razão." Sorri mais animada quando papai me lançou uma piscadela amistosa. "Onde está mamãe?"

"No telefone com a sra. Cullen, quer dizer, Esme. Lembra do jantar de amanhã, não é?" espera, o jantar era na sexta. Droga, amanhã era sexta. O tempo parecia voar quando você tinha coisas demais para fazer.

"Descanse um pouco, Bells. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, pai. Eu te amo."

"Assim como eu amo você, princesa. Até amanhã." Bufei exasperada quando fiquei sozinha novamente em meu quarto.

Eu havia esquecido completamente do tal jantar na casa dos Cullen. O que Edward achava daquilo tudo? Desde o incidente no estacionamento e nossa conversa na biblioteca eu não tive mais chance de falar com ele, provavelmente porque ele também deveria estar se preparando para as provas. Como será que ele reagiria quando me visse chegando à sua casa para um jantar organizado por sua mãe para a minha família?

Céus, por que eu estava tão nervosa? O que poderia acontecer de tão ruim em um simples jantar? A razão me dizia que eu estava exagerando em meus temores, mas por dentro eu tinha um pressentimento de que algo de muito errado estava prestes a acontecer.

O dia seguinte nem havia chegado e eu já rezava para que ele acabasse o mais rápido possível.

[...]

No fim das contas, não fui tão mal em minhas provas, para meu completo alívio. O teste de Álgebra foi muito fácil e até Biologia, meu maior temor no ensino médio, havia sido menos complicado do que esperava. Saber que eu me saíra razoavelmente bem em minhas primeiras provas era no mínimo reconfortante.

Almocei sozinha no pátio do lado de fora, ainda sendo a mira dos comentários gerais da escola, mas sem me importar tanto quanto antes. Eu tinha muita coisa para me preocupar e uma delas era o tal jantar de mais tarde.

Ao pensar no assunto, vaguei os olhos pelo refeitório, à procura do garoto que constantemente habitava meus sonhos e era o responsável por deixar minha mente confusa sem fazer qualquer esforço. Para minha inteira frustração, eu não o encontrei.

Suspirei irritada e empurrei minha bandeja para o lado, sem vontade de comer mais nada. Eu tentava a todo momento colocar em minha cabeça que não precisava me preocupar com o jantar na casa dos Cullen, mas sempre falhava. Decidi afastar esse problema, ao menos por enquanto, e me concentrar em algo mais produtivo: minha última prova do dia, Literatura.

Bom, se eu havia conseguido passar pelo inferno dos testes de Álgebra e Biologia, Literatura seria moleza.

[...]

Após passar pela experiência de três provas em apenas um dia, tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa e dormir. Só que essa noite não poderia fazer isso, pois tinha um jantar que era obrigada a comparecer. Minha vontade de sair era mínima, porém se me queixasse de cansaço e indisposição, Renée certamente teria um surto de preocupação e não largaria do meu pé.

No fim das contas ir à casa dos Cullen era a melhor opção.

Mamãe passou metade das duas horas que tínhamos até o jantar em meu quarto, dando palpites sobre qual roupa eu deveria usar em "meu primeiro evento social em Forks", citando suas próprias palavras. Renée chegava a ser engraçada com tanto exagero.

Escolher o que vestiria foi fácil, optei rapidamente por um vestido simples azul marinho com uma faixa branca na barra da saia; um casaco de lã fria branco com listras azuis completava o conjunto e para finalizar o _look_, calcei minhas sapatilhas pretas, macias e confortáveis do jeitinho que eu adorava. Renée me ajudou a fazer uma trança frouxa e eu prendi minha franja para trás com uma fivela delicada. Eu achava que estava bem arrumada para um jantar, porém mamãe achou que eu deveria investir em um pouco de maquiagem, o que recusei veementemente.

Foi um calvário convencer Renée a deixar o pó compacto e o blush de lado, mas eu tive que usar um batom rosa, sua única exigência. Às vezes mamãe conseguia ser insuportavelmente insistente.

Descemos às oito da noite em ponto e Charlie nos esperava na sala com o semblante marcado pelo tédio. Quis rir de seu jeito nada animado para sair após um dia inteiro de trabalho, mas sabia que isso poderia aborrecer mamãe. Limitei-me a abraçar meu pai e deixa-lo ciente através de meu silêncio que eu sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele; se pudesse trocaria o vestido que usava por meu velho pijama de flanela e me afundaria em minha cama quentinha até o dia seguinte.

O caminho até a casa dos Cullen foi calmo, com Renée tagarelando sobre o tempo e papai respondendo apenas com murmúrios educados. Preferi ficar calada, observando a silhueta das árvores através da noite escura, tentando não ligar para o desconforto em meu estômago que a cada segundo parecia aumentar.

Um bolo emperrava meu esôfago no momento em que notei Charlie estacionando em frente a uma casa grande demais para o padrão de Forks. Sem dúvida era uma residência cara, com suas paredes de vidro realçadas por uma iluminação previamente estudada. Eu não fazia ideia de que os Cullen eram ricos, talvez a família mais abastada da cidade, e constatar isso justo naquele momento não ajudou a melhorar o nervosismo da situação.

"Wow, isso é que eu chamo de viver bem." Charlie comentou, andando ao meu lado pela escadaria de madeira polida que nos levava à entrada da casa.

"Por favor, se comporte." Renée o repreendeu ao notar que meu pai não parava de mexer nos teclados do porteiro eletrônico localizado ao lado da enorme porta de entrada.

A campainha soou alta do lado de dentro da casa e não demorou muito para que alguém nos recebesse. Esme sorriu com entusiasmo assim que nos viu e logo eu me senti sendo envolvida por um abraço que por pouco não me sufocou.

"Como está, querida?" perguntou Esme, segurando minha mão com força entre as suas.

"Muito bem, e a senhora?"

"Bella, já pedi para que me chame de você." Ela repreendeu suavemente eu concordei envergonhada de minha pequena falha.

"Perdão, Esme."

"Ótimo, muito melhor assim. Gostaria de comer ou beber algo, meu amor?" questionou e eu acenei negativamente com a cabeça. "Charlie, Renée, estão servidos de alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado." Meus pais responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, se me dão licença, preciso ir à cozinha verificar como anda o preparo de nosso jantar. Carlisle, deve estar chegando, teve um pequeno contratempo no hospital e pediu para que eu me desculpasse por seu atraso."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Esme. Entendemos perfeitamente os motivos de Carlisle. A vida de um médico não é nada fácil." Ouvi minha mãe sibilar.

"Tudo bem, volto em um segundo."

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Não, querida, não é necessário. Fiquem a vontade, eu volto em um instante. Edward deve estar descendo, acabou de chegar em casa e está se arrumando." Como se esperasse o momento certo, ele surgiu no meio da escadaria imponente no centro da sala, seus olhos buscando os meus de imediato.

Acho que parei de respirar no breve período em que nos encaramos.

"Oh, aqui está ele. Edward, meu amor, esses são os nossos convidados para o jantar de hoje a noite. Charlie e Renée Swan, e a filha deles, Bella, que você já deve conhecer da escola." Esme nos apresentou e Edward acenou educadamente, porém frio e um tanto quanto hostil. O nó em meu estômago apertou um pouco mais.

Esme escapou para a cozinha e pareceu levar consigo as palavras. Um pesado silêncio recobriu a sala como uma manta grossa, deixando minhas mãos suadas e o coração acelerado.

Charlie tentou amenizar o constrangimento, puxando uma conversa com Edward, que respondia tudo com educação, mas sempre de forma seca. Seu olhar vez ou outra recaía sobre o meu rosto e eu tentava decifrar o que se passava em sua mente, sem obter qualquer resposta.

Ficamos assim até o momento em que Esme retornou, anunciando que o jantar estava servido e mais uma vez desculpando-se pela ausência do marido. Pensei ouvir uma risada irônica vinda de Edward, embora ao encará-lo, notei que seu maxilar estava trincado e sua boca alinhada de forma tensa. Um arrepio correu por minha pele e pela segunda vez naquele dia tive a sensação de que não deveria ter vindo àquele jantar.

[...]

Todo o apetite que poderia sentir ao ver a mesa suculenta preparada por Esme parecia ter desaparecido assim que pus os olhos em Edward; seu semblante permaneceu inalterado durante toda a refeição e ele se limitava a responder o que lhe era perguntado da maneira mais curta e simples possível. Não trocou uma vírgula comigo e senti na pele que não era bem vinda em sua casa, pelo menos de sua parte. Ao contrário do filho, Esme devotava sua atenção a mim de forma exagerada, muitas vezes me deixando desconfortável e louca para ir embora para casa o mais rápido possível.

Tudo pareceu piorar quando aceitei o convite da matriarca dos Cullen de visitar os cômodos da casa. Papai preferiu ficar um pouco mais à mesa, devorando uma deliciosa fatia de torta de avelã enquanto Renée discutia com Edward sobre o clima de Forks. Esme me guiou pela escadaria e me mostrou cada cantinho de sua adorável mansão de vidro, parando em frente a uma porta cor de rosa que me causou calafrios de antecipação.

Não foi fácil adentrar no quarto de Alice Cullen, a garota de dezesseis anos que morrera precocemente em um acidente de carro horrendo. Pior ainda foi ouvir sua mãe relatar o quanto a menina adorava aquele lugar, com suas paredes revestidas de lilás e fotos de seus artistas favoritos, além de imagens que a retratavam em diversos períodos de sua vida, desde a infância até a curta adolescência. O sorriso que estampava seu rosto fino era o mesmo sempre, acompanhando seu desenvolvimento como um fiel escudeiro.

Eu queria chorar ao ver cada uma daquelas fotos, sabendo que aquela garota de cabelos curtos e repicados não mais existia, enquanto eu estava ali, invadindo seu espaço sem querer. Doía perceber que estava viva, sentindo seu coração bater forte dentro de meu peito e ela não passava de uma mera lembrança que machucava.

"Bella, eu gostaria de te dar um presente." Esme murmurou com a voz embargada, partindo a ausência de som como as lâminas de patins em gelo fino.

"Esme, eu-" suspendi minha respiração ao notar que ela segurava nas mãos trêmulas um colar delicado com um pingente de sapatilhas de balé.

"Essa era a joia favorita de Alice. E eu queria muito que você ficasse com ela. Aceite como um presente de boas-vindas." Queria falar algo, dizer que não poderia ficar com um objeto tão pessoal de Alice, mas as palavras haviam simplesmente me abandonado.

Não tive tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, no segundo seguinte eu sentia a frieza do ouro tocando minha garganta, comprimindo meu pescoço como uma forca. A sensação era sufocante e eu não conseguia tragar o ar direito.

"Viu? Ficou lindo!" Esme sussurrou, tocando a corrente em meu colo e sorrindo com afeto devotado. Algo em seu olhar me pareceu desesperado e eu senti uma onda de temor começando a se alastrar dentro de mim.

Eu tinha pânico de magoá-la, ficava mal só de imaginar Esme ferida por alguma coisa da qual eu fui responsável. Pensando nisso, aceitei o presente, trêmula e agoniada para ir embora. O quarto parecia querer me engolir a qualquer segundo.

"O-obrigada." Foi tudo que consegui responder.

Deixei que a mulher me guiasse para fora daquele lugar intimista e ao retornar ao andar térreo, encontrei Charlie conversando com Carlisle, que havia acabado de chegar, enquanto Renée analisava com extrema atenção uma pintura pendurada na parede. Não havia sinal de Edward na sala e eu senti uma pontada de ressentimento me atingir forte no peito.

O restante da noite foi preenchido por uma conversa cheia de amenidades que eu rezava a todo instante para ter um fim; de vez em quando me pegava vagando os olhos em direção ao alto da escadaria, à procura de qualquer sinal do garoto de cabelos bagunçados, frustrada por não encontrar nada.

Suspirei alto e baixei os olhos, encontrando as sapatilhas de ouro da bailarina dançando em meu colo; a tristeza que me acometeu foi tão grande, que eu precisei fechar os olhos para acalmar o choro que só viria a desaguar mais tarde, no meio da madrugada, após mais um interminável sonho com Edward e seu olhar frio e indiferente me observando para onde quer que eu fosse.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Recebi alguns comentários questionando o por quê do relacionamento de Edward e Bella andar a passos lentos. A resposta é simples: a hora certa deles avançarem em uma relação mais profunda ainda não chegou. Eu sei que muitas de vocês querem muito vê-los juntos, felizes e apaixonados e sei que também é frustrante chegar aqui e ver que eles estão cada dia mais enrolados e confusos em seus próprios sentimentos. É por isso que ainda não é hora de eles se relacionarem.<strong>

**Mas antes que alguém desista de ler, eu aviso: muito em breve eles vão começar a despontar no relacionamento. Uma dica: preparem os corações de vocês para os capítulos 10, 11 e 12, a purpurina e a fofura vão reinar!**

**Capítulo chatinho e com um pouco de drama, para variar.**

**Fiquem comigo, me aguentem só mais um tico e tudo vai se resolver eu prometo.**

**Desabafem, me xinguem, gritem e esperneem nas reviews, porque eu estou preparada para isso. Pessoas que leem a fic e não comentam: se acheguem, tem sempre um lugarzinho a mais para vocês.**

**Capítulo seguinte vai chegar rapidinho, me aguardem que ou no sábado ou no domingo ele está upadinho aqui para vocês, ok?**

**É isso, até logo!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**


	10. Capítulo 9 Teach me how to fun

**N/A: Sim, eu sou má, bem malévola com vocês. Perdoem-me pelo capítulo atrasado, mas eu nem tive como postar nada essa semana. Trabalho me consome toda a energia da semana, é bem complicado.**

**Por falta de tempo eu nem tenho respondido as reviews de vocês e isso faz de mim uma criatura péssima, já que vocês são sempre tão queridas e amorosas comigo. E olha só, passaram das 500 reviews com apenas 8 capítulos postados. Se isso não é amor, então não sei de mais nada *abraço coletivo***

**Muuuuito obrigada por tanto carinho, isso é que me move e me faz querer escrever sempre mais para vocês. Minhas leitoras são as melhores *estufa o peito de orgulho***

**A beta dessa fic é a_ Line Lins_, que me liga do meio do nada e fica mais de uma hora de bate papo no celular só para surtar com Bellinha e seus tsurus. Eu agradeço demais a ela por isso. Ela é a minha irmã Tedesco mais que querida. **

**Chega de lero-lero e vamos ao capítulo. Tentem não me matar nessa primeira parte e aguentem até o final, prometo que não vão se arrepender. **

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - Teach me how to fun<strong>

Um dos meus inúmeros sonhos infantis era ser uma bailarina clássica quando crescesse. A leveza e a facilidade com que aquelas mulheres conseguiam _flutuar_ ao som da suave melodia de um violino me deixava encantada e eu muitas vezes confessava o desejo de um dia ser como elas. Minha mãe, empolgada como sempre, chegou a comprar roupas de balé e sapatilhas e eu passava grande parte do dia rodopiando pela casa, agitando o tecido do tutu com meus giros descoordenados de uma criança de cinco anos.

Nos fins de semana, Charlie costumava colocar um CD de música clássica para relaxar e bastava que eu ouvisse os primeiros acordes de um violoncelo para subir correndo as escadas em busca de minhas roupas de balé. As sapatilhas eram calçadas com os pés trocados, o tutu preso do avesso em minha cintura, mas isso parecia não importar para o meu pai, que aplaudia meus rodopios - que quase sempre terminavam comigo caída no chão - com o entusiasmo de um grande apreciador de dança, mesmo sem nunca ter ido assistir um espetáculo de balé na vida.

As lembranças de minha infância antes da descoberta da doença eram escassas, quase nulas, mas essa em especial havia aflorado de repente em minha memória, como um tesouro muito bem escondido que acabara de ser encontrado. Eu sabia bem o quê fizera despertar aqueles momentos em minha mente, pois sentia na pele o poder dele. _Literalmente_.

O colar com o pingente de sapatilhas permanecia em volta de meu pescoço, leve e ao mesmo tempo pesado, causador de tantos sentimentos estranhos que me cercavam como cães de guardas. A joia pertencera à Alice Cullen, que coincidentemente também sonhava um dia em se tornar uma bailarina. Seu quarto era recheado de motivos que remetiam a esse desejo, como quadros, fotos, roupas e livros. Esme na noite anterior me contara que sua filha mais nova levava tão a sério a ideia de viver do balé que estava planejando se formar no ensino médio e mudar para Nova York, para estudar em _Julliard_. Tudo isso aconteceria no fim do verão do ano que vem, junto com sua festa de formatura na Forks High School.

Alice tinha muitos sonhos, lindos e grandiosos assim como eu. A única diferença era que agora - pela primeira vez desde a minha infância - podia ter a chance de realmente concretizá-los, ao contrário dela. E saber disso me deixava com um buraco enorme no peito, dolorido e sufocante. Era como se eu não tivesse o direito de planejar o meu futuro, de voltar a sonhar e pensar em realizar meus desejos, porque a cada segundo algo me lembrava de que se não fosse por um acidente de carro, talvez não estaria _viva_ e Alice certamente não estaria _morta_.

E mesmo que eu tentasse não me martirizar, mesmo sabendo que nada do que havia acontecido tinha sido culpa minha ou de qualquer outra pessoa, _ainda assim_ era impossível não sentir o peso do remorso caindo em meus ombros. Talvez sair de Seattle não tenha sido uma boa ideia afinal. Mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Com um suspiro cansado eu afastei as cobertas e arrisquei levantar da cama naquele sábado cinzento e frio. Minha agitação fez o colar de bailarina dançar em meu pescoço; irritada, puxei com força a joia, arrancando-a e arranhando minha pele. Baixei os olhos para o pingente de sapatilha que brilhava em minhas mãos sentindo a primeira pontada de arrependimento do dia. Não deveria ter aceitado o presente de Esme, mesmo que ela tivesse insistido. Aquilo não me pertencia e se eu continuasse com a teimosia de mergulhar - ainda que contra a minha vontade - no universo de Alice acabaria enlouquecendo.

Foi pensando nisso que eu tomei a decisão de ir até à casa dos Cullen, impelida apenas pelo desejo de fazer a coisa certa. Renée questionou para onde eu ia tão apressada e eu menti dizendo que precisava correr até à biblioteca da cidade para buscar um livro que me ajudaria em um trabalho da escola. Assim que convenci minha mãe com uma mentira simples, parti pelo caminho de três quadras em direção à mansão de vidro que me encantou - e assustou na mesma proporção - na noite anterior.

A pessoa que me recebeu quando toquei a campainha era a que eu menos esperava encontrar. Os olhos verde-água fizeram uma varredura em meu rosto e só pararam quando cruzaram com os meus. A sensação que sua presença me causava era devastadora, deixava minhas mãos suadas e o coração desritmado. Cogitei dar meia volta e fugir dali, embora precisasse cumprir o que havia planejado desde a noite anterior, quando percebi a tremenda besteira que fizera ao aceitar o presente incômodo de Esme Cullen.

E por falar na generosa mulher, antes que eu tentasse abrir a boca para murmurar algo, ela surgiu por trás do filho, trazendo no rosto um sorriso gigantesco e um olhar preocupado, formando um estranho contraste em sua expressão.

"Bella? Querida, que surpresa!" Esme sibilou, empurrando Edward de leve para poder se aproximar e me abraçar. "O que faz aqui? Algum problema?"

"Perdão aparecer assim sem avisar e tão cedo, mas é que... hm, e-eu..." as palavras embolaram-se na ponta da minha língua devido ao olhar fixo de Edward repousando em mim. "Eu gostaria de falar com você. Será que podemos conversar ou prefere que eu passe aqui uma outra hora?"

Ao me ouvir falar, Edward simplesmente deu as costas e sumiu no lado de dentro da casa. Sua atitude fria e distante me causou calafrios de mágoa. O que havia de errado com ele?

"Oh, claro, entre e fique a vontade. Já tomou café?" Esme questionou abrindo passagem para que eu pudesse segui-la pela imensa sala.

"Já sim, obrigada."

"Bom, então vamos lá para o escritório de Carlisle, assim podemos conversar mais tranquilamente."

"Certo" concordei seguindo-a pela casa iluminada pela luz fria da manhã chuvosa de Forks. As paredes de vidro estavam embaçadas e deixavam o ambiente muito mais gelado, ainda que o sistema de aquecimento moderno estivesse ligado. Não tinha nada a ver com o clima, na verdade, o ar daquele lugar era naturalmente _congelante_.

"Sente-se, querida, e me diga o que a trouxe até aqui."

"Primeiramente, se eu estiver incomodando, posso voltar em outra hora, sei que ainda é cedo para uma visita, mas-"

"Bobagem, Bella, você pode vir me visitar a hora que quiser. É sempre bem-vinda a essa casa." Esme sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado no largo e confortável sofá de couro localizado em frente a uma das muitas paredes transparentes da casa. Dali podia-se ver os pinheiros, árvores tão típicas daquela região.

Engoli em seco e apertei minhas mãos sobre meu colo várias vezes, como se tentasse arrumar coragem para dizer o que pretendia. Havia sido mais fácil quando eu ensaiei minhas palavras para o espelho do banheiro.

"Esme, eu não poderia ser mais grata por tudo que a senhora e sua família têm feito por mim nos últimos tempos. Se vocês não tivessem surgido em minha vida, só Deus sabe onde eu poderia estar agora." comecei, os olhos fixos em meus dedos cruzados sobre a saia de meu vestido amarelo.

"Você não precisa agradecer por nada, Bella. É um grande alívio saber que fomos capazes de ajudar alguém que precisava. Saber que uma parte de minha filha está com você é um alento e tanto. Na verdade eu é que devo te agradecer." Esme disse, tocando gentilmente meu ombro, só aumentando o peso do arrependimento instalado neles.

Ergui o rosto e a fitei, recebendo uma atenção afetuosa demais a ponto de quase me sufocar. Ela era tão amorosa comigo que me deixava em pânico. Eu não queria magoá-la de forma alguma, mas sabia que o quê faria a seguir certamente feriria seus sentimentos.

Respirei fundo e puxei do bolso de meu casaco o colar guardado ali. Pousei a joia nas mãos de Esme e senti meu rosto corando de vergonha por recusar um presente que me fora dado com a melhor das intenções. Mas aquele objeto não me pertencia e eu não me sentia bem em ficar com ele.

"Oh!" foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar, surpresa ao ver o colar em suas mãos.

"Perdoe-me, mas eu não posso aceitar ficar com ele. A senhora mesma disse que era a joia favorita de Alice e eu quero que permaneça sendo assim."

"Pensei que você tivesse gostado do presente." Esme murmurou, me encarando com tristeza. Encolhi-me diante da pontada que senti no peito ao ver seu olhar murchar na minha direção.

"E-eu gostei, é lindo. Mas é dela, _da Alice_. Não seria justo que eu ficasse com algo que ela adorava tanto." respondi na tentativa vã de expor o que eu estava sentindo. De forma alguma mencionaria o fato de que ficava extremamente incomodada com o peso de carregar o coração de outra pessoa, ainda mais quando essa pessoa em questão partira de forma tão precoce e traumatizante.

Estava mais claro do que cristal para mim que Esme Cullen não havia superado a dor da perda da filha e de algum modo via em mim uma plataforma para erguer-se e seguir em frente. Mas eu não podia aceitar que ela tentasse projetar Alice em mim, ou assinaria a sentença que me levaria à loucura. Por outro lado eu me preocupava com a senhora Cullen e de maneira nenhuma faria qualquer coisa que a magoasse. A linha era tênue separando esses dois lados e eu tinha certeza de que poderia sair profundamente ferida ou feriria alguém em igual proporção se escolhesse seguir pelo caminho errado. Mas qual caminho era o certo em uma situação como essas?

"Você tem razão, querida. Alice tem um ciúme louco desse colar, se sonhar que eu o dei para outra pessoa terá um ataque." Esme esforçou-se a soltar um riso e eu não pude deixar de perceber como ela se referia à filha, como se Alice ainda estivesse presente, _viva_.

Um arrepio gelado atingiu com força minha nuca.

"Espero que a senhora não fique chateada por eu ter devolvido o presente."

"De maneira alguma, Bella." ela piscou várias vezes e desviou o olhar para baixo, sorrindo com exagerada vontade. "Está tudo bem, ok? Agora vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e tomar um café delicioso que preparei ainda pouco." pensei em recusar, mas calei-me antes de abrir a boca para protestar.

"Ok" limitei-me a falar, levantando e seguindo Esme rumo à cozinha. No meio do caminho, seu celular tocou e ela afastou-se de leve, avisando que precisava atender a ligação e que eu poderia esperá-la na sala se quisesse.

Sem outra alternativa, me dirigi ao amplo cômodo da casa, porém parei no meio do caminho ao ouvir uma discussão calorosa. Não que eu fosse do tipo fofoqueira, contudo meu nome tinha sido mencionado no meio da briga e eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Será que você não enxerga o absurdo dessa situação? Mamãe não para de insistir em trazer Bella para essa casa e fica mostrando a ela tudo que foi de Alice, o quarto, os CDs, os livros, como se quisesse que a garota aprendesse a gostar das mesmas coisas. Chegou ao cúmulo de dar a joia favorita de Alice para Bella ontem. E o que você faz para impedir tudo isso? Porra nenhuma!"

"E o quê quer que eu faça? Sua mãe se afeiçoou à menina, não vou impedir que Esme seja amiga de Bella apenas por um capricho e implicância sua."

"Eu não vou aceitar isso, ouviu bem? Não quero Bella nessa casa, não quero que ela seja amiga da minha mãe ou qualquer outra coisa. Isso é doentio!" a força de um soco contra a madeira da mesa da cozinha me fez despertar do transe e eu involuntariamente soltei um grito assustado. De imediato, dois pares de olhos surpresos me fitaram, um deles ardia de arrependimento e dor. Mas era tarde, eu já havia ouvido coisas demais e entendido tudo.

Sem coragem de falar uma palavra, girei nos calcanhares e saí correndo pela casa, agoniada e trêmula de medo de cair ou bater em algo que pudesse me derrubar. Tudo que eu menos queria era criar uma cena ainda mais dramática para a já caótica situação. Porém quando estava no meio do enorme jardim da casa de vidro dos Cullen, senti uma mão firme segurando meu braço, me impedindo de mover um centímetro sequer.

"Bella, espera-"

"Me solta, Edward!" resmunguei aborrecida, fazendo força para me desvencilhar de seus dedos cravados em minha pele.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu-"

"E o que você acha que eu estou pensando? Que vocês estavam falando de outra garota chamada Bella? Ora, por favor, eu não sou tão idiota a esse ponto!" Edward bufou ao me ouvir falar e me libertou, passando as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos desarrumados.

Assim que me vi livre, recomecei minha caminhada para longe daquela casa e daquele garoto que mexia comigo a ponto de me deixar cheia de dúvidas, mas parei no meio do caminho sentindo a garganta arder pela raiva e mágoa que borbulhavam dentro de mim naquele momento. Sem rodeios, eu disparei:

"Eu sabia que você não gostava de mim desde o começo, então por que se deu ao trabalho de se aproximar de mim? Por pena? Obrigação? Por que diabos não fez como todo mundo da droga daquela escola e simplesmente me ignorou? Teria sido mais fácil e ainda te pouparia tempo!" seu maxilar trincou ao me escutar e ele lançou um de seus sorrisos tortos, dessa vez carregado de amargura e ironia.

"Você não sabe de nada." sibilou entredentes, me fitando de forma intensa. A raiva que eu sentia começou a transbordar.

"É, eu não sei mesmo de nada. E quer saber de uma coisa? Prefiro continuar não sabendo de merda nenhuma. Vamos fazer um trato a partir de agora: _esqueça_ que eu existo." gritei nervosa, engolindo o soluço que começava a se agitar em minha garganta. "Eu peço, ou melhor, _imploro_ a você que me ignore. Finja que eu não existo, Edward. Vai ser bem melhor para todo mundo."

Meu corpo estava exausto e eu não conseguia parar de tremer. As lágrimas ameaçavam desabar a qualquer momento e se eu não criasse coragem para ir embora ali o mais rápido que pudesse faria um papel de idiota ainda mais deprimente.

"E-eu... eu pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos." confessei baixinho, mais um sussurro para mim mesma do que para outra pessoa.

"Acredite, é muito melhor para você que não sejamos amigos." Edward rebateu firme e eu senti meu coração se partir ao meio. Por que doía tanto ter a constatação de algo que já sabia desde o começo? Por que eu me importava com aquele garoto de olhar severo e ar distante?

Arrasada, eu dei as costas a Edward e parti, segurando o máximo que pude o choro que apertava meu peito com força. Quando percebi que não estava sendo seguida, permiti que as lágrimas caíssem sem controle por meu rosto, transformando o caminho de volta para casa em uma longa jornada, já que eu mal conseguia enxergar por onde andava.

[...]

Eu nunca pensei que iria sofrer tanto com a dor de ser rejeitada por alguém que mal conhecia, mas a cada vez que recordava o olhar indiferente de Edward sentia meu coração enfraquecer dentro do peito. As noites pareciam piorar a situação, pois os sonhos com aquele garoto insistiam em permanecer habitando meu inconsciente. Por mais que me esforçasse para não pensar nele durante o dia inteiro, eu falhava na hora de ir dormir, pois bastava que deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro e fechasse os olhos para que a imagem de seu rosto surgisse, me afetando de uma forma que me deixava exausta.

Por conta disso, eu acabava dormindo mal, quase sempre amanhecia com olheiras e um ar cansado que me fazia querer voltar para cama e permanecer lá até que eu me sentisse totalmente recuperada.

A situação na escola não era das melhores, pois de vez em quando eu me via sendo obrigada a cruzar com Edward pelos corredores ou durante uma aula que tínhamos em comum. Ele parecia mesmo disposto a cumprir com minha exigência, nem uma vez sequer direcionando seu olhar para mim. Eu muitas vezes sentia raiva disso e ficava tentada a confrontá-lo, mas rapidamente me lembrava de que eu mesma havia pedido para que ele fizesse isso e aceitava o fato de que ninguém naquele lugar me enxergava.

Era como se eu fosse um fantasma que percorria a escola, quase como alguém transparente por ali. Pessoas iam e vinham, acenavam, conversavam, riam umas para as outras, menos para mim. Eu não fazia parte do mundo delas, talvez fosse mesmo uma aberração ou algo assim.

Novembro chegou e trouxe com ele os preparativos para o _Thanksgiving_, meu feriado favorito; a proximidade da data especial me animou um pouco, até eu tomar conhecimento de que Esme e sua família haviam convidado papai, mamãe e eu para a celebração. Tive que praticamente implorar para que Renée recusasse o convite, alegando que aquele era um dia que deveríamos passar apenas com nossa família. Charlie concordou com meu argumento e isso foi o suficiente para que mamãe dissesse não ao pedido da senhora Cullen.

Passamos a quinta-feira do feriado em casa, agradecendo por tudo que havia acontecido no último ano. Charlie fez questão de discorrer sobre suas graças quando estávamos sentados à mesa para rezar.

"Poderoso Deus, eu agradeço por ter uma família abençoada e harmoniosa. Agradeço por ter conseguido um trabalho que sustenta a mim, minha esposa e minha filha. E principalmente, sou grato ao Senhor por ter curado minha Bella e por deixá-la viver como merece. Muito obrigado por tudo, amém." ao final de suas palavras emocionadas, papai inclinou-se para deixar um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, me fazendo sorrir e derramar duas grossas lágrimas sem perceber.

Quando dezembro chegou, já estava começando a me acostumar com minha condição solitária na escola. Ninguém queria ser visto ao lado da garota novata e estranha e eu quase sempre fazia trabalhos, seminários e provas em dupla _sozinha_. Minhas notas não poderiam ser melhores, já que eu não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser estudar. Passei a almoçar na biblioteca, tendo a companhia dos livros e do silêncio, que era aliviante. Vez ou outra, Eve, a bibliotecária da escola se oferecia para almoçar comigo e nós partilhávamos uma conversa boba sobre histórias e autores favoritos.

Ela era o mais próximo que poderia chamar de _amiga_.

"Por que não almoça no refeitório com seus outros colegas, Bella?" Eve certa vez questionou, roubando um pedaço de torta de chocolate que eu confisquei de casa sem que Renée soubesse.

"Gosto do silêncio, as pessoas lá fora são muito barulhentas e histéricas." menti, fingindo interesse em minha tigela de salada vazia.

"Não fez nenhum amigo desde que chegou à escola?" ela insistiu, parando de comer para me fitar. Suspirei alto e respondi sua pergunta com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

"Por que não? Você é uma garota adorável, é divertida, tenho certeza de que poderia ter vários amigos por aqui."

"Pelo visto você é a única que acha isso, Eve. As pessoas aqui me tratam como se eu fosse um alien. Mas está tudo bem, já me acostumei com isso."

"Não é legal ficar sozinha, Bella. A gente não pode se acostumar com isso, você precisa de amigos."

"Eu estou bem assim, tá legal?" retruquei meio aborrecida, começando a guardar minhas coisas dentro da mochila. "Está quase para tocar o sinal da próxima aula, preciso ir."

"Certo." Eve concordou, parecendo arrependida de algo que falara. Ficou me observando arrumar minha bolsa nas costas e amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo antes de recomeçar a falar. "Eu sei que deve ser difícil chegar em uma escola nova, ainda mais para você que passou metade da sua vida estudando em casa, mas tente ser menos arredia e fechada. Permita que as pessoas vejam você e vai se dar conta de que nem todo mundo aqui quer brincar com você ou te humilhar."

"Ok. A gente se vê outra hora, Eve. Até mais." resmunguei uma despedida mal criada e saí da biblioteca aborrecida com a conversa. Talvez fosse hora de eu arrumar um outro local para almoçar.

Ao sair do prédio para seguir rumo ao anexo onde teria minha próxima aula, acabei encontrando com Rosalie Hale, que assim que me reconheceu lançou um sorriso enorme e genuíno. Sua simpatia muitas vezes me deixava intimidada.

"Hey, Bella! Há quanto tempo não vejo você, por onde anda se escondendo?" Rosalie perguntou bem humorada. "Como vão as coisas nos _juniors_?"

"Bem" respondi sem graça, fazendo-a rir.

"Eu sei, deve estar cheia de trabalhos para fazer, não é? Lembro que ano passado quase enlouqueci com tanta matéria que precisava estudar. Mas não se preocupe, porque quando você virar uma _senior_ as coisas tendem a, bem, _piorar_."Rosalie comentou me fazendo rir de seu jeito engraçado. Ela era divertida e a única, além de Eve, que me tratava como qualquer outra pessoa normal.

"Oh, lembra daquela vez que chamei você para ir a Port Angeles comer pizza e jogar boliche? Então, amanhã a noite vamos de novo e eu quero muito que você vá, portanto não aceito não como resposta, hein?"

"E-eu adoraria, mas não vai dar-"

"Qual foi a parte do 'eu não aceito não como resposta' você não entendeu?" me interrompeu rindo e prosseguiu "Vamos lá, Bella, você vai gostar. Além disso, meus amigos são legais, não é nenhum garoto ou garota idiota da sua turma, fica tranquila. Vai ser divertido, eu garanto."

"Obrigada, Rosalie, de verdade-"

"Primeiro, me chama de Rose, ok? É assim que meus amigos me chamam e bem, nós somos amigas, então para de me chamar pelo meu nome completo, parece que está brigando comigo." ela não me deixava terminar uma frase, sempre me cortando com sua empolgação efusiva. "Agora me dá o número do seu celular para que a gente possa combinar o horário direitinho para irmos a Port Angeles amanhã."

"Mas eu disse que n-"

"Nem uma palavra a mais, Bella, já decidi por você, ok? Confia em mim, você vai adorar jogar boliche e comer a pizza gordurosa do Joe's."

Com um suspiro derrotado, eu repassei o número do meu celular a Rosalie, ou melhor, _Rose_, que satisfeita por ter me feito aceitar o convite, se despediu com um aceno animado e a promessa de que mais tarde me ligaria. Mas não demorou nem dez minutos para eu receber uma chamada sua, pedindo para que eu repassasse o endereço de minha casa para que ela pudesse ir me buscar no dia seguinte para irmos a Port Angeles.

Renée quase teve um ataque de felicidade quando eu disse que iria à cidade vizinha com alguns amigos da escola e Charlie apenas me lançou um sorriso confortável, aprovando o que eu acabara de lhes informar.

Então, na tarde seguinte lá estava eu sentada no banco de passageiro do Mercedes vermelho de Rosalie, rumo a Port Angeles para jogar boliche e comer pizza com meus amigos. Correção, com os amigos de Rose. Eu só esperava que tivesse tomado a decisão certa de ter aceitado sair com os populares da escola. Será que eu seria rejeitada também por eles? Meu Deus, não permita que isso ocorra, eu não vou suportar.

Todo o medo e apreensão sumiram de dentro de mim quando eu conheci os amigos de Rosalie. Eles eram legais afinal e me trataram super bem, o que no começo me deixou um tanto quanto apreensiva. As garotas, Angela e Heidi, sentaram na mesa ao meu lado e puxavam assunto a toda hora, fazendo questão de me colocar na conversa. Já os garotos, Jasper e Emmett, eram engraçados e faziam piadinhas bobas a cada segundo, me fazendo rir sem nem ao menos perceber.

Jasper era irmão gêmeo de Rosalie e vez ou outra eles iniciavam uma discussão sobre qualquer besteira que discordavam. Era nessa hora que Angela me puxava para jogar boliche e apostar uma rodada de pizza contra Emmett e Heidi. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu realmente me diverti desde que cheguei a Forks, há mais ou menos três meses.

A noite passou voando e quando eu dei por mim já era hora de ir embora. Rosalie e os outros decidiram esticar para uma boate badalada da cidade, mas eu recusei a oferta, por estar exausta. O dia na escola havia sido cansativo e eu precisava dormir um pouco ou certamente cairia desacordada no chão de tanta estafa.

"Não se preocupem, acabei de falar com meu pai no celular e ele está aqui perto, na divisa de Forks e Port Angeles. Posso pedir para ele vir me buscar." avisei quando Jasper e Rosalie iniciaram mais uma interminável discussão sobre quem iria dirigir. Pelo que ouvi, o carro pertencia aos dois, mas era Rose quem tomava conta e colocava gasolina com o dinheiro de sua mesada, portanto, Jasper não tinha o direito de tocar no volante do Mercedes. Palavras dela.

"Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente, Bella?" Heidi perguntou.

"É, Bella, a noite vai ser legal!" Angela completou e eu sorri antes de declinar mais uma vez o convite.

"Divirtam-se, pessoal, e obrigada pelo convite. Foi bem legal." sibilei fitando Rosalie. Ela se inclinou e me deu um abraço forte que me pegou totalmente de surpresa.

"Viu? Eu disse que você ia gostar."

"Obrigada, Rose."

"Vamos marcar de sair mais vezes, na próxima te arrasto para a boate, ouviu bem? Se você recusar, eu peço para Emmett pegar você no colo e te levar a força!"

"Posso fazer isso agora se você quiser, Rose!" Emmett gritou e eu o encarei assustada, fazendo todos rirem de minha expressão temerosa.

"Não, pode deixar, Emm, por hoje Bella está livre. Mas na próxima, você já sabe, hein?"

"Ok" concordei. "A gente se vê, pessoal. E Rose, obrigada mais uma vez."

"Ora, não precisa agradecer, é para isso que servem os amigos, não? Até logo, Bella!" e ela entrou no carro e partiu pela rua em direção à avenida principal de Port Angeles, que àquela hora da noite estava bem movimentada.

Fiquei parada por alguns minutos em frente à pizzaria e boliche, antes de puxar o celular do bolso e ligar para meu pai. Estava digitando o telefone de Charlie quando a tela luminosa do aparelho escureceu de repente.

"Droga, não acredito que fiquei sem bateria." resmunguei, tentando sem sucesso religar meu celular. Zero de carga no aparelho.

"E agora, o que eu faço?" passei as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa, me movendo de um lado para o outro pensando em uma maneira de avisar meu pai de que precisaria que ele viesse me buscar em Port Angeles, já que minha carona à essa altura já deveria estar estacionando em alguma boate agitada da cidade.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi em procurar uma cabine de telefone público, rezando para que Renée atendesse minha chamada a cobrar. Perguntei ao porteiro do restaurante ao lado da pizzaria onde havia um orelhão e quando ele me indicou em que direção seguir eu fui distraída por um carro conversível estacionando bem à minha frente. Senti meu sangue congelar nas veias e ao mesmo tempo correr com mais força ao dar de cara com Edward saindo do veículo enquanto falava algo para Carlisle, que o acompanhava. Ainda tentei me esconder, mas o sorriso do Dr. Cullen direcionado a mim chamou a atenção do filho, que imediatamente capturou meu olhar com o seu.

Parecia que o ar havia sumido da face da Terra.

"Bella, que surpresa!" Carlisle sibilou ao se aproximar. "Está sozinha?"

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." saudei meio desconfortável, sentindo minhas bochechas queimando sob o olhar sempre intenso de Edward. "B-bom, na verdade estava com alguns amigos da escola, mas eles acabaram indo embora e eu fiquei de ligar para o meu pai para que ele viesse me buscar, só que acabei ficando sem bateria no meu celular. Será que posso usar o seu para ligar?"

"Bem, já que está aqui, por que não fica conosco para jantar? Posso levar você para casa depois." Carlisle murmurou e eu mordi o canto dos lábios fazendo questão de manter os olhos bem longe dos de Edward.

"N-não quero atrapalhar."

"Você não está nos atrapalhando. Estávamos mesmo voltando para Forks, mas aí Edward disse que estava com vontade de comer pizza e aí resolvemos parar e comprar algumas para viagem. Você volta conosco, não vamos demorar por aqui."

Sentindo uma vontade enorme de cavar um buraco e me enterrar, eu concordei.

"T-tudo bem, o-obrigada."

Entramos na pizzaria e eu puxei uma cadeira para sentar, temendo que minhas pernas quebrassem a qualquer momento tamanho eram os tremores que as faziam chacoalhar sem controle. Uma garçonete surgiu para anotar nossos pedidos e Carlisle a informou que queria duas pizzas grandes de mussarela para viagem.

"Com licença, preciso atender, é do hospital." ele avisou quando seu celular começou a tocar de maneira insistente. Era tudo que eu precisava, ficar sozinha com Edward na mesa. A situação não poderia ser mais desconfortável.

Comecei a bater as pontas dos tênis uma na outra e a enrolar os dedos dentro dos bolsos de meu casaco, sem a menor ideia do que fazer para preencher o vazio e a vergonha que caíram de repente sobre nossa mesa. Mas eu precisava dizer algo ou poderia morrer sufocada com tanto silêncio.

"E-eu, hm, me desculpa por incomodar sua noite com seu pai." falei prestando atenção no tampo de acrílico da mesa colorida. "S-se quiser, e-eu posso ir embora, tem uma cabine telefônica aqui pertinho, ligo para o meu pai e ele vem me buscar."

"Você acha mesmo que está me incomodando, Bella?" Edward questionou em voz baixa, um tom quase parecido com um sussurro.

"Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Quer dizer, você não gosta de mim e aqui estou eu, estragando sua noite com seu pai e-" parei de falar quando ele deixou escapar uma risadinha irônica.

"Bella, quem disse que eu não gosto de você?"

"E alguém precisa me dizer algo que está óbvio? Mas não precisa me olhar com essa cara assustada, achando que eu vou fazer algo para você mudar de opinião. Tudo bem, eu aceito, ninguém é obrigado a gostar de mim ou algo assim. Posso conviver com isso, sabe?"

"Você é inacreditável." ele abanou a cabeça, antes de me lançar um de seus sorrisos enviesados que me deixavam sem fôlego. "Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você."

"Mas disse que não poderíamos ser amigos." sibilei baixinho, me encolhendo na cadeira estofada da pizzaria.

"Exato. Eu disse que não _poderíamos_, não que eu não _queria_ ser seu amigo. É diferente." ele parecia se divertir ao ver a dúvida estampada bem no meio da minha testa.

"Você por acaso é bipolar ou tem dupla personalidade?" questionei e isso o fez gargalhar alto. O som de seu riso arrepiava a minha pele por inteiro.

"Não sei, talvez sim." seu sorriso esmaeceu um pouco, mas ele manteve a expressão suave para me fitar, o verde tão intenso e brilhante que parecia querer me hipnotizar. "A verdade é que eu tenho agido como um babaca com você. Eu sei, e a culpa é toda minha. Não queria te magoar ou fazer você pensar que eu te odeio ou algo do tipo. Eu gosto de você, Bella. É, eu _gosto_ de você." ele repetiu, fazendo questão de enfatizar a palavra gostar na frase.

"Uau, que bela maneira de mostrar que gosta de alguém." não consegui controlar minhas palavras irônicas e isso fez surgir um sorriso triste nos lábios avermelhados de Edward.

"Acho que mereço um pouco disso. Sei que não tenho sido uma pessoa legal com você, mas acredite quando digo que não tive intenção alguma de te magoar. Eu estava passando por uma série de problemas em casa, só que agora as coisas parecem que vão melhorar e-"

"E você resolveu que gosta de mim e quer ser meu amigo?" outra pitada de ironia e eu me arrependi de imediato ao notar seu olhar recair e ganhar um brilho de tristeza.

"Me desculpe, por favor." Edward suspirou sem me encarar. "Eu gostaria de propor um trato a você."

"Que tipo de trato?"

"Que tal se começássemos do zero? Você esqueceria tudo que aconteceu e eu prometo nunca mais agir feito um babaca com você." ao ouvi-lo falar eu exalei todo o ar que mantinha preso em meus pulmões.

O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de trégua? Significava agora que éramos amigos?

Se antes eu já estava confusa, Edward fizera o favor de bagunçar ainda mais minha cabeça.

Sem outra alternativa, eu me vi respondendo a única coisa que veio à mente naquele momento.

"Tudo bem, temos um trato." o sorriso que ele me lançou era tão brilhante que poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira se necessário.

Após nossa conversa - e aquilo que eu preferi chamar de trégua, não de um início de amizade com Edward - ele me desafiou a jogar uma partida de boliche, enquanto Carlisle - e nem a pizza - chegavam. Tentei avisá-lo de que era realmente boa jogadora, mas ele não quis acreditar em mim, não até perder de dois _strikes_ de vantagem para mim.

"Hey, não vale, você pisou fora da linha permitida."

"Não, eu não pisei. Não tenho culpa se você é tão péssimo no boliche." rebati rindo ao vê-lo revirar os olhos de indignação. "O que foi? Você quem pediu para jogar uma partida e eu avisei que perderia."

"Exijo revanche!" Edward respondeu e eu dei de ombros, sabendo que ele poderia ter um milhão de revanches, mas nunca ganharia de mim.

"Mas c-como?" ele gaguejou ao me ver acertar todos os pinos com uma bola que de início tinha tudo para ser uma péssima jogada.

"Eu avisei que era boa no boliche." falei, me afastando quando ele tentou roubar de minhas mãos a última bola da partida. "Apenas observe e aprenda."

"Humpf, convencida!" retrucou e eu ergui as sobrancelhas em desafio, antes de arremessar a bola sobre os pinos e conquistar mais um _strike_. Aquele era qual mesmo? O quinto ou sexto da rodada? Eu só sabia que tinha ganhado de Edward. E de lavada.

"Onde foi que aprendeu a jogar desse jeito?" ele perguntou, voltando a sentar na cadeira para retirar os sapatos especiais de boliche.

"_Nintendo wii._ É ótimo para aprender qualquer tipo de esporte." ele riu de minha piada sem graça e eu empurrei a franja melecada de suor para longe do rosto.

"Conversa fiada. Isso é sorte de amadora." Edward respondeu e eu mostrei a língua em uma atitude claramente infantil. "Foi... muito legal encontrar você essa noite, Bella. Se não fosse assim, eu provavelmente teria passado todo esse tempo esperando Carlisle sair da tal ligação importante do hospital." um rastro de vergonha se alastrou em minhas bochechas, me fazendo baixar o rosto para fugir de seus olhos tão atentos.

"Olha só, a pizza chegou." eu anunciei com animação exagerada ao ver a garçonete carregando duas caixas retangulares enormes. Edward pagou por elas e nós permanecemos sentados, de repente sem nenhum assunto para comentar.

"Onde está seu pai?" perguntei esticando o corpo para ter uma visão mais ampla da pizzaria e do boliche. Nenhum sinal de Carlisle nos dois ambientes.

"Deve estar lá fora, gritando com algum enfermeiro por telefone. É sempre assim toda vez que ele está de folga e surge algum problema no hospital." Edward respondeu, um tanto quanto aborrecido. "Se quiser podemos ir, a gente encontra com ele lá fora."

"Hum... ou podemos jogar mais uma partida enquanto ele não vem." sibilei e isso fez brotar um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

"Algo me diz que você só quer mostrar que sabe jogar e que eu sou uma droga no boliche." Edward falou, erguendo-se da cadeira e eu o imitei.

"Como você adivinhou? Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou arrasar com você nessa partida, até porque me sinto na obrigação de te ensinar alguns truques, porque, caramba, você joga muito mal!" eu ri quando ele gargalhou ao me ouvir dizer aquelas palavras. Eu adorava o som de seu riso, me estimulava a sorrir em retribuição.

"Obrigado por tanta sinceridade."

"Disponha. E então, pronto para aprender a jogar boliche de verdade?"

"Sou todo ouvidos." Edward sibilou e nós recomeçamos mais uma rodada, dessa vez comigo explicando a maneira como ele deveria se abaixar para lançar a bola, instruindo a mirar em um pino em específico que tinha mais chances de derrubar todos os outros.

Ele continuava sendo um desastre no jogo, mas ao menos parecia se esforçar e só por causa disso - e pela forma como ele me sorria cada vez que eu fazia um _strike_ - foi que eu o deixei ganhar uma partida, ao errar de propósito todas as minhas jogadas.

Talvez depois daquela noite estranha e absurdamente divertida, eu pudesse dizer que nossa trégua era de fato o início de uma amizade.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de mais nada vamos aos avisos: não, Edward não está apaixonado pela Bella e eles nem vão confessar seus sentimentos no capítulo seguinte. Gostar é diferente de amar. É só amizade, ok? Ao menos por enquanto é apenas isso.<strong>

**Na realidade esse capítulo teria um mix de pontos de vistas, mas eu sou metódica (para não dizer chata pra cacete) e decidi deixá-lo apenas com o POV da Bella. O de Edward é o próximo, assim como o capítulo 11 também pertence a ele. O que o fez mudar de ideia e se aproximar de Bella? hohoho, mistério!**

**Eu sei que ele é bem confuso e estranho, mas tentem vê-lo como o verdadeiro Edward de Meyer, ao menos em alguns pontos. Edward não queria se aproximar de Bella por qual motivo no livro mesmo? Pois é, o caminho é bem por aí, embora esse Edward aqui não queira de jeito algum cravar os dentinhos no pescoço de Bellinha, antes que alguém me pergunte isso.**

**Well, well, eu quero muito mesmo responder as reviews de vocês e já tenho até um preview escolhido a dedo para compensar minha falta de respostas aos comentários de vocês. Quem quiser receber o preview, na hora de mandar review avisa que quer spoiler, quem não quiser, basta dizer não, estamos combinadas?**

**Meu desejo é postar o capítulo seguinte ainda nessa semana, até porque meu fim de semana que vem vai ser cheio, com formatura do meu primo e preparativos pra minha viagem pra Brasilia no comecinho de fevereiro. **

**Enfim, é isso. Dúvidas, questionamentos e tudo que vocês quiserem dizer, basta clicar no balãozinho ali embaixo e deixar review. **

**Primeiro ps: Edward e Bella evoluíram demais nesse capítulo, não acham? Mas não esperem que eles se amem já no próximo, ok? Vamos com calma por aqui que tudo vai dar certo. **

**Sejam boazinhas e me encham de amor e fofura nesse domingo que está indo embora.**

**Até o próximo!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**

**Segundo ps: vocês podem perguntar tudo e mais um pouco sobre TMHTF e minhas outras fics no meu formspring - formspring (ponto) me (barra) cellaes *substituam as palavras entre parênteses por símbolos.**

**Terceiro ps: PQP, eu falo demais!**

**:***


	11. Capítulo 10 Teach me how to wish

**N/A: a cada dia que passa eu tenho vontade de pegar vocês no colo e apertar que nem Felícia fazia com o Frajola. Existem leitoras mais lindas e fofas que vocês? NÃO! *joga purpurina pelo ar***

**Todo mundo recebeu preview do capítulo? Porque eu mandei pra todo mundo (ao menos para quem tem conta no FFnet). Mesmo esquema vai funcionar nesse capítulo aqui, ok? Mandou review, se quiser, recebe preview. Basta avisar na hora que mandar o coment se quer ou não.**

**A beta de TMHTF é a _Line Lins_, que sofre e me deixa viada toda vez que beta um capítulo. Dá gosto ver os coments que ela faz em partes das fics. hahaha**

**Brigada novamente pelo carinho. Vocês são demais!**

**Aviso: capítulo carregado na fofura. Preparem as doses de insulina!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - Teach me how to wish <strong>

**EPOV**

Eu mal conseguia lembrar a última vez que me senti daquele jeito, leve, _aliviado_.

Era incrível perceber o que uma simples conversa poderia fazer na vida de uma pessoa; na minha por exemplo, serviu para colocar pontos finais em assuntos inacabados. Eu só esperava que tudo que Carlisle me prometera naquela noite fosse mesmo verdade e que ele seguisse adiante com suas promessas; eu ainda confiava em suas palavras e desejava permanecer assim.

Tudo começou a mudar após minha discussão com Bella, no seguinte ao jantar desastroso que Esme oferecera aos pais da garota. Cansado de ver minha mãe tentando manipular Bella, forçando-a a conviver com qualquer coisa que remetesse à Alice, eu enfrentei meu pai e confrontei Esme, vomitando cada reação contida por longos dez meses.

Eu sabia que tinha magoado a única pessoa que não queria ferir - Bella - mas havia sido inevitável. Tinha sido necessário afastá-la de minha casa, e principalmente, de minha família. _Era para o bem dela_, eu me pegava repetindo ao rememorar a forma como seus olhos murchavam ao me encarar.

A verdade é que eu _nunca_ odiei Isabella Swan. Nem ao menos senti raiva dela uma única que vez que fosse.

Como eu poderia nutrir um sentimento ruim por uma garota tão frágil e inocente como ela? Não era preciso nem um segundo olhar para notar o quão delicada era Bella, o tipo de pessoa que não seria capaz de fazer mal a alguém nem que se esforçasse muito.

Porém, eu não conseguia esconder a raiva que sentia de todos os sentimentos ruins que ela - de alguma forma - despertava em Esme. Minha mãe nos últimos tempos não sabia falar sobre outro assunto que não fosse a garota; até em sonhos ela murmurava o nome de Bella, quase sempre mesclado ao de Alice. Era bizarro e dolorido vê-la perdendo o juízo a cada dia que passava.

Foi por isso que eu discuti com meu pai, após meu desentendimento com Bella - que certamente a deixara magoada - e joguei no meio da sala tudo aquilo que sentia. Meu corpo inteiro tremia ao discorrer sobre todos aqueles meses de sofrimento calado e impotente, em que eu assistia em silêncio, Esme afundando em um mundo de loucura.

Não foi fácil espalhar a verdade na cara de meus pais, porém sabia que se não fizesse isso logo estaria arruinando minha família. De maneira permanente.

"Eu não posso mais conviver com toda essa ilusão que a senhora criou, mãe, sem fazer nada contra. Simplesmente não dá. Sei que é difícil, mas a verdade é que Alice não vai voltar nunca mais e a senhora precisa encarar isso. De uma vez por todas pare e aceite essa nova realidade, onde Alice não existe mais!" minhas palavras caíram sobre a sala com a força de mil bigornas, criando um abismo entre meus pais e eu.

Carlisle me fuzilou com seus imensos olhos verdes, espelhos dos meus, e eu bufei cansado, desviando a atenção e repousando-a em Esme. Minha mãe por sua vez parecia tentar processar tudo o que eu havia acabado de lhe reportar e à medida que seu cérebro trabalhava na compreensão dos fatos eu via seu olhar esmaecendo gradativamente.

Não foi surpresa alguma notar sua face pálida de horror e as lágrimas manchando seu rosto sem expressão.

"E-eu... preciso... me deitar, minha cabeça está prestes a explodir." Esme informou, tateando o sofá e afastando-se em direção à escada.

"Querida, você está bem?" Carlisle adiantou-se para ajudá-la, a voz urgente de preocupação.

"Preciso dormir." ela repetiu, desviando-se de leve quando meu pai tentou tocar seu ombro. "Onde está meu celular? Tenho que fazer uma ligação urgente!" pegou o aparelho sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, os dedos trêmulos não suportando o peso do objeto e fazendo-o cair bem aos meus pés.

Uma onda de choro sufucou meu peito quando eu notei o número piscando no visor do celular. Aquilo era mais grave do que eu pensava; Esme já havia passado dos limites da racionalidade e a culpa de tudo isso de certa forma era minha, por ter me calado por tempo demais.

"Mãe..." eu tentei começar, porém a lembrança do antigo número de celular de Alice na tela do celular de Esme me deixou sem palavras.

"M-me dê meu celular, Edward, eu preciso fazer uma ligação urgente!" Ela arriscou puxar o aparelho de minhas mãos, contudo consegui impedi-la.

"Não!" rosnei, fitando-a sério. Meu olhos ardiam por causa das lágrimas que eu me recusava a derramar.

"Me dê esse celular, seu moleque atrevido, é uma ordem!"

"Não!"

"Edward, mas que porra é essa que você está fazendo?" Carlisle interviu e eu o encarei com raiva, jogando o celular em seu peito.

"Anda, olha pra quem ela está ligando! Para uma pessoa morta, pai, alguém que já partiu há quase um ano!" sibilei entredentes, temendo que os soluços de ódio escapassem de minha garganta.

O rosto de Carlisle despencou ao perceber que estava falando a verdade. E desmoronou completamente quando Esme deu início a uma crise de choro excruciante. A dor em meu peito atingiu um nível insuportável ao assistir - absolutamente impotente - minha mãe entregando-se à agonia de não conseguir suportar a perda de alguém. Eu sabia que era difícil, desolador, no entanto era pior ainda vê-la fingindo que nada havia acontecido, alimentando-se da esperança de uma garota inocente e cheia de vida, em busca de um pouco de alívio para seu sofrimento.

Esme desmaiou clamando pelo nome de Alice como uma ladainha; sem dizer uma palavra, eu ajudei meu pai a subir e levá-la ao seu quarto para que ela pudesse descansar. Assim que se certificou de que minha mãe estava bem acomodada, me chamou para uma conversa em meu quarto, que eu de antemão sabia que seria um fiasco.

Mas dessa vez eu estava enganado.

"Satisfeito? Você conseguiu o que tanto queria e agora, vai fazer o quê? Vai esfregar sofrimento na cara de quem mais? Hein, seu moleque? Anda, fala!" Carlisle urrou furioso, me empurrando seguidas vezes até que minhas costas colidissem contra a parede ao lado da porta.

"Eu só fiz o que o senhor já devia ter feito há mais tempo. Cansei de bancar o covarde, Carlisle. Não aguentava mais ver minha mãe se afogando em ressentimento sem fazer porra nenhuma! Não sou tão egoísta como você!"

"Não, você é muito mais que egoísta, Edward. É um moleque mimado que não sossega enquanto não consegue o que quer."

"E você é o quê, pai? O bom samaritano que só pensa no bem das pessoas? Com os outros, essa sua desculpa furada de que só quer o bem da mamãe pode funcionar, mas você não me engana."

"Eu deveria ter te dado uns tapas quando você era criança, Edward. Assim teria aprendido a me respeitar."

"Mesmo que você me espancasse agora, pai, não teria um pingo do meu respeito. Você deixou de ser uma pessoa digna de ser respeitada quando fechou os olhos para a situação da mamãe." o rosto de Carlisle passou de vermelho a roxo e eu jurei que ele me daria um saco; ainda assim eu continuei: "Olha só pra ela, pai! Está perdida, desorientada e o que você faz para ela melhorar? Absolutamente nada! Pelo contrário, alimenta as fantasias dela. Que tipo de ser humano é você, que aceitar ver outra pessoa morrendo em vida desse jeito?"

"Eu amo a sua mãe, só quero o bem dela, porra!" ele explodiu, socando o tampo de madeira de minha escrivaninha bagunçada.

"Então demonstre esse amor que você diz sentir por ela. Faça alguma coisa, pai, mas por tudo quanto é mais sagrado não deixe mais Esme se enterrar nessa loucura toda de achar que Alice está viva ou pior, que está vivendo em outra pessoa."

"Sua mãe não vai suportar... e-ela... eu sei que isso vai ser a ruína da nossa família." ele tombou para o lado, desabando em minha cama.

"Nossa família já está arruinada faz tempo. E se o senhor insistir em levar em frente as loucuras de minha mãe, só vai destrui-la mais ainda."

"E-eu não sei o que fazer... eu..." finalmente eu consegui ver a compreensão iluminando os olhos de Carlisle.

"Esme precisa de tratamento médico, pai. E com urgência, antes que tudo esteja completamente perdido."

"E-eu... acho que tem razão. Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?" ele esfregou as mãos no rosto suado e vermelho. "O que foi que eu fiz?" repetiu desolado e eu me limitei a exalar um suspiro que era um misto de profunda tristeza e alívio.

Claro que não foi fácil tomar uma decisão, só que aos poucos Carlisle se convencia de que Esme necessitava de ajuda psicológica. Começou convidando-a timidamente para visitá-lo no hospital e aos poucos a apresentava aos médicos psiquiatras do local. Minha mãe era extremamente arredia em certos aspectos e muitas vezes se recusava a sair de casa com Carlisle. Ela ainda mencionava Alice em nossas conversas sem nem ao menos perceber e eu tentava não demonstrar o quanto aquilo me machucava. Eu tinha esperanças de um dia vê-la recuperada e rezava para que isso não demorasse tanto tempo assim.

Esme nunca mais havia tocado no nome de Bella, como se a garota que agora carregava o coração de Alice nunca nem tivesse existido em nossas vidas. Mas aquilo não era verdade e de vez em quando, me pegava observando-a pelos corredores da escola, a mochila excessivamente grande para alguém tão pequeno como ela pendurada nos ombros e os olhos grandes e curiosos disparados para todas as direções. Quando ela desviava a atenção sem querer para mim, eu sentia a vontade enorme de me aproximar e pedir desculpas por todas as vezes que a tratei mal, contudo fazer isso seria abrir precedentes para discutir assuntos que eu ainda não estava preparado para lidar.

Eu mal me dei conta de que o fim do ano estava chegando e apenas notei isso devido a proximidade de uma data em especial: o primeiro aniversário de morte de Alice. Seria um momento devastador, principalmente para Esme e por conta disso, Carlisle chegou à conclusão de que era hora de dar um passo à frente na situação de minha mãe. Eu já sentia a dor e a tristeza me chicoteando as costas, porém sabia que no fim das contas aquilo era para o bem de Esme.

Carlisle e eu visitamos algumas clínicas especializadas em tratamentos psicológicos e enfim decidimos o local mais adequado para cuidar de Esme. Ao votar para Forks, vindos de Seattle, onde ficava clínica, decidimos parar em Port Angeles para jantar. Foi aí que eu dei de cara com uma Bella perdida e muito sem graça.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela havia deixado que eu me reaproximasse dela; claro que não foi fácil, já que ela preferia se manter com um pé atrás em relação a mim, o que era uma atitude totalmente compreensiva de sua parte. Mas agora eu não fazia mais questão de me manter longe dela, eu não _queria_ mais me afastar de Bella.

Nem eu entendia o por quê disso, porém não fazia questão de questionar. Se ela havia baixado a guarda e deixado que eu me aproximasse novamente, então bem, eu iria fazer de tudo para não mais magoá-la. Eu gostava dela, de seu sorriso e da forma como ela me fazia ficar leve sem ao menos perceber. Bella trazia à tona um Edward de tempos atrás e eu muitas vezes me via atraído para seu lado em busca disso, de alguém que eu fui no passado e queria voltar a ser no presente e no futuro.

Ela me ensinava a sorrir novamente e eu procurava de todas as maneiras retribuir seu gesto, só para ganhar o brilho eterno de seus olhos pousando em mim.

[...]

A neve enfim havia desabado sobre a cidade, gerando a comoção de metade da Forks High School naquele dia frio de meados de dezembro. O estacionamento estava lotado e o som de buzinas insistentes irritava meus ouvidos, por isso saltei do carro de Carlisle antes mesmo que ele se aproximasse da entrada da escola.

"Não seja teimoso, eu levo você até lá dentro. Está um frio de rachar aí fora, filho." Carlisle ainda tentou me convencer a voltar para o carro, mas eu recusei.

"Posso ir andando daqui, pai. O estacionamento está um inferno, você iria demorar séculos até chegar no prédio da escola e eu posso acabar me atrasando." sibilei arrumando as luvas nas mãos, batendo palmas para que o tecido grosso encaixasse mais confortavelmente em meus dedos. "A gente se vê mais tarde, velho."

"Olha o respeito, moleque." ele riu sem vontade e girou o volante para iniciar uma manobra. "Até a noite, Edward."

"Até, pai." acenei e arrumei a alça da mochila em meu ombro, seguindo pelo caminho escorregadio em direção ao prédio principal da Forks High School.

Os corredores estavam abarrotados e a histeria era geral. Garotas gargalhavam enquanto eram perseguidas por caras idiotas com bolas de neve nas mãos; o zelador da escola tentava - sem sucesso - retirar o lamaçal gerado pela neve derretida pelo velho aquecedor central, mas cada vez que varria, uma nova leva de água escura escorria, sujando tudo mais uma vez. Seria assim pelo resto do dia.

No caminho para o prédio 2, onde teria minha primeira aula do dia, química, eu a avistei. Sentada em uma das cadeiras próximas à sala do diretor, estava Isabella. Ela parecia bem distraída com o livro que tinha nas mãos e - conforme ia me aproximando - pude notar que ela também cantarolava de forma desafinada uma canção. Agucei meus ouvidos na tentativa de desvendar o que ela cantava, mas tudo que consegui pescar foram algumas palavras de uma letra quase infantil. Nada na cena seria estranho, não fosse pelo livro que ela lia: _horror em Amityville, _de Jay Anson.

Eu já havia lido aquela história há alguns anos atrás e tinha plena certeza de que a maioria das garotas nunca se interessaria por um conto tão macabro quanto aquele. Mas ali estava Bella, sozinha na porta da sala do diretor, lendo um livro de terror em plena luz do dia.

Acho que fiz algum barulho que me denunciou, pois assim que me aproximei dela, Bella retirou os fones de ouvido e fechou o livro, fazendo questão de marcar a página onde parara de ler. Minha cara de espanto a fez franzir o cenho e disparar uma pergunta logo de cara:

"O que houve? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" questionou, mexendo no Ipod para desligá-lo.

"Não acredito que você é fã de livros de horror." retruquei, apontando para a capa do livro que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Qual o espanto? Eles são legais. E os baseados em histórias reais, como esse aqui, são os melhores."

"Esse não é o tipo de livro que uma menina gosta." falei sentando ao seu lado em uma das muitas cadeiras vazias. A ala da escola onde ficavam as salas do diretor e dos professores vivia quase sempre deserta e eu deduzi que esse deveria ter sido o motivo de Bella escolher aquele local para ler.

"Ah é? E qual é o tipo de livro que uma garota gosta, sabichão?" questionou, os grandes olhos de chocolate atentos a cada expressão minha. Ela não poderia saber, mas seu olhar era o tipo que fascinava as pessoas. Ou pelo menos a mim.

"Muito fácil. Romance água com açúcar, daqueles que vocês choram no final." senti vontade de rir ao vê-la enrugar o nariz arrebitado em uma careta de desgosto.

"Prefiro livros de terror e suspense. São mais emocionantes e menos cansativos. Sempre há algo que me surpreende no meio da história. Eu gosto disso." Bella retrucou, recolocando os fones de ouvido e remexendo na lista de músicas de seu Ipod.

Sem pedir permissão, eu puxei um dos fones para escutar a música que tocava no aparelho. Juntei as sobrancelhas quando novamente não reconheci a canção que era executada por uma voz de mulher meio anasalada e deixei que Bella tomasse de volta o fone, me fitando meio irritada.

"Que música é essa?" perguntei e não esperei por sua resposta, espiando no visor do Ipod o nome da canção e o artista que a cantava. "Miley Cyrus? Sério?"

"Hey, eu gosto, portanto, nem se atreva a falar mal dela." Bella ameaçou, me encarando séria. E de bochechas avermelhadas.

Essa foi a minha deixa para atiçá-la um pouco mais.

"Você lê livros de terror escutando Miley Cyrus, Bella?"

"E qual o problema? Escutar a Miley me ajuda a não ter medo das histórias de horror que estou lendo. Às vezes elas são assustadoras demais."

"E por que você ainda as lê?"

"Porque elas são legais, ora. E não me olhe desse jeito, eu nunca disse que não era medrosa."

"Você me surpreende a cada dia que passa." soltei sem perceber e de imediato notei as bochechas de Bella ganharem um tom igual ao de um tomate. A coloração só acentuava as sardas espalhadas por sua face e nariz.

Meus dedos começaram a formigar e eu quase me arrisquei a tocar seu rosto.

Bella ameaçou abrir a boca e murmurar algo, no entanto o som estridente da campainha soou, anunciando que as aulas iriam começar. Ela deu um salto ao meu lado e saiu puxando a mochila de um jeito engraçado corredor afora. Travamos uma batalha que durou dois segundos, até que eu - triunfante - consegui fazê-la me deixar carregar sua bolsa pesada, enquanto ela equilibrava uma pequena pilha de livros nos braços.

Conversamos sobre amenidades, como o clima frio e a neve que finalmente aparecera no céu de Forks e foi aí que descobri mais um segredo de Bella: ela adorava a neve, mas odiava o frio. Aquilo me fez rir. O que eu mais poderia esperar de uma garota que gostava de ler histórias de terror ao som de uma cantora pop adolescente?

Definitivamente ela me surpreendia a cada segundo passado em sua companhia. E eu muitas vezes me pegava desejando passar mais tempo ao lado dela, apenas para descobrir mais coisas a seu respeito.

[...]

No meio do dia, durante uma aula chata de Geografia, fomos surpreendidos por um grupo de alunos vestidos com roupas medievais e garotas de longos vestidos esvoaçantes interrompendo a professora e gerando um burburinho geral da sala. Eu sabia o que estava por vir antes mesmo da presidente do grêmio estudantil do ano, Rosalie Hale, abrir a boca para falar.

"Olá _juniors_, é com grande honra que nós do grêmio estudantil da Forks High School convidamos a todos para participar do baile medieval de inverno." Rosalie anunciou, abrindo um amplo sorriso enquanto distribuía folders a cada um dos alunos. Lançou-me um breve olhar ao passar por minha cadeira e desviou rapidamente, voltando para o lado da professora, que esperava sem pressa que todas as informações fossem repassadas pelo grupo.

"Esperamos que todos participem do evento, já que não tivemos o _Homecoming_ esse ano, queremos fazer o melhor _Winter Formal_ que a FHS já teve!" Rosalie continuou, sem nunca desfazer o sorriso largo de seu rosto.

"O baile será no final de janeiro, por isso temos tempo para arrecadar fundos para a nossa festa. O grêmio fará uma série de eventos paralelos para conseguirmos dinheiro e quem quiser fazer parte desse projeto, será muito bem-vindo. Basta se inscrever em nossa sede, que como todos sabem, fica ao lado da biblioteca central. Perguntas?"

Aquela foi a deixa para o falatório recomeçar. _Quais os trajes pro baile? Quando as inscrições para o rei e a rainha da festa iriam começar? Era mesmo verdade que os Jonas Brothers iriam tocar na noite do baile?_

A cada questionamento feito por meus colegas de classe, eu sentia vontade de dar risada. Deus, todo ano era igual, por que eles faziam questão de perguntar sempre a mesma coisa?

"Bem, acho que é só isso. Lembrem-se, as inscrições para concorrer a corte do Winter Formal desse ano começam na segunda. Participem, pessoal!" Rosalie incitou, lançando mão de seu último grande sorriso. Agradeceu à professora pela atenção - e paciência - e se retirou, sendo seguida por seus fiéis seguidores.

Era engraçado ver o quanto Rosalie Hale havia mudado no curto espaço de um ano. De garota engraçada e popular, passou a líder das _cheerleaders_ do time de basquete da escola e presidente do grêmio estudantil da FHS. Foi inevitável não fazer a pergunta que rondou minha mente desde o momento que a loira de riso franco entrou em minha sala: _se aquele maldito acidente não tivesse acontecido, será que Rose e eu estaríamos namorando até hoje?_

A única resposta que ganhei foi o silêncio.

[...]

Não pude deixar de sentir um frio no estômago ao ouvir o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas daquele dia. Era hora de voltar para casa, no entanto eu simplesmente não queria. O motivo? Hoje a tarde, Carlisle e eu iríamos levar Esme para a clínica em Seattle.

Só de pensar nisso, já sentia o frio se alastrando por minha coluna.

Uma parte de mim dizia que eu não deveria temer, afinal Esme estava ciente de tudo que iria acontecer e - surpreendemente - concordara que seria melhor para ela ficar sob os cuidados de especialistas. Sua aceitação se deu após uma nova crise, quando ela, sem querer, leu no jornal local um lembrete de que a data do acidente que matara Alice estava próxima, no meio dessa semana.

Quando Esme recobrou a consciência - depois de quase dez horas sedada, por orientação de um psiquiatra, - aceitou conversar com Carlisle, e mais ainda - acatou a decisão de buscar tratamento em uma clínica especializada. Sua internação estava marcada para hoje.

Para meu completo alívio, Carlisle estava em casa quando cheguei e ajudava Esme a arrumar seus pertences em uma mala pequena. Assim que ela me viu, tenso junto à porta de seu quarto, fez um gesto com o indicador para que eu me aproximasse e sem esperar por uma reação minha, me puxou em um abraço apertado, que eu retribuí meio sem jeito.

"Quero que você se cuide nesses dias em que estiver fora, tudo bem? Não fique acordado até tarde, não coma porcarias e nem deixe que seu pai faça o mesmo também." minha mãe alertou, passando a mão tranquilamente em minha testa, afastando os cabelos bagunçados que insistiam em cair ali.

"Fique bem, mãe." sussurrei em seu ouvido ao abraçá-la mais uma vez. "Eu amo você."

"Assim como eu amo você, querido." ela repetiu, me dando um beijo rápido na bochecha. "Amor, podemos ir?"

"Claro, querida." Carlisle adiantou-se para pegar a mala roxa ao lado da cama. "Edward, sua mãe prefere que você não vá até a clínica. Quer evitar despedidas desnecessárias. Você entende, não é?

"Claro, pai." não pude esconder a onda de calmaria que me atingiu ao ouvir as palavras de Carlisle; eu não queria ver minha mãe sendo internada, embora soubesse que isso faria bem a ela.

Assim que Carlisle e Esme deixaram nossa casa, eu exalei um suspiro cansado, mas profundamente aliviado.

As coisas iriam mudar daqui para frente. E eu esperava que minha família voltasse a ter o mínimo de paz de agora em diante.

[...]

O dia que eu mais temia havia enfim chegado: 20 de dezembro, a data do acidente e consequentemente o primeiro aniversário de morte de Alice. Foi uma tortura levantar da cama e me arrumar para ir à escola. Coincidência ou não, a neve havia aumentado durante a noite, deixando o clima pálido e hostil. Ao descer para a cozinha, encontrei o local vazio e um bilhete pendurado na porta da geladeira.

"_Precisei sair mais cedo, emergência no hospital. _

_Vamos à missa mais tarde. _

_Papai."_

Sem apetite algum, eu peguei uma caixinha de suco e saí de casa, não sem antes alimentar Max, que estava estranhamente quieto naquele dia. Talvez fosse o frio que o tivesse deixado assim, ou talvez fosse o clima ainda mais austero em que a casa havia mergulhado.

Por ironia - ou obra do acaso - eu não encontrei Bella em nenhum lugar da escola durante o dia inteiro. Procurei-a na biblioteca antes da primeira aula começar, no refeitório - e fora dele - na hora do almoço e na aula de Biologia, quando eu tinha certeza de que a avistaria, dei de cara com seu lugar vazio. Uma parte de mim havia ficado aliviada por não encontrá-la, embora a outra estava agoniada para encarar os imensos olhos de avelã e buscar algum tipo de compreensão para a sensação estranha que rondava minha cabeça naquele dia.

E só Bella seria capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Para minha surpresa eu a achei na saída da aula, no meio da tarde; ela parecia apressada e lutava para calçar suas luvas coloridas. O capuz de seu casaco de frio era gigantesco e quase a fazia desaparecer em meio ao tecido grosso da roupa.

Quando ela se virou para guardar alguma coisa na mochila, seu olhar cruzou o meu e algo me disse naquele momento que ela soube ler o brilho estranho em minhas pupilas. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei.

"Oi" ela saudou, como sempre tímida, e eu acenei de volta, fazendo brotar um vermelho intenso em suas bochechas.

"Será que podemos conversar? É importante." murmurei sentindo uma certa urgência em minha voz e ela meneou a cabeça em concordância. Seguimos na direção contrária à da maioria dos alunos, pegando o caminho que nos levava à biblioteca, que a essa hora estava deserta.

"Edward, eu... nem sei o que dizer. Você não sabe como hoje é um dia difícil para mim." ela disparou, não me dando tempo nem ao menos de puxar uma cadeira para sentar à sua frente. "D-deveria ser o melhor dia da minha vida, pois faz um ano que eu renasci, m-mas... eu não me sinto bem por estar feliz, porque sei que existem pessoas que estão chorando por causa dessa data."

"Não está sendo um dia fácil para mim também." confessei, baixando os olhos para fitar meus dedos gelados de frio.

"C-como está Esme? Eu soube o que aconteceu, mamãe me disse. E-eu... eu sinto muito, Edward." Bella sussurrou, me olhando com tristeza.

"Ela está bem... eu acho. Quer dizer, foi ótimo para ela aceitar ajuda médica. Eu tenho certeza de que Esme não iria conseguir passar por essa data sem sofrer."

"Eu espero que dê tudo certo e que ela fique bem logo."

"Eu também espero." enfatizei, erguendo a cabeça para inspirar fundo. Só que o olhar de chocolate me encarando com atenção, me fez suspender o ar de meus pulmões com força.

Para minha total surpresa, Bella puxou minhas mãos e as envolveu nas suas - ainda cobertas pelas luvas coloridas; me lançou um sorriso confortável e corou rudemente quando uma lágrima solitária traçou o caminho de seu nariz até sumir na ponta vermelha e arrebitada.

"Eu sinto muito. De verdade." ela repetiu, afastando-se de forma brusca para limpar o canto dos olhos molhados de choro.

"Eu sei. E obrigado." Bella franziu o cenho como se não entendesse o motivo de eu estar lhe agradecendo. Mas eu tinha muito a ser grato àquela garota que - de uma maneira estranha - havia sido colocada em meu caminho.

Afinal, ela era a única com quem me permitia falar sobre assuntos ainda doloridos que necessitavam de um tempo para cicatrizarem.

[...]

No dia do Natal, eu acordei com a notícia de que Carlisle precisaria dar uma passada no hospital para verificar a situação de um paciente grave que estava na UTI. Mas antes de sair de casa, meu pai me garantiu que estaria de volta no começo da tarde e que não precisava me preocupar com nossa ceia, pois ele traria o jantar.

Aproveitei o tempo livre para arrumar meu quarto e brincar com Max, que me seguia como uma sombra com sua corda de brinquedo presa entre os dentes. Arrisquei uma corrida rápida com meu cachorro até o fim da rua e quando voltei para casa, tive que ligar o aquecedor no máximo, já que estava praticamente congelando.

No começo da tarde, após preparar o meu almoço e o de Max, liguei para o hospital para saber a que horas Carlisle voltaria para casa. Confesso que não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso ao ouvir as palavras de meu pai assim que ele atendeu o celular, após cinco tentativas frustradas de contato.

"O paciente piorou, Edward, vamos precisar fazer uma cirurgia de emergência. Eu não sei se estarei em casa até a noite. Eu... sinto muito, filho." minha vontade era de bater o telefone na cara de Carlisle, mas por solidariedade ao homem que estava correndo risco de morrer, eu aceitei a desculpa de meu pai.

"Até qualquer hora, pai. Feliz Natal." consegui dizer sem rosnar e não esperei por uma resposta dele, desligando o telefone antes que eu falasse qualquer besteira que estragasse tudo.

Olhei a casa vazia e senti o clima ali dentro sufocante. O que eu iria fazer? Talvez beber alguma coisa bem rara e cara do bar de Carlisle enquanto assistia algum filme antigo de fim de ano na tv? Não, era melhor sair e encontrar algum lugar para comer; a dispensa estava lotada, mas eu precisava dar o fora dali antes que enlouquecesse.

"Max, vem cá, garoto!" chamei o animal, pegando a coleira e a guia; meu movimento acabou derrubando uma pequena pilha de presentes que estavam arrumados sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Um deles me despertou a atenção.

Guardei no bolso fundo de meu casaco o objeto embrulhado em papel com motivos natalinos, amarrei Max à coleira e parti rua afora, três quadras abaixo, para onde uma garota de sorriso tímido e olhos curiosos morava.

[...]

Eu suava - literalmente - frio quando parei em frente à casa de Bella; ao meu lado, Max farejava a neve e bufava, cansado da corrida até ali. Hesitei dois segundos antes de tocar a campainha, rezando baixinho para que ninguém atendesse, porém fui pego de surpresa quando Bella surgiu à minha frente, as bochechas sempre vermelhas e olhar ainda mais curioso.

"Edward? O-oi." ela acenou visivelmente desconfortável e eu senti vontade de me socar o estômago por ser tão imbecil. O que eu estava pensando quando desci três quadras até aqui?

Imbecil, Edward, você é um grande imbecil!

"Oi, eu sei que você deve estar achando estranho eu aparecer assim sem avisar, mas bem, não tenho seu número e só sei que você mora aqui porque essa era a única casa que faltava ser alugada na cidade e..." balancei a cabeça afim de reorganizar os pensamentos e voltei a fitá-la. "Bem, eu só vim mesmo aqui para te entregar isso." estendi o presente meio amassado em sua direção e notei o brilho de surpresa irradiando seu olhar expressivo. "Feliz natal, Bella."

Seu rosto ganhou a mesma coloração de suas bochechas e eu observei, com orgulho, um sorriso gigante surgindo em seus lábios. Era a primeira vez que a via sorrir daquela forma e não pude deixar de rir em retribuição.

"Edward, e-eu... caramba, eu não esperava."

"Espero que goste." avisei coçando a nuca desconfortavelmente enquanto a observava rasgar o papel de presente com vontade. "Não é nada demais, é só uma lembrança e-"

"Wow, e-eu não acredito. Como soube?" ela me encarou espantada e eu sorri, ao vê-la tão fascinada pelo presente.

"Você disse uma vez que o Japão é um dos lugares que você gostaria de conhecer e bem, eu vi esse livro sobre a cultura japonesa na livraria alguns dias atrás e resolvi comprar. Você, hm, gostou?"

"Você está brincando comigo? É claro que eu gostei. Não, eu adorei! Sério, Edward, eu amei!" ela retrucou afoita, folheando as páginas do livro com um interesse fora do comum.

"Que bom que gostou, Bella. Bem, agora eu preciso ir." acenei, torcendo a coleira de Max entre os dedos. Bella abaixou-se para coçar as orelhas do animal e ao voltar a me fitar, me lançou mais um de seus sorrisos espontâneos, que fazia brotar duas discretas covinhas um pouco abaixo de seus lábios inferiores.

Então surpreendemente ela me abraçou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito; em retribuição ao seu gesto, eu envolvi sua cintura fina, apertando-a em meu corpo de um jeito que a fez suspirar contra a gola do meu casaco. Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até eu lembrar de que deveria soltá-la. Era estranho, mas eu não sentia vontade de libertá-la, parecia tão certo ficar assim com Bella em meus braços, como se aquele fosse o seu lugar desde sempre.

Max latiu alto, fazendo Bella dar um salto para trás, quase tombando em seus próprios pés. Eu ri de seu jeito estabanado e a segurei novamente pela cintura, até ter certeza de que ela estava equilibrada o suficiente para se manter de pé. Nos fitamos por um tempo e sem uma palavra a ser dita, caímos em uma gargalhada. Eu não sabia porque estava rindo, mas algo me dizia que as covinhas salientes abaixo dos lábios daquela garota tinham tudo a ver com isso.

"Ok, tenho que ir, antes que fique tarde e eu não ache nenhuma loja de conveniência aberta." comentei desenrolando a coleira de Max de meus braços.

"Loja de conveniência? O que você vai fazer em um lugar desses em pleno Natal?"

"Bem, preciso procurar algo para minha ceia super especial de Natal." murmurei irônico e ela me lançou um olhar que me dizia que havia entendido o que estava querendo dizer. Sem mais conseguir desculpas para ficar, eu me despedi novamente, puxando Max pela coleira pelo caminho de paralelepípedos que levava até a calçada.

"Edward, espera!" ouvi Bella gritar e ao me virar notei que ela estava correndo em minha direção, apertando o casaco fino que usava ao redor do corpo.

"E-eu não posso deixar que você passe o Natal jantando qualquer porcaria que comprou em uma loja de conveniência. Se quiser, pode ficar para a ceia aqui em casa, tem comida de sobra e mamãe fez torta de abóbora."

"Bella, não é necessário, ok? Além disso, eu não quero atrapalhar a noite da sua família."

"Pff, não seja bobo, você não atrapalharia em nada! E que tipo de pessoa eu seria em deixar você e o Max sem comida após você ter se dado ao trabalho de comprar um presente de Natal para mim? Anda, vamos lá para dentro, não quero congelar antes da meia noite." e com isso ela me arrastou de volta para sua casa, me deixando de estômago revirado e com o início de um sorriso grudado nos lábios.

[...]

Os Swan eram o que eu poderia de chamar de típica família americana. Renée era a mais tagarela de todas e não parava de me fazer perguntas sempre que surgia uma oportunidade. Charlie aceitou sem questionamentos minha presença em sua casa naquela data especial e fez questão de mostrar o quanto eu era bem vindo em seu lar, ao me deixar ficar com a outra coxa do peru que Renée tinha assado.

Segundo Bella, o gesto era um sinal de que o chefe Swan havia gostado de mim. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz com isso.

Porém antes da ceia, Charlie fez questão de orar e agradecer pela noite e pelo ano que estava quase indo embora. Abraçou Bella de forma protetora ao comentar que aquele era o primeiro Natal - depois de muitos anos - que ela passaria longe do hospital e nessa hora eu vi seu olhar brilhar e se fixar no meu. Fiz questão de lhe lançar um sorriso apaziguador, que ela aceitou e retribuiu, do jeito tímido e corado de sempre.

Aliás, ela passou metade da noite com as bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos turvos de lágrimas, já que seu pai não parava de fazer piadinhas que quase sempre arrancavam gargalhadas da garota. Na hora dos cumprimentos da meia noite, Charlie abraçou Bella com força e a rodopiou no ar, fazendo-a gritar de alegria e soltar mais um de seus risos encantadores.

Max passou metade da noite deitado ao meu lado e só se manifestou quando Renée o chamou para comer os ossos suculentos do peru que havíamos acabado de devorar. Meu cachorro era folgado e exigiu com latidos um pedaço da torta de abóbora que a matriarca dos Swan servira logo após a ceia. Bella observava a cena com atenção e soltava gargalhadas ao ver a mãe com medo de Max, mesmo eu garantindo que ele era inofensivo.

E eu ficava apenas ali, assistindo a felicidade daquela família, me sentindo igualmente feliz por eles terem deixado que eu participasse de alguma forma daquele momento.

Quando a neve deu uma trégua e o clima do lado de fora amenizou um pouco, Bella e eu sentamos no batente da varanda, devidamente agasalhados, com Max entre nós dois, quieto e de barriga cheia. Ela segurava uma pequena tigela cheia de _Twizzlers_*, um dos meus doces de Natal favoritos. E que naquela noite eu descobri que eram os preferidos de Bella também.

"Como você consegue comer isso depois de devorar metade da torta de abóbora?" cutuquei-a, roubando um palito de alcaçuz do pote que ela tinha nos braços.

"Eu não comi tanto assim, ok? Max foi o responsável por acabar com a torta da mamãe!" ela defendeu-se, desviando o olhar para o cachorro deitado ao seu lado, roncando alto.

"Não se assuste, ele é folgado assim por natureza." retruquei e ela concordou com a cabeça, pegando mais um palito do doce e comendo. Sua boca estava vermelha por conta do corante, assim como a ponta de seu nariz, por causa do frio. Naquela instante, eu percebi o quanto ela era bonita e como ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria.

Bella dobrou os joelhos e encostou o queixo no alto de suas pernas, fitando o céu escuro daquela noite de Natal estranhamente perfeita. Eu fiquei ali, quieto, de vez em quando roubando um palito de alcaçuz do pote, o que a fazia me olhar de soslaio e me lançar um meio sorriso traquina.

Era engraçado como o silêncio se encaixava confortavelmente entre mim e Bella, como se não precisássemos de palavras para preencher um certo momento.

De repente, ela ergueu-se e puxou um palitinho de alcaçuz, apontando-o em minha direção.

"Feliz Natal, Edward." sibilou e encostou de leve o doce no meu, que já estava pela metade.

"Feliz Natal, Bella." repeti sentindo um sorriso de canto nascer em minha boca. "Obrigado por me convidar para a ceia com a sua família. Foi bem legal."

Ela baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, como se lutasse para achar as palavras certas para falar.

"E-eu, hm, não foi nada." murmurou por fim, sem me encarar. Meio segundo depois, ela sussurrou uma pergunta que me deixou com vontade de sorrir largamente.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Somos amigos agora, não somos?"

"Sim, Bella. Somos amigos." lancei um riso gentil em sua direção e ela suspirou feliz com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, voltando sua atenção novamente ao céu escuro sobre nossas cabeças.

Sim, nós éramos amigos agora. E se dependesse de mim seríamos assim para sempre.

[...]

***_Twizzlers:_ nada mais são do que alcaçuz, aqueles palitinhos agridoces que vendem em qualquer supermercado e doceria do mundo. São deliciosos, quem nunca provou, eu recomendo.**

**_Homecoming e Winter Formal_: nada mais são do que o baile de boas-vindas e o baile de inverno do ensino médio americano, respectivamente. O homecoming acontece logo no comecinho do ano letivo das escolas, entre agosto e setembro. Já o winter formal ocorre como um "esquenta" do _prom_, que é o baile final de formatura dos alunos, e ocorre entre dezembro e janeiro, sendo que algumas escolas até esticam a data pra fevereiro para pegar o Valentine's day. O legal do Winter Formal é que existe uma certa "tradição" de que as garotas convidam os garotos para o baile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiramente, me desculpem pelo capitulo gigantesco, mas ele foi necessário. <strong>

**Segundo: TMHTF tem um tumblr inteirinho dedicado à fic. Lá eu posto previews, picspoilers e fotinhos que lembram a trama. Vale a pena dar uma conferida : teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com *substituam as palavras em destaque por símbolos***

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Drama free, hein? Eu disse que as coisas iam melhorar!**

**Ainda odeiam o Edward? Conseguiram "entrar" na mente dele agora? Espero que sim!**

**Me mostrem o amor de vocês e comentem bastante, porque assim o capítulo seguinte chega voando. **

**Beijo, beijo!**

**Cella. **


	12. Capítulo 11 Teach me how to laugh

**N/A: Vou nem mais falar o quanto vocês me deixam beeshan, gay, vyada, vomitando arco íris, dando piruetas nos vales dos paralelepípedos cor de rosa com tanto amor e carinho por TMHTF. Se a Bellinha aqui é fofa, vocês são as leitoras mais corujas e lindas desse mundão! *abraço coletivo***

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, indicações, tweets fofuras, elogios no forms, enfim, obrigada por tudo mesmo! Vocês são as melhores *thumbs up***

**A beta dessa fic é a _Line Lins_, minha sistar Tedesco do coração. Obrigada por, mesmo gripadinha, ter betado esse capítulo aqui, sis! S2**

**Bom, esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado à uma pessoinha linda e batuta(palavra que ela usa a todo segundo) que eu tenho o prazer de ter como leitora e como amiga também. Hoje a minha _lovely _anywaysss está se tornando uma _dancing queen, young and sweet_ e eu deixei para postar esse capítulo hoje justamente para fazer um post-dedicatória. Lovely mia, tudo de mais maravilhoso para você, nesse dia e sempre. Amo, amo, amo você!**

**Para quem não sabe, a anywaysss é minha pre-reader e madrinha de meus pimpolhos de TMHTF, por isso o capítulo todinho dedicado a ela. Parabéns, lovely! *estoura os balõezinhos***

**Vou parar de falar aqui e deixar vocês com o capítulo! Boa leitura e eu trago novidades lá embaixo! **

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Teach me how to laugh<strong>

**EPOV**

Bella e eu éramos _amigos_ agora.

Amigos de verdade, do tipo que compartilhavam experiências, dividiam problemas e procuravam por soluções. Era incrível a facilidade que ela tinha de arrancar de mim coisas que eu quase – ou _nunca _– falei para alguém, muito menos para uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Mas a verdade era que ela não me julgava – nem me condenava – e isso abria precedentes para que eu colocasse para fora tudo que procurava guardar só para mim. Bella me ouvia e absorvia minhas palavras de uma forma que não me condenava e quando expressava sua opinião, quase sempre fazia isso com a sabedoria de quem passou a vida inteira andando em uma corda bamba sem fim e que achava que nem todos os problemas eram o fim do mundo. E de fato não eram.

De um jeito sincero e nada piegas, ela me mostrava que muitas vezes eu me fazia de vítima, quando poderia parar de desperdiçar meu tempo lamuriando, encarar de frente as dificuldades e solucioná-las de uma vez por todas.

Foi Bella quem me estimulou a falar com Carlisle sobre o que houve no Natal, e eu expus toda a raiva e mágoa que senti de meu pai quando fui deixado para trás em uma data tão importante como aquela. No começo, fora um choque para ele me ouvir sendo sincero e jogando todas as minhas frustrações de maneira franca, e cheguei a acreditar que estava agindo feito um louco por ter aceitado os conselhos de uma garota magrela e meio maluquinha como Bella, porém, quando meu pai me informou que iríamos passar o Ano Novo na casa de meus avós paternos, vários quilômetros de distância de Forks, notei o quanto ter falado a verdade havia feito bem, não só a mim, mas a Carlisle também.

Nós estávamos nos entendendo melhor agora que conseguia dizer o que pensava para meu pai e eu devia isso a Bella. Sem se dar conta, ela havia feito uma verdadeira revolução em minha vida e eu seria grato por isso para sempre.

O recesso de fim de ano enfim terminou e logo me vi voltando às aulas, ansioso para reencontrar Bella.

Não nos falávamos desde o penúltimo dia do ano anterior, quando eu sem querer a encontrei em um _Wallmart_ em Port Angeles. Ela empurrava um carrinho cheio de enlatados e o esforço a deixava de bochechas coradas; Charlie estava ao seu lado e eles riam de algo que o Chefe Swan falava e no momento em que Bella me reconheceu, seu sorriso alargou, da mesma forma como a cor rosa se acentuou em suas bochechas.

Eu não sabia explicar o motivo, mas todas as vezes que a via, meu coração começava a bater tão forte a ponto de me deixar surdo.

E era exatamente daquela forma que ele estava naquele momento, embora eu estivesse imóvel por no mínimo quinze minutos. As batidas estavam altas e por conta disso minha respiração estava escassa, o que me fazia tragar o ar com mais vontade, como se eu estivesse bem no meio de uma corrida.

"Não se atreva a se mover." A voz rouca e suave murmurou e eu mordi o canto da boca para prender um riso que tentava de todas as forças se esgueirar para fora.

"Nãoestoumemovendo" Respondi entortando o rosto para falar.

"O que eu disse sobre conversar?" o timbre era mandão e isso só me deixava com mais vontade de rir.

"Você disse que eu não deveria falar."

"Exato, portanto, faça o favor de manter a boca fechada, ou vai passar o resto do dia parado feito uma estátua."

"O intervalo termina em cinco minutos." Relembrei-a, fitando-a de soslaio e isso a fez bufar alto.

"Droga, você estragou tudo!" ouvi o barulho do lápis caindo sobre a folha de papel e ergui as sobrancelhas sem entender. "Pode se mexer, seu chato."

"O que foi que eu fiz?" perguntei por fim relaxando os músculos dos ombros, que estavam rígidos por terem ficado tempo demais em uma única posição.

"Você é um péssimo, modelo, sabia? Essa carreira está vetada para você!" gargalhei do jeito raivoso como ela falava e fui recebido por uma careta engraçada, do tipo que deixava o rosto inteiro torto e o olhar vesgo.

Minha risada pareceu tê-la contagiado, já que não demorou dois segundos para que ela se juntasse a mim na crise de risos.

"Onde que eu estava com a cabeça quando tive a brilhante ideia de fazer um desenho seu?" perguntou irônica, fechando o caderno antes que eu pudesse bisbilhotar o que tinha feito.

"Desculpa, mas minhas costas estavam me matando." Resmunguei e ela rolou os olhos de forma entediada. "Hey, experimente ficar no meu lugar para você ver."

"E por um acaso você saber desenhar, _Da Vinci_?_"_

"Claro que sei!" sibilei, fazendo-a me lançar um olhar descrente. "Anda, me dê uma folha e um lápis, vou mostrar a você como se faz uma obra de arte em cinco minutos."

"Oh, essa eu quero ver!" Bella rebateu e me entregou uma folha de papel em branco e um lápis número 5.

"Não se mova ou você não irá se transformar na próxima _Monalisa_." Brinquei e isso a fez rir alto; esperei que ela ficasse parada onde estava, sentada ao meu lado e comecei a traçar linhas sobre o papel.

Durante os primeiros segundos, eu não fui capaz de reagir, pois estava encantado demais com o rosto delicado exposto bem diante dos meus olhos. As bochechas salientes estavam rosadas agora e os lábios haviam congelado em uma posição que evidenciava as ligeiras covinhas que ela tinha um pouco acima do queixo afilado; os olhos estavam semicerrados e eu me peguei hipnotizado pelo jeito como os cílios se debatiam uns contra os outros, ora revelando, ora escondendo os olhos de chocolate que tanto me impressionavam.

Engoli em seco e baixei a cabeça para a folha, desenhando um rabisco digno de uma criança da terceira série, já que eu era péssimo em artes, o oposto de Bella.

"Pronto, acabei." Murmurei exatos cinco minutos depois, no mesmo momento em que o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo.

"Anda, me deixa ver." Bella pediu tentando puxar a folha de minhas mãos, mas eu a estiquei para o alto, de modo que ela não poderia alcançar, pois era bem mais baixa que eu.

"Não seja tão afoita, Monalisa!" respondi e ela voltou a sentar no banco, entortando o nariz do jeito engraçado e lindo de sempre. As sardas salpicando sua pele de pêssego acabaram me distraindo novamente e quando me dei conta ela já havia pegado o papel.

"Oh, meu Deus, como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Bella riu cheia de ironia e apontou o desenho em minha direção. "Um boneco de palito? Tão original!"

"Você está segurando um legítimo _Cullen, _daqui a um tempo valerá milhões."

"Claro, claro. Vamos lá, _Michelangelo_, temos uma aula para assistir." retrucou me dando um tapinha na perna e ergueu-se, puxando a mochila pesada que no meio do caminho para a sala puxei de suas mãos e coloquei em minhas costas, do mesmo jeito que fazia todos os dias.

[...]

Em meados do mês de Janeiro, a agitação em relação à proximidade do _Winter_ _Formal_, o baile anual de inverno, se tornou mais intensa, assim como a promoção do grêmio estudantil sobre a festa. Cartazes coloridos foram espalhados pelos corredores da escola, bem como os panfletos sobre o local e a data do evento, que ficavam pelo meio do caminho, deixando um rastro de lixo pela escola inteira.

Hoje era um dia especial para os representantes do grêmio, e para algumas pessoas da escola também, pois estariam oficialmente abertas as inscrições para a Corte do baile, que era renovada todos os anos. O burburinho era geral e assim que cheguei à FHS, me deparei com uma enorme fila bem no meio do corredor principal. Rosalie Hale encabeçava a pequena confusão de pessoas, usando novamente o traje típico medieval, pois o tema da festa era esse, e eu não fiz questão de me aproximar, porque não ligava muito para aquele tipo de futilidade.

Entretanto, quando passei ao lado de Rosalie, notei que ela me fitava de uma forma estranha e quase arrisquei pensar que a loira queria me falar algo, já que abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes no breve momento em que nos encaramos. No fim das contas, ela apenas desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça, voltando a me ignorar do mesmo jeito que fazia há um ano. Dei de ombros e continuei em meu caminho para a sala de aula, me forçando a parar de me questionar o que diabos Rose queria me dizer.

No meio do dia, quando seguia para a aula de Biologia, encontrei Bella parada em frente à porta da biblioteca, o rosto franzido em uma expressão compenetrada enquanto ela lia um cartaz que falava sobre o Baile de Inverno, que aconteceria dali duas semanas.

"Por acaso você está pensando em se inscrever para concorrer à Rainha do Baile?" perguntei de surpresa e sorri ao notar que ela estava tão distraída que mal tinha se dado conta de minha presença, pois tomou um susto enorme, daqueles que deixam o rosto pálido e as mãos suadas.

"E você por acaso está querendo se candidatar a idiota do ano? Porque se for fazer isso, nem precisa perder tempo, pois certamente o prêmio já é seu!" devolveu aborrecida e eu fiz um gesto como se tivesse levado um soco no rosto, o que acabou fazendo-a desmanchar a careta aborrecida e abrir um sorriso tímido nos lábios. "Você me assustou, droga!"

"Me desculpe."

"E então, vai a esse tal baile?" ela questionou quando começamos a seguir em direção à sala de aula, corando de leve ao notar alguns olhares voltados em nossa direção. Nos últimos dias todos comentavam sobre minha amizade com Bella, a estranha da escola, e eu procurava ignorá-los de todas as formas, o que não era o caso dela, que ainda se sentia intimidada pelos alunos da FHS.

"Talvez, recebi alguns convites e estou analisando qual deles vou aceitar." Falei bem humorado e ela riu nervosa, baixando a cabeça para desviar o olhar quando fiz menção de encará-la.

"E você? Vai?"

"Não mesmo."

"E por quê não?" estanquei na porta da sala, lhe obrigando a me fitar. Seu olhar estava ansioso e ela carregava no rosto uma expressão nervosa.

"Baile... Dança." Balançou a cabeça e entortou a boca de maneira desgostosa.

"Não entendi a lógica."

"Bailes costumam ter dança, certo? Acontece que dançar é quase uma tortura para pessoas descoordenadas como eu. Chega a ser patético."

"Ah, você está exagerando. Duvido que seja tão ruim assim."

"Não, não é mesmo tão ruim assim. É _péssimo._"

"Você fala isso porque não dançou com alguém que realmente pode guiá-la da maneira correta. É tudo questão de quem conduz na dança."

"Não insista, eu já aceitei minha condição de que não sei dançar e estou bem assim."

"É uma pena." Soltei sem perceber e notei o rosto de Bella enrubescer de forma intensa.

"Chega... chega de falar nesse assunto. Anda, vamos entrar, porque eu não quero receber uma advertência do professor." Falou séria e eu fiz um gesto que lembrava uma reverência, só que não me curvei.

"Você é quem manda, _boss_."

[...]

No fim de semana, Bella e eu combinamos de passar o dia estudando para as provas que aconteceriam na primeira quinzena de Fevereiro. Como ela tinha uma dificuldade enorme com Biologia, ofereci-me para ajudá-la e nós marcamos para repassar a matéria em um sábado, na sua casa, já que a minha mais parecia um lixão. Por mais que eu me esforçasse para deixar o local limpo e arrumado, não conseguia. A verdade era que não levava o menor jeito para os serviços domésticos, que ficavam a cargo de minha mãe.

Falando nela, Esme começava a apresentar uma significativa melhora e eu até me arrisquei ir visitá-la, o que no fim das contas foi algo muito bom. Vê-la retornando a ser a mesma de antes me deixava com um alívio enorme dentro do peito.

"Não adianta, eu não consigo entender nada do que você diz, muito menos do que está escrito nesse livro. É como grego para mim." Bella disse de repente, dispersando meus devaneios. Estávamos estudando na mesa de sua cozinha e ela tentava resolver algumas questões de Biologia que o professor havia nos passado na sexta.

"Vamos lá, não é tão difícil assim."

"Você fala isso, porque sabe a matéria inteira."

"Não é que saiba a matéria inteira, Bella, eu apenas me esforço para compreendê-la."

"Oh, e você acha que eu não faço isso?" me lançou um olhar desafiador e eu rezei para não cair na gargalhada. Como levar a sério alguém tão adoravelmente irritadiço como Bella?

"Para ser sincero, você não se esforça o suficiente, é isso. Você previamente coloca na cabeça que não vai entender a matéria e acaba não compreendendo nada mesmo. Biologia não é um bicho de sete cabeças, Bella. Não precisa temê-la, ela não vai te engolir."

"Humpf, como você é chato!" Ela respondeu e voltou a encarar o caderno aberto sobre a mesa.

"Posso até ser chato, mas você sabe que eu tenho razão."

"Blá, blá, blá." Sibilou e dessa vez eu não consegui evitar de cair em uma gargalhada. Como sempre, Bella se juntou a mim logo em seguida e nós trocamos uma série de sorrisos por alguns segundos arrastados.

"Tudo bem, você venceu. Acho que encerramos por hoje."

"Graças a Deus!" ela retrucou, fechando o caderno e os livros com uma força exagerada.

"Terminaram? Edward, querido, você já vai? Não querem comer algo, quem sabe um pedaço de bolo ou sanduíche? Posso preparar em um segundo." Renée surgiu de repente na cozinha, falando daquele jeito rápido e nervoso que lhe era tão característico. O extremo oposto de Bella.

"Muito obrigado, senhora Swan, mas eu preciso ir. Tenho que dar comida ao Max."

"Oh, sim, claro. Até logo então, Edward."

"Até, senhora Swan." Acenei enquanto fazia o caminho em direção à saída da casa de Bella.

"Desculpe pela minha mãe, ela sempre quer empanturrar as pessoas, como se todas estivessem sempre famintas." Bella comentou e eu apenas me limitei a rir.

"Droga, está nevando de novo." Resmunguei assim que abri a porta e me deparei com os pequenos flocos brancos caindo do céu de forma cadenciada.

"Vai ser assim o dia inteiro." Ela informou e eu a fitei de forma questionadora. "Papai costuma assistir ao _Weather Channel_ todos os dias."

"Ah, sim, claro." Ri de seu jeito tímido e acabei levando um soco de leve nos ombros. "Ai, essa doeu!"

"Bobo!"

"Anda, duvido que você me ganhe em uma guerra de bolas de neve!"

"Isso é um desafio, Cullen?"

"Por que não, _Swan_?"

"Pois então prepare-se para comer neve!" e logo em seguida, ela escapou para fora e saiu correndo em direção ao quintal, que ficava ao lado da casa, abaixando-se para formar pequenas bolinhas de neve. Aproveitei e também montei meu arsenal, logo depois que calcei as luvas, ao ver Bella fazendo a mesma coisa.

Minha primeira tentativa de atacá-la foi mal sucedida e – como ela dissera – eu acabei mesmo comendo neve. Bella tinha uma boa mira e por ser pequena e magrela, conseguia desviar com facilidade das bolas que eu lhe atirava. Acabei levando algumas boladas no rosto e isso a fazia soltar pequenos gritinhos de alegria, o que acabava desviando meu foco, já que eu a cada segundo dobrava meu corpo para gargalhar de sua risada.

Ela tinha o tipo de sorriso que quando surgia o rosto inteiro reagia; os olhos se fechavam em pinças, o nariz enrugava de um jeito lindo e as bochechas ganhavam um tom carmim que deixava os dedos de minhas mãos formigando de desejo de tocar a pele macia. Era o tipo de riso que você, mesmo sem querer, era obrigado a retribuir.

Em um certo momento da brincadeira infantil, eu tive a brilhante ideia de fazer um ataque surpresa, quando Bella se distraiu fazendo novas bolinhas de neve. Porém, quando corri em direção, pronto para acertá-la, ela ergueu-se como um jato e jogou uma bola bem no meio do meu rosto. Com o impacto da colisão e – por ainda estar correndo quando fui atingido – acabei me desequilibrando e caí por cima dela, de modo que meu rosto por pouco não deu de encontro com o seu.

Parecia que o mundo havia parado de girar, pois assim que seus olhos subiram em direção aos meus, lentos e preguiçosos, perdi a linha de raciocínio. Seu nariz parecia uma bola avermelhada e o meio sorriso congelado em seus lábios poderia facilmente me fazer perder a cabeça. Meu coração dava pulos agitados dentro do peito e eu comecei a suar frio, assustado com a situação. O hálito adocicado era quente e causava arrepios ao tocar minha pele, o que não estava facilitando as coisas para o meu lado.

Se eu me movesse um pouco mais...

O som de gritos agitados ecoou em meus ouvidos e como se tivesse levado um choque, saltei para longe de Bella, erguendo-me de súbito. Ela me imitou e sem dizer uma palavra, começou a limpar os resquícios de neve que haviam ficado grudados em seus cabelos e na roupa que vestia.

"Não ligue, são só os filhos dos vizinhos brincando de guerra de bola de neve também." Ela explicou quando questionei quem havia gritado daquele jeito tão apavorante. Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre nós dois de repente e eu senti que era hora de ir para casa, ou acabaria dando um nó em meu próprio cérebro.

"Certo... eu... eu acho que está na hora de ir."

"T-tudo bem." Bella balançou a cabeça freneticamente e notei o quanto ela havia ficado tensa com o que havia acabado de acontecer. "Obrigada pela ajuda, Edward."

"Não foi nada, Bella."

"A gente se vê na aula, na segunda."

"Oh, claro." Não pude deixar de notar o tom de desapontamento manchando minha voz. Que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo comigo? "Até... até segunda."

Durante o caminho de volta para casa, eu tentei decifrar o que se passava comigo, porém a todo segundo, o sorriso divertido de Bella e seu olhar derretido surgiam em minha mente, me distraindo por completo.

[...]

Na segunda-feira, eu a encontrei sentada nos bancos próximos à diretoria, o seu local favorito para leitura, porém dessa vez ela não trazia nenhum livro em mãos. Parecia nervosa e não parava de mascar os lábios, deixando-os inchados e mais vermelhos do que o costume. Fiz uma nota mental de que deveria manter os olhos longe de sua boca, ou poderia acabar perdendo o juízo.

Isso não estava me fazendo bem.

"Hey" acenei ao me aproximar.

"Hey!" ela respondeu afoita. "Será... será que podemos conversar um minuto?"

"Claro, o que houve?" sentei ao seu lado e a notei trançando os dedos das mãos de forma nervosa. Aquele seu gesto começava a me deixar igualmente agitado.

"Eu... bom, eu estive pensando... em... caramba, foi mais fácil quando falei para o espelho!" Bella comentou, mais para si mesma, e deu um tapinha na testa com a palma da mão direita.

"Bella-"

"É o seguinte: minha mãe não para de falar sobre a porcaria do baile de inverno e eu já não aguento mais ouvi-la me repreendendo porque eu não vou e tudo mais. Então, diante das circunstâncias, eu decidi que vou à droga da festa."

"Wow, isso é.. ótimo." Tentei fazer o meu melhor para manter meu rosto impassível, embora soubesse exatamente onde aquela conversa iria dar.

"E bem.. eu acabei descobrindo hoje que preciso de um par para ir ao Winter Formal e mais ainda, que deveria ser _eu_ a tomar a iniciativa de convidar alguém e... caramba!" Bella baixou o rosto e fitou as próprias mãos trêmulas, corando com força. "Então, eu pensei em convidar você."

"Oh, isso é-"

"É, eu sei que estou fazendo isso de última hora e provavelmente você já deve ter alguém com quem ir ao baile. Quer dizer, _é claro_ que você já tem companhia para ir à festa e eu nem sei por que estou te convidando, e-"

"Bella." Consegui refrear sua fala acelerada e ela me fitou confusa e bastante nervosa. "Tudo isso é para me convidar para ser seu par no baile de inverno?" fitei-a de forma intensa e ela balançou a cabeça de leve, totalmente constrangida.

"Não precisa aceitar se não quiser."

"Tudo bem, então." Sibilei e isso fez seu rosto delicado desmoronar um pouco.

"Tudo bem. E-eu preciso ir agora, não posso me atrasar para aula." Tentou se afastar e por pouco não tropeçou em suas próprias pernas trêmulas.

"Bella."

"Hum?"

"Eu aceito." respondi e ela demorou alguns segundos para entender o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

"Você o quê?" praticamente gritou no meio do corredor vazio, me encarando com uma expressão totalmente assustada.

"Ué, foi o que você acabou de ouvir, eu aceito ir com você para o baile de inverno."

"E-edward.. isso é... é... ótimo!"

"Pego você às 8hs. É um bom horário para você?"

"É-é, pode... pode ser." Escondi um meio riso em meus lábios, antes de me juntar ao seu lado no caminho para a sala de aula.

"Às 8hs, então, combinados?"

"Combinados." Concordou meio aérea. "Edward?"

"Diga, Bella."

"Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, né?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Ir ao baile... comigo. Se não quiser ir, eu vou entender."

"Uhum." Concordei e puxei sua mochila enorme e pesada de seus ombros, colocando-a nos meus. "Vamos, a gente não pode chegar atrasado na aula." E com isso eu encerrei nossa pequena discussão.

A verdade era que eu queria e _muito_ ir ao baile com Bella e confesso que se ela não tivesse tomado a iniciativa de me convidar, eu teria quebrado as regras da festa e chamado-a para ser meu par. Mas a forma como ela havia ficado sem graça e _lindamente_ corada ao me fazer a proposta havia sido dez mil vezes melhor e eu agradeci aos céus por ainda ser alguém do tipo que quase nunca quebrava regra nenhuma.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Sobreviveram a esse capítulo glicosado até a última linha? hahaha Espero que sim, porque os próximos seguem assim. Espero que tenham gostado!<strong>

**E o par de Bellinha no baile de inverno é o Edward, quer coisa mais cute que isso? Alguém arrisca um palpite para o que vem a seguir? Se joguem nas reviews!**

**Eu sei que fiquei de mandar o preview nas reviews, mas o carnaval num me deixou responder nenhuma. Mas quem tem acesso ao tumblr de TMHTF sabe que eu postei o preview lá. Se vocês ainda não o conhecem, corram para conferi-lo! teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

**Opa, como eu disse lá em cima, eu tenho novidades para vocês. Está aberto o primeiro concurso de banners de TMHTF. As informações sobre como participar e os prazos para a inscrição estão postadinhas no tumblr da fic nesse link: http : / / teachmehowtobelieve . tumblr . com / post / 18401753148 / 1-concurso-de-banners-de-teach-me-how-to-fly *retirem os espaços antes de colar no navegador***

**É isso, povo meu! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e me deixem saber tu-do sobre o que acharam dele! **

**Comentem bastante para o próximo capítulo chegar mais rápido e não esqueçam de participar do concurso, pois os prêmios são muito bons!**

**Até a semana que vem!**

**beijo, beijo**

**Cella**


	13. Capítulo 12 Teach me how to dance

**N/A: E quando eu penso que vocês não irão me surpreender, chego aqui e puff, lá estão vocês me enchendo de alegria e motivos para escrever os capítulos de TMHTF com mais vontade e rapidez. MUITO OBRIGADA! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, tweets, pelas indicações, elogios, extrema fofura e delicadeza. Vocês são as melhores, não me canso de dizer isso!**

**A beta dessa fic é a Line e a pre reader é a Laisa. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem as duas, porque juro que ler os comentários, puxões de orelhas e surtos delas enquanto escrevo não tem preço. Sistar e Lovely, obrigada pelo apoio, carinho e principalmente, obrigada pelos comentários cheios de abisbsibsdibdibdibd. hahahaha**

**O capítulo de hoje é dedicado a _Leili__Pattz_ que me mandou a review de número 700!Muito obrigada pelo carinho! :')**

**Chega de falar e vamos ao que interessa. Capítulo de TMHTF chegando para vocês, aproveitem-o!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Teach me how to dance<strong>

Nos últimos dias, um único assunto imperava em minha casa: _Winter Formal._ Dia e noite eu ouvia alguém comentando sobre vestidos de festas, limusines e dança. E o alguém em questão era apenas um, ou melhor, _uma_.

_Renée._

Minha mãe parecia muito mais animada com a perspectiva de minha primeira ida a um baile de escola do que eu e isso me deixava um tanto quanto _assustada_.

Renée passava horas falando sobre o baile, a noite da festa e de como era importante ter um par para esse tipo de ocasião. Isso sem mencionar o fato de toda hora ela suspirar entre uma frase e outra por saber que eu iria a tal festa com Edward.

Era como se _ela_ fosse ao baile, não eu.

A verdade era que eu não estava tão animada quanto minha mãe para o Winter Formal, pelo simples motivo de saber que aquele tipo de evento não tinha _nada_ a ver comigo. Quer dizer, o quê eu faria em um lugar em que tudo que as pessoas faziam era dançar, falar da vida alheia, humilhar os rejeitados e beber até cair?

Provavelmente passaria metade da noite sentada em uma cadeira, ou escondida por entre a decoração, contando os minutos para voltar para casa.

Nem a ideia de ir à festa com Edward me animava, já que eu sabia que ele havia aceitado meu convite só por pura educação. Nós éramos amigos agora, quer dizer, ao menos eu pensava assim, e talvez ele tenha achado que seria uma falta de educação recusar meu pedido. Eu sinceramente não acharia nada mal que ele desistisse de ir comigo na última hora, assim evitaríamos maiores constrangimentos.

O problema de tudo era que, conforme os dias passavam – e a escola era tomada por bandeiras medievais e escudos feitos de papelão e papel laminado – Edward se mostrava cada vez mais empolgado de ir à festa, algo que estava me deixando ainda mais _apreensiva_.

Só esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse naquele baile e eu não estragasse tudo com minha falta de coordenação e meu nervosismo extremo.

"O que houve?" Edward perguntou repentinamente e eu dei um leve salto ao seu lado, assustada por voltar à realidade.

"O-o quê?"

"Você calou de repente. E eu fiquei falando feito um idiota pro nada." Ele riu divertido e eu apenas lhe lancei um sorriso sem graça, sentindo as bochechas ligeiramente mais quentes.

"Max não conta? Olha só, ele está prestando atenção em você." Lembrei-o, apontado para o cachorro que estava parado feito um ás de paus à nossa frente, o peito escuro e o focinho completamente recobertos pelos grãos de areia molhados da praia.

Estávamos em La Push e eu aguardava pacientemente Charlie voltar de sua pescaria com Billy e seus outros amigos policiais. Edward e Max me faziam companhia e eu não poderia ser mais grata por isso, uma vez que Rebecca e Rachel novamente me deixaram sozinha para correr atrás do irmão mais novo, Jacob, que eu descobri ser um garoto de pouco mais de 13 anos, traquina e totalmente rebelde. Seu olhar escuro e sempre muito observador me mostrou logo de cara que as gêmeas não tinham um minuto de sossego com ele.

"Ele só está de olho em mim por causa dos ossinhos que eu tenho aqui no bolso." Edward retrucou, observando Max, que por sua vez, tinha a atenção fixa em cada movimento do dono.

"Max é um garoto esperto, você deveria se orgulhar disso." rebati, dobrando meu corpo para alcançar a parte de trás da orelha do cachorro enorme, fazendo-o abanar o rabo com força em sinal de contentamento pelo carinho recebido voluntariamente.

"Orgulharia mais se ele fosse capaz de fazer xixi fora de casa e parasse de cavar buracos no jardim de Esme." Edward sibilou e eu sorri, admirando o amável labrador rolando na areia e abrindo as patas para que coçasse sua barriga lisa. O sorriso que estampava meu rosto não queria murchar.

Ficamos algum tempo calados, apenas nos divertindo com o jeito nada discreto de Max e de como ele amava a atenção que recebia. Edward o chamou de exibido quando o dócil cão colocou as patas em meus ombros e me deu uma longa lambida no rosto e eu ri, prometendo que iria sequestrar Max e levá-lo para minha casa.

Quando o hiperativo cachorro finalmente cansou do show, caiu ao meu lado e quase instantaneamente mergulhou em um cochilo com direito a muitos roncos.

"E então? Ainda está disposta a levar esse folgado para sua casa?" Edward cutucou, lançando um olhar em direção a Max.

"Eu o levaria fácil, mas sei que você não saberia viver sem ele."

"Não mesmo." Abaixou-se um pouco para sussurrar em meu ouvido e eu senti a pele de minha orelha queimar com seu hálito. "Não conte nada a ele, mas esse moleque é dos meus melhores amigos."

O sorriso que ele me ofereceu ao voltar a me encarar provocou um leve tremor em minha coluna e eu engoli seco, aproveitando para desviar o olhar na direção do mar revolto daquela manhã tipicamente chuvosa e cinza.

Eu sentia um desconforto estranho em meu estômago e minha garganta estava seca, sem contar com o formigamento que dançava na ponta da língua. Se não colocasse para fora o que estava me incomodando logo, provavelmente surtaria.

"Você...recebeu algum convite para ir ao baile?" perguntei desviando a atenção das ondas do mar quebrando na beira da praia.

"Alguns, por quê?"

"N-não... pensou em aceitar nenhum deles?"

"Eu aceitei o seu, não? Por que voltaria atrás?" sua voz era questionadora e eu notei o incômodo em minha barriga aumentando.

"Edward... e-eu... eu não sou boa nessa coisa de baile e dança. Na verdade, nunca sequer pisei em uma festa de escola do tipo. Provavelmente vou envergonhar você." Suspirei alto e o fitei, recebendo de imediato um olhar confuso. "As pessoas vão rir de você quando notar que o seu par é um desastre que mal consegue se manter em pé. E eu não quero que isso aconteça."

"Espera..." balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos em pinças por alguns segundos, como se tentasse compreender o que eu havia acabado de dizer. "Você está preocupada em me fazer passar vergonha no baile? Bella, você é inacreditável!"

"Só estou dizendo que se você quiser, pode aceitar o convite de outra garota, eu juro que não vou me importar." Observei-o levantar e limpar os bolsos da calça com as mãos, ficando de imediato ansiosa por temer ter falado mais do que deveria.

"Anda, levante, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." pediu, esticando a mão para que eu tivesse auxílio para me erguer.

"Edward-"

"Suba nos meus pés, eu vou ensinar a você que nem tudo é tão difícil quanto parece." sugeriu e eu senti um arrepio de tensão correr por minha costa como faíscas em pólvora.

"Não, não, não, eu... isso é... hm, desnecessário. N-não." Neguei com veemência e me afastei de leve quando o notei se aproximando.

"Você confia em mim?" perguntou sério, oferecendo a palma de sua mão na minha direção.

"E-edward, eu-"

"Bella, o quê tanto você teme? Eu prometo que não vou te deixar cair. Confie em mim."

"Você quer me ensinar a dançar aqui? No meio da praia?" mordi o canto dos lábios, alterando o olhar entre sua mão ainda esticada e seu rosto, claramente indecisa.

"E o que tem isso? Além do mais, a praia está praticamente deserta. Vamos Bella, um pouquinho de confiança, sim?" Com um suspiro resignado, eu meneei a cabeça em concordância e segurei em sua mão, levemente trêmula. Ele riu e com um gesto firme, me girou em meu próprio eixo, me fazendo emitir um pequeno grunhido de surpresa.

Quando parei à sua frente percebi que ele mantinha a expressão compenetrada, mas seus olhos eram divertidos; enlaçou minha cintura e me fez colocar os pés sobre os seus. Quase perdi o equilíbrio com o movimento, mas Edward foi rápido ao me segurar no lugar.

Por um breve período de tempo ele me manteve imóvel, firmemente segura em seus braços e eu notei meu coração batendo um pouco mais acelerado que o normal. Engoli seco e – sem saber como agir – apoiei as mãos em cada lado de seus ombros, mantendo os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no horizonte de rochedos estampado à minha frente.

"Isso... não... é necessário." voltei a alertá-lo em meio a um suspiro.

"Shh, apenas confie e deixe que eu faço o resto." retrucou mandão e apertou ainda mais o laço de seus braços ao meu redor, como se com isso estivesse se certificando de que eu não escaparia.

Alguns segundos depois, eu o observei me balançando de um lado para o outro, no mesmo ritmo da melodia que ele assoviava sem pressa. Aos poucos, eu fui relaxando e sem perceber, desci minha mão direita até a sua, entrelaçando-as. Sua pele era quente e envolveu a minha com facilidade; cerrei os olhos com força quando seu polegar acariciou o dorso de minha mão, em um movimento que acompanhava a nossa dança desengonçada.

Um riso fraco esgueirou-se por meus cabelos e eu exalei com vontade, na esperança de tentar abrandar a batucada que pulsava de canto pedaço de meu corpo; àquela altura meu coração trovejava tão alto que causava um zumbido em meus ouvidos. Com o tempo, voltei a me acalmar e permiti que Edward me conduzisse no compasso de seu sussurrar e das ondas do mar ao fundo.

"Viu? Você está dançando." ele murmurou, baixando o rosto para me analisar. Seus imensos olhos verdes estavam pinçados em uma expressão travessa. Meu coração voltou a falhar por alguns segundos. "Ainda acha que não vai conseguir fazer isso no baile?"

"D-definitivamente não." arrisquei tímida e sua gargalhada alta me fez esconder o rosto na gola de sua camisa. O cheiro impregnado ali era delicioso.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei que você vai conseguir." sibilou, chamando minha atenção para que eu voltasse a encará-lo. "Em todo caso, meus pés estarão lá para você." Me lançou uma piscadela e eu senti meus joelhos derreterem aos poucos. Foi então que eu percebi seu olhar desviar ligeiramente na direção de meus lábios e – em um ato reflexo – umedeci-os com a ponta da língua. O ar que entrava em meus pulmões chegava pesado e eu precisava fazer um esforço para respirar com normalidade.

O que estava havendo aqui? Por que seu toque em minha cintura parecia prestes a me queimar? E por que eu não conseguia me desprender do verde hipnotizante de seus olhos?

Praticamente não nos movíamos e eu escutava o barulho do vento silvando em meus ouvidos, bagunçando meus cabelos de um jeito que me fazia jogar a cabeça para trás a todo segundo; Edward percebeu minha dificuldade em lidar com os fios rebeldes por causa da ventania e desfez o nó de nossas mãos só para retirar algumas mechas embaraçadas de meu rosto.

Quando seus dedos longos varreram a cortina de cabelos de frente dos meus olhos, eu avistei um sorriso torto plantado em sua boca que de pronto fez meu coração palpitar. O polegar desceu rumo à curva de meu queixo e eu sem querer exalei alto, movendo minha cabeça no ritmo de seu carinho despretensioso.

Meus pensamentos rodopiavam com força e eu só conseguia fixá-los em uma coisa no momento: _o que estava havendo comigo?_

Tão rápido quanto havia começado, a aura mágica ao nosso redor esmaeceu e ao abrir os olhos, me deparei com Max puxando meu casaco jogado na areia, como se fosse seu brinquedinho de rasgar e morder.

"Max, NÃO!" gritei me separando de Edward abruptamente, quase caindo de bunda no chão com o choque. "Volte aqui com isso, garoto!" continuei, cambaleando pela areia atrás do animal, que corria ao meu redor como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeirinha de pegar.

"Max, vem aqui, garoto!" Edward disse, mas o cão sequer lhe deu ouvidos.

"Volta aqui, seu menino levado!" ralhei, tentando alcançar o cachorro para pegar meu casaco que estava seguro entre seus dentes afiados. Edward se juntou a mim alguns minutos depois e nós ficamos andando em círculos pela praia, levando uma surra de Max e sua energia inesgotável.

Quando ele conseguiu fazer o cachorro parar e soltar minha roupa, eu já estava exausta; caí deitada na areia e cobri meu rosto com os braços, para proteger os olhos dos raios fracos do sol.

"Não acredito que levamos esse tempo todo para pará-lo." ouvi Edward comentar e virei o rosto em direção à sua voz, encontrando-o deitado ao meu lado.

"Na próxima vez, lembre-se de tirar as pilhas dele." Brinquei e ele guinchou uma risadinha, desviando para olhar o céu cinzento sobre nossas cabeças.

Aproveitei sua distração para analisá-lo sem pressa, admirando seu rosto de linhas firmes e uniformes, passando pela curva do queixo bem marcado e do nariz reto e afilado. Os lábios carregavam seu típico riso torto e ele mantinha os olhos muito claros fixos em um ponto desconhecido no céu.

E então ele virou-se de imediato e me flagrou observando-o, o que me causou um profundo constrangimento; fugi de seu olhar quando ele fez menção de me fitar e eu senti o rosto inteiro em chamas.

Deus, eu iria morrer de tanta vergonha desse jeito.

"Você sabia que eu frequento essa praia desde quando era bem pequeno?" Edward inquiriu e apenas sacudi a cabeça em negativa, ainda sem olhá-lo. "É um dos meus lugares favoritos. Eu nem sequer consigo lembrar de um momento ruim que tenha vivido aqui, porque não existe nenhum." Ele prosseguiu e sua fala novamente produziu uma série de arrepios que se alastrou de forma lenta por meu corpo, fazendo assim o sangue correr com mais força em minhas veias.

"C-como... como você e Max vieram para cá? Quer dizer, eu não vi nenhum carro além do de meu pai estacionado na entrada da praia quando chegamos." instiguei inocentemente e ele lançou um sorriso amargo para o vazio cinza acima de nós.

"Bem, é porque eu... hm, não vim em meu carro. Aliás, eu _não tenho_ carro algum." Afirmou misterioso eu lutei para não encará-lo com tanta dúvida em meu rosto.

"Então, como foi que vieram até La Push? Seu pai trouxe você e o Max até aqui?"

"Na verdade, não. Max e eu sempre viemos à praia de carona."

"Isso... é sério?" perguntei espantada e Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça positivamente.

"Uhum, eu conheço algumas pessoas do mercado e praticamente todos os dias eles vem até aqui abastecer a reserva. Max adora pegar carona no caminhão de frutas, sempre descola um lanchinho no meio do caminho." Ele murmurou rindo e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro exausto que estava recostado ao seu lado, muito folgado.

"Wow, isso é... legal, eu acho. E como farão para voltar, caroneiros?" perguntei, aspirando com vontade o ar marinho que soprava na nossa direção.

"Bom, é aí que eu conto com a sua boa vontade. E a do seu pai, é claro. Pode dar uma carona para mim e para o comedor de casacos aqui?"

"Você.. está falando sério?"

"E por que não? Max gosta de sentir o vento no rosto e eu não me importo em ir na traseira com ele. E então, vai me dar uma carona ou não?"

"Eu... hm... acho que posso pensar no caso de vocês." Brinquei e senti seu riso tocando de leve a pele de minha orelha. "É claro que eu levo vocês, aventureiros. Mas tenho uma condição."

"E qual seria?"

"Os dois terão que me deixar ir com vocês na parte de trás da caminhonete. Eu também gosto de sentir o vento em meu rosto." Falei e Edward sorriu, concordando com um gesto de cabeça.

"Trato feito. Só um aviso: mantenha-se longe de Max ou levará um banho de baba durante a viagem."

"Vou me lembrar disso, obrigada." Sorri e estendi a mão para tocar a cabeça de Max e lhe fazer um agrado.

Voltamos para casa no finzinho da tarde, com Edward, Max e eu pegando carona na traseira da velha Chevy de Charlie. Edward tentava a todo segundo manter o cachorro quieto, mas Max estava disposto a comer o ar gelado que corria bem diante de seu focinho. E a mim não restava outra coisa a não ser gargalhar todas as vezes que eu via o cachorro praticamente se jogar para fora do carro, louco para pegar algo invisível aos nossos olhos.

"Estamos bem aí atrás?" meu pai perguntou e eu acenei positivamente com o polegar.

Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, eu me mantive sentada com as costas apoiadas na lataria do carro, rindo do jeito como Max não sossegava um segundo sequer, deixando Edward suado e cansado.

Eles partiram assim que meu pai estacionou em frente à minha casa, contrariando a insistência de Renée de fazer Edward provar se seus quitutes antes de ir. Charlie – percebendo a forma como meu amigo estava sem graça com o jeito da mamãe – praticamente a arrastou para a cozinha, me deixando a sós com ele na varanda.

Max farejava o ar e latia para um esquilo que sorrateiramente estava pendurado em um galho de árvore próximo de onde estávamos.

"Quieto, garoto." Edward murmurou ríspido e puxou a guia que prendia Max com força, para que o cão obedecesse seu comando. Mas isso pareceu não fazer muito efeito.

"Droga, é melhor eu ir ou ele não vai sossegar." Ele disse em meio aos latidos insistentes de Max.

"Tudo bem. Até segunda, na aula." Sussurrei tímida e ele se limitou a fazer um aceno com a cabeça, concordando.

"Até segunda, Bella. Hm, foi legal te ver hoje."

"Foi legal ver você também, Edward." murmurei passando as mãos meio nervosas pelos cabelos, que só então lembrei que deveriam estar uma bagunça só. Droga.

"Obrigado pela carona. E desculpe pelo seu casaco." ele disse antes de seguir para sua casa com Max ao seu lado, ainda latindo.

Esperei que os ruídos do cão se perdessem no vento e só então entrei em casa, exausta; me joguei no sofá e tirei minhas galochas de joaninhas, puxando o controle remoto para assistir a um programa qualquer na tv. Charlie surgiu vindo da cozinha, uma garrafa de água nas mãos e um pedaço de pizza na outra; sentou ao meu lado e apontou para o desenho antigo que eu estava vendo.

"Eu adoro esse episódio." falou, soltando uma risada ao ver o velho coiote perseguindo o esperto Papa-léguas em mais um de seus planos infalíveis que não davam certo nunca.

"E então... você e o Edward. Soube que ele vai ser seu par no baile de inverno." meu pai questionou e eu me movi de leve no sofá, não me sentindo mais confortável em estar ali ao seu lado.

"É-é... eu acabei o convidando para ir ao Winter Formal comigo e ele aceitou." respondi coçando minha nuca, fazendo questão de não desviar os olhos da tela da tv.

"Ele é um bom garoto. Que bom que você e ele estão... se dando bem."

"Edward é legal e eu gosto de tê-lo como meu amigo." comentei, apertando o travesseiro com força contra meu peito.

"Sim... você e ele são amigos. Só amigos, não é?" franzi o cenho diante do questionamento de meu pai. O que ele queria que Edward e eu fôssemos além de apenas amigos?

"Uhum" limitei-me a balbuciar, levantando do sofá e jogando o controle sobre o travesseiro da poltrona. "Pai, eu acho que vou tomar um banho. Pode avisar à mamãe que desço na hora do jantar?"

"Claro, princesa." Ele concordou e quando eu estava prestes a subir às escadas, o ouvi me chamar. "Bells, você me promete uma coisa?"

"O quê, pai?"

"Se algo... bom, se algo acontecer nesse baile, você promete que vai me contar?" pensei em retrucar o por quê de seu pedido, mas estava cansada do dia passado na praia, por isso preferi optar por concordar sem maiores perguntas.

"Prometo."

"Ótimo" me lançou um sorriso satisfeito que eu retribui ainda sem entender, porém fiz meu caminho de volta às escadas e segui na direção de meu quarto, ansiosa por um banho.

[...]

A segunda-feira chegou e eu me arrastei para a escola, ainda sentindo os efeitos do fim de semana preguiçoso em meu corpo. Renée havia tirado o domingo para me ajudar a escolher o penteado e maquiagem que eu usaria no baile, embora a todo segundo, eu repetia que isso não eram coisas importantes. Entretanto, ela não me dava ouvidos e nós passamos a tarde do dia anterior em meu quarto, com mamãe fazendo uma trança em meu cabelo e testando seus produtos de beleza em minha pele.

Algo me dizia que ela queria me transformar em sua própria boneca viva, o que não era lá muito excitante.

No caminho para minha primeira aula do dia, eu encontrei Rosalie, Angela e Heidi saindo do vestiário feminino, rindo e usando novamente as roupas medievais, que eram a temática do baile. Arrisquei um sorriso manso quando elas me abordaram com a mesma energia vibrante de que eu me lembrava.

Eu sentia falta delas, a saída para o boliche tinha sido divertida.

"Bella, que surpresa!" Rose sibilou alegre e se aproximou para me abraçar. "E então, você vai ao baile na sexta, não vai?"

"A-acho... é... eu, hm, vou sim." minhas palavras saíram embaralhadas e Rosalie se limitou a rir de meu jeito atrapalhado.

"E então, quem é o seu par? Conte tudo, quem é o gatinho que vai levar você ao baile medieval de inverno?"

"É, conta para gente quem é o seu _date_, Bella!" Heidi insistiu e eu senti meus ombros encolherem de leve diante do pequeno interrogatório.

"Hm... e-eu vou ao baile com.. bem, eu vou com o Edward." retuquei intimidada e apenas alguns segundos depois notei a cara de choque das três garotas à minha frente.

"Edward? Você quer dizer, Edward _Cullen_?" Angela questionou incrédula.

"Uhum."

"Wow!" Heidi falou, fazendo um gesto exagerado com a mão, como se estivesse parando o tempo.

"O-o quê? A-algum problema?" fitei-as começando a ficar assustada com a reação delas. O que havia de errado em eu ir com Edward ao Winter Formal?

"Problema alguma, bem, na verdade, há sim, mas é que-"

"Heidi!" Rosalie praticamente gritou e eu notei o olhar intimidador que ela lançou à amiga, que de súbito fechou a boca. "Não há nada de errado, Bella. É só que... bem, não esperávamos que Edward fosse ao baile. É só... bem, só isso."

"Oh, bem, eu o convidei porque não conheço mais ninguém nessa escola. Quer dizer, não conheço nenhum garoto."

"Você poderia ter convidado Jasper e Emmett, eles teriam aceitado, tenho certeza disso."

"Bom, na verdade, eu não iria ao baile, só estou indo por insistência de minha mãe e acabei convidando Edward de última hora. Eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha aceitado."

"Nem eu." Angela pigarreou e eu notei a leve cotovelada que ela recebeu de Rosalie. O que estava acontecendo com aquelas três afinal?

"Então... eu acho que a gente se vê no baile, não é?" Rose me lançou um sorriso meio forçado e eu franzi o cenho diante de sua mudança súbita de comportamento. Impressão minha ou ela não havia gostado de saber que eu iria ao baile?

"A gente se vê." mal terminei de falar e a loira e suas amigas voaram para longe de mim, me deixando zonza.

Algo estava extremamente errado por ali e eu não sabia dizer o quê.

[...]

"Você não vai comer sua sobremesa?" Edward questionou repentinamente e eu apenas o olhei sem reação, ainda perdida em meus devaneios com relação ao jeito como Rosalie havia se comportando ao saber que eu iria ao baile de inverno.

Será que eu havia feito algo de errado e de alguma forma tenha a ofendido? Ou quem sabe a magoado? Por mais que eu tentasse puxar em minha memória, não conseguia lembrar de nada.

"Bella." Edward chamou abanando as mãos diante dos meus olhos.

"O-oi, o-o quê?"

"Pode, por favor, voltar à Terra? Perguntei se você não vai comer sua sobremesa?"

"Oh! Hm.. não."

"Eu posso?"

"Vá... vá em frente." empurrei o potinho com mousse de chocolate que havia comprado na cantina.

"O que está acontecendo, você ultimamente anda estranha."

"E-estranha? P-por que eu estaria estranha?" perguntei na defensiva, retesando o corpo.

"Não sei, mas você fica calada quando eu tento conversar e quase nunca presta atenção no que eu digo. O que foi? Enjoou de mim, foi isso?" ele provocou com um meio sorriso sujo de chocolate e eu senti meu estômago girar sem explicação.

"Não seja bobo." resmunguei e puxei minha mochila no segundo em que o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou.

"Hm, já até imagino o que seja." Ele redarguiu, tomando a bolsa de minhas mãos e a colocando no ombro, como fazia desde que passamos a andar juntos pela escola, como amigos. "Você ainda está com medo de ir ao baile."

"Não quero falar sobre esse assunto, se você não se importa."

"Vamos lá, Bella, você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim." Senti seus dedos agarrando o capuz de meu casaco, quando eu fiz menção de me afastar dele.

"Argh, eu odeio quando você faz isso! E eu já disse não é nada, ok?" rebati irritadiça e passei a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. "E-eu tenho que ir agora, pode me dar minha mochila, por favor?"

Edward não falou nada e apenas caminhou ao meu lado até a sala onde eu teria minha próxima aula, só entregando minha mochila quando chegamos à porta.

"Até mais, Edward."

"Até mais, Bella." Ele murmurou sorrindo de um jeito traquina e empurrando o capuz de meu casaco para frente, cobrindo meus olhos. "Me perdoe, mas é mais forte do que eu deixar você irritada. É divertido!" Bufei mal criada e ele se limitou a gargalhar, antes de fazer o caminho inverso ao meu e sumir no meio do corredor lotado.

[...]

"Anda, Bella, eu prometo que essa é a última vez."

"Não, eu desisto. Estou cansada demais para continuar."

"Por favor, não seja tão frouxa desse jeito. Vem, suba de volta em meus pés." Edward insistiu, apontando as pontas dos sapatos em minha direção e eu me limitei a soltar uma risadinha nervosa.

"Desista, eu não vou mais dançar assim. Esqueça essa ideia de uma vez por todas, Edward!" gemi, limpando com as costas das mãos o suor de meu rosto.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho um outro jeito de te fazer perder o medo de dançar. Promete que vamos tentá-lo?" pediu e o meu silêncio em resposta só aumentou o eco de sua pergunta no ginásio vazio.

Era véspera do baile de inverno da escola e eu tive a brilhante ideia de pedir a Edward para que me ajudasse com alguns passos de dança. Ele levara tão a sério minha súplica que passamos praticamente a tarde inteira ensaiando alguns movimentos, embora tudo que eu havia conseguido de progresso foi tropeçar em meus próprios pés e quase derrubado meu par no chão. Tão patético.

"Você não vai desistir nunca?"

"Não enquanto você não me deixar te mostrar uma coisa."

"Argh, eu odeio essa sua teimosia, sabia?" bati o pé e empurrei sua mão quando ele tentou puxar uma das minhas.

"Vem aqui, Bella." Ele chamou e eu – após relutar por um minuto – bufei alto, mas me aproximei dele. Ficamos frente a frente até que ele recolocou o braço ao redor de minha cintura e com um sorriso gentil me conduziu a passos lentos, pacientemente deixando que eu seguisse meu próprio ritmo.

"Muito bem." Edward disse e arriscou girar nossos corpos de leve, tomando todo o cuidado de me guiar no compasso de seus movimentos, o que me fez relaxar um pouco mais em seus braços.

Quando comecei a sentir mais confiança – e realmente me vi fazendo parte de uma dança – não fui capaz de esconder o sorriso que cresceu assustadoramente em meu rosto. Parecia querer parti-lo em dois.

"Eu estou dançando! Edward, eu estou dançando de verdade!"

"Viu? Eu disse que não era tão difícil assim." Ele riu me acompanhando e ergueu meu braço direito com a ponta dos dedos mornos. "Dê um giro para mim, minha dama." Sibilou formal e eu fiz o que ele pedia, seguindo seus comandos precisos.

Ao parar novamente à sua frente eu notei em seus olhos um brilho que eu jamais havia percebido ali antes. Era intenso e parecia que iria me hipnotizar. Uma súbita sensação de pânico tomou conta de mim naquele momento e senti as palmas de minhas mãos úmidas de nervoso, bem como minha garganta travada e o coração na boca. Algo estranho acontecia ao nosso redor, como se de uma hora para outra coisas estivessem sido encaixadas em seus devidos lugares. Que coisas eram aquelas, eu já não fazia a _menor_ ideia.

"Edward-" arrisquei abrir a boca para falar, mas ele me interrompeu antes mesmo que eu pensasse em começar.

"Eu acho que por hoje é só, Bella. Nos vemos amanhã no baile."

"Hum... e se eu não conseguir dançar desse jeito amanhã?" perguntei mordendo o canto da boca nervosamente.

"Lembra deles?" apontou novamente para os próprios pés. "Estarão lá, caso você precise." Me lançou uma piscadela e desamarrou o braço de minha cintura, deixando um rastro quente em minha pele que acabou gerando alguns arrepio. Edward percebeu minha reação, mas apenas limitou-se a me dar um de seus típicos sorrisos enviesados.

Observei-o em silêncio durante nossa caminhada rumo à saída do ginásio e eu secretamente desejei que nossa dança na noite do seguinte fosse tão perfeita como havia sido aquela.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que alguém chegue aqui embaixo e me xinguem, eu aviso: o capítulo do baile é o seguinte! (e eu nunca disse que esse capítulo seria o do winter formal, não me processem!)<strong>

**O que acham desses dois? Andam muito fofurinhos, não concordam comigo? É tanto amor e delicadeza que fico com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Vamos falar de coisa boa? TMHTF está com um concurso de banners e vocês podem participar dele! Para se inscrever basta me mandar uma review dizendo que querem participar e depois mandar o banner da fic por PM ou por email. O legal do concurso é que vocês podem exercitar a criatividade e de quebra ganhar outtake exclusivo e um capítulo mega especial guardado a sete chaves! A única exigência do concurso é não usar photoshop ou qualquer tipo de editor de imagem. A regra aqui é se divertir, confeccionando seu banner a mão!**

**As inscrições para participar do concurso vão até dia 9! Quem quiser participar, pode deixar review avisando da inscrição que eu repasso todas as informações e possíveis dúvidas por PM. Se quiserem saber mais, basta dar um pulo no tumblr da fic: teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

**Quem deixar review vai ganhar um preview curtinho, mas o suficiente para deixarem vocês malucas para a chegada do próximo capítulo. Querem saber do que se trata? Se joguem nas reviews!**

**É isso! A gente se vê na semana que vem!**

**Me deixem viadinha e comentem bastante!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


	14. Capítulo 13 Teach me how to kiss

**N/A: palavras me faltam para descrever o quanto de orgulho eu sinto a cada vez que venho postar um capítulo de TMHTF e eu devo tudo isso a vocês, sempre tão queridas e fofas comigo. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, MUITO obrigada!**

**Demorei para trazer o capítulo para vocês, mas foi por conta do tempo, fiquei enrolada com coisinhas de trabalho e nem consegui finalizá-lo. Mas se serve para compensar, esse é o maior capítulo da fic, então, aproveitem!**

**A beta de TMHTF é a _Line Lins_, que quase teve uma síncope ao betar esse capítulo. A mãe dela já estava ficando preocupada com o tanto de grito que ela tava dando em frente ao computador. hahaha**

**Capítulo dedicado a _Carol Paes_, que me enviou a review número 800. Viram só, estamos quase chegando as 1000 reviews. O quão maluco é isso? Espero que com esse capítulo, as leitoras que não comentam, passem pelo menos para me dizer o que acharam!**

**Sem mais delongas, o tão esperado capítulo de TMHTF. O sofrimento começa a partir do título. hehe**

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Teach me how to kiss<strong>

Se eu ainda tinha esperança de conseguir dormir naquela noite, ela desapareceu por completo no segundo em que deitei a cabeça em meu travesseiro. A cada vez que cerrava os olhos, esperando que o sono viesse, minha mente era invadida por imagens do dia e da forma como Edward teimava em me ensinar ter um mínimo de coordenação na hora da dança. Eu ainda conseguia sentir seu toque em minha cintura e o som de sua risada ecoando em meus ouvidos, me fazendo sorrir em reflexo.

Por que ele não saía de minha cabeça? E por que meu coração vivia em constante aceleração diante de _qualquer_ menção a Edward?

A madrugada já estava alta e com um suspiro, eu desisti de dormir, sabendo que seria inútil insistir em algo quE sabia que não iria acontecer. Saltei para longe da cama e puxei meu caderno de desenhos e meu estojo cor de laranja, sentando no centro da cama para observar os flocos de neve riscando minha janela lentamente.

Com um suspiro, comecei a rabiscar um desenho aleatório, sem saber o quê pretendia criar. Apenas quando os primeiros traços do maxilar bem marcado e a curva do nariz reto surgiram na página de meu caderno, eu me dei conta de que só pararia quando terminasse aquela imagem. Traço após traço depois, o rosto de Edward estava impresso bem no meio da folha e, sem perceber, me vi reforçando a linha de seu olhar hipnotizador, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria capaz de reproduzir a real profundidade deles.

As íris muito verdes tinham o poder de eliminar o ar de meus pulmões e apagar as palavras de meu cérebro assim que eram direcionadas a mim. E quando aquela atenção vinha acompanhada de um sorriso torto, era como se meus ossos derretessem aos poucos e minhas pernas se transformassem em gelatina.

Talvez isso explicasse a vontade que sentia de ficar ao seu lado, de vê-lo sorridente todos os dias e saber que de alguma forma eu o deixava alegre, o fazia minimamente feliz. Edward era a única pessoa na escola inteira – e naquela cidade chuvosa e excessivamente verde – com quem eu me sentia bem, com a qual tinha a necessidade de falar e dividir coisas que guardava apenas para mim e mais ninguém.

Em algum momento da noite, eu joguei meu caderno fechado debaixo da cama e afundei no colchão, enfim me deixando vencer pelo cansaço e emergindo em um sono que logo se transformou no sonho de sempre. Com _ele_. Ao meu lado. Sorrindo. Fazendo meu coração palpitar e meus olhos brilharem.

Eu poderia guardar aquela imagem para sempre, mas sabia que ela já estava segura ali em meus sonhos, dividindo espaço com pássaros de papel encantados que poderiam realizar meus maiores desejos.

[...]

"Hora de acordar, _princesa_, um lindo dia espera por você lá fora." cantarolou Renée ao entrar em meu quarto e afastar as cortinas para deixar o sol gelado invadir o ambiente. Gemi com a claridade ardendo em meus olhos cerrados e enterrei a cabeça de volta no travesseiro.

"Mããããe, fecha essas cortinas, por favor!" implorei, só então sentindo o choque do cansaço de uma noite mal dormida vibrando nos quatro cantos do meu corpo. Doía até respirar.

"Vamos lá, meu amor, já passa das dez e você e eu temos muita coisa para providenciar antes de sua ida à festa essa noite." minha mãe retrucou, sentando na beirada de minha cama, só para puxar minhas cobertas, claramente ignorando meus protestos.

"Só mais meia horinha, mãe."

"Nem dois segundos, Bella! Anda, ainda temos que pegar seu vestido em Port Angeles e passar no salão para fazer suas unhas e o cabelo."

"Pra quê tudo isso? Mãe, eu posso muito bem me arrumar em casa." Resmunguei ao me recostar no topo na cama, bufando quando minha franja amassada cobriu meus olhos ainda sonolentos.

"E você acha que eu vou deixar que você vá ao seu primeiro baile de qualquer jeito, Isabella? Você tem que estar perfeita, amor, e aproveitar cada segundo deste momento." me deu um tapa de leve em minha coxa, lançando um sorriso animado em minha direção. "Anda, levante-se, partimos em meia hora."

"Argh, tudo bem." por que eu ainda insistia em discutir com minha mãe, mesmo sabendo que não tinha a _menor_ chance de vencer? Renée quase nunca perdia uma argumentação e lutar contra isso era uma tremenda perda de tempo.

Sem outra alternativa, me vi sendo obrigada a espantar o torpor do sono com um banho quente que demorou mais do que eu planejava e precisou da intervenção de Renée, que esmurrou a porta do banheiro para que eu saísse de lá e fosse tomar café.

"Ela está impossível hoje com você, não é, princesa?" Charlie questionou assim que sentei ao seu lado à mesa do café, fazendo um carinho gentil em meus cabelos úmidos.

"Se eu soubesse que mamãe ficaria desse jeito, não teria concordado em ir a esse baile." Retruquei meio irritada, enquanto me servia de leite e cereal.

"Não precisa ir à festa se não quiser, querida. Você não é obrigada a fazer tudo que sua mãe quer." Lancei um olhar em direção à Renée, que cantarolava distraída à beira do fogão ao preparar os ovos mexidos com bacon para Charlie. Como eu poderia desapontar minha mãe a essa altura do campeonato? Dizer que não iria ao baile às vésperas seria como jogar um balde de água fria na animação de mamãe e eu nunca seria capaz de isso.

Além disso, eunão estava sendo _obrigada_ a ir à festa. Pelo menos, não literalmente. Eu _queria_ ir sim ao evento, principalmente porque Edward estaria lá comigo. E só esse fato já me deixava alegre e motivada.

"Está tudo bem, pai. Eu _quero_ ir ao Winter Formal." Falei distraída e sem perceber emiti um suspiro longo e alto, que chamou a atenção de Charlie.

"Hm, acho que sei bem o motivo dessa sua vontade repentina de ir ao baile." Meu pai sibilou, porém não fui capaz de processar o que ele dissera, totalmente perdida na imagem que meu cérebro insistia em reprisar em minhas memórias.

Edward e eu. Um ginásio imenso e vazio. E o som de passos cadenciados e corações acelerados ecoando no silêncio.

Eu ainda conseguia sentir os arrepios que ele me causava involuntariamente cada vez que me guiava de um lado ao outro pelo enorme salão.

"Princesa?" Charlie chamou e eu o fitei sem graça quando percebi que estava parcialmente desligada do mundo. A forma como meu pai me sorria deixou meu estômago um pouco agitado e eu tratei de voltar a me concentrar no café da manhã. "Lembra o que eu pedi a você alguns dias atrás?"

"O-o quê?"

"Você me prometeu que se algo acontecesse nesse baile, iria me contar. Está lembrada agora?"

"Estou"

"E então, a promessa ainda está de pé?"

"Não sei por que o senhor está insistindo tanto nisso, mas tudo bem, a promessa continua mantida." respondi enterrando os olhos em minha tigela de cereal, inexplicavelmente constrangida.

"Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria ouvir." Charlie murmurou sorrindo e tocou de leve minhas mãos, me obrigando a voltar a encará-lo. "Algo me diz que sua noite hoje vai ser _mágica_. Divirta-se no baile, princesa."

"O-obrigada, pai." Ri meio sem jeito e respirando fundo, me voltei para Renée, que ria entusiasticamente enquanto servia Charlie.

"Pronta para irmos, amor?" perguntou me fitando.

"Hm, vou apenas escovar os dentes e podemos ir, sim."

"Certo. Querido, seu almoço está na geladeira, basta colocar o prato no micro-ondas e está pronto. Não nos espere tão cedo, Bella e eu teremos um dia bastante agitado hoje." Mamãe comentou e eu senti meus ombros caírem ante à menção de passar tempo demais em salão de beleza e lojas de roupa.

"Tente controlar sua empolgação, Renée. Você quer que sua filha vá ao baile, não quer? Se você cansá-la demais, Bella vai chegar à festa praticamente desmaiando de exaustão."

"Obrigada por isso, pai." disse ao pé da escada. "Vou ao banheiro e volto em dois minutos, ok?" mamãe assentiu e eu fiz o caminho em direção ao andar de cima, com um riso escancarado do ouvir meus pais carinhosamente discutindo por bobagens.

Era incrível como eles ainda eram apaixonados e como isso me deixava orgulhosamente feliz.

[...]

Nunca, _jamais_ duvide das palavras de Renée Swan.

Quando minha mãe disse que teríamos um dia agitado pela frente, ela não estava exagerando. Muito pelo contrário, estava sendo bem modesta por sinal.

Assim que chegamos a Port Angeles, fomos à loja de fantasias em busca do vestido que havíamos escolhido para o meu primeiro baile de escola. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com a escolha do modelo, simples e bonito, feito de um tecido esvoaçante que ao andar causava um movimento deslumbrante.

"Você está parecendo uma princesa medieval nesse vestido, querida." Renée disparou empolgada ao me ver experimentando a roupa para os ajustes finais. "Aperte um pouco mais na cintura, por favor. Pronto, assim está perfeito." Ela ditou para a costureira da loja e assentiu quando a senhora encontrou o ponto certo de arrumação da vestimenta.

Quando tudo ficou devidamente de acordo com o que Renée queria, nós partimos para o salão de beleza em que mamãe havia reservado uma hora e eu senti meu corpo começar a ficar tenso só de ouvi-la enumerar todo o processo pelo qual me forçaria a passar.

"Assim que suas unhas estiverem pintadas, nós fazemos uma pausa para o almoço e aí voltamos para fazer cabelo e maquiagem."

"Tem certeza de isso é mesmo necessário, mãe? Você pode muito bem me arrumar em casa." Choraminguei atravessando a avenida movimentada no centro de Port Angeles, seguindo quase sem ânimo uma apressada Renée.

"Quero que você tenha uma noite perfeita, querida. Você merece." Ela sorriu e deixou um beijo suave em minha bochecha rosada por conta do sol tímido de sábado. "Agora, vamos. _Sharon_ está nos esperando."

Não muito tempo depois, eu descobri que Sharon era o _cabeleireiro_ e _dono_ do salão em que Renée havia marcado hora para mim, um lugar que, diga-se de passagem, era bastante disputado. Logo eu fiquei sabendo que não era apenas o baile de inverno da Forks High School que seria realizado naquela data, algumas outras escolas da região também promoveriam seus _Winter_ _Formals_ naquele sábado.

Graças a Deus, eu não encontrei nenhuma garota da escola no local e isso me deixou consideravelmente mais aliviada.

Como prometido, eu tive uma pausa para o almoço e aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem para Charlie, brincando com um pedido de socorro.

**SOS, pai! ~ Bella_._**

**As coisas estão tão ruins assim por aí? ~ Pai.**

**Ruim é um modo de dizer. Brincadeira, até que estão... indo bem. Eu gostei das minhas unhas pintadas de francesinha, sabe? ~ Bella.**

**Não faço a menor ideia do que seja isso, mas se você está gostando, então eu fico feliz. Só não deixe sua mãe perder a noção, ok? Só Deus sabe o quanto Renée fica maluca em salões de beleza. ~ Pai.**

**Ela está bem, mas pintou o cabelo. NÃO DIGA A ELA QUE EU CONTEI. A cor ficou bonita, acho que o senhor vai gostar. :) ~ Bella.**

**O que eu não vou gostar nada é da conta do cartão de crédito no fim do mês! Mas tudo bem, o que eu não faço pela felicidade de meus dois amores? ~ Pai.**

**Eu preciso ir agora, é hora de arrumar o cabelo e fazer a maquiagem. D: Me deseje sorte :s ~ Bella.**

**Você vai ficar linda, princesa. Até daqui a pouco. Bj. ~ Pai.**

Eu havia adorado a primeira parte da maratona do salão de beleza, mas bastou receber um pequeno puxão de cabelo para eu começar a odiar a parte da arrumação do penteado. Sharon era um homem apressado e falava demais, por isso, vez ou outra, enquanto fazia uma escova em meu cabelo, enrolava os fios e os puxava com mais força do que deveria. E eu quase sempre resmungava e lançava olhares de súplica à Renée, mas ela me garantia que era assim mesmo.

Eu só esperava que aquele cabeleireiro afetado não me deixasse careca, afinal estava ali para melhorar, não para piorar minha aparência.

Por sorte, eu não perdi nenhum fio de cabelo e quando permitiram que eu encarasse um espelho fui pega de surpresa. Não parecia que era eu.

Uma longa trança caía por toda extensão de minha costa, conferindo um ar quase surreal ao meu rosto, agora maquiado - e com retoques que só pessoas profissionais sabiam fazer – realçando meus olhos e marcando a linha de minha boca com traçado cor de carmim.

Era a primeira vez que eu sentia o bichinho a vaidade me corroendo e isso acabou causando um rubor intenso em minha face, o que só serviu para deixar minha aparência ainda mais bonita.

É, eu estava bonita. Eu me _sentia_ bonita.

Será que Edward acharia isso também?

"Eu não disse a você, querida? Você está a perfeita imagem de uma princesa medieval." Renée sorriu através do espelho e passou a mão delicadamente pela curva de meu rosto. "Não concorda comigo, Sharon?" perguntou se dirigindo ao cabeleireiro parado ao nosso lado.

"Mãe..." revirei os olhos sem jeito e isso provocou um risinho afetado de Sharon.

"Você vai arrasar nesse baile, lindinha! Já vejo a fila de garotos se formando assim que você por os pés na festa!" Ele disse e eu senti vontade de me enterrar. Será que a sessão de constrangimento iria demorar muito para acabar?

Felizmente não, eu constatei minutos depois, quando seguia em direção a Chevy estacionada na porta do salão. Já passava das 6 da tarde e eu sentia um pequeno fio de cansaço brincando em meu corpo, o que me fazia bocejar vez ou outra.

Acabei cochilando no caminho de volta para casa e acordei sobressaltada, levando às mãos imediatamente ao cabelo, temendo ter estragado a trança tão bem feita por Sharon.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Você está linda, como sempre." Renée murmurou e me lançou um sorriso cúmplice.

Minha mãe não permitiu que Charlie me visse e praticamente me escoltou escada acima, trancando a porta do quarto na cara de meu pai quando ele tentou dar uma "espiadinha" em meu visual.

"Você vai vê-la quando ela estiver totalmente pronta. Por enquanto, limite-se a voltar para sala e se comportar!" Renée ralhou e eu ouvi os resmungos ruidosos de Charlie ecoando pelo segundo andar até sumirem por completo.

"A que horas Edward ficou de passar para buscar você?" ela perguntou, sentando ao meu lado na cama enquanto eu lutava para me livrar do casaco e de minha blusa sem machucar o penteado.

"Às oito." sibilei afundando metade do meu corpo na cama e respirando aliviada quando consegui me libertar de meus tênis surrados.

"Hum, ótimo. Quer que eu prepare um lanche para você?"

"Não, obrigada, mãe. Quero descansar um pouquinho, nunca pensei que passar o dia inteiro em um salão cansava tanto."

"É o preço que se paga para estar sempre bonita, meu amor." Renée riu e passou a ponta dos dedos nas costas de minhas mãos. "Posso pedir uma coisinha para você, querida?"

"C-claro, mãe." Murmurei, um tanto quanto receosa.

"Divirta-se, ok? Aproveite cada minutinho dessa noite para se divertir. Quero você alegre e feliz quando voltar de seu primeiro baile da escola."

"Eu, hm, prometo que vou me divertir." Disse, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso gigante que seria capaz de me deixar cega de tão brilhante que era.

"Estou tão feliz por você, amor!" surpreendentemente ela me abraçou e eu senti meu coração acelerar e aquecer de imediato. "Minha garotinha está crescendo. O quão maravilhoso é isso?" ela riu abafado em meus cabelos e fungou, antes de me dar um beijo cálido em minha têmpora.

"Eu amo você, Bella. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que minha própria vida." Renée sibilou emocionada e eu sorri sem graça, apertando suas mãos nas minhas.

"Eu também amo a senhora, mãe. Obrigada por tudo."

"Oh, Deus, como estou sentimental hoje! Não é hora para choradeira, não quero que você borre sua maquiagem." Ela saltou para fora da cama, abanando as mãos em frente ao rosto. "Vou deixar você descansar um pouquinho, ok? Até daqui a pouco."

"Até, mãe." Falei rindo do jeito afoito de Renée. Assim que me vi sozinha no quarto soltei um suspiro longo, rolando os olhos para a janela. A noite lá fora estava excepcionalmente estrelada, apesar do clima frio e austero dos últimos dias, deixando uma aura quase _mágica_ suspensa no ar.

Seria isso um bom presságio?

[...]

Faltavam cinco minutos para as oito da noite, quando ouvi o som de passos apressados vindo em direção ao meu quarto. Voltei meu rosto para o reflexo à minha frente, como se quisesse garantir de que estava tudo no lugar e, acima de tudo, que eu ainda estava bonita.

"Seu par acabou de chegar, está lá embaixo aguardando você." Renée escapuliu para dentro do quarto, abrindo um amplo sorriso ao me ver pronta para o baile. "Algo me diz que você vai ser coroada a rainha do baile essa noite. Está simplesmente perfeita, amor."

"Mãe, eu nem me inscrevi para o concurso de rainha, como poderia ganhar?"

"Não sei, mas esse prêmio deveria ser seu." Sorri e me abaixei para pegar minha bolsa minúscula que estava sobre a cama. "Edward também merecia o prêmio de rei do baile. Ele está parecendo um galã de Hollywood."

A simples menção a Edward já serviu para deixar minha pele em alerta e causar uma leve revoada em meu estômago vazio. Um calor confortável escorreu sob minhas veias e eu logo senti meu rosto ganhar um tom róseo, que eu tinha certeza que me acompanharia pelo resto da noite.

**Beautiful – Trading Yesterday**

A coloração rosada ficou mais firme no momento em que eu senti minhas sapatilhas tocarem os últimos degraus da escada e meus olhos encontrarem os de Edward, que estava parado à porta, conversando qualquer coisa com meu pai. Ele estava lindo usando a vestimenta típica dos nobres medievais, um casaco escuro pesado e calças sociais da mesma cor. Parecia um _príncipe_ trazido de outra era.

Observei sem graça quando ele passeou o olhar por mim de forma lenta, analisando cada um de meus traços. Um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego estava fixo em seu rosto quando ele finalmente me encarou.

"Ela não está linda?" Renée quebrou o silêncio e eu escondi meu rosto de leve em meu ombro, sentindo novamente a vontade de me afundar em algum lugar para fugir da cena constrangedora de elogios.

"Uma verdadeira princesa." Charlie concordou, se aproximando para me dar um abraço desajeitado, me fazendo tirar os pés do chão e gargalhar de surpresa. "A _minha_ princesa mais linda."

"Divirtam-se, queridos." Renée acenou quando eu caminhei atrás de Edward em direção à saída de casa.

"Seus pais tem razão, você parece mesmo uma _princesa_ medieval." Edward murmurou ao meu lado e eu deixei meus olhos rolarem até minhas mãos, que de imediato começaram a suar.

"Hm, o-obrigada." Disse um pouco atrapalhada e isso só o fez soltar uma risadinha baixa. Foi aí que uma cena me chamou atenção. Parada em frente à minha casa estava uma limusine preta. Engoli em seco, surpresa, e me voltei para fitar Edward.

"V-você... essa limusine... o baile..." eu não sabia como processar as perguntas que se formavam sem controle em minha cabeça, mas vi quando ele assentiu, provavelmente entendendo o que eu tanto lutava para questionar.

"Eu tinha umas economias guardadas em casa e senti vontade de gastá-las hoje. Foi por isso que aluguei essa limusine para nos levar." Ele explicou calmamente enquanto abria a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse no veículo. "Boa noite, Wayne."

"Olá, sr. Cullen." O motorista respondeu, virando-se de leve para me encarar.

"Wayne, essa é Bella Swan, meu par no baile desta noite."

"Como vai, srta. Swan?" perguntou o motorista gentil.

"B-bem... obrigada, Wayne."

"Ele vai nos levar e nos buscar no fim do baile. Se por algum motivo você sentir vontade de ir embora mais cedo, me avise, pois eu ligo para Wayne e ele imediatamente virá nos pegar."

"Certo." concordei e voltei minha atenção à janela que mostrava a paisagem escura da noite de Forks, rezando para que o alvoroço em meu estômago tivesse um fim.

Porém, algo me dizia que aquilo estava apenas começando.

[...]

No curto espaço de uma noite o enorme ginásio da escola havia se transformado em um grande salão típico da Idade Média. Havia mesas espalhadas por todos os cantos, bem como longas cortinas penduradas em pontos estratégicos e candelabros que sustentavam a iluminação e conferiam um ar secular ao ambiente.

A música também ajudava a dar o clima apropriado da festa. O som de violinos e flautas podia ser ouvido por todos os lugares do ginásio, assim como as roupas dos alunos que circulavam agitados pelo local. Ninguém havia fugido do tema que o Winter Formal propusera e eu logo me senti feliz por estar usando meu vestido amarelo esvoaçante de mangas compridas e decote delicado.

"Wow, Rose fez um belo trabalho organizando essa festa. Está tudo tão perfeito." Eu comentei distraída e só quando me voltei para Edward notei que seus olhos estavam apontados para outra direção.

Acompanhei-os e percebi que ele observava Rosalie, a anfitriã da festa – por ser presidente do grêmio estudantil da escola – impecavelmente arrumada em seu vestido cor de vinho que só acentuava mais a tonalidade muito alva de sua pele. Quando ela percebeu que eu a encarava também, se limitou a me lançar um sorriso nervoso e desviar rapidamente a atenção, de mim e de Edward, apressando o passo no caminho oposto ao nosso.

Uma sensação estranha se alastrou por mim e eu franzi o cenho sem entender. O que estava acontecendo com Rose afinal?

"Vamos, temos que arrumar uma mesa antes que isso aqui fique lotado." Edward falou e eu deixei que ele me guiasse até um canto mais calmo do ginásio, onde a música ambiente chegava a suaves lufadas de ar.

"Eu me sinto um verdadeiro idiota com essa roupa, sabia? Estou parecendo um palhaço!" ele resmungou, remexendo na gola de sua camisa de um jeito engraçado.

"Discordo." sibilei rindo, enquanto observava alguns grupos de pessoas arriscando passos de dança ao som da música celta que tocava no momento. "E veja pelo lado bom, você não precisa usar uma trança como a minha, que está me deixando com dor de cabeça de tão pesada."

"Você está _linda_, Bella. E nada do que me diga vai me fazer mudar de opinião." Ele soltou de repente e eu senti o ar de meus pulmões ser sugado com força.

Seu olhar rapidamente pousou em meu rosto e um riso enviesado riscou seus lábios rosados, o que acabou gerando uma série de palpitações em meu corpo todo. Meu coração batia rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo, mesmo eu sabendo que isso era totalmente _impossível _de acontecer.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, tentar reverter o entorpecimento que suas palavras me causaram, porém não fui capaz de murmurar uma vírgula sequer.

O tempo parecia ter sido suspenso no ar e as pessoas extintas da face da Terra. Só existia Edward à minha frente. Apenas ele e seu lindo sorriso me iluminando.

Quando ele fez menção de abrir a boca e sibilar algo, fomos interrompidos por uma animada voz ecoando por todo salão, quebrando o que quer que tenha nos deixado temporariamente fora de órbita.

"Sejam bem-vindos a mais um baile anual de inverno. O tema desse ano é a noite medieval, por isso, caros cavalheiros, tomem suas damas e tragam-nas para o centro do salão, porque a dança formal vai começar!" Rosalie avisou sorridente e saltou para fora do palco, se juntando às amigas e seus respectivos pares para o início da dança.

"Acho que é melhor nós irmos." Edward suspirou, erguendo-se e eu precisei limpar minhas mãos suadas no tecido de meu vestido. Ele envolveu minha mão na sua e eu procurei não dar atenção às pequenas vibrações que atingiam minha pele quando o sentia me tocar.

Edward me conduziu até o meio do salão e eu respirei fundo, clamando silenciosamente para que não fizesse nada de errado e não estragasse tudo com minha falta de coordenação, porém, bastou que ele me segurasse pela cintura e colasse nossos corpos para eu ser novamente envolvida por um tipo de aura que apenas nós dois dividíamos.

"Você está dançando." Ele comentou, descendo o rosto ligeiramente até meu ouvido e eu notei os pêlos de minha nuca eriçando de leve.

"Em um baile. O quão louco é isso?" respondi rindo de maneira nervosa e fiz um esforço para me concentrar na forma como ele me rodopiava pelo ginásio.

"Eu disse que você se saíria bem. Era só questão de deixar que eu te conduzisse."

"Ok, Fred Astaire, não seja tão presunçoso." Eu cutuquei e ele riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e me fazendo sorrir em resposta. Era quase impossível não reagir quando eu o via tão relaxado e feliz como agora.

"Minha querida dama, poderia, por gentileza, me conceder a honra de mais uma dança?" ele perguntou formal, fazendo uma leve reverência à minha frente e só então eu percebi que havia sobrevivido ao meu primeiro teste de fogo naquele baile.

"Pois não, meu nobre cavalheiro."respondi, segurando novamente em sua mão e deixando que ele me guiasse à sua maneira.

Nos braços de Edward, eu sabia que não tinha nada a temer.

[...]

**Dancing Crazy – Miranda Cosgrove**

Eu me sentia tão patética tentando não cantar a música animada que agora tocava e agitava metade das garotas da escola, que dançavam em grupinhos no salão, em frente a garotos que sorriam e cochichavam sem parar uns com outros.

"Anda, vai, não adianta fingir. Eu sei que você tá maluquinha para cantar essa música." Edward brincou assim que voltou e me entregou um copo com refrigerante. "Quem é essa, Miley Cyrus?" arriscou e eu entortei o nariz em negativa.

"Não, Miranda Cosgrove. Do _ICarly_." Expliquei e ele me fitou como se eu tivesse acabado de falar grego. "Em que planeta você vive? Não acredito que nunca tenha visto um episódio do programa. Até meu pai assiste!"

"Desculpe se não sou tão viciado em TV como você, mas não, eu nunca ouvi falar dessa cantora aí e nem do seu programa."

"Pois então você está oficialmente convidado a participar de uma maratona de _ICarly_ em minha casa. Papai vai adorar ter mais um viciado na série."

"E o que te faz ter tanta certeza de que vou me viciar em um seriado de menininhas?"

"Não é um seriado de menininhas, seu chato." Retruquei indignada e ele riu. "Vá por mim, todo mundo que assiste _ICarly_ adora. Você não vai ser diferente."

"Ok, veremos." Edward disse descrente e eu tratei de ignorá-lo, finalmente me libertando e cantando a música animada que eu tanto adorava com vontade.

Sem notar, eu me vi balançando a cabeça de forma discreta, no mesmo compasso de meus pés. Apenas quando arrisquei uma tímida remexida de quadris e percebi os olhos verdes fixos em mim, me dei conta de que estava sendo uma boba.

"Por que você parou? Estava ficando... _interessante_." Ele provocou e eu senti minhas bochechas roxas de vergonha.

"Vou, hm, pegar mais um copo de refrigerante." Tentei me afastar, mas fui impedida por sua mão firme em volta de meu pulso.

"Se pensa que vai fugir de mim, está muito enganada. Vamos, eu sei o quanto você quer dançar." E dizendo isso, me puxou para o meio do salão, consideravelmente cheio a essa altura do baile.

Antes que eu pudesse me sentir desconfortável, a batida de _Movies like Jagger_ irrompeu pelas caixas acústicas e eu fiquei empolgada com a reação das pessoas ao meu redor. Resolvi deixar a timidez de lado e permiti que meu corpo seguisse o ritmo da música, ainda que de forma nada exibida, como a da maioria ali. Algumas garotas se esfregavam umas nas outras, tentando chamar atenção dos garotos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia agir daquela maneira. Preferi me manter concentrada no jeito engraçado como Edward dançava, rindo das caretas incomodadas com a melodia que ele fazia. Estava mais do que claro que ele não curtia o estilo pop atual.

**When I look to you – Miley Cyrus**

A música mudou novamente de estilo e eu estava prestes a voltar para o meu lugar, quando Edward me segurou de forma gentil pela cintura e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

"Miley Cyrus, acertei?" ele perguntou sério, me balançando lentamente no mesmo ritmo da canção que eu tanto adorava.

Em segredo aquela música se tornou a minha favorita a partir daquele momento.

"Acertou. Viu, até que você não é tão ruim!"

"Estou me esforçando." Eu ri e arrisquei encostar a ponta do queixo em seu ombro; isso o fez suspirar alto e deslizar – talvez em uma reação involuntária – as pontas dos dedos pela curva da minha coluna. Então, foi a minha vez de respirar sonoramente.

Conforme a melodia da canção nos envolvia, eu deixava meu corpo moldar-se ao de Edward, sentindo seu coração bater com vigor dentro do peito, causando a aceleração das batidas do meu, que estava prestes a sair pela boca.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu estava desejando que Miley Cyrus nunca mais parasse de cantar _When I look to you_?

Minha cabeça estava confusa e eu só me dei conta de que estava com os olhos fixos no rosto de Edward quando o senti baixar de leve a cabeça na minha direção. Meu primeiro reflexo foi entreabrir os lábios em busca de um pouco mais de oxigênio e isso pareceu deixa-lo contente, pois o sorriso que ele me lançou seria capaz de me fascinar pelo resto da vida.

E então mais uma vez a onda de magia desapareceu, juntamente com o tom suave da canção, cedendo espaço para um rock pesado que levantou metade dos garotos e os fez sair pulando pelo salão como se estivessem levando um choque.

Com relutância, eu me afastei de Edward, caminhando de volta para a mesa onde estávamos sentados. Um clima desconfortável que antes não existia se espalhou pelo ar, nos deixando subitamente calados. Ele quebrou a falta de palavras avisando que iria pegar refrigerantes para nós dois e eu aceitei de bom grado.

Sozinha à mesa, eu avistei Rosalie próximo a onde eu estava sentada e ela acenou animada, mas não se aproximou para me cumprimentar. Uma suspeita começava a se formar em minha cabeça e eu fiquei perguntando se talvez Rose tivesse algum tipo de antipatia por Edward.

E falando no próprio, ele voltou e me entregou um copo de refrigerante meio quente e a partir daí nossa conversa se limitou a banalidades. Parecia que alguma coisa havia sido perdida no meio do salão, minutos atrás.

"Acho que, hm, é melhor nós.. irmos embora." Sibilei indecisa, mordendo o canto dos lábios de forma nervosa.

"Oh, você já quer ir?" Edward me fitou surpreso. E um pouco decepcionado, talvez?

"É.. bem, se você não se importar."

"Claro que não me importo, Bella. Eu, só, é... eu vou apenas ligar para o Wayne vir nos buscar, ok?"

"Certo." murmurei, sentindo um súbito cansaço se apoiando em meus ombros.

O vento forte que soprou assim que pus os pés fora do ginásio me fez apertar os braços ao redor do corpo, praguejando baixinho por ter esquecido o casaco que mamãe separara, em cima do sofá da sala. Minha pele estava arrepiada pela brisa gelada que agitava o tecido ultra-fino e leve de meu vestido.

"Com frio?" Edward perguntou caminhando ao meu lado, quase correndo para me alcançar quando eu apressei o passo por conta dos tremores que sentia. Eu precisava de um lugar quente ou iria acabar congelada.

"U-um pouco" falei sem encará-lo. Ao virar para fitá-lo, notei que ele havia parado no meio do caminho para retirar o sobretudo pesado que usava. "Oh, n-não, não é necessário, e-eu..." tarde demais, ele já estava colocando o casaco em meu ombro, praticamente me cobrindo até os pés. "Hm, o-obrigada."

"Ainda está com frio?" ele questionou quando recomeçamos a andar em direção ao estacionamento, onde o motorista que nos trouxera ao baile, Wayne, estava aguardando.

"Não mais." murmurei baixando os olhos quando avistei a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios. Só que agora era ele quem estava com os braços ao redor do corpo, tremendo de leve. Me senti mal de imediato.

"Droga, e-eu... agora é você quem está com frio!" constatei fazendo menção de retirar o sobretudo, me amaldiçoando por ser tão idiota a ponto de esquecer meu próprio casaco em uma noite fria como aquela.

"Não seja boba, eu estou bem." Edward retrucou, me impedindo de tirar o casaco; porém eu não estava confortável com a situação, vendo-o tremer e de lábios rachados por conta do ar gélido. Eu é quem deveria estar assim, afinal eu havia sido a imbecil que esquecera de trazer uma roupa mais quente.

"Mas Edward, você vai congelar assim!"

"Quer mesmo discutir sobre isso agora? Vamos, o carro está logo ali, prometo pedir ao motorista que ligue o aquecedor, tudo bem?"

"O-ok" sibilei vencida, ainda desconfortável ao vê-lo com os lábios trêmulos enquanto caminhávamos pelo estacionamento praticamente deserto.

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, comigo apertando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco pesado começando a suar devido ao incômodo do momento. Pensei em puxar qualquer assunto banal, agoniada com a falta de palavras nos rondando como urubus famintos. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

De repente, ouvi o som de uma risada e ergui os olhos para encarar Edward, encontrando-o com um sorriso escancarado e uma expressão de divertimento estampada no rosto. Minha testa enrugou-se sem entender. Será que eu havia perdido alguma piada?

"Você é sempre tão teimosa assim?" ele perguntou ao perceber que eu o fitava com dúvida.

"Geralmente. Às vezes papai diz que eu sou dura na queda."

"Já notei isso. Cabeça-dura."

"Não tanto. Acho que encontrei alguém pior que eu." rebati e isso o fez gargalhar ainda mais. O som de sua risada ecoava pelo estacionamento silencioso e sem querer fazia minha pele vibrar. E o coração acelerar.

Minhas bochechas queimaram em seguida, como sempre acontecia quando eu estava envergonhada.

Edward cruzou minha frente para abrir a porta da limusine, sinalizando com um gesto para que entrasse e eu assenti, escorregando pelo assento confortável de couro macio. Acenei para Wayne, o motorista do carro alugado e ele apenas meneou a cabeça cortês, me lançando um sorriso educado pelo espelho retrovisor.

Edward fechou a porta e soltou um suspiro de alívio, provavelmente por conta do ambiente ameno e nada gelado do lado de dentro do veículo. Eu estava igualmente aliviada, pois ele não mais sentia frio.

"Boa noite. Como foi o baile?" Wayne perguntou quando estava fazendo a curva rumo à saída do estacionamento da Forks High School.

"Ótimo! Nos divertimos bastante." Edward comentou, me lançando um olhar brincalhão e eu concordei, corada e um pouco tímida. A noite tinha sido de fato divertida, mas eu ainda me sentia apreensiva. Um comportamento totalmente inexplicável, diga-se de passagem.

O restante do caminho foi feito sem conversas e eu aproveitei para recostar a cabeça no banco, cerrando os olhos e inspirando fundo o ar suave; as imagens da noite não demoraram para ressurgir, como uma reprise de um filme que acabara de assistir. A dança, os olhares longos que Edward me lançava eo sorriso alegre e aberto que brincava em seus lábios cada vez que eu fazia uma piadinha sem graça para disfarçar meu nervosismo. O som de sua risada era o suficiente para me desestruturar por inteiro, deixando meu estômago agitado, o peito arfante e o coração acelerado.

Bastava que o verde-esmeralda intenso me fitasse e toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio que havia em minha mente sumia. Era quase uma reação espontânea, algo impossível de controlar.

Só percebi que estava com a respiração presa quando senti meus pulmões reclamando ao tragar uma lufada de ar com força. Abri os olhos e pelo canto deles notei que Edward me encarava, um risco de um riso cruzando sua boca muito vermelha.

Não me arrisquei a retribuir seu olhar, afetada demais com os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Quando Wayne estacionou o carro enorme em frente à minha casa, suspirei um pouco decepcionada e triste, pois a noite mágica estava acabando. Edward saiu do veículo e eu o segui, ignorando o pequeno choque que levei ao tocar de leve sua mão que estava estendida para me ajudar a descer da limusine.

"Tenha uma boa noite, srta Swan!" Wayne acenou gentil e eu retribuí da mesma forma, em seguida traçando o caminho de paralelepípedos que terminava na varanda de minha casa.

Parecia que a porta da entrada estava a quilômetros de distância e a cada passo que eu dava ela ficava mais e mais longe; se não fosse pelo canto dos grilos na noite fria eu poderia jurar que havia ficado surda, pois quase não escutava o som de minha própria respiração. Eu tinha que parar de prender o ar se não quisesse passar mal.

Ao chegarmos à porta eu me deixei exalar um forte e pesado suspirar, me concentrando com exagero na tarefa de caçar as chaves de casa na bolsa pequena que trazia nas mãos. Edward estava parado à minha frente e de soslaio notei a forma agitada com que ele coçava a nuca, abrindo e fechando várias vezes a boca como se quisesse me dizer algo. Eu me sentia da mesma forma, mas parecia que eu havia desaprendido a falar.

Estava prestes a quebrar o silêncio quando ele ergueu uma mão, fazendo um gesto com o indicador para que eu o deixasse falar. Calei-me, engolindo o vento gelado.

"Só um minuto, eu já volto." murmurou e antes que u me manifestasse, girou nos calcanhares e seguiu para a limusine ainda estacionada na garagem de minha casa.

Dois segundos depois ele estava de volta e eu vi o carro se movendo e partindo pela rua escura e adormecida. Minhas mãos começaram a suar descontroladamente.

"Resolvi dispensar Wayne, acho que posso ir a pé para casa daqui. Não é tão longe, só algumas quadras." Edward murmurou, me lançando um sorriso sem graça.

"Tem certeza? P-posso pedir ao papai que leve você-"

"Não é necessário, mas obrigado." ele falou agitado e calou-se subitamente. Ficou me fitando de maneira intensa por um tempo e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser retribuir. "Bom... e-eu me diverti muito essa noite. Foi bem legal."

"Foi sim." concordei e novamente caímos em um silêncio que parecia não querer mais ter fim. Acho que era a hora de encerrar de vez aquela noite, estava óbvio que Edward estava tão desconfortável quanto eu.

"E-eu... acho que já vou entrar. Tá frio aqui fora." sibilei passando as mãos pelo braço e só então notando que ainda vestia seu sobretudo.

"Não, tudo bem, pode ficar, eu pego amanhã." Edward protestou quando eu comecei a tirar o casaco para lhe devolver.

"Claro que não, você vai a pé para casa, vai morrer de frio no meio do caminho e eu não quero isso."

"Não quer?" ele perguntou ansioso e eu sorri envergonhada.

"Não mesmo." falei e logo em seguida me arrependi da ousadia. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? "Q-quer dizer... ainda temos o baile do fim do semestre, se você morrer congelado eu não poderia ir, pois ficaria sem um par." ele sorriu e eu senti vontade de me enterrar por ser tão atrapalhada. "Oh m-meu Deus, não que eu ache que você vai me convidar para o baile, e-eu só quis dizer que... e-eu... droga!" decidi me calar, constrangida demais com minha língua descontrolada e minha total falta de filtro. Eu precisava parar de andar com Rachel, essa coisa de falar tudo que me vem à cabeça era desconcertante.

"Tudo bem, entendi o que você quis dizer. Eu acho." ele comentou, passando os dedos nos lábios para disfarçar um sorriso torto que começava a nascer; senti meu peito quente de vergonha.

"E-eu... bom, boa noite então!" acenei arfante, dando um pulinho de leve devido ao frio.

"Boa noite, Bella. E obrigado pela noite." ele repetiu e eu concordei com um veemente aceno de cabeça. O que mais poderia acontecer naquela noite para me deixar mais sem graça, meu Deus?

A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar quando eu sem pensar segui Edward pelo caminho de paralelepípedos e o segurei pelo cotovelo, fazendo-o parar de súbito. Seu olhar me recebeu sem compreender e eu respirei fundo, juntando o máximo de coragem para agir como pretendia. Sem dizer uma palavra, me coloquei na ponta dos pés e deixei que minha boca encostasse de leve no canto da dele, que estava gelada e seca. Ainda livre de meu juízo, eu arrisquei mover meus lábios um pouco mais, finalmente beijando-o de verdade. Tão rápido quanto havia começado, a onda de irracionalidade desapareceu e eu tomei um choque quando percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Oh, meu Deus, o que dera em mim para fazer o que tinha acabado de fazer?

Tombei para trás como se tivesse levado um soco no meio do estômago, sentindo os olhos arregalados e o coração na boca. Levei as mãos trêmulas ao rosto, escondendo-me, mortificada de tanta vergonha.

Eu tinha estragado tudo. A noite perfeita que tivera com Edward estava oficialmente arruinada. E tudo isso por causa de um ato impensado e totalmente sem noção.

"Bella, eu-" ele fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se tentasse compreender o que tinha acontecido. Merda, era agora que ele me rejeitaria e poria de vez um fim em nossa amizade que mal havia começado.

"Oh, meu Deus, Edward, e-eu... me desculpa, e-eu não queria. E-eu.. não sei o que deu em mim e... só me perdoe, eu não queria, juro-" parei de falar subitamente, dando meia volta e voando para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de mim com mais força do que pretendia.

Encostei a cabeça na parede e passei a socar o concreto com vontade, desejando bater em meu próprio rosto. Como eu era burra! Por que havia agido daquele jeito, como uma louca desvairada que interpreta tudo erradamente e joga fora o pouco que tinha por causa de um ato repentino e impensado?

Edward certamente nunca mais iria olhar na minha cara e a culpa era toda minha. Ele não tinha pretensão alguma de me beijar, visto seu claro desconforto após o meu gesto estúpido.

Eu precisava começar a me acostumar a ser sozinha na Forks High School novamente.

Meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito quando eu ouvi uma batida de leve na porta; virei para o lado, respirando aceleradamente sem coragem de atender o chamado que só podia ser de Edward.

"Bella? Eu sei que você ainda está aí, posso ver você pelo vidro da lateral dessa porta. Por favor, pode abri-la? Precisamos conversar." ele pediu e eu neguei com a cabeça em silêncio.

"Bella, por favor?" após um minuto sem receber qualquer retorno meu, ele pareceu desistir, a julgar pelo seu suspiro resignado. "Olha só, eu tenho que ir. E você deixou cair sua bolsa. Abra a porta apenas para pegá-la, ok? Eu prometo que não vou falar nada, se você quiser podemos conversar amanhã."

Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração e mentalmente me convenci que só pegaria minha bolsa e voltaria a trancar a porta. E não o encararia, para não me arrepender ainda mais do que havia feito.

De nada adiantaram meus alertas, pois no momento em que abri a porta dei de cara com Edward, seu olhar ansioso prendendo o meu instantaneamente.

"Pode me devolver minha bol-" a frase morreu no ar quando senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura e sua boca capturando a minha na continuação do beijo que começara há alguns minutos atrás.

No início eu não me movi, assustada demais para reagir. Apenas quando os lábios de Edward instigaram os meus, me permiti soltar um suspiro, o que acabou facilitando o encaixe de nossas bocas. E isso levou embora o pouco de fôlego que eu guardava em meus pulmões.

Ele tinha um gosto incrivelmente doce e seus lábios tocavam os meus de um jeito tão delicado, quase igual à carícia que seus dedos faziam em minhas bochechas e na curva da minha nuca. A cada vez que sua boca deixava a minha, em busca de ar, eu sentia a urgência de tê-la novamente, o que demorava apenas frações de segundo para acontecer. Edward não parecia disposto a largar meus lábios e eu não fazia a menor questão de que ele o fizesse. O ruído suave produzido pelo encaixe de nossas bocas fazia minha cabeça rodopiar e o coração palpitar tão alto que causava um zumbido surdo em meus ouvidos.

Meus pés estavam leves e eu tinha praticamente certeza de que a qualquer momento sairia voando.

Quando eu comecei a arfar contra sua boca, ele me libertou, não sem antes deixar dois selinhos em meus lábios e um na ponta de meu nariz. Soltei minha respiração de forma audível e senti seu sorriso acarinhando minha bochecha, pois ele ainda permanecia com o rosto colado ao meu, roçando a boca em minha pele repetidas vezes.

"Pronto, agora estamos quites." afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que pudesse me dar uma piscadela cúmplice. "Você não sabe o quanto eu quis fazer isso a noite inteira, mas sou um covarde. Obrigado por tomar a decisão. Eu precisava mesmo reagir."

Baixei os olhos e arrisquei um sorriso, adorando a maneira como ele segurava meu rosto, sem nunca deixar de acariciar minha pele com seus dedos macios.

"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem." sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido, me beijando na têmpora logo em seguida. Afastou-se, um pouco relutante, como se não quisesse libertar meu rosto de seu toque e antes que eu desse conta, sumiu rua afora, os passos apressados martelando o chão da calçada.

Permaneci por alguns segundos à porta, querendo processar o que havia acabado de acontecer, sem explicações suficiente que pudessem saciar minha curiosidade. Resolvi deixar meus questionamentos para o dia seguinte, concentrada demais no formigamento em meus lábios e no sorriso gigante que parecia querer rasgar meu rosto ao meio.

Meu primeiro beijo e com o único garoto que eu desejaria compartilhar esse momento perfeito. De fato, aquela noite não poderia ser descrita como menos do que _mágica_.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Todos os links das músicas citadas nesse capítulo, bem como as fotos do vestido e do penteado da Bella estão postadas no tumblr de TMHTF: teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com <strong>

**Vale a pena conferir!**

**Sobreviveram a esse capítulo ou querem uma dose extra de insulina?**

**Ai, o primeiro beijo, quem nunca experimentou essa sensação linda e doce não sabe o que é viver! #fato**

**E agora, o que vai acontecer aos nossos lindos?**

**Quero saber tu-do que vocês acharam sobre esse update, por isso, abram a boca e me contem!**

**O preview do próximo capítulo vai ser postado no tumblr da fic, porque fica bem mais fácil administrar meu tempo usando apenas uma ferramenta!**

**Bem, é isso. A gente se vê no próximo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


	15. Capítulo 14 Teach me how to whisper

**N/A: Sim, eu sei que demorei para atualizar a fic, mas a combinação falta de tempo + crise de inspiração acabou atrasando tudo. Resultado: update atrasado e Cella triste por causa disso. Acreditem em mim, eu fico irritada e chateada quando não consigo escrever do jeito que quero. hahaha**

**Muitíssimo obrigada por tanto carinho e amor que vocês devotam à TMHTF. Vocês são as melhores e eu tenho o maior orgulho de dividir meus _menino__s_ com todas vocês.**

**Vamos falar rapidinho do capítulo anterior: todo mundo está vivo depois do beijo tão esperado de Bella e Edward? hahahaahahaha as reviews glicosadas de vocês me deixaram com um sorriso besta no rosto!**

**A beta de TMHTF é a minha _sistar_ _Line Lins_, cabo santo agostinense (das quebradas de Pernambuco LOL) de corpo, alma, tabaquice e coração. E eu a adoro por ela sempre corrigir meus errinhos e aguentar minhas crises de inspiração. A _pre reader_ de TMHTF é a Laisa _Lovely_, minha querida amiga que dá sua opinião sobre as minhas crianças e faz um maravilhoso trabalho cuidando o tumblr da fic. Sou mais que grata por ter essa "equipe" me cercando na hora de escrever a fic! Obrigada, sas lindas!**

**Já perceberam que estamos bem perto das mil reviews? E eu tenho uma surpresinha que tem tudo a ver com esse fato, mas eu vou deixar para contar lá embaixo.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo!**

**Mwah**

**_Ps:_ Capítulo dedicado à _Thamires Lacerda_, que enviou a review número 900. Brigada pelo carinho, meu bem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - Teach me how to whisper<strong>

Dessa vez o sonho era diferente. As imagens repassadas seguidas vezes em minha mente não eram apenas produtos de minha imaginação; eram _reais_. E estavam mais vívidas do que nunca.

Renée e sua ansiedade; a ida a Port Angeles e a maneira como o espelho me informava o quanto eu estava bonita; Charlie e seu sorriso enorme me recebendo no pé da escada; e _Edward_... Seu olhar intenso brilhando ao me fitar, o riso fácil que ele deixava escapar ao me ouvir fazer uma piadinha para disfarçar meu nervosismo, nossa dança no baile e finalmente, o _beijo_.

Aquela era a cena que parecia querer nunca mais abandonar meus pensamentos, já que meu cérebro não parava de reprisar o segundo em que senti meus lábios encaixando aos de Edward.

A chuva cinza da manhã de sábado me despertou, interrompendo os devaneios involuntários, porém a sensação de leveza permaneceu habitando meu corpo. Em uma reação impensada, passei as pontas dos dedos nos lábios, ainda sentindo o formigamento causado pela boca de Edward tocando a minha, tão leve e macia que provocara arrepios por todos os cantos de minha pele. A vontade de sorrir foi tanta, que eu precisei afundar a cabeça no travesseiro para controlar meus gritinhos alegres. Eu sabia que estava agindo feito uma maluca, rindo sozinha sem qualquer motivo aparente, porém não dava para explicar o quão maravilhosa e perfeita havia sido a noite anterior.

Em segredo, desejei que o tempo voltasse apenas para ter a oportunidade de provar do beijo de Edward mais uma vez.

Com um suspiro longo, me espreguicei antes de me erguer e sentar na pontinha da cama, encontrando meu próprio reflexo no espelho à minha frente. Foi aí que percebi que havia adormecido ainda vestida com a roupa do baile e de tranças. O vestido delicado estava completamente amassado e eu nem queria citar meus cabelos, que pareciam um verdadeiro ninho mal feito. Dei um pulo, afastando as cobertas, aproveitando para tirar o traje medieval, trocando-o por meu pijama, e tratei de dar um jeito na bagunça em minha cabeça.

Demorei mais de meia hora para desfazer os nós e pentear os fios de um jeito que os deixasse o mais apresentável possível, terminando no exato segundo em que Renée irrompeu em meu quarto, com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

"Bom dia, meu amor! Mamãe preparou um café da manhã caprichado para a minha menina linda. Enquanto você come um pouco, pode me contar tudo sobre a noite de ontem." Ela disse em um nível elevadíssimo de animação e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser soltar uma longa bufada de cansaço.

"Mãe, eu posso tomar café lá embaixo com você e o papai. Só vou tomar um banho e desço em um instante." Tentei me esquivar de sua sabatina, mas minha mãe não era do tipo que desistia fácil.

"Seu pai saiu para levar a caminhonete ao conserto, por isso achei que seria legal trazer seu café no quarto. Vamos ficar sozinhas a manhã inteira!" Ela bateu palminhas de felicidade e eu abandonei meu corpo de volta à cama, sentindo a derrota iminente muito próxima.

"E então?" Renée sentou ao meu lado, empurrando a bandeja para que eu pudesse me servir. "Como foi o _Winter Formal_? Você e Edward se divertiram?"

Engasguei de leve ao ouvir o nome _dele_ e procurei disfarçar minha reação virando um grande gole de chá garganta adentro. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam fortes, como tinta fresca em uma parede, e eu não sabia muito bem como me expressar, muito menos saciar a curiosidade infinita de minha mãe.

"Foi tudo, hm... _ok_, mãe. E-Edward e eu, nós, bem, nos divertimos muito." Limitei minha resposta e afundei os olhos na pequena tigela cheia de pedaços de maçã e gominhos de uva, não querendo encarar Renée, por temer que ela visse o quê estava estampado em letras garrafais bem no meio de minha testa: _"Edward e eu nos beijamos"_

"Foi apenas _ok_, meu amor?" mamãe questionou visivelmente desapontada. "Bom, eu confesso que estou um tanto quanto surpresa. Era seu primeiro baile e você me responde que ele foi simplesmente _ok_?"

Ao ouvir a voz tristonha de Renée, mordi o canto dos lábios, respirando fundo e considerando contar para ela sobre o que havia acontecido entre mim e Edward, porém assim que abri a boca para murmurar, o toque escandaloso do celular de minha mãe preencheu o silêncio do quarto, fazendo-a dar um salto para longe da cama.

"É o seu pai, vou atender lá embaixo e já volto. Tome seu café direitinho e não esqueça do seu coquetel." Apontou para a caixinha rosa dentro da bandeja ao lado da jarra com suco de laranja e escapou para fora do quarto, me deixando ao mesmo tempo aliviada e culpada.

Eu deveria ter contado à Renée que na noite anterior, após voltarmos do baile, eu tive a irracional ideia de beijar Edward, não tendo noção de qual seria sua reação ao meu ato. Porém, sabia que minha mãe iria _surtar_ diante da novidade, chegando ao cúmulo de ir bater na porta de Edward apenas para lhe dar um abraço e um tapinha nas costas de orgulho.

Deus, só de imaginar uma coisa dessas, eu já sentia meu sangue inteiro fugir do corpo.

Aproveitei a calmaria de estar sozinha em meu quarto para tomar meu café com calma, só me preocupando em tomar a sequência de pílulas imunossupressoras quando já estava com o estômago devidamente forrado.

Após um banho demorado, comigo cantando minhas músicas favoritas de _Miley Cyrus_ e outras cantoras _teens_, voltei para o quarto, decidida a fazer a pilha de deveres de casa que deveriam ser entregues durante a próxima semana. O problema era que eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada que não fosse a forma como Edward havia me segurado enquanto sua boca gentilmente deslizava sobre a minha, e como seus dedos deixavam rastros de arrepios em minhas bochechas cada vez que ele acariciava minha pele. Peguei-me olhando para o nada, suspirando profundamente e sorrindo como uma boba.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e qual a razão para não conseguir tirar Edward da cabeça, muito menos o momento intenso que vivemos e que até agora ainda fazia meu coração acelerar e minhas bochechas queimarem.

Cansada de lutar com minha aparente falta de concentração, larguei os livros e cadernos e voltei para a cama, observando a chuva constante cobrindo minha janela, enquanto pouco a pouco me cercava de dezenas de _tsurus_ coloridos que eu comecei a fazer sem nem ao menos perceber.

[...]

Naquela noite, após o jantar, subi para meu quarto de estômago revirado e rosto vermelho de expectativa. Minha mãe perguntou várias vezes enquanto comíamos se eu estava me sentindo mal, já quase não havia tocado em minha comida, e me limitei a responder com um rápido aceno negativo de cabeça. Charlie apenas observava meus movimentos, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer e eu silenciosamente o agradeci por não me deixar ainda mais constrangida com questionamentos sobre o baile da noite anterior, ao contrário de Renée, que não parava de tagarelar sobre o assunto.

Ligeiramente irritada, bati a porta de meu quarto com força e me joguei na cama de bruços, empurrando minha cabeça o máximo que consegui para debaixo do travesseiro. Dez minutos se passaram até eu ouvir uma leve batida e em seguida sentir passos estalando a madeira do assoalho.

Virei-me receosa e encontrei Charlie parado ao lado de minha cama, sorrindo de forma amistosa.

"Hey, eu sei que ela exagerou um pouco hoje com você, mas só tente entender que tudo é tão novo para você quanto é para ela. Renée não está muito habituada a ser mãe de uma adolescente que agora vai a bailes e volta para casa no meio da noite." Ele murmurou ao sentar ao meu lado na cama, abrindo os braços para que eu fizesse seu peito forte de abrigo. Eu amava quando meu pai fazia isso; provocava uma sensação de conforto e proteção tão grande que eu mal conseguia descrever.

Era _tão_ bom.

"Eu entendo, pai, é só que... argh, mamãe passou o dia inteiro me rondando como uma sombra, parecendo um detetive prestes a fazer uma grande descoberta. Acredita que ela bateu na minha porta essa tarde umas vinte vezes só para perguntar se eu queria comer alguma coisa?" Charlie riu ao me ouvir resmungar e eu bufei, afastando minha franja caída em meus olhos de maneira aborrecida.

"Renée só quer ver você feliz, princesa. E faz de tudo para assegurar que você esteja totalmente bem. Ela me disse que você passou metade do dia trancada aqui no quarto e mal tocou no almoço. O que houve? Pode me contar?" com Charlie era mais fácil de eu me abrir, já que ele pedia permissão para saber das coisas, não era como Renée, que chegava disparando um milhão de perguntas sem saber se eu estava disposta a respondê-las.

Eu amava minha mãe, mas havia dias que preferia que ela fosse menos afoita e relaxasse um pouco mais, assim eu me sentiria mais segura para contar tudo que sentia.

"Se não quiser também, tudo bem. Podemos falar de outro assunto. Sabia que Jake tentou pular outra vez do penhasco?" Charlie comentou e eu emiti um grunhido surpreso, fitando meus próprios pés embolados em minhas meias de _Alice no País das Maravilhas. _De um lado do par, eu tinha o desenho do Chapeleiro Maluco; do outro, o imenso sorriso do Gato. Eu amava tanto aquelas meias, do mesmo jeito como amava minhas galochas de joaninhas.

"Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito! O que aconteceu, conseguiram detê-lo?" inquiri curiosa.

"Billy me ligou a tarde dizendo que Jacob está proibido de pisar nas praias de La Push. Rebecca acabou ficando de castigo também por distribuir cascudos no irmão quando eles estavam voltando para casa." Eu ri ao ouvi-lo, imaginando a cena hilária de desentendimentos que os irmãos Black protagonizavam a cada meio segundo juntos.

"E a Rach?"

"Você não vai acreditar! Billy me contou que Rachel, assim que viu Rebeca e Jacob brigando, simplesmente pegou o celular e começou a filmar tudo, dizendo que ficaria famosa ao postar o vídeo da luta dos irmãos no _Youtube_."

"Caramba, eu juro que tento, mas não consigo ficar surpresa com isso. É tão típico da Rachel fazer algo assim."

"Foi exatamente isso que Billy disse. Em resumo, os três estão de castigo com prazo indeterminado para acabar." Charlie sibilou rindo e eu estalei os lábios em repreensão, só para nosso segundo seguinte me juntar às suas gargalhadas.

O silêncio confortável que surgia sempre que meu pai e eu estávamos juntos logo apareceu, me fazendo bocejar e piscar lentamente várias vezes, sentindo os primeiros sinais do sono em meu corpo.

Entretanto, sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto não contasse a Charlie sobre a noite anterior, lembrando de que havia feito uma promessa de lhe reportar qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido no baile.

E bem, _beijar_ Edward definitivamente era um acontecimento a ser descrito.

"Pai" chamei com um sussurro, recebendo como resposta um grunhido de protesto que indicava que Charlie estava tirando um leve cochilo.

"Sim, Bells?" ele retrucou em uma voz pesada e eu prendi meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, sentindo uma pontinha de insegurança apertando meu coração.

"Lembra... hm, lembra da promessa de ontem? Bem, a-aconteceu... _algo_... no baile." Só percebi que estava arfando quando a última frase saiu quebrada em várias partes.

Esperei por uma reação de Charlie que me impedisse de continuar, mas ao invés disso, tudo que obtive de meu pai como resposta foi um longo e profundo suspiro.

"O que houve, princesa?" ele incentivou em uma voz tranquila, que imediatamente me deixou mais calma.

"Eu... hm, er... E-edward.." eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para me expressar e isso acabou causando um enorme rubor em meu rosto, que parecia estar pegando fogo de vergonha. "Edward e eu... bom, na verdade eu... Ok, eu vou falar tudo de uma vez antes que perca a coragem. Edward e eu nos beijamos. Eu o beijei primeiro, mas logo em seguida ele me beijou e... é... foi isso."

"Wow" foi tudo que meu pai pronunciou e isso acabou me fazendo enterrar o rosto em seu peito, temendo explodir de tanto constrangimento. "Já que estamos sendo sinceros, eu preciso confessar que estou um pouco enciumado, porém não posso dizer que fiquei surpreso com o que você acabou de me contar. Eu já esperava por isso."

"O-o quê?" ergui o rosto para fitá-lo, sabendo que carregava uma expressão de pura dúvida. Charlie se limitou a me lançar um sorriso rápido e recolocou uma mecha de cabelo de volta atrás de minha orelha.

"Você e ele são jovens, foram a um baile juntos, provavelmente dançaram juntos... Um beijo no final da noite seria a reação mais esperada."

"Mas.. Edward é meu amigo, pai. E eu nem sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz o que fiz."

"Se você não tivesse feito, provavelmente ele teria. Era algo natural de acontecer, princesa."

"E-eu... me sinto tão _confusa_. Meu cérebro está prestes a dar um nó com tantos pensamentos diferentes em minha cabeça." Confessei rolando os olhos em direção aos meus dedos trêmulos entrelaçados uns aos outros sobre minhas pernas dobradas.

"É normal se sentir assim, minha criança. Todo mundo fica desse jeito após o primeiro beijo." Meu pai falou e eu suspirei com força, sentindo agora não só meu rosto, mas meu pescoço e colo cobertos pela vermelhidão da vergonha.

"Pai... e-eu... hm.. como é se _apaixonar_?" perguntei baixinho e balancei a cabeça ao ouvi-lo soltar uma risadinha. "Q-quer dizer, c-como eu descubro que estou gostando de alguém _desse_ jeito?"

"_Isso_ você não descobre com uma fórmula matemática, que basta fazer um cálculo e a resposta estará ali, perfeita e sem chances de erro. Só tem uma coisa que você precisa fazer para entender o que está acontecendo."

"O quê?" questionei rapidamente.

Charlie riu e tocou de leve o indicador no lado esquerdo de meu peito.

"Ouça esse carinha aqui e você vai encontrar a resposta." Sua mão subiu gentilmente para acariciar meu rosto e eu senti a ponta de seus dedos apertando meu nariz, me obrigando a fazer uma careta desgostosa.

"Eu tenho medo. E se... se eu estiver gostando de Edward _desse _jeito, como devo reagir? E se ele não estiver sentindo o mesmo que eu?" a cada novo questionamento, eu podia perceber minha respiração falhando gradativamente.

"Acredite em mim, minha linda princesa, seu coração lhe dará todas as respostas para essas perguntas. Apenas ouça-o com atenção e siga tudo aquilo que ele lhe disser, ok?" Charlie pediu, finalmente erguendo-se para aplicar um beijo cálido em minha testa. "Agora eu acho que você deveria dormir um pouco, amanhã é segunda-feira e eu sei o quanto você se torna um bichinho preguiçoso nesse dia." Eu sorri e concordei em silêncio.

"Boa noite, pai." Saudei me embolando nas cobertas e apertando o travesseiro em meu peito.

"Boa noite, princesa. Durma com os anjos." Ele respondeu antes de apagar as luzes de meu quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

_Apenas ouça seu coração..._

Fechei os olhos com força e fiquei imóvel em minha cama por alguns minutos, antes de começar a sentir a pulsação firme zumbindo tão alto que chegava a deixar meus ouvidos incomodados.

E lá estava eu, escutando as batidas vigorosas de meu coração, constatando que nunca ele havia batido tão forte daquele jeito...

Tão violento quanto à aceleração de meus batimentos cardíacos era a confusão formada em meus pensamentos, desaguando em apenas uma pessoa: no garoto de cabelos desgrenhados e sorriso aberto que me fazia rir sem esforço e que agora, a cada segundo, tomava mais e mais um pedaço de mim para si.

[...]

Na segunda-feira, fiz questão de levantar o mais cedo possível e praticamente voar para a escola, oscilando meu humor entre pânico e expectativa. Meus olhos espreitavam cada rosto que surgia à minha frente no pátio da _FHS_, porém nenhum deles pertencia ao garoto que durante dias seguidos passou a habitar meus sonhos sem pedir permissão para isso.

O sinal anunciando o início das aulas soou e com um suspiro desapontado, fiz meu caminho em direção à sala, tendo mais uma vez a estranha sensação que me atingira no momento em que pus os pés naquela escola. Olhares apontados na minha direção, sussurros que eram altos o suficiente para que eu escutasse e tivesse ciência de que era um dos assuntos das rodas de fofocas. Entretanto, o pior de tudo era ouvir o som das risadinhas de deboche sendo grudadas em minhas costas como tatuagens grosseiras.

Aquela rotina já era mais do que esperada, no entanto, ficava difícil de aturar quando eu não tinha Edward para me distrair e manter meus ouvidos ocupados com brincadeirinhas bobas que me faziam rir sem perceber que os alunos da FHS não me suportavam e ainda me viam como a garota novata estranha.

Uma súbita onda de tristeza tomou conta de mim durante o caminho até a aula de Álgebra e sem notar encolhi os ombros, em um ato reflexo de defesa, rezando para que todos ali voltassem a me ignorar e me deixassem em paz. Consegui passar ilesa pelo grupo de Tanya e Lauren, que não paravam de cochichar e apontar em minha direção, mas acabei escutando alguns xingamentos que me acompanharam durante toda a primeira aula.

_Estranha, idiota, E.T, alien... _aqueles eram apenas exemplos dos apelidos maldosos dados a mim pelas duas garotas, um sinal claro de violência gratuita. E era nessas horas que eu sentia vontade de revidar, mas sabia que não valeria a pena, por isso fiz a única que poderia para amenizar um pouco os ataques. Afundei-me em minha cadeira e permaneci imóvel e muda até o final da aula, como uma sombra no meio da multidão.

[...]

Se eu tinha esperanças de encontrar Edward no horário do intervalo, levei um enorme banho de água fria ao entrar no refeitório completamente lotado e barulhento. Não havia sequer _um_ sinal dele por ali.

Imediatamente perdi o apetite, dando meia volta e escapando em direção à biblioteca, o único lugar que eu me sentia realmente em paz quando estava sozinha naquela escola. Sentei na última fileira de mesas do local, afundando a cabeça em meus braços dobrados e respirando fundo por conta do leve incômodo de uma dor de cabeça despontando em minhas têmporas. Só então lembrei que não ingerira meu coquetel de medicamentos no horário certo.

"Droga!" resmunguei puxando a mochila com pressa e despejando todo o seu conteúdo sobre a mesa, encontrando o depósito com as pílulas no fundo da bolsa.

Nunca fui tão agradecida por Renée sempre colocar uma garrafa térmica com água em minha mochila para o caso de eu precisar; virei o líquido com força em minha boca, engolindo os comprimidos de uma vez, respirando fundo para controlar a pequena onda de agonia que tomou conta de mim por um breve segundo.

Assim que senti meu corpo voltar à normalidade, guardei tudo de volta em minha bolsa apressadamente, pois o sinal do fim do intervalo já havia tocado há alguns bons minutos. Saí da biblioteca sem nem ao menos responder o cumprimento de Eve e ao cruzar o corredor em direção ao prédio onde teria minha próxima aula, senti meu coração acelerar de uma forma bizarra.

A maneira como as batidas cresceram não eram ruins e agoniantes como eu imaginava, muito pelo contrário, causavam arrepios pelo corpo todo e faziam os músculos de minha face se remexerem até serem capazes de brotar um meio sorriso envergonhado nos lábios. Parado à minha frente, Edward parecia profundamente aliviado e tão tímido quanto eu. Seu olhar pairou por minutos infinitos em meu rosto, analisando-o de maneira intensa e eu não fui capaz de sustentar sua atenção por muito tempo, desviando os olhos para a ponta de meus pés.

Minhas bochechas pareciam brasa pura e eu tentava – sem sucesso – apagar o sorriso bobo de minha boca, mastigando meus lábios quase a ponto de machucá-los.

"Hey" Edward acenou receoso e estreitou o caminho que nos separava com cautela; quando ele estava mais próximo, eu pude notar que seu rosto estava tão corado quanto o meu.

"Oi" respondi em um fio de voz, o fazendo sorrir abertamente; sem perceber, eu me peguei sorrindo em resposta.

Parecíamos dois idiotas rindo daquele jeito e parados em pleno corredor vazio, aparentemente sem motivos para isso, mas tendo todas as razões do mundo para fazê-lo. Bem, ao menos no _meu_ caso era assim.

"Qual, hm... sua próxima aula?" Edward perguntou levemente afoito, afundando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e baixando os olhos para encarar o chão.

"Li... teratura." A palavra fugiu em pedaços de meus lábios, tudo porque ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente para me fitar, o verde-esmeralda me prendendo a atenção com intensidade.

"Eu não acredito!" Ele respondeu soltando uma bufada engraçada e em seguida me dando mais um de seus sorrisos brilhantes. Eu poderia ficar ali, observando-o rir daquela forma para sempre.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" questionei franzindo o cenho ao notar que ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Não há nada, é só que... bem, eu pensei que não fosse mais ver você hoje, já que cheguei atrasado e agora eu descubro que você está indo para a aula de Literatura, da qual eu perdi no primeiro horário e iria repor agora." ao ouvi-lo falar, eu notei minha corrente sanguínea acelerar de maneira considerável, distribuindo um rastro de calor por todos os pontos possíveis de meu corpo.

"Wow, isso é... _legal._" Sibilei meio confusa, sem encontrar as palavras certas para manter um diálogo normal com Edward. Eu estava parecendo uma idiota falando e agindo daquela forma, sem conseguir encará-lo por mais de dois segundos antes de começar a arfar descontroladamente. "E-eu tenho.. tenho que ir agora. A gente se vê." Aborrecida comigo mesma, girei nos calcanhares e marchei em direção à sala de aula, logo percebendo que ele me seguia com o rosto manchando pela confusão.

"Como assim a gente se vê mais tarde? Estamos indo para a mesma aula!" Edward murmurou rindo e eu o fitei séria, fazendo-o murchar a expressão alegre demais estampada em seus olhos. "O que houve, Bella?"

"Nada!" respondi em um jato, só aumentando o vinco de dúvida na testa de Edward. "Eu só... é, estou, _estamos_ atrasados para a aula e eu realmente não quero levar bronca do professor."

"Entendo.. eu acho." Ele retrucou e nós seguimos em silêncio para a sala, embora eu de vez em quando escutasse o som de sua risada baixinha perturbando a calmaria do corredor e deixando meus nervos ainda mais à flor da pele.

[...]

A sala estava lotada e por conta disso eu fui obrigada a sentar na última fileira de carteiras, os únicos lugares disponíveis. Recebi uma bronca pelo atraso – assim como Edward – e praticamente corri para sentar, puxando o caderno e o livro que estava sendo usado naquele dia. Edward se acomodou em um lugar vago ao meu lado e eu procurei esquecer a agitação estranha em meu estômago por um momento ou certamente receberia outra advertência do professor.

O assunto da aula era Literatura Contemporânea, com vários autores sendo citados e descritos pelo sr. Jackson. O autor que teria sua obra discutida hoje era _Pablo Neruda_; um poema de sua autoria estava escrito no quadro magnético, porém – devido à distância que eu estava da parede onde estava o quadro – só conseguia enxergar rabiscos indecifráveis.

Minha visão não era muito boa para visualizar coisas de longe e era por isso que eu usava óculos de grau, geralmente em casa. Eu evitava trazer minhas lentes para a escola por não gostar de usá-las, mas naquele dia havia me arrependido de não ter colocado a caixinha de couro com os óculos em minha mochila.

"Oh, droga." retruquei comigo mesma, forçando meus olhos na direção do quadro, não conseguindo distinguir uma vírgula sequer descrita ali. Em minha defesa, a letra mal desenhada do professor não estava me ajudando muito também.

"O que houve?" Edward perguntou virando-se para me encarar; suspirei alto e larguei a caneta sobre o caderno, desistindo de tentar copiar o bendito poema de Neruda.

"Não consigo enxergar o que está escrito no quadro a essa distância." Respondi enrugando o nariz ao tentar ler o poema e falhando mais uma vez.

Baixei o rosto de volta ao caderno, rabiscando qualquer coisa na folha em branco, frustrada e um pouco aborrecida. Se eu não tivesse perdido tanto tempo na biblioteca, poderia ter chegado à sala mais cedo e garantido o lugar nas primeiras fileiras. Merda!

"Bom, eu acho que posso te ajudar." Edward disse, me fazendo encará-lo de modo suspeito. "Vou ler o que está escrito no quadro para você e aí você toma nota, ok?"

"O-ok." Sibilei em dúvida, mas peguei novamente minha caneta, me preparando para anotar o que ele me ditaria.

Foi aí que ele fez o inesperado, me pegando totalmente de surpresa e deixando meu coração prestes a saltar para fora da boca; Edward aproximou de leve o rosto do meu, de modo que seus lábios quase tocassem minha orelha. Sua respiração pesada estava tão próxima, que eu sentia o calor das lufadas que ele deixava escapar de forma ritmada.

Meus dedos apertaram a caneta com mais força e eu estava prestes a furar a folha do caderno de tanto nervosismo.

_Ele estava tão perto_...

"Pronta?" perguntou em um sussurro. Limitei-me a engolir seco e acenar levemente em concordância.

"_Ri-te da noite, do dia, da lua... Ri-te deste grosseiro rapaz que te ama, mas quando abro os olhos e os fecho, quando meus passos vão, quando voltam meus passos, nega-me o pão, o ar, a luz, a primavera, mas nunca o teu riso, porque então eu morreria_.*" Um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios diante da última palavra que ele recitara, fazendo queimar a pele sensível de minha orelha. Só percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados em pinças e que eu não havia anotado nada do que ele dissera quando escutei uma risada fraca esgueirando-se por meu ouvido.

Lentamente, criei coragem para fitá-lo e quando o fiz, tentei desviar, mas já era tarde demais. A intensidade de seu olhar me prendera com força e eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser retribuir. Por que ele me encarava daquela forma, como se eu fosse a única pessoa na face da Terra? E por que meu coração não parava de acelerar, chegando a machucar meu peito com tanta voracidade?

O tempo parecia que havia parado. O ar estava mais escasso no ambiente. E ainda assim eu não era capaz de me mover um milímetro sequer. Esperando... aguardando o segundo em que eu sentiria novamente os lábios de Edward tocando os meus.

"Bella.. _o que você está fazendo comigo?_" ele perguntou baixinho, roçando a boca bem devagar em minha orelha de forma discreta, quase imperceptível. Se eu não estivesse tão sensível com relação a Edward provavelmente mal teria notado.

Quando a ponta de seu nariz tocou o começo da minha bochecha, me permiti soltar todo o ar de meus pulmões, o que de certa forma quebrou a aura particular que nos rondava. Afastei-me de Edward como se houvesse levado uma forte descarga elétrica, fitando-o ligeiramente assustada. Coincidência ou não, o sinal tocou e nem fiz questão de aguardar o professor anunciar oficialmente o final da aula, puxando minha mochila sala afora, praticamente correndo em direção ao corredor.

"Bella, espera!" ele ainda tentou me impedir, mas eu mal o dei ouvidos.

Edward permaneceu estático, me lançando um olhar indecifrável e quase tão confuso quanto o meu, porém eu não fiz questão de retribuir, aturdida com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Sem saber para onde ir, eu acabei me refugiando no banheiro principal, respirando fundo seguidas vezes para tentar acalmar minhas linhas de pensamentos, que agora estavam mais embaralhadas do que nunca. Meu peito ardia por conta dos batimentos frenéticos de meu coração e eu levei as mãos ao centro de meu colo, sentindo nas palmas a força das batidas vigorosas.

_Apenas escute seu coração..._

Tudo que ele me dizia era aquilo que eu mais temia ouvir.

Edward, o que você _fez_ comigo?

A resposta era apenas uma e eu não sabia como encará-la a partir de agora.

[...]

***Teu Riso, Pablo Neruda: http : / / teachmehowtobelieve . tumblr . com / post / 19805519374 / spoiler -do - capitulo- 14 - de -tmhtf **

* * *

><p><strong>Muito bem, vamos aos avisos: antes que alguém aqui me xingue por causa de capítulo, eu os relembro de que Bella e Edward são adolescentes com uma carga emocional de gente grande e que estão vivendo as descobertas de suas vidas nesse momento. Quem esperou vê-los felizes e apaixonados após o primeiro beijo pode ter sim se decepcionado com esse capítulo, mas eu já havia alertado todo mundo que as coisas aqui com esses dois são um pouquinho diferentes. Eles precisam, primeiramente, entender o que se passa em suas cabeças confusas para em seguida sim, ter um relacionamento cheio de amor, fofura e algodão doce!<strong>

_**Bellinha está apaixonada por Edward? Edward está caído de amor pela Bella? Os dois vão começar a namorar logo? Vai ter lemon deles, Cella?**_

**Para todas essas perguntas, uma única resposta: não.**

**O que Bella e Edward estão sentindo é uma enorme confusão entre amizade e aproximação. Mas isso não significa que eles não vão protagonizar momentos fofos e suspirantes para vocês. Só tenham paciência com eles, ok? Eles irão namorar, serem felizes e fofurentos, mas ainda não é o momento. **

**Mudando de assunto, vamos falar sobre a questão que levantei lá em cima: TMHTF está chegando às mil reviews e, por esse ser um número especial, vou fazer uma pequena brincadeirinha com vocês. A milésima review de TMHTF vai ganhar, além do próximo capítulo dedicado totalmente a ela, um teaser _ex-clu-si-vo_ de um dos capítulos mais especiais da fic, chamado "Teach me how to say". Querem ganhar o teaser? Então preparem os dedinhos para escrever a review número mil.**

**Algumas regrinhas básicas para participar: comentários anônimos são aceitos e você pode sim comentar mais de uma vez, desde que não seja apenas reviews do tipo "adorei" "posta mais" "Up" "ai que lindo". reviews desse tipo serão apagadas e eu só considerarei a contagem das reviews que realmente falam sobre a fic. Reviews dos capítulos anteriores também entram na contagem, ou seja, se você esqueceu de comentar em um capítulo, pode dobrar suas chances de ser a review número 1000!**

**E por último, a ganhadora da brincadeirinha vai ganhar, além do preview exclusivo, um post num tumblr com seu nome, sua review e a indicação de que ela foi a leitora que enviou a review número 1000. Por isso, caprichem nas reviews para que ela seja postada bonitinha no tumblr de TMHTF!**

**Além disso, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer, sobre o Concurso de Banners de TMHTF. A grande vencedora foi aleitora _Monica Campos_ e o segundo lugar foi a _Livia RK_. Ambas, além de receber o alerta desse capítulo, receberão um email instrutivo sobre seus respectivos prêmios. Obrigada a todo mundo que participou do concurso e não deixem de conferir os banners vencedores no tumblr de TMHTF: teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

**Quem tiver dúvidas sobre a brincadeira da review número 1000, basta entrar em contato comigo pelo twitter, formspring, PM ou email.**

**Ufa, era tanto aviso que até cansei!**

**A gente se vê em breve!**

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**

**ADENDO DA PROMO: Muita gente tava querendo "trapacear" e deixar review apenas quando estivesse próximo das mil. Por conta disso, eu resolvi alterar as regrinhas da brincadeira, para ser justa com todo mundo. A vencedora da promo das mil reviews, vai ser aquela que enviar a review mais criativa e fofa, pode ser em qualquer capítulo. Lembrem-se que a review vai ser postada no tumblr da fic, em comemoração as quase mil reviews de TMHTF. Portanto, sejam criativas e abusem da emoção!**


	16. Capítulo 15 Teach me how to realize

**N/A: Rá, viram como eu não demorei tanto dessa vez? Uma semaninha e cá estou eu de volta, com capítulo cheirando a leite, recém-saído do forno. Quando vocês se fazem presentes na fic, é isso que ganham, update rapidinho e cheiro de amor!**

**A beta de #TMHTF é a _Line_ _Lins_ e a garota que mais fala palavrão quando está assistindo jogo de futebol na TV. Ela é a minha sistar querida e a gente vai se encontrar em julho e sofrer de tabacudice aguda! **

**A pre reader de #TMHTF é a _Laisa_, minha fofura que está sempre comigo me dando suporte e fazendo com que essa jornada de escrever uma fic seja muito mais legal e proveitosa! E eu agradeço todo o santo dia por ter as duas junto de mim *aperta as duas***

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a todo mundo que passou por aqui e deixou alguma palavrinha sobre a fic. Como vocês podem perceber, chegamos às mil reviews e eu só tenho a agradecer de coração por tanto carinho. Muito obrigada de verdade, sem vocês isso aqui nem teria graça e meus meninos não seriam tão encantadores assim.**

**Lá embaixo eu revelo quem foi a ganhadora da brincadeirinha das mil reviews.**

**Fiquem com o capítulo e, bem, preparem as injeções de insulina, porque eu acho que vocês irão precisar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Teach me how to realize<strong>

**EPOV**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar _nela_. _Bella_.

Nos últimos dias parecia que eu não havia outro assunto em minha mente que não fossem aqueles relacionados à garota franzina e delicada, dona de um riso encantador e de um olhar intenso. Bastava que eu deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro todas as noites para que a imagem de Bella viesse à tona em meus pensamentos.

O jeito quieto de falar, que em segundos se tornava afoito – geralmente quando estava nervosa; o modo como fazia piadinhas engraçadas para disfarçar a timidez; e a maneira como suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado tão lindo quando eu a deixava envergonhada. Tudo isso não saía de minha cabeça - por mais que tentasse; ela estava me deixando maluco e eu não tinha mais ideia do que fazer.

Vez ou outra, me surpreendia relembrando de como estava ansioso por aquele baile, dividido entre a vontade de tomar Bella nos braços e manter-me afastado, pelo bem de nossa amizade recém-construída. Ela não era igual a nenhuma das garotas de Forks e isso me assustava de tal forma que acabava me impedindo de _agir_. Só de imaginar magoar Bella por qualquer motivo chegava a me deixar mal e por conta disso eu ficava ali, estagnado na segurança de ter sua presença ao meu lado, mas sufocado por não poder sequer pôr para fora tudo que eu sentia quando estava junto a ela.

Mas o quê realmente sentia por Bella? Nem eu mesmo saberia dizer. Tudo estava tão confuso que muitas vezes me questionei se não havia perdido o juízo.

Então, quando achei que nunca mais teria a chance de ouro que tinha nas mãos naquela noite do _Winter Formal_, Bella me surpreendeu, tomando a iniciativa e agindo exatamente da maneira que _eu_ deveria ter feito desde o início. Isso me deu a coragem necessária para terminar o que _ela_ havia começado.

Não foi difícil inventar uma desculpa furada para ganhar novamente sua confiança – já que ela estava igualmente assustada e temia uma nova aproximação, tudo porque o panaca aqui não se moveu um milímetro quando ela o beijara. Bella parecia um bichinho assustado ao abrir a porta de sua casa e eu precisei reunir todas as forças existentes em mim para não ultrapassar os limites com ela. Com uma lentidão exagerada, colei nossos corpos uma vez mais e finalmente fui capaz de provar dos lábios vermelhos que tremiam ao encontrar os meus.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, o beijo não teve nada de afoito e apressado; foi calmo, suave e delicado exatamente como Bella era. E no fim daquela noite, após caminhar como um bêbado de volta à minha casa, experimentei uma estranha felicidade que há muito não sentia. Adormeci com um imenso sorriso no rosto, sonhando com uma certa garota pequena e de olhos cristalinos que – em um curto espaço de tempo – me mostrou um pedaço do mundo que eu nunca mais pensei que veria novamente.

[...]

Toda a esperança e alegria que habitavam meu corpo após a noite do baile sumiram quando eu reencontrei Bella e percebi o quanto ela estava confusa e tensa com o que havia acontecido entre nós. Na aula de Literatura, nosso primeiro encontro após o _Winter Formal_, ela permaneceu o tempo inteiro na defensiva, falando o estritamente necessário, sem nunca sequer me encarar. E assim que o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do dia, ela praticamente voou para longe de mim. Estava claro que algo havia mudado entre nós e, bem, talvez ela não houvesse sentido o mesmo que eu naquela noite.

Resolvi não pressioná-la, sabendo que tudo aquilo era tão novo para ela quanto para mim, mas – conforme a semana passava e eu a via claramente _fugindo_ de mim – decidi que era hora de termos uma conversa séria. Eu não queria assustá-la, muito menos causar mais confusão em sua mente, porém estava igualmente aterrorizado e necessitava de respostas que só encontraria quando nós dois tivéssemos uma conversa sobre o que acontecera.

Eu precisava achar explicações para o nervosismo que tomava conta de mim quando a via no meio do corredor e a seguia com os olhos sem que ela percebesse. Por que não conseguia tirar Bella da cabeça – mesmo que eu tentasse de todas as formas não pensar mais nela? Por que diabos meu coração ganhava batidas aceleradas assim que eu a avistava? E por quê minha boca não parava de esculpir sorrisos idiotas em meu rosto toda vez que Bella surgia à minha frente, pequena e delicada como uma boneca de porcelana?

Várias foram as minhas tentativas de manter a mente longe da garota pequena e de olhos adoravelmente questionadores, porém tudo que fazia era em vão. Nem Max – e sua agitação cansativa – conseguiram me distrair e vez ou outra eu me pegava relembrando-a em minha cabeça. Aquilo estava me deixando cada dia mais frustrado e em visível estado de aborrecimento.

Carlisle inquiriu diversas vezes o que estava acontecendo e eu apenas me limitei a responder-lhe uma desculpa furada envolvendo problemas da escola e a preocupação com as provas do bimestre. Isso pareceu convencer meu pai a me deixar em paz, me deixando bem mais aliviado.

Conforme os dias iam passando, eu fui reunindo a coragem necessária para confrontar Bella e confessar de uma vez por todas tudo aquilo que me sufocou durante a semana inteira. Porém, no exato dia em que acordei disposto a ter a bendita conversa, fui surpreendido ao descobrir que meu pai queria que eu o acompanhasse em uma visita à Esme na clínica em Seattle. Pensei em recusar, mas sabia que me arrependeria mais tarde. Já havia um tempo que não via minha mãe e eu sabia o quão importante era para sua saúde garantir a ela que sua família estava por perto, apoiando-a e incentivando-a a seguir em frente com o tratamento.

Deixando a frustração de lado, eu parti para Seattle com meu pai repetindo como um disco arranhado os assuntos que poderia falar abertamente com Esme e aqueles que eu deveria evitar. Senti-me imediatamente mal por vê-lo discorrer sobre coisas tão sérias com a maior tranquilidade do mundo, enquanto eu não parava de tremer de expectativa de um reencontro com minha mãe. Mais do que ninguém, eu temia encontrá-la e me surpreender ao descobrir que ela poderia ter piorado desde a última vez que a vira.

Só queria que Esme se curasse logo e voltasse a ser a mãe alegre e amorosa que sempre fora, mesmo sabendo que a Esme do passado se enterrara junto com Alice naquela tarde de inverno há mais de um ano atrás.

Para minha total surpresa, eu a encontrei sorridente e de excelente humor. Confesso que tomei um susto ao vê-la tão bem, o que me deixou um pouco arredio e comedido, mas aos poucos fui me soltando e soube aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha ao seu lado.

Conversamos sobre a escola, minhas notas nas primeiras provas do ano letivo e, claro, sobre o baile de inverno. Preferi não mencionar que havia levado Bella comigo ao _Winter Formal_, para evitar que Esme pensasse em Alice e eu agradeci mentalmente que ela não fez grandes questionamentos quanto a isso.

Quando Carlisle nos deixou a sós, alegando que precisava conversar com algumas pessoas da clínica, Esme se voltou para mim, me lançando um sorriso largo que há muito não habitava seu rosto. Uma mistura de conforto e alegria foi injetada em meu corpo e eu tive a certeza de que minha mãe em breve estaria curada e poderia voltar para casa. E constatar isso me fez rir em retribuição como uma criança contente.

"Olha só para você, está cada dia mais lindo." Ela disse, penteando gentilmente meus cabelos com os dedos. "Deus, como eu sinto saudades de ter você por perto, meu amor."

"Eu também, mãe." falei, fazendo-a sorrir. "Você faz muita falta. Eu não aguento mais comer comida congelada e _fast food_." seu olhar passou de amoroso para ultrajado, porém sua expressão alegre me alertou de que ela embarcara em minha brincadeira boba.

"Oh, então é só por causa disso que você sente minha falta? Vem aqui, seu menino levado, você merece uns bons cascudos! Se não fosse não alto, juro que colocaria você em meu colo só para lhe dar umas palmadas." ri alto ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo e isso a fez me dar um leve soco em meus ombros; entortei meu rosto em uma falsa careta de dor e me joguei em seus braços, ganhando de Esme um afago nos cabelos e um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Cuide-se, ok?" ela pediu ao sussurrar de forma tranquila em meu ouvido.

"A senhora também, mãe." devolvi virando o rosto para fitá-la. O riso que eu recebi ao encontrar seu olhar foi mais do que o suficiente para me deixar feliz pelo resto do dia. "Como estão as coisas por aqui?"

"Ótimas, elas estão... hm, realmente _ótimas_." sibilou de um jeito exagerado e eu notei seu rosto assumir uma expressão maravilhada, que imediatamente acendeu luzes em seus olhos e fez brotar um sorriso gigante em seus lábios. "Estão melhores agora que você está aqui. Eu confesso que andei triste esses dias por não ter recebido mais nenhuma visita sua, mas _ela_ me disse que eu não deveria me preocupar, porque em breve você viria aqui me ver. E _ela_ estava certa esse tempo todo."

"_Ela_? De quem a senhora está falando, mãe?" minha testa enrugou em dúvida.

"Como assim de quem eu estou falando, Edward? De Alice, ora. Quem mais poderia ser?" juro que tentei manter minha expressão intacta, porém eu sabia que meu rosto agora não passava de embolorado de dor e tristeza profundas.

"Sua irmã vem me visitar todos os dias, sabia? Você deveria fazer o mesmo! Pode não parecer, mas eu sinto a sua falta! Alice também, embora ela diga que não." Ouvi muito distante a risada quase infantil de Esme, me forçando a cavar a vontade de retribuir seu riso; consegui apenas esticar meus lábios de um jeito estranho, rezando para que minha mãe não notasse meu olhar dolorido.

"Eu, hm... v-vou... vou ver onde Carlisle está. Se importa em ficar um segundo sozinha, mãe?" minha voz saiu desfigurada e eu precisei tossir para não engasgar com as palavras. Meu peito ardia, causando uma sensação sufocada que estava começando a me assustar.

"Claro que não, meu amor, pode ir. Além disso, sua irmã deve chegar daqui a pouquinho, então eu não vou ficar sozinha por muito tempo." Esme sibilou alegre, me fazendo morder os lábios a ponto de feri-los, tudo porque eu queria gritar de agonia e não podia.

Tonto de angústia, eu tropecei em meus próprios pés e escapei do jardim para o interior da clínica, encontrando um corredor vazio para desabar. Enterrei a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorei em silêncio até que não tivesse mais forças para sequer respirar. Tudo que eu mais temera tinha acontecido. Esme precisava ainda mais de ajuda e eu não conseguia encontrar maneiras para apoiá-la, já que estava tão perdido quanto antes.

Sem coragem para voltar a encará-la, fugi para fora da clínica, me refugiando na aparente calmaria encontrada dentro do carro de meu pai, embora ainda conseguisse escutar os zumbidos de meus próprios pensamentos martelando minha mente, fazendo aumentar a níveis insuportáveis a dor em minhas têmporas.

Tomei um susto quando encontrei Carlisle sentado ao meu lado, afivelando o cinto e manobrando o carro para fora do estacionamento. Ele não desviou o olhar da estrada em nenhum momento e eu comecei a sentir uma raiva fora do comum crescendo dentro de mim.

"Você não vai falar nada? Nem ao menos fingir que está preocupado com o que está acontecendo?" rosnei me virando para fitá-lo. "Pai, a mamãe não para de falar na Alice. Ela disse que a Allie a visita todos os dias na clínica, será que não vê que ela está piorando a cada dia que passa?"

"Edward, sua mãe está sendo assistida pelos melhores psiquiatras do estado. Acredite em mim quando digo que em breve Esme estará bem e poderá voltar para casa e levar uma vida normal." Carlisle retrucou em um tom tranquilo que só fez inflamar mais ainda minha ira.

"Como acha que ela ficará bem se a cada dia que passa minha mãe está se afundando em uma ilusão? Você não vê o quanto isso faz mal a ela, pai? Até quando acha que Esme vai aguentar viver desse jeito, transitando entre realidade e fantasia? Você não acha que um dia tudo isso irá desmoronar e ela vai escolher o lado mais cômodo, o lado onde Alice ainda vive e está perto dela?"

"E o que você quer que eu faça, Edward?" ele vociferou. "Sua mãe está em tratamento, é medicada todos os dias, passa por avaliação clínica semanalmente, está sendo bem cuidada, o que diabos mais você quer que eu faça para ajudá-la?"

"Dê apoio a ela, merda!" esbravejei trêmulo de raiva. "Largue um pouco a porra da sua vida naquele maldito hospital e dê um pouco de atenção à sua mulher. Ou acha que enfiá-la em uma droga de clínica e deixá-la junto a um bando de estranhos vai de alguma forma fazê-la ter forças para se reerguer?"

"As coisas não são tão fáceis como você acha que são-"

"Não, pai, eu sei que nada é fácil nessa porcaria de vida. Mas você precisa entender que Esme necessita da nossa ajuda. Eu não posso apoiá-la sozinho, ela precisa do senhor também, _nós_ precisamos. Esme está gritando por socorro, pai. E eu estou implorando para que você me ajude a ajudá-la."

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do carro e eu enxerguei no rosto de Carlisle a tensão que estava acumulada ao nosso redor. Respirei fundo, me afundando no banco do passageiro a fim de me acalmar, mesmo sabendo que isso nem de longe iria acontecer. Eu sentia vontade de gritar, esbravejar toda a raiva guardada dentro de mim diante da apatia de meu pai em relação ao estado de Esme, porém não tinha forças para prosseguir. E aquilo estava me arrasando por dentro, me fazendo sentir feito um covarde.

"Eu, hm, vou voltar à clínica essa semana para verificar o que pode ser feito para ajudar sua mãe." Um sorriso amargo surgiu em meu rosto e eu decidi me manter calado, caso contrário vomitaria tudo aquilo que estava entalado em minha garganta.

Eu queria que meu pai tomasse conhecimento do quanto era importante na vida de Esme e em como sua presença constante ao lado dela a auxiliaria a tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida, quem sabe até ajudando-a a sair do buraco de ilusão em que ela estava enterrada. Carlisle sempre foi aquele capaz de influenciar as decisões de minha mãe, sem nem ao menos perceber. Ela o amava mais do que a si mesma, isso era um fato que desde muito pequeno eu tinha certeza; meus pais eram tão apaixonados e ligados um ao outro que muitas vezes me causava uma certa inveja. Eu não tinha aquela conexão com ninguém, ao contrário de Alice, que sempre foi a mais próxima de Carlisle e Esme.

Se ao menos meu pai lembrasse de que poderia fazer a diferença na vida de minha mãe... Mas ele estava muito cego, a mágoa causada pela distância que se instalou entre os dois após a morte de Alice, não o deixava agir a favor dele. E eu precisava ficar ali, sentado assistindo dia após dia a esperança de ver minha família reerguida escorrendo por entre meus dedos como poeira.

Naquela noite, após um jantar apático e calado com Carlisle, me escondi em meu quarto e coloquei para fora toda a agonia que sentia dentro de mim. Parecia que eu havia voltado no tempo um ano atrás, assistindo o chão sumindo de meus pés ao receber a notícia que partira minha família em pedaços que nunca voltariam a ser unidos novamente.

Eu queria chorar. Gritar. Quebrar tudo que encontrasse pela frente para ver se conseguia chamar a atenção de alguém que tivesse a solução para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele desespero que queria rasgar meu peito ao meio. Mas ao invés de tudo isso, eu fiquei ali, sentado ao pé de minha cama, cercado por nada mais do que silêncio e a penumbra, rezando baixinho para que o relógio corresse ao contrário e me levasse de volta ao momento em que eu deixei Alice subir no banco do motorista e dirigisse meu carro.

Adormeci com a cabeça pesada e a vã esperança de que ver minha irmã viva outra vez, enxergando seu sorriso aberto e sua irritante capacidade de me tirar do sério. Em algum momento eu pensei ter escutado um ruído pinicando meus ouvidos, causando uma confusão em meus sonhos já tão desordenados. Era o sorriso _dela_, _Bella_, e eu imediatamente senti a calmaria tomando conta de meu corpo, me dando a certeza de que – mesmo que o mundo estivesse desabando sobre minha cabeça – enquanto eu tivesse o som de seu riso por perto, eu estaria seguro e protegido de mim mesmo.

[...]

Havia urgência em meus passos, que agora eram apressados e encharcavam as pernas de minha calça jeans, já que eu ignorava as poças de água por onde corria. Ao meu lado, Max estava adorando a brincadeira e vez ou outra mordiscava a própria coleira para me dizer que eu poderia levá-lo para caminhar na chuva mais vezes. Éramos as duas únicas figuras ali, no meio da rua, envolvidos por um manto branco e espesso da tempestade que caía na cidade naquela tarde.

Eu estava exausto quando cruzei o caminho de paralelepípedos que seguia em direção à casa amarela, a única daquela cor no quarteirão. Meus dedos tremiam – por causa do frio e do nervosismo – ao tocar a campainha e eu aproveitei os segundos de espera para tentar me livrar dos litros de água que estavam acumulados em minhas roupas, me sacolejando exatamente como Max fazia naquele momento.

Assim que a porta foi aberta – e avistei o rosto de coração levemente corado – senti uma injeção de tranquilidade atravessando meu corpo, aquecendo meus ossos de um jeito estranho, mas reconfortante. Logo os olhos de chocolates ficaram arregalados e a boca pequena abriu-se em espanto e só então lembrei que deveria estar um caos, encharcado da cabeça aos pés e com uma expressão de cansaço que era visível a quilômetros de distância.

"Edward, oh meu Deus, o que... o que houve?" Bella questionou espantada e seus olhos caíram para Max. "Meu Deus, vocês dois estão encharcados e com frio. V-vamos, e-entrem, eu, hm, vou lá em cima buscar umas toalhas para vocês." Ela pediu, escancarando a porta para nos dar acesso à sala de sua casa.

"Bella, não é necessário, Max e eu estamos bem." falei sem graça e isso a fez parar no meio da escada e me lançar um olhar descrente.

"Claro que vocês não estão bem, principalmente _você_ que não para de tremer. Leve o Max para perto do aquecedor, eu não demoro." Retrucou, antes de desaparecer no andar de cima da casa. Ela estava sozinha, percebi de imediato, e isso me fez sentir menos mal por estar ali. Se Renée me visse daquele jeito, certamente armaria uma cena exagerada que só deixaria Bella ainda mais constrangida.

Eu me sentia um tremendo estúpido por estar em sua sala, trêmulo e pálido como um fantasma, disputando espaço em frente a um aquecedor antigo com um cachorro folgado e babão. Max se jogou no chão e aproveitou o jato morno que deixava a casa livre do frio, não me deixando outra alternativa a não ser me encostar na parede, tentando sem sucesso controlar os espasmos de frio que apertavam meu corpo de maneira descontrolada.

"Pronto, aqui estão." Bella voltou, me entregando uma pequena pilha de toalhas macias e cheirosas. "Quer que eu, hm, aumente a temperatura do aquecedor? Você ainda está tremendo."

"E-eu estou bem, hm, não se preocupe." Tentei garantir, mas meus dentes não paravam de tilintar uns nos outros, me deixando ainda mais envergonhado. "Er, bem, eu t-tenho que ir agora. Na verdade, só parei aqui porque Max odeia andar na chuva e..." meus olhos se fecharam e eu pincei a ponte entre minhas sobrancelhas com os dedos. "Me desculpa se te incomodei, não... não foi minha intenção. E-eu tenho que ir agora. A gente se vê por aí, Bella."

"Edward, espera!" ela pediu apressada e eu parei à soleira de sua porta, notando que a chuva agora não passava de uma fina camada de pingos d'água. "O q-que houve? Está tudo bem?"

_Claro que não está, você não sai da minha cabeça e toda vez que eu tento me aproximar, você foge como se eu fosse algum monstro_.

"Está tudo... hm, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir agora, obrigado por.. errr.. _isso_." Devolvi a toalha com que me enxugara e segui em direção à porta. No meio do caminho, porém, estanquei, percebendo que aquele era o momento certo para conversar com Bella. Por que eu perderia a chance de acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele tormento que se instalara em minha cabeça por simples covardia de não dizer o que estava sentindo?

"Bella, e-eu... bem, você se importa de ir dar uma volta comigo?"

"A-agora?" me lançou um olhar espantado e mordiscou o canto dos lábios de forma nervosa. "E-eu não sei, Edward, está chovendo e-"

"A chuva já passou, Bella. Além disso, nós não vamos muito longe daqui, eu prometo. _Por favor, _vem comigo. Nós precisamos conversar."

"E-eu... é que... _droga_, ok." Deixei escapar um sorriso de alívio ao vê-la puxando o casaco pendurado atrás da porta e calçando as galochas de joaninhas que a deixavam com um aspecto ainda mais adorável. Eu queria abraçá-la e confessar toda a confusão que ela havia causado em minha mente nos últimos dias, porém sabia que aquilo só a deixaria ainda mais assustada. Decidi conter a pressa e permitir que as coisas ocorressem de forma natural.

Nós caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio, rumo ao fim da rua, seguindo na direção de um lugar que por muitos anos havia sido o meu local favorito naquela cidade, mas que eu evitara ferozmente frequentar desde o _acidente_, por também ser a parte favorita de Alice em Forks.

O lago estava escuro e cheio de restos de madeira e folhas secas, assim como a ponte, coberta de limo e vestígios de flores mortas. Desafivelei a coleira de Max e deixei que ele corresse em direção às árvores, farejando o chão e o ar em busca de algum objeto que serviria de brinquedo. Ao me voltar para encarar Bella, notei que seus olhos estavam presos na imensidão da lagoa de água escura cercada por altos pinheiros e ao fundo, as montanhas que formavam o condado.

"É... _lindo_. E-eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes." Ela comentou sem desviar os olhos do lago e eu senti um riso de satisfação crescer em meu rosto.

"Quase ninguém de fora da cidade conhece esse lugar. O que é uma pena, porque é um dos locais mais bonitos de Forks."

"É tudo tão _calmo_ e _silencioso_. Eu consigo até ouvir o barulho do vento nas árvores e a forma como ele rebate nas paredes das montanhas ali atrás." Bella riu e baixou o rosto para seus próprios pés, caindo em um silêncio que eu não queria que existisse entre nós dois.

"Por que você fugiu de mim naquele dia na aula de Literatura?" questionei baixinho, fazendo suas bochechas ganharem aquela tonalidade carmim tão familiar. "Por que se esquivou todas as vezes que tentei falar com você na escola essa semana?"

Ouvi sua respiração escapar com força e passei as mãos pelos cabelos de forma ansiosa, rezando para que ela não tentasse se afastar de mim outra vez.

"E-eu... _não sei_." Sibilou após um instante de hesitação. "A verdade é essa, Edward, eu não sei. Tudo ficou tão confuso depois daquele be- _daquela noite_, que eu fiquei com medo."

"Medo? De mim?" insisti começando a ficar ansioso por suas respostas. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo ou certamente enlouqueceria.

"Sim, q-quer dizer, não! Eu fiquei com medo de ter estragado tudo, de ter agido da maneira errada e acabado com a minha amizade com você e, droga, eu não sei! Está tudo tão confuso que não faço a menor ideia de como te explicar."

"Bella,"

"A verdade é que eu fiquei aterrorizada diante da ideia de perder sua amizade. E-eu.. você é o único amigo que eu tenho nessa cidade, o único amigo que eu tenho na vida. Depois de meus pais, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. E eu fiquei desesperada com a possibilidade de ter estragado o pouco de amizade que tínhamos."

"Você acha que eu deixaria de ser seu amigo por causa do que aconteceu no baile?" minha pergunta saiu cética e isso só fez aumentar o rubor em sua face delicada. Bella encolheu os ombros, rolando os olhos para longe dos meus como se temesse que eu visse algo dentro deles.

"E-eu.. eu juro para você que não sei o que deu em mim quando bei- _fiz_ _aquilo_. Eu não estava raciocinando direito e- droga, eu fui tão idiota, Edward! Arrisquei nossa amizade por causa de uma vontade boba!" ela murmurou se afastando de leve, sentando na ponta de um rochedo à beira do lago.

Eu imitei seu gesto e me aproximei de leve, tocando de forma hesitante a ponta de meu dedo mindinho no seu. Bella se voltou para me encarar e eu tratei de lhe lançar um sorriso tímido, que ela recebeu de modo nervoso.

"Então você, hm, não gostou do que aconteceu, é isso?" instiguei, ganhando um olhar temeroso e mais um _flash_ corado em suas bochechas macias. Meus dedos queimavam de vontade de tocar a pele delicada de seu rosto e eu precisei esconder minhas mãos nas costas para evitar cometer uma besteira e estragar tudo.

"_Não_, quer dizer, _sim_, quer dizer... droga, eu não sei!" Eu ri alto quando ela afundou o rosto em suas mãos por causa da vergonha e isso a fez rapidamente se voltar para me encarar com uma expressão ferina na face delicada. Ela estava tão linda que eu senti a doce urgência de provocá-la um pouco mais.

"Por que você está rindo?" questionou irritadiça.

"Como você não sabe se gostou ou não de um _beijo_, Bella?"

"Não sabendo, ora! Por um acaso _você_ sabe se gostou?"

"Foi a _melhor_ coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos tempos." Eu disparei sem perceber e só tomei conhecimento do que havia falado quando avistei o rosto de Bella passar de muito corado, para pálido e depois voltar a ganhar uma tonalidade avermelhada.

"Eu, hm, quer dizer, err.. _merda_!" minhas mãos não paravam quietas e eu comecei a puxar meus cabelos de um jeito nervoso. Quando eu pensei ter cometido a pior das besteiras por ter falado demais, Max quebrou o clima tenso e silencioso, latindo alto e fazendo Bella dar um pulo assustado para longe de mim.

"Max, vem aqui agora!" Chamei seguindo na direção do cachorro, que agora tentava escalar o tronco de uma árvore gigantesca, atrás de alguma coisa que não estava aparecendo em meu campo visual.

"O que ele tem?" Bella perguntou, me observando tentar puxar Max para longe da árvore, sem conseguir fazê-lo se mover sequer um centímetro.

"Provavelmente viu um esquilo subindo na árvore e agora quer ir atrás. Ele acha legal colocar os bichinhos na boca e sair correndo por aí até cansar." Respondi, fazendo-a rir de leve. Seu olhar permaneceu o tempo inteiro focado em Max e eu sabia que havia destruído as chances de me reaproximar dela.

"Max, vem aqui, garoto." Bella tentou pescar a atenção do animal, mas ele não se preocupou em lhe devolver um segundo olhar. Porém, quando eu achei que passaria o resto da tarde tentando tirar meu cachorro de perto da árvore, ele me surpreendeu, correndo em direção a Bella e passando por ela como um jato, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair de costas na grama molhada.

Não contente, Max deu meia volta e me passou uma rasteira quando eu estava prestes a ajudar Bella a se erguer, fazendo com o que o impacto de seu corpo em minhas pernas também me desequilibrasse. Com isso, eu acabei caindo sobre Bella de um jeito desajeitado, batendo minha testa com força contra a dela.

"Oh, meu Deus, me desculpe, eu não queria machucar você. Você está bem?" perguntei observando-a tocar com a ponta dos dedos o local da batida. Meus olhos encararam seu rosto de forma preocupada e ela tratou de me lançar um meio sorriso apaziguador antes de menear a cabeça em concordância.

**Find Me – Boyce Avenue**

E então tudo que eu conseguia escutar era o silêncio. Vez ou outra o vento gelado de chuva riscava a ponta do meu nariz, me fazendo entortar o rosto em uma careta engraçada. Eu sabia que estava sobre Bella e que provavelmente deveria me levantar e verificar se ela estava bem, mas era como se meu corpo estivesse preso ali, como um pedaço de ímã que – mesmo que você tentasse separar nunca conseguia.

"Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo, Bella. Aconteça o que acontecer eu sempre vou estar aqui por você." Sibilei de repente, sentido o peso da sinceridade caindo entre nós.

Um sorriso enorme nasceu em seu rosto de traços delicados e suaves, e lentamente ela roçou a ponta do nariz gelado no meu. Uma. Duas. Dez. _Mil vezes_. Até que eu a impedi, ao tomar seu lábio superior entre os meus.

Assim que me dei conta do que tinha feito, afastei meu rosto do seu, encarando-a de um jeito espantado, temendo ter ultrapassado os limites. Mas novamente ela me lançou um de seus sorrisos adoráveis, tocando meu rosto com as pontinhas dos dedos mornos e empinou o queixo de modo que seus lábios estivessem de novo a milímetros dos meus. E dessa vez eu tive a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, cobrindo sua boca muito vermelha com a minha em um beijo que eu desejei durante todos os dias que estive longe dela.

Minhas mãos subiram até seu rosto e eu tracei com os polegares o contorno de seu maxilar pequeno enquanto minha boca enchia seus lábios de selinhos prolongados. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, só para poder sentir seu coração muito acelerado tão próximo ao meu. As batidas eram pulsantes e estavam a ponto de invadir meu peito e eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser beijá-la até sugar todo o ar existente em seus pulmões

Eu nunca havia beijado uma garota daquela forma, desapressada e tranquilamente, sentindo cada cantinho de seus lábios nos meus, ganhando arrepios pelo corpo inteiro só de ouvir a respiração pesada atingindo a pele da minha boca.

Com relutância, eu me afastei, não sem antes deixar um beijo na ponta do nariz de botão e outro em sua testa, no local em que batera, e isso a fez soltar um longo suspiro. Sentei-me com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos, deixando meus olhos varrerem o lugar que – após aquele dia – voltara a ser _especial_ em minha vida.

Dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que Bella havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu.

Havia um clima diferente no ar. Cheirava a paz e conforto. A bem-estar e querer estar ali pelo tempo que fosse permitido. Logo senti a presença de Bella ao meu lado e sorri ao perceber que ela deitara a cabeça em meu ombro, enlaçando os braços franzinos nos meus. Parecia tão certo estar com ela no meio daquele local cercado por nada mais do que as folhas secas que restaram do outono e o vento frio do inverno. Sem perceber, eu deslizei minha mão para junto da dela e entrelacei nossos dedos, sorrindo contente ao notar que eles encontraram o encaixe perfeito. Até Max parecia satisfeito com o momento, deitado quieto ao meu lado, roncando baixo de vez em quando.

Parado no centro do meu lugar favorito, experimentando o ar gélido tocando minha pele sem conseguir me incomodar, eu notei a incrível sensação de alegria correndo por minhas veias, me aquecendo de dentro para fora de maneira rápida e precisa. Sentado na grama molhada, tendo como companhia o ronco alto do cachorro folgado e o riso lindo da garota miúda e encantadora, eu desejei que o tempo corresse o mais devagar possível e deixasse que a felicidade instalada por ali durasse para sempre.

[...]

**Find me (Boyce Avenue): vídeo para ouvir a música disponível no tumblr de #TMHTF: teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

* * *

><p><strong>Eeer, estão vivas? Espero que sim!<strong>

**Esse foi um dos capítulos mais lindos e fofos que eu já escrevi, juro por Deus! O segundo beijinho deles foi ainda mais especial para mim do que foi o primeiro. Não teve tensão, só o momento especial dos dois e pronto. E Edward sofrendo com Esme e depois encontrando o conforto e a paz junto da Bella só me faz ter mais amor por essa cena. Estou sentimental, não liguem!**

**Bom, antes que alguém me pergunte, eu vou responder algumas questões que sei que vocês devem estar fazendo. Eles vão começar a namorar depois desse beijo? _Ainda não_. Faltam muito para eles começarem a namorar? _Sim e não._ _O momento está chegando, mas ainda temos alguns capítulos antes disso_. Eles vão ficar juntos a partir de agora, ficar ou algo assim? _Digamos que eles terão uma amizade meio arco-íris. Mas não, eles não ficarão como os adolescentes costumam fazer, mas não ficarão mais estranhando a aproximação. Será um processo natural, que ambos já nem vão mais se dar conta._**

**Falando um pouco da brincadeirinha das mil reviews, a vencedora foi a **_**Kelli B.S**_**, leitora fofa que encheu meus olhos de água com suas palavras. A review da Kelli vai estar disponível no tumblr de #TMHTF como uma homenagem e comemoração especial às mil reviews da fic!** **Obrigada pelo carinho de todas vocês e pelas reviews emocionadas que eu recebi nessa última semana.**

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Me deixem saber de tudo! Abram a porteira das palavrinhas de vocês e me contem o que acharam!**

**A gente se vê em breve!**

**Beijo, Beijo,**

**Cella!**


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Antes que alguém venha me xingar, eu aviso: infelizmente esse não é um novo capítulo de "Teach me how to fly", me desculpem.

Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir minhas sinceras desculpas por estar ausente durante tanto tempo e sem dar notícias, mas quem me acompanha pelo twitter e formspring, sabe que minha vida não foi muito fácil nesses últimos meses. Trabalho, estresses do dia-dia, correria e os problemas que surgem pré-viagem.

Pra quem ainda não sabe, eu estou indo amanhã a tarde (dia 28/06) para Londres, fazer intercâmbio. Ficarei na terra da Rainha pelos próximos 40 dias e só retorno no meio de agosto. Por conta disso, não poderei escrever e atualizar nenhuma de minhas fanfics, por motivos óbvios. Eu vou precisar estudar e claro, aproveitar o que essa viagem vai me oferecer. E bem, eu pretendo aproveitar muito pois o tempo lá vai ser curto.

Por isso estou aqui, informando que minhas fics entrarão em hiatus até _**agosto**_ quando eu retorno ao Brasil. Eu poderia chegar aqui e dizer que iria postar algo nesse período, mas todo mundo sabe que quando você tá viajando o que menos quer fazer é entrar na internet e perder um tempo precioso que você pode usar conhecendo novos lugares.

Reafirmo que **não vou abandonar nenhuma de minhas fics**__ e que essa viagem certamente me deixará ainda mais inspirada para escrever coisas novas pra vocês. Quem sabe eu não volte trazendo na mala um Edward super educado e inglês? *pisca*

Enfim, é isso. Aproveitem para reler minhas fanfics e se puderem, venham me dar um oi para eu saber que vocês ainda estão comigo. Eu sou a ** cella_es** no twitter e sempre que puder (e tiver um acesso decente à internet) eu estarei por lá. Sintam-se bem vindas para chegar e me dar um olá.

A gente se vê em agosto.

Já sinto saudades,

Beijo, beijo

Cella.


	18. Capítulo 16 Teach me how to feel

**N/A: Muita gente quando receber o update desse capítulo vai se perguntar que milagre é esse! É isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo, gente, não é uma alucinação, é capítulo novinho em folha de TMHTF! *dancinha feliz***

**Sim, eu sei que demorei muito para atualizar a fic. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu para passar tanto tempo sem update de TMHTF. Eu explico: foram 45 dias fora do Brasil, e a minha volta foi resumida a festa e logo depois pequenos problemas pessoais que me fizeram simplesmente perder a capacidade de escrever uma linha sequer. Eu tive uma crise de inspiração que não me permitiu escrever do jeito que eu queria. Assim, não adiantava que eu viesse aqui com um capítulo ruim só para atualizar a fic. Não seria eu e não seria justo com a fic e nem com quem a lê.**

**Explicações à parte, vamo falar de coisa boa (e não é a Iogurteira Top Therm): capítulo novo para vocês e recheado com tudo que a gente mais gosta, fofura e excesso de glicose no sangue.**

**Preparadas?**

**Obrigada a minha **_**sis**_** Line Lins, que betou esse capítulo e encheu meu ser de viadagem com suas palavras sempre tão fofas 3 Love you, sis. Brigada a **_**Laisa**_**, pre reader que me ajuda muito lendo e me dando um feedback quanto ao nível de fofurice de Bella e Edward.**

**Sem mais, eis o capítulo de TMHTF.**

**Eu realmente senti falta de vocês. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Teach me how to feel<strong>

**EPOV**

Naquela tarde de sábado no lago, Bella e eu finalmente deixamos para trás todos os receios que nos cercaram por dias. Ela em momento algum recuou ou assumiu a posição defensiva que usara durante toda a semana após o baile e eu não poderia ser mais grato por isso. Nós conversamos e eu vez ou outra fazia questão de provocá-la com alguma piada idiota só para ouvir o som de seu riso infantil ecoando pelo silêncio da lagoa, sendo propagado pelo vento até se perder por entre as árvores e os paredões rochosos que nos cercavam, uma espécie de abrigo exclusivo.

O sol já estava sumindo no horizonte quando nós enfim cruzamos a esquina íngreme que nos levava de volta à sua casa. Caminhamos lado a lado sem conversar, apenas escutando o chapinhar das patas de Max nas poças formadas pela chuva de mais cedo; o som de sua respiração pesada fazia Bella sorrir. E eu poderia ficar ali, ouvindo aquele riso suave tilintando em meus ouvidos pelo resto dos meus dias.

Quando Max tentou desviar em direção ao jardim de uma das casas, provavelmente avistando alguma possível presa para uma de suas brincadeiras de morder, Bella levou um susto e imediatamente juntou sua mão na minha.

Minha reação ao seu gesto foi tão natural quanto o ato de respirar; não foi nada difícil encontrar o encaixe entre nossos dedos.

De início eu pensei que ela fosse recusar meu toque, porém quando sua mão aceitou de bom grado a maneira como eu a segurava e ela sorrateiramente deslizou os dedos pelos meus, eu tive a constatação de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. E perceber isso fez despertar um riso absurdamente idiota que parecia ter sido grudado com cola instantânea em meu rosto.

Nós seguimos pela rua deserta, atravessando a cortina úmida da neblina intensa que cobria a cidade como um véu, de mãos dadas, e de vez em quando eu arriscava um olhar para Bella só para verificar se a cor rosada que tanto me encantava permanecia pincelando suas bochechas. Às vezes ela me flagrava encarando-a descaradamente e quando isso acontecia, o rubor em sua face ficava mais intenso, tal qual a agitação fervorosa no topo de meu estômago.

E por um curto espaço de tempo, nossos olhares se cruzavam e cada vez que isso acontecia, eu sentia o peso que antes comprimia meus ombros sumindo gradativamente, ao ponto de me fazer esquecer que um dia estivera ali, cedendo espaço para uma onda de alegria que se espalhava por meu corpo inteiro e provocava em minha boca uma vontade imensa de sorrir.

[...]

A segunda-feira finalmente havia chegado e a ansiedade que me acompanhara durante todo o fim de semana estava prestes a transbordar. Minha mente nunca estivera tão inquieta como naqueles dois dias e – por maior que fosse o meu esforço para me distrair – invariavelmente meus pensamentos eram guiados em direção a uma única pessoa: _Bella_.

Tudo nela parecia subitamente fascinante aos meus olhos; o modo como sorria – tímido à primeira vista e que pouco a pouco tomava conta do rosto de coração ao ponto de quase rasgá-lo ao meio, fazia todo meu corpo reagir e eu logo me via retribuindo da mesma forma, idiota e abobalhado.

Aliás, Bella tinha a incrível capacidade de me deixar sem palavras, reações ou atos premeditados. Bastava que eu estivesse em sua companhia para abrir mão da previsibilidade e passar a agir como um cego no meio da escuridão. A sensação de frio na barriga que seu olhar me causava cada vez que encontrava o meu era assustadoramente maravilhosa. E, conforme os dias passavam, eu só desejava permanecer experimentando tudo aquilo que um simples gesto seu ocasionava em mim.

Durante o caminho para a escola naquela manhã, eu permaneci calado, entretanto não conseguia parar quieto – ora remexendo como um louco nos botões do rádio, trocando de estação a cada meio segundo, - ora bufando uma irritação que não me pertencia e que me fazia lembrar de Max com fome.

Não foi difícil para meu pai perceber que algo estava acontecendo e eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso quando ele me questionou se eu estava com algum problema, já que – conforme nos aproximávamos da escola – eu ficava visivelmente mais ansioso. Tentando despistá-lo, eu repeti – pela milionésima vez – que só estava daquele jeito por causa do excesso de matérias que precisava estudar naquele semestre.

"Tenho novidades," Carlisle comentou, assim que recaímos na nossa típica rotina de falta de assuntos para conversar. "seu avô virá a Forks passar algumas semanas conosco." meu rosto iluminou de imediato e eu girei o corpo para fitar meu pai com uma expressão cética.

"Vô Anthony? Eu não acredito! Quando ele vai chegar? A vovó também vai vir? Onde eles vão ficar? Não diga que eles irão para um hotel como da outra vez!" como uma enxurrada, as palavras começaram a vazar de minha boca sem que eu tivesse controle e isso acabou provocando uma gargalhada em Carlisle.

"Você está parecendo um moleque de sete anos falando desse jeito." disse, me fazendo bufar. "Seu avô deve chegar na semana que vem, mas virá sozinho, já que Elizabeth prefere ficar em casa com Irina. Você sabia que sua tia está no país de férias com o marido? Enfim, Anthony ficará conosco em casa, embora tenha insistido que ainda prefere aquele hotel em Port Angeles." completou, suspirando sem graça e eu me remexi no banco do passageiro de um jeito agoniado, desviando o olhar para a estrada molhada à nossa frente.

"O vovô sabe... hm... sobre... você sabe..." não foi necessário completar a frase, visto que desconforto de meu pai foi indício suficiente para que notasse que ele sabia que eu estava me referindo à situação de Esme.

"Vagamente. Eu... achei melhor contar a ele pessoalmente."

"Claro, er... é melhor assim." mais uma vez a ausência de palavras circulando pelo ar.

"Eu irei vê-la hoje à tarde, tenho apenas alguns pacientes para atender pela manhã e terei o resto do dia livre e..." sua voz murchou antes mesmo que ele conseguisse terminar seu raciocínio. Era difícil ter que admitir que conforme os dias passavam, Carlisle e eu nos tornávamos dois estranhos habitando a mesma casa.

"Tenho que ir agora, pai, até mais." informei assim que ele estacionou na porta da escola, saltando do carro sem esperar que ele me dissesse alguma coisa. Já estava no meio do caminho que dava acesso ao prédio principal da _Forks High School_, quando ouvi o som dos pneus do Jeep de Carlisle riscando o chão molhado com fúria.

Atravessei o estacionamento apressado, por causa da chuva que repentinamente havia se transformado em uma tempestade, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nos outros alunos que também fugiam dos grossos pingos d'água que agora desabavam sem controle. Cheguei ao prédio de minha primeira aula encharcado dos pés a cabeça e precisei tirar o casaco pesado que vestia, em um vão esforço de tentar me secar.

O relógio indicava que faltava cerca de meia hora para o início da aula quando cruzei o corredor em direção à biblioteca. Imediatamente avistei a figura pequena sentada na última cadeira de uma fileira vazia, a face de coração escondida pela massa amarronzada cheia de cachos; o sorriso que brotou em minha boca chegava a ser cômico de tão bobo que era.

Lentamente me aproximei, percebendo que ela ainda não havia notado minha presença, visto que sua cabeça permanecia baixa e seus olhos fixos em um pedaço de papel colorido que dobrava repetidas vezes, em uma velocidade assustadora. Aos poucos, a pequena folha ganhava forma, até se transformar em uma espécie de ave de asas abertas; assim que completou a última dobradura, Bella suspirou e deixou o pequeno pássaro cor de vinho sobre a pilha de cadernos dispostos na cadeira desocupada ao seu lado.

"Wow" soltei sem perceber, finalmente tirando-a do transe em que se encontrava. Seu olhar subiu em direção ao meu rosto e eu avistei a mancha vermelha brotando em suas bochechas de um jeito adorável, fazendo meu coração disparar sem eu perceber.

"Nunca lhe disseram que é feio bisbilhotar as pessoas?" ela sibilou, muito corada, franzindo o nariz como se quisesse me informar de que estava aborrecida, mas tudo que conseguiu foi me deixar ainda mais fascinado. "Você me assustou!" completou em um sussurro como se estivesse confessando um segredo.

"Desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso." respondi, sentando ao seu lado, observando com uma felicidade idiota o fato de Bella não fazer qualquer menção de se afastar. "Eu ia chamar você, mas notei que estava muito concentrada fazendo _isso_." apontei para a ave de papel sobre seus livros e ela meneou a cabeça com um meio sorriso tímido.

"_Isso_ é um _tsuru_." explicou, provavelmente notando o vinco enorme de dúvida em minha testa. "É um origami em formato de um pássaro. Lembra uma cegonha, viu?" apontou para o objeto que agora repousava em suas mãos. "Eu aprendi a fazer com uma enfermeira quando _morava_ no hospital." continuou em sua voz suave, mas eu não pude deixar de sentir um incômodo calafrio percorrendo minha espinha ao imaginá-la vivendo por um longo período dentro de uma ala médica.

O quão difícil havia sido sua vida antes da mudança para Forks? Antes de... _droga_, eu tinha tanta curiosidade de saber mais sobre ela, mas a dor espetando meu peito à simples menção daquilo que a havia trazido até aqui me impedia de prosseguir.

Era sufocante não poder colocar para fora tudo o que eu sentia por puro medo.

Entretanto, não houve necessidade para que eu questionasse mais sobre ela, Bella saciava minha curiosidade da forma mais natural possível, tagarelando distraída enquanto seus dedos finos iniciavam outra série de dobraduras em um papel azulado.

"Era divertido, sabia?" perguntou retoricamente, conversando mais com si mesma do que comigo. "Kim e eu passávamos horas fazendo origamis. Meus dedos quase sempre ficavam dormentes e ainda assim eu me recusava a parar. Acho que fiquei meio obcecada pela lenda dos tsurus." Bella disse entortando os lábios de maneira singela.

"Qual lenda?" inquiri, os olhos grudados na forma como os dedos pequenos da garota se moviam sobre a folha de papel.

"Ah, é uma lenda muito conhecida no Japão. Tsuru é uma ave sagrada do Oriente que vive durante mil anos. Os antigos contam que aquele que fizer mil tsurus de papel tem a honra de ter um desejo realizado." murmurou baixinho, sem desviar a atenção do trabalho que suas mãos exerciam na confecção do origami em formato de ave.

"E por acaso algum desejo seu já foi atendido?" perguntei meio aéreo, totalmente concentrado na maneira ágil como Bella dava vida a um simples pedaço de papel com apenas meia dúzia de dobraduras. Demorei alguns segundos para notar que os dedos pequenos de repente passaram a apertar a folha colorida com uma força desnecessária.

Ergui o rosto para fitá-la e percebi que seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes do que de costume; logo pude constatar que o motivo eram as gotas de lágrimas que começavam a cercar o canto das orbes amendoadas. Meu cenho franziu e eu vi Bella arquejar um suspiro alto antes de jogar o origami não terminado na pilha de livros ao seu lado.

"O que houve?" questionei inocente e isso pareceu afetá-la ainda mais, pois os lábios muito vermelhos entortaram de um jeito contrariado, como se Bella estivesse sentindo dor.

"V-você pode achar isso uma tremenda besteira, mas, b-bem, sempre acreditei que fora o meu desejo concedido que me trouxe até aqui, Edward." ela enfim sibilou, baixando a cabeça como se sentisse vergonha de suas palavras; o arrepio que tremulou em meu corpo me deixou incapaz de falar nada por alguns minutos que pareceram horas, tamanho o silêncio que subitamente nos enforcava.

"E-eu... Bem, na noite em que... _aconteceu_, sofri uma de minhas piores crises desde que descobri que tinha cardiomiopatia. Não aguentava mais viver daquele jeito, acordando e enxergando o mundo apenas através da janela do meu quarto naquele hospital. Eu queria sair, Edward. Me sentir livre uma vez na vida, sabe? Como as pessoas faziam nos filmes que meu pai e eu costumávamos assistir no fim da tarde." suas palavras eram tão suaves a ponto de se perderem em meio aos suspiros que ela deixava escapar sem notar.

"Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. Quando passava a questionar os motivos que me levaram a ser _diferente_ do resto do mundo. Por que eu? Por que meus pais? Doía vê-los tão amarrados àquilo quanto eu, sem poder ir a lugar algum. Sempre atrelados às _minhas_ necessidades."

Minha garganta estava travada a ponto de me sufocar e – por mais que eu sentisse vontade de dizer algo, de implorar para que Bella não dissesse mais nenhuma só vírgula, eu sabia que era hora de ouvir sua história, por mais doloroso que fosse, para mim e, principalmente, para ela.

"Não queria mais ver meus pais sofrendo diante da estagnação do meu estado de saúde. Minhas chances de conseguir um transplante estavam cada vez mais distantes; eu queria apenas ir para casa e fingir por pelo menos um instante que eu era uma pessoa _normal _novamente." ouvi seus lábios se retorcerem em um sorriso inseguro, mas não tive coragem de arriscar encarar a face de coração, tamanho o medo que eu sentia de que ela encontrasse a dor estampada em meu rosto. Permaneci calado, em um sinal silencioso para que ela prosseguisse.

"Eu precisava me agarrar em algo. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse ter esperanças, já que me sentia perdida no meio de minha própria revolta. Foi então que eu passei a dobrar os tsurus obcessivamente." Bella se permitiu emitir um guincho que eu supus ser apenas um sorriso forçado. "A partir do momento em que comecei, não consegui mais parar. Minha mente estava obstinada a fazer os mil origamis de papel, mesmo que isso fosse a última coisa que eu faria em minha vida."

"Mamãe achou que eu estava insana e passando por algum processo de depressão, mas era exatamente o contrário. Eu me sentia viva novamente enquanto montava os tsurus. Até eu sofrer uma considerável piora em meu estado de saúde, justamente quando estava prestes a terminar o milésimo origami." observei mudo como ela apertou os dedos no encosto da cadeira, provavelmente revivendo os momentos sofridos pelos quais havia passado.

Ela era tão forte. E eu me sentia cada vez mais fraco.

"Ainda não acredito que meu desejo se tornou realidade." sua mão caiu inerte sobre o origami em seu colo e ela acariciou com as pontas dos dedos as asas delicadas do ser inanimado.

"Edward," Bella chamou insegura, me fazendo despertar de um transe. Minha cabeça ergueu-se com uma rapidez brutal e eu busquei seu olhar, que estava tão assustado quanto o meu. Ainda não sabia como processar o rumo íngreme que uma conversa aparentemente banal havia tomado. Como nós tínhamos vindo parar _nesse_ assunto? "e-eu sei que tudo isso tem sido tão duro para você quanto é para mim, quer dizer, é claro que para você é infinitamente mais difícil enfrentar toda essa situação e ainda estar aqui, _ao meu lado_, mas quero que você saiba que se eu pudesse, nada disso teria acontecido à sua família." suspirou para talvez tentar controlar o tremor que estrangulava sua voz fragilizada. "Juro por Deus que eu desejaria _nunca_ ter entrado na sua vida _dessa maneira_."

Quantos de nós um dia questionaram o motivo real por trás de um acontecimento ruim em nossas vidas? Quantas vezes nos pegamos amaldiçoando os pequenos truques que alguém muito acima de nós prega, como um moleque levado em busca de diversão em dias de tédio?

Sentado naquele corredor silencioso, ao lado da garota magricela de olhos que abrigavam o mundo, eu percebi o óbvio; tudo acontece por uma razão e não cabe a mim ou qualquer outro questionar os caminhos para que algo ocorresse em nossas vidas. Era apenas uma questão de aceitar aquilo que ela nos dá, por mais doloroso e sofrido que seja encarar essa nova realidade.

Sentindo um alívio nunca antes experimentado nos últimos tempos, eu virei o corpo em direção à menina de aparente fragilidade, mas extrema bravura e coragem que, sutilmente, foi tomando um espaço em minha vida que eu agora tinha certeza de que seria exclusivo e permanentemente seu; o olhar dela estava muito temeroso e os cristais de lágrimas pendiam nos cantos, como se dançassem sobre uma corda bamba.

"T-talvez... essa não tenha sido uma maneira muito comum para se conhecer sua _melhor_ amiga," murmurei, observando os olhos de chocolate da menina de rosto de porcelana crescerem a ponto de se tornarem gigantescos para alguém tão pequeno. "mas foi a maneira que a vida achou de nos aproximar. Eu acho que isso acontece de vez em quando com algumas pessoas." completei batendo as pontas de meu tênis de forma distraída.

"V-você... e-eu... sou s-sua m-melhor a-amiga?" a voz fina tremia tanto que por muito pouco não se transformou em um pequeno murmúrio incompreensível. O jeito receoso com que ela perguntara fez cócegas em meus lábios e eu não consegui esconder uma risada.

Bella era muito mais do que uma _simples_ amiga; ela era literalmente como uma luz no meio do caos que se tornaram meus dias nos últimos tempos.

"Nunca lhe disseram? Caramba, acho que esqueci de mencionar isso, que cabeça a minha." falei em tom de brincadeira, no intuito de afastar o clima pesado, empurrando seu dedo mindinho com a ponta do meu. "Você é a minha _melhor _amiga, Bella." sussurrei, subitamente me dando conta do quão verdadeiras eram aquelas palavras. Era assim que eu via aquela menina de ar delicado que escondia uma bravura dentro de si que seria capaz de enfrentar o mundo para ter uma chance de viver.

Ela havia me ensinado tanto sem que nenhum de nós percebesse e eu já não conseguia sentir raiva ou temor por tê-la ao meu lado.

"Você..." ela tossiu de leve e evitou me fitar diretamente nos olhos, talvez por conta da bola avermelhada que coloria suas bochechas de uma forma encantadora. "você é meu _melhor_ amigo também, Edward."

E de repente eu estava ali, com um riso insano no rosto, enorme a ponto de doer minha mandíbula devido ao esforço que meus lábios faziam por estarem tão absurdamente esticados.

"E-eu só quero que você saiba que s-sinto muito. Por sua irmã. Por sua família. Por tudo." Bella fez questão de dizer em seu típico jeito afoito que a fazia quase sempre tropeçar nas palavras, quando meu riso murchou e suas bochechas já não mais abrigavam a cor rosada que me deixava constantemente distraído.

"Eu sei disso." garanti encontrando uma forma de embolar meus dedos nos seus; fiquei contente ao notar que ela aceitou meu toque de bom grado. "Sabe, Bella, eu preciso confessar algo a você." murmurei me virando para encará-la. Seu olhar estava mais amplo do que nunca e eu ainda podia ver as gotinhas salgadas perambulando por ali.

Respirando fundo, prossegui:

"Logo no início de tudo isso, eu não conseguia sentir nada por você além de muita raiva. Você era a prova mais concreta de que minha irmã tinha partido e, o pior, era também aquela que me recordava, involuntariamente, de que eu havia sido o culpado por isso." disse em meio a uma lufada alta, observando alguns filetes de lágrimas finalmente deslizando pelo rosto miúdo. "Mas conforme os dias iam passando e a vontade de ficar ao seu lado só aumentava, embora eu lutasse contra isso – e acredite, lutei muito para me manter o mais distante possível - percebi que _ninguém_ é culpado do que aconteceu, muito menos _você._"

Acariciei o dorso de sua mão que estava entrelaçada à minha e respirei fundo, secando com meus dedos livres o choro que molhava seu rosto frágil; arrisquei um sorriso gentil que ela me devolveu de uma forma receosa.

"Você tem sido, _de longe,_ a _melhor_ coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos, Bella."disparei, encostando nossas testas de uma forma que meu nariz arranhasse a pontinha do seu. O riso que ela me deu em troca foi o bastante para fazer desaparecer de vez o peso de meus ombros.

E então tudo que eu mais queria era voltar a provar dos lábios de Bella, sentir seu suspiro contente tocando a ponta da minha língua enquanto eu deixava minha boca descobrir a doçura da sua.

O sinal anunciando o começo do primeiro tempo das aulas do dia interrompeu o devaneio que minha mente criara e eu fui obrigado a me afastar; meus dedos, entretanto, pareciam ter sido colados aos dela, e eu sorri como um moleque levado quando ela não fez menção de desentrelaçar nossas mãos.

"Qual sua próxima aula?" perguntei observando-a empurrar os _tsurus_ dentro da mochila e jogá-la de qualquer jeito nos ombros pequenos, só para nosso segundo seguinte revirar os olhos de tédio quando eu puxei a bolsa enorme para carregá-la.

"História, no prédio 2."

"Boa sorte. Tenho dois tempos de Física e um de Inglês me esperando."

"Urgh, quem precisa de sorte por aqui é você." ela retrucou fazendo uma careta engraçada enquanto tentava pegar de volta sua mochila, sem obter sucesso.

"Você tá maluca? Aguento até três tempos de Física se isso me deixar livre da srta. Morrissen. As aulas dela são terrivelmente entediantes." meu comentário a fez soltar uma pequena risada naquele timbre infantil que fazia cócegas em minha pele.

"Definitivamente você é louco. Quem seria insano a ponto de trocar um tempo de História por dois de Física?"

"Hey, não esqueça de que você é apenas a novata aqui. Lembre-me de pedir sua opinião no fim do semestre, quando você estiver enlouquecida com as aulas da srta. Morrissen." brinquei assim que cruzamos a fachada do prédio 2, onde ela teria sua primeira aula do dia.

Alguns alunos, ao passarem do nosso lado, exibiam em seus rostos expressões de surpresa e choque, e quase sempre cochichavam entre si, provavelmente algo sobre Bella e eu estarmos de mãos dadas, mas isso pareceu não afetá-la, da mesma forma como não incomodava a mim também.

[...]

Assim que o sinal do intervalo tocou, eu segui em direção ao refeitório – que àquela hora do dia estava entupido de alunos famintos, por comida e conversa fiada. Os assuntos nas mesas eram os mais variados, mas basicamente tinham em comum o meu nome e o de Bella; alguns deles eram desinteressados e venenosos, enquanto outros eram apenas corriqueiros, como se falar de mim e da garota nova fosse o mesmo que comentar sobre o tempo.

Tentei desconectar minha mente das centenas de vozes me seguindo como fantasmas perturbadores e me dirigi à fila da lanchonete, sentindo minha barriga roncando conforme minha vez de fazer o pedido se aproximava. Dei uma rápida olhada pelas mesas dispostas em linhas pelo grande salão do refeitório, em busca de Bella, porém não a encontrei em local algum. Talvez ela estivesse escolhido almoçar escondida na biblioteca, pensei, enquanto comprava meu almoço, duas fatias de pizza e uma garrafa de refrigerante, decidindo ir atrás da menina pequena ao sentir a estranha necessidade de vê-la novamente.

Quando estava prestes a sair do refeitório, avistei-a do lado de fora, no pátio anexo à cantina da escola; estava completamente alheia ao restante dos alunos, mordiscando um pequeno sanduíche ao mesmo tempo em que rabiscava alguma coisa em seu caderno de desenhos. Notando a urgência dentro de mim, vi-me caminhando até ela, mordendo o canto da boca para esconder um riso que eu nem sabia por que insistia em surgir toda vez que estava perto de Bella.

"Hey!" anunciei assim que me aproximei, sendo recebido por um olhar assustado e um rubor tão forte a ponto de deixar a pele pálida em chamas. "Posso?" acrescentei apontando para o lugar vazio na mesa que ela ocupava.

"Oi! C-claro, hum... p-pode sentar." Bella respondeu sem jeito e um pouco atrapalhada, tentando colocar de volta os lápis de cor no estojo laranja que a acompanhava como um amigo fiel. "Oh, não, droga!" ela rosnou aborrecida, quando sua pressa acabou atrapalhando-a e deixou cair o caderno no chão, espalhando diversas folhas avulsas debaixo da mesa.

"Deixa que eu pego para você-"

"Não!" ela praticamente gritou, afetada, porém minha reação foi instintiva e logo me vi abaixando para recolher os papeis que Bella deixara soltos, tentando organizá-los em uma pilha enquanto passava os olhos distraidamente pelos desenhos retratados em cada uma delas.

Inscrições orientais, templos japoneses e cerejeiras floridas eram algumas das imagens que ela havia retratado em sua arte e eu não pude deixar de notar o quão talentosa ela era. Estava quase devolvendo as folhas para Bella quando uma figura chamou minha atenção. O lugar reproduzido pelas linhas finas de seu traço perfeito era completamente conhecido para mim; montanhas que riscavam o céu, nuvens de veludo e um lago escuro. Sentados sobre a grama verde escura estavam um menino de cabelos bagunçados e seu cachorro muito folgado, perdidos no silêncio e na paz daquele local.

"Não, não, não, argh, droga!" Bella grunhiu e só então notei que ela tinha o rosto enfiado entre as mãos pequenas; suas orelhas e o pescoço estavam cheio de placas vermelhas, um sinal claro de que algo a incomodava. Questionei a mim mesmo o que seria. "Você não podia ver isso!" ela prosseguiu, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

"Por que não?" voltei a fitar o desenho bem acabado, admirado com a capacidade dela ter retratado o meu lugar favorito com tantos detalhes. Eu jurava que poderia sentir o cheiro do orvalho fresco correndo no ar se continuasse admirando aquela paisagem.

"Porque está horrível!" Bella respondeu, tomando as folhas de volta e escondendo-as dentro do caderno já muito gasto. Empurrou a franja comprida demais para longe de seus olhos e fungou. "E além disso, era para ser uma surpresa, argh!"

"Surpresa?" retruquei abismado, deixando-a ainda mais ruborizada. Ela desviou o olhar do meu e passou a devotar sua atenção aos botões de seu casaco entreaberto.

"E-eu... não dei a você nenhum presente de Natal, então decidi desenhá-lo com Max no lago, porque você disse que lá era o seu lugar favorito e... urgh, foi só uma ideia boba, eu sei, é que na hora parecia legal e- droga, como eu sou idiota!"

Quase ri de seu jeito nervoso, mas estava alegre demais perante a simples imagem de Bella riscando linhas e círculos, eternizando detalhes que muitos normalmente deixariam passar despercebidos com facilidade. A percepção fez meu estômago levitar.

"Eu adorei." sibilei simplesmente, fazendo-a me encarar com os olhos de chocolate totalmente arregalados.

"Você o quê?"

"Disse que adorei, Bella. Sem dúvidas esse foi um dos melhores presentes de Natal que já ganhei na vida." completei sorrindo, ganhando em reposta um olhar desconcertado. "Posso vê-lo de novo?"

"Não." ela decretou, menos afetada. "A-ainda não está finalizado." acrescentou, passando o dedo sobre as linhas em alto relevo de seu caderno.

"Ok. Será que posso ver seus outros desenhos?" sugeri e ela novamente voltou a me encarar com certa desconfiança. "Por favor?" pedi, exagerando em minha expressão pidona. Ela enfim deixou escapar aquele riso cintilante que tanto eu adorava e cedeu, voltando a me entregar as folhas com aquilo que ela chamava de rabiscos, mas que eu apenas conseguia definir como obras de arte.

"Obrigado." falei de repente após algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto devorávamos nosso almoço e eu devotava minha atenção aos desenhos de Bella, admirado com seu talento nato.

"Pelo quê?" ela inquiriu parecendo confusa, os dedos pequenos segurando a garrafa de suco com um pouco mais de força do que a necessária.

Eu sentia vontade de agradecê-la pela forma como ela me fazia sentir mais leve, por manter aquele estúpido riso costurado em minha boca, por apagar de minha mente – ainda que por algumas horas – os problemas maçantes que eu encontrava todo santo dia assim que colocava os pés em casa... Mas acima de tudo, era grato por ela me deixar ser um pouco do garoto que um dia fora e que – por conta de todos os acontecimentos do último ano – eu me obrigara a esquecer.

Bella sem perceber me deixava ser um Edward que por muito tempo eu jurava ter perdido para a dor e o remorso.

Eu tinha tanto a dizer àquela garota de incrível docilidade e força, porém me limitei a responder um agradecimento sem graça.

"Obrigado novamente pelo desenho. Eu adorei, de verdade, Bella." soei babaca e ela me presenteou com um pouco mais de bochechas coradas.

Ainda pensei em dizer tudo aquilo que ela despertava em mim com um simples olhar, porém o tom rosado dançando em seu rosto me distraíra, mantendo-me calado.

As bochechas coradas de uma certa menina de olhos de chocolate ultimamente haviam se tornado o meu tipo de distração favorita.

[...]

À medida que os dias passavam, uma sensação diferente de paz varria para longe o peso do remorso que eu jurava que nunca sairia de mim. Pela primeira vez em mais de um ano estava conseguindo dormir noites inteiras sem que fosse tomado por pesadelos que insistiam em revirar meu cérebro do avesso com imagens de vidro explodindo em meu rosto e o som de pneus arranhando o chão de asfalto molhado em uma madrugada que durante muito tempo eu implorei para esquecer.

Raras foram as vezes em que eu acordei no meio da noite com o rosto desfalecido e manchado de sangue de Alice invadindo minha mente, um duro lembrete que provava que eu nunca seria capaz de varrer para longe o que acontecera naquele fatídico dia.

Era um fato que jamais apagaria de minha memória, porém só caberia a mim escolher se queria passar o resto dos meus dias remoendo uma dor que me comeria vivo por dentro ou aceitar a realidade dos fatos de uma vez por todas.

Dizer que seria fácil simplesmente extinguir todo o sofrimento que deixara minha família em pedaços era mentir para mim mesmo, entretanto cutucar uma ferida aberta para me punir seria muito pior. Eu sabia que o ferimento nunca cicatrizaria, entretanto isso não significava que ele precisava ficar para sempre em carne viva.

Ainda não conseguia retirar de mim totalmente a culpa por aquela dor excruciante ter destruído emocionalmente tantas pessoas, mas aprendi que deveria dar tempo ao tempo e que um dia, talvez em um futuro distante, eu seria capaz de superar tudo; bem, ao menos tentaria fazer isso.

As coisas em minha família passaram de muito ruins para um estado de estagnação latente. A cada novo dia, eu via Carlisle se transformar em uma pessoa fria e distante, alheio a tudo que estivesse fora de seus próprios problemas. Desde a internação de Esme na clínica psiquiátrica, meu pai mergulhou de cabeça em seu trabalho, dedicando-se em tempo integral ao hospital. Nós mal trocávamos uma dúzia de palavras, nos comunicávamos basicamente por meio de telefonemas de curta duração e bilhetes grudados na geladeira, esses me avisando que ele não voltaria para o jantar e que eu poderia pedir pizza.

Quase todas as manhãs eu colocava para fora as caixas da pizzaria no lixo, relembrando que a noite anterior havia sido mais uma que eu passara sozinho.

Não me importava de ficar só por longos períodos, pois isso significava que não precisava encarar os resmungos de Carlisle por nenhum motivo aparente, provavelmente guiado pelo estresse ao qual se submetera nos últimos meses. Todas as vezes em que meu pai estava em casa, eu era espancado verbalmente por sua língua ferina e rancorosa, que destilava uma ladainha de palavras tão cortantes a ponto de atingir o fundo da minha alma.

Às vezes me perguntava por que diabos permanecia ali, ouvindo-o dizer coisas horríveis sobre momentos tão dolorosos. Nem eu sabia a resposta, eu apenas aguentava calado, extravasando a dor cruel que aquilo me causava em forma de grossas lágrimas que quase sempre ficavam grudadas em meu rosto devido ao frio da noite escura.

Quase sempre após os sermões amargurados de Carlisle, eu saía de casa, ignorando a temperatura incomodamente gelada; nada me importava, afinal, desde que pudesse esvaziar meu peito do ardor dolorido que meia dúzia de palavras e um punhado de frustração causavam em mim. Max e sua companhia silenciosa eram os únicos que presenciavam o jeito como eu sucumbia àquele sofrimento que eu sabia não ser somente meu, mas que de algum modo foi arremessado contra a janela e atirado sem piedade em cima de mim.

Alice costumava dizer que eu tinha uma mania idiota de tentar carregar o mundo nas costas, como se fosse um dos super-heróis dos quadrinhos que colecionava na infância. Estava sempre me espezinhando ao resmungar coisas como "_Não leve a vida tão a sério, Edward_" ou "_Você deveria parar de ser certinho demais, maninho, é chato!_".

Quem diria que uma menina tão infantil e mimada um dia poderia me ensinar algo. No fim das contas, Alice estava certa, eu era tão correto que muitas vezes simplesmente aceitei o peso da culpa como sendo unicamente minha, resignado talvez por não querer que Carlisle e Esme sofressem mais do que o necessário.

E tudo isso para quê? Bastava olhar ao redor para entender que minha família estava em pedaços, destruída de uma maneira que eu não tinha certeza de que teria qualquer chance de ser recuperada no futuro. Minha mãe estava longe, trancafiada em uma prisão que sua mente traiçoeira armara para ela própria; e meu pai, sempre tão acostumado a ter o controle das coisas em sua mão, estava cada dia mais sem rumo, sendo arrastado pela correnteza de uma vida problemática, onde a melhor opção era simplesmente varrer aquilo que o afligia para debaixo do tapete e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Mas estava. Eu podia notar em seu rosto as marcas que a dor causava nele; expressão quase sempre petrificada, olhar vazio e olheiras profundas. Carlisle estava se afundando no mesmo barco que Esme. E eu não sabia o que fazer para resgatá-los de si mesmos.

A sensação que eu tinha era de estar andando em círculos, preso em um labirinto que parecia nunca ter um fim.

O céu parecia literalmente prestes a desabar sob minha cabeça, em uma tempestade comum naquela época do ano em Forks, no entanto eu permaneci onde estava, sentado junto ao meio fio de uma rua silenciosa e escura, a cabeça afundada entre os joelhos e o peito comprimido por uma dor que não queria cessar.

Eu queria chorar e gritar, pedir ajuda ao primeiro que surgisse à minha frente, implorar para que alguém – qualquer pessoa no mundo – arrancasse aquela sensação incômoda que atingia meu coração sempre que meu cérebro fazia o favor de rememorar as palavras embebidas em raiva e frustração de Carlisle.

Me sentia como um peixe fora da água, lutando para sobreviver em mundo que parecia não mais me pertencer.

"Alie... e-eu sinto sua falta." murmurei junto a um soluço que pulou da minha garganta, afundando o rosto em meus joelhos dobrados, no exato momento em que senti a cabeça de Max batendo pesado ao meu lado, como se ele tentasse de alguma maneira me consolar. Abracei-o pelo pescoço e deixei que minhas lágrimas salgassem seus pelos, pouco me importando em estar chorando como uma criança perdida no meio da rua.

Eu me sentia exatamente assim.

Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci sentado na calçada da rua com Max, porém tomei um susto quando escutei o barulho de latas de lixo sendo abertas. Me virei a tempo de ver uma figura surgindo junto a um fio de luz projetada pela porta da casa aberta e só então me dei conta de onde estava.

A casa amarela e seu pequeno jardim com um caminho de paralelepípedos nunca me pareceu tão familiar.

Zonzo com a constatação de que estivera o tempo inteiro sentado em frente à casa de Bella, levantei em um jato e quase tropecei em minhas próprias pernas bambas. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Por que eu tinha vindo parar justamente _naquele _lugar?

Meu susto acabou agitando Max e ele passou a latir alto para a sombra próxima às latas de lixo. Eu me virei para fugir dali, porém no meio do caminho dei de cara com Charlie que de início me fitou desconfiado, para logo em seguida me encarar de forma amistosa, certamente me reconhecendo.

"Edward, filho, está tudo bem?" perguntou o homem de voz de trovão, muito mais preocupado do que aborrecido, me fazendo sentir como um completo idiota.

Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"B-boa noite, Chefe Swan, e-eu não queria, e-eu não... me desculpe por incomodar, e-eu-" por mais que tentasse soar coerente, as palavras simplesmente haviam corrido para longe de mim naquele momento. "E-eu tenho que ir agora." consegui enfim sibilar, segurando com força na guia de Max, que ainda estava agitado ao meu lado.

"Charlie, querido, Billy está no telefone e quer falar com você... Edward, é você?" Renée surgiu na porta no segundo em que tentava me esquivar de qualquer constrangimento e eu sabia que não teria mais como escapar de uma possível conversa desnecessária.

"E-eu tenho que ir agora, está meio tarde. Me perdoe se eu o assustei, Chefe Swan, não foi minha intenção e-"

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não posso deixar que você volte sozinho, Edward." Renée cortou minha evasiva, me fitando com preocupação estampada em seu rosto gentil. "Já é tarde e, além disso, a tempestade está prestes a cair. Charlie vai levar você para casa, mas antes vamos tomar um chocolate quente para espantar esse frio. Vamos, entre, você está tremendo, querido." ela decretou e eu fiquei sem reação alguma para tentar retrucar.

Aborrecido comigo mesmo, eu segui pelo caminho de paralelepípedos, segurando Max com firmeza junto de mim.

Eu não deveria estar ali, por que havia achado de sentar justamente em frente à casa dos Swan? Como será que Bella iria agir quando me visse invadindo sua sala àquela hora da noite?

Minha pergunta foi respondida no segundo em que pus os pés no tapete quentinho da casa pequena, mas muito aconchegante. Max soltou um grunhido de satisfação, provavelmente adorando o clima quente do interior, e isso chamou a atenção de Bella, que estava sentada no sofá, com uma xícara colorida entre as mãos.

Estava usando um pijama de ovelhas e os cabelos presos em duas longas tranças escorriam por seus ombros. Assim que seu olhar cruzou o meu, o típico tom avermelhado tocou a pele de seu rosto, iluminando-o.

Ela nunca me pareceu tão adorável quanto naquele momento.

"Ande, Edward, vá sentar ao lado de Bella enquanto eu vou buscar uma xícara de chocolate para você. _ICarly_ acabou de começar!" comentou Renée casualmente, arrastando Charlie junto consigo em direção à cozinha.

Totalmente envergonhado, eu fiz o que a senhora Swan sugerira e sentei na poltrona oposta a de Bella. Havia um desconforto pairando no ar e eu não sabia o que fazer para dissipá-lo.

Sem outra alternativa, e odiando o silêncio instalado com a minha chegada, eu disparei:

"M-me desculpe, eu não queria aparecer assim de repente na sua casa, acontece que estava passando por aqui e seu pai acabou me vendo e aí sua mãe disse que estava muito tarde para que eu voltasse para casa sozinho e-" engoli o fôlego de forma nervosa, tentando explicar para Bella o quanto eu não desejava incomodá-la com minha visita indesejada.

"Mamãe está certa, já é tarde, você não pode voltar para casa a pé no meio da noite. Viu a tempestade que está quase caindo?" ela respondeu, acarinhando a cabeça peluda de Max, que havia saltado no sofá assim que reconheceu Bella. Não havia limites para aquele cachorro tão folgado.

"E-eu só não queria que você ficasse com raiva de me ver entrar assim, em sua casa. Sem ser convidado." confessei meio sem jeito, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

"Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de ter você na minha casa, Edward. Somos amigos, lembra?" perguntou preocupada, por um segundo os grandes olhos de chocolate se abrindo como se ela estivesse com medo de algo. "S-somos amigos, não somos?"

Senti vontade de sorrir diante de seu questionamento tão bobo. Como ela ainda poderia ter dúvidas do que era óbvio para mim?

Ela era a minha _melhor_ amiga. A única pessoa na face da Terra que me fazia sentir vivo, que causava todos os tipos de reações diferentes. Alegria, paz, alívio e aquele calor suave que aos poucos ia se alastrando por minhas veias, até fazer o sangue ferver e o estômago gravitar.

"É claro que somos amigos, Bella." garanti, sendo recompensado por um meio sorriso que dançou nos lábios rosados de uma forma tão linda, que me fez rir também. "Então, esse é o famoso _ICarly_ do qual você tanto fala?" instiguei, me sentindo muito mais confortável do que antes.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você nunca assistiu um episódio sequer." ela respondeu, bebericando seu chocolate enquanto brincava distraidamente com as orelhas de Max. Meu cachorro àquela altura já roncava alto no sofá.

"Essa é a Carly, a protagonista da série," Bella apontou para a menina morena no instante em que ela surgiu na tela. "E esses são Sam, Freddy e Spencer." continuou às apresentações, aproveitando para fazer um breve resumo sobre do quê se tratava o programa.

Permaneci sentado na poltrona por um tempo, prestando atenção à TV e rindo das risadas engraçadas que Bella soltava de vez em quando. Apenas quando Renée surgiu novamente na sala, me trazendo uma xícara de chocolate com marshmallows e Charlie se juntou a nós para assistir à série, foi que eu pulei para o lado de Bella, encontrando em seu olhar um brilho amistoso que me aquecia por dentro e agia como um bálsamo cicatrizante em minhas feridas.

"Quer ligar para o seu pai e avisar que já está indo para casa, Edward?" Renée sugeriu e eu engoli um marshmallow inteiro, fazendo minha garganta arranhar.

"E-eu... meu pai está de plantão essa noite. Não tem ninguém em casa." menti e afundei o rosto dentro da xícara de chocolate, temendo ser flagrado.

"Oh!" Renée pareceu temerosa, porém não insistiu em obter mais informações, me fazendo agradecer mentalmente por isso. Era melhor que Carlisle não soubesse onde eu estava, afinal, àquela hora ele deveria estar trancado em seu escritório, afundado em mais trabalho, sua válvula de escape para tudo.

"Charlie, quantas vezes eu já disse para você não cutucar o bolo desse jeito? Se quer uma fatia, retire-a e coma! Não fique esfarelando a comida como se fosse um rato!" Renée disparou de repente, levantando do sofá em um jato, olhando torto para o marido que estava na cozinha. Pediu desculpas para mim e avisou que assim que eu quisesse ir, bastava que eu a informasse. Agradeci sem jeito, voltando a tomar um gole curto de meu chocolate.

"Desculpe por isso." Bella soltou baixinho e eu me voltei para encará-la, sem entender.

"Por isso o quê?"

"Por meus pais. Eles parecem que brigam o tempo inteiro, mas é só o jeito deles. Mamãe simplesmente odeia certas coisas que meu pai faz, porém ele faz de propósito, apenas para atazaná-la." ela riu envergonhada.

"Seus pais são legais." comentei.

"Eu sei." ela respondeu me lançando um sorriso suave que logo se transformou em um escancarado esticar de lábios.

"O-o que foi?"

"Você está com bigode de chocolate. É engraçado." Bella comentou e eu imediatamente limpei minha boca com a manga de minha camisa, me sentindo um enorme panaca.

"Droga!" respondi, esfregando várias vezes o local para me certificar de que todos os vestígios da bebida açucarada foram limpos.

"Não é tão ruim." Bella retrucou, tomando um longo gole de seu chocolate. "Viu? É assim que se faz um verdadeiro bigode de chocolate." ela disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme, só evidenciando ainda mais a sujeira em seus lábios.

Não tive outra alternativa a não ser rir alto, fazendo-a também gargalhar aquele som tilintante que eu tanto adorava.

Passamos o resto da noite competindo da maneira mais idiota possível sobre quem fazia o melhor bigode de chocolate. Era claro que Bella havia ganhado com vários pontos de vantagem, afinal, eu não tinha um rosto de coração tão lindo quanto o dela.

Mal me lembrava do por quê de estar ali, porém estava adorando passar um tempo extra com a garota de rosto de anjo que despertava sensações que eu mal conseguia compreender, mas que pouco a pouco estavam tomando um espaço dentro de mim difícil de ser retomado.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Ai que eu não aguento a fofurice desses dois. Antes que alguém comece a me caçar com tochas e ancinhos, eu peço que aguardem até o próximo capítulo, que a meu ver é mais fofo de todos (depois do primeiro beijo, é claro). Se chama "Teach me how to ask" (algum palpite sobre o motivo do capítulo ser chamado assim?) e já começou a ser escrito, portanto, não vai demorar tanto assim para ser postado (15 dias, no máximo, eu juro!)<strong>

**Muito obrigada por todo mundo que passava diariamente no meu twitter dizendo que sentia falta de mim e da fic, obrigada pelas reviews que eu recebi nesse período que fiquei sem postar, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me incentiva a continuar a escrever, mesmo que de vez em quando eu sinta raivinha pelo modo como escrevo (crise de autora, oi?)**

**Soltem o verbo nas reviews, podem comentar a vontade, me contar o que acharam do capítulo, porque isso vai fazer com que vocês ganhem um preview do amor do próximo capítulo, que eu digo, tá fofo demais! Vocês não vão se arrepender de esperar um pouquinho mais ;)**

**Obrigada desde já e me mostrem o amor de vocês, porque Bellinha, Edward, Max e eu estamos morrendo de saudades!**

**Até breve (muito em breve mesmo, eu prometo)!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**


	19. Capítulo 17 Teach me how to ask

**N/A: Eu voltei, voltei para ficar, porque aqui, aqui é o meu lugar. **

**Demorei, eu sei. Mas devo confessar que esse capítulo foi um dos mais difíceis de serem escritos e logo vocês irão entender o por quê disso. Doeu escrevê-lo.**

**Como estão todas? Feliz Ano Novo De Novo. Espero que 2013 seja maravilhoso, para todas nós!**

**Obrigada ao carinho, ao amor e a paciência que vocês tem comigo e com essa fic. Sério, vocês são as melhores!**

**Agradecimento especial à minha sister mais que amada e idolatrada, _Line Lins, _que betou e surtou com minhas crianças enquanto lia esse capítulo. Sis, obrigada por existir na minha vida. Eu te amo! S2**

**Chega de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa, o capítulo! Não me batam, eu imploro e aguentem firme até o final. Preparem os lencinhos, porque provavelmente vocês irão precisar.**

**Capítulo TODO dedicadinho à minha querida e amada leitora, _Luh __Andrade_, que tem um amor tão lindo e doce por essas minhas crianças e pelas besteiras que escrevo. Feliz Aniversário novamente, meu bem, tudo de bom e mais um pouco para você! O capítulo é inteirinho dedicado a você!**

**Ok, agradecimentos e avisos dados, divirtam-se!**

**Ps: não me matem! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Teach me how to ask<strong>

**BPOV**

Os desenhos pendurados junto à cama balançavam ao ritmo suave da brisa gelada que penetrava em meu quarto através da janela entreaberta; sorri, ainda sonolenta, ao passar os olhos por cada página colorida pendendo no ar por conta dos prendedores de roupas que os amarravam ao varal de barbante esticado de uma parede a outra, me detendo em uma imagem específica.

O menino ruivo sentado na beira de um lago, tendo a companhia silenciosa de seu cachorro enorme e brincalhão surgiam com precisão agora que o traço do desenho estava completo; a paisagem que os cercava era de tirar o fôlego e convidava minha mente a vagar pelas lembranças contidas naquele lugar. O cheiro do orvalho grudado na grama que impregnava no nariz a cada passo dado, a lagoa escura e cheia de restos de troncos e galhos de árvores, os paredões das montanhas que reverberavam quando o vento os tocava... E os lábios suaves pousando sobre os meus, vagarosa e receosamente, fazendo meu coração disparar dentro do peito.

Com um suspiro, eu saltei de minha cama, proibindo meu cérebro de embarcar naquela onda de memórias que só fazia o sangue correr com mais força em minhas veias e a pele viver em um constante arrepio.

Levemente atordoada, olhei o despertador sobre a cômoda ao lado de minha cama, temendo estar atrasada para a escola; meu rosto se retorceu em uma pequena careta de alívio quando eu notei que na verdade havia acordado um pouco mais cedo do que realmente necessitava.

Senti de imediato a preguiça me abater e voltei a deitar, aproveitando os minutos extras que tinha para permanecer ali, envolta em meu cobertor quentinho e no travesseiro fofo que eu agora abraçava, apoiando o queixo em sua maciez. Fiquei um bom tempo observando a chuva fina que banhava minha janela, desfazendo pouco a pouco os finos cristais de gelo que se formaram nos galhos das árvores durante a madrugada.

O inverno naquela região do condado não era rigoroso a ponto de encher as ruas de caos, com nevascas que duravam dias e a neve atolando tudo que encontrava pela frente. A estação mais fria do ano em Forks se resumia a mais chuvas e finas camadas de gelo que deixavam o chão escorregadio e as árvores com folhas petrificadas pelo ar congelante da noite.

O ondular constante das folhas de meus desenhos penduradas no ar tomaram mais uma vez minha atenção e eu as fitei por longos segundos, analisando o trabalho que eu mesma tivera para reproduzir cada uma das imagens.

Minha boca se retorceu em um riso bobo quando estiquei apenas metade do corpo e puxei com cuidado uma das folhas, a que continha meu desenho favorito, repousando-a em meu colo. Corri as pontas dos dedos sobre o papel, sentindo ainda a textura aveludada dos traços dos lápis que usei para colorir a imagem. Era hora de entregá-la àquele que havia me inspirado e que também era o responsável por deixar meu coração em constante ritmo acelerado ao menor sinal de sua presença.

Debrucei-me sobre a escrivaninha do outro de minha cama, abrindo uma das gavetas em busca dos envelopes de papel de seda que colecionava. Guardei a folha com cuidado dentro da embalagem fina e delicada, arrematando o embrulho com uma fita de veludo azul escura. Deixei o presente de Natal atrasado de Edward sobre minha cama bagunçada e rumei para o banheiro, assim que percebi que já era hora de me arrumar para ir à escola.

Vesti-me sem pressa, levando um tempo extra para abotoar a blusa que havia escolhido para usar naquele dia. A luz fria da manhã encheu o quarto com sua luminosidade tímida e meus olhos repousaram com cuidado na pequena fenda entreaberta de minha roupa. O início da cicatriz rosada que seguia em uma linha levemente sinuosa até o começo de minha barriga chamou minha atenção e eu precisei tomar um pouco de fôlego ao constatar que estava sem ar.

Ali estava ela, a prova concreta de que minha vida havia mudado para sempre, eternizada em minha pele como tatuagem. Toquei com cuidado a textura em um suave alto relevo em meu peito, relembrando todos os caminhos que precisei percorrer para chegar até onde estava agora, sã e salva. Por mais que os dias passassem e me mostrassem que havia uma nova vida pronta me esperando, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava livre da clausura de meu quarto de hospital.

Eu podia respirar livremente agora. Fazer exatamente tudo aquilo que sempre sonhei e nunca pude. O quão sortuda esse fato me faz ser? Muitas pessoas que possuíam o mesmo problema que eu, mal tinham chances de sonhar um dia em ver a cura. Quantas perderam as esperanças e sofreram a frustração de saber que nunca mais seriam livres novamente?

O pensamento me fez estremecer, apressando meus dedos a fecharem de uma vez por todas a blusa, escondendo a marca viva de minha cirurgia.

Desci às escadas de forma apressada, empurrando no meio do caminho o presente de Edward dentro da mochila, sentindo a estranha e desesperada necessidade de encontrar seus olhos muito verdes aguardando pelos meus.

[...]

Como era de se esperar, a rua de casa estava coberta de finas crostas de gelo e poças de lama. Minha mãe, sempre tão exagerada, me fez trocar as botas por meu par de galochas de joaninhas, reforçando que eu ficaria mais segura usando calçados próprios para o clima do dia. Tentou me enfiar em mais um casaco, mas eu me desvencilhei, informando que já estava agasalhada o suficiente para sair.

"Mas, querida, e se o tempo esfriar durante o dia?" ela ainda tentou argumentar, quando estávamos na porta de casa.

"Mãe, eu estou bem protegida, ok? Além disso, sempre levo um casaco extra na mochila, caso o tempo mude." apontei para minha bolsa, suspirando alto. "Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."

"Só não quero que pegue um resfriado, meu amor." senti seus lábios macios tocando a pele de minha testa. "Falando nisso, tomou seu coquetel e as vitaminas após o café?" balancei a cabeça, controlando a vontade de revirar os olhos diante da exagerada preocupação de Renée.

"Boa garota. Tenha um bom dia na aula, meu anjo." disse enquanto alisava meus cabelos com carinho, empurrando algumas mechas rebeldes para trás de minha orelha.

"Obrigada, mãe. Até mais tarde."

"Até mais, meus amores!" sibilou Renée após dar um beijo cálido em meu pai.

"Eu sei, eu sei, preciso admitir que ela está impossível hoje." Charlie comentou, lendo meus pensamentos, assim que nós entramos em sua viatura. "Sua mãe me acordou às 5 da manhã para que eu colocasse as correntes nos pneus do carro, porque ouviu no rádio ontem a noite que as estradas estariam escorregadias hoje, por causa do gelo."

"Ainda bem que eu não sou a única vítima dela." esbocei um riso sem graça, virando o rosto em direção à janela para apreciar a visão da estrada cercada por paredões de árvores que nos seguiam durante todo o percurso. Tudo era tão... _verde._ Não que eu não gostasse, ou não achasse bonito, mas às vezes eu sentia que havia me mudado para um planeta alienígena.

"E então, Bells, como vão as coisas na escola?" meu pai perguntou casualmente, sem desviar a atenção dos quilômetros de asfalto molhado que nos esperava pela frente.

"Hum... bem, eu acho. Tenho uma pilha de deveres de casa e ainda não consegui arrumar um jeito de gostar de Biologia. É tão, argh, complicado!" ele riu quando minha voz saiu transtornada pela indignação. Olhou-me de relance e seu riso aumentou ao notar que eu mantinha o rosto franzido em uma careta aborrecida.

"Isso é normal, princesa, há sempre uma disciplina na escola que você vai odiar e achar a pior matéria do mundo. Assim como há aquela que você adora e que os assuntos são entendidos com mais clareza."

"Literatura. Nossa, pai, é tão simples e fácil. Queria poder dizer o mesmo de Biologia. E Álgebra. Ungh!"

"Não sou muito bom em Biologia, devo confessar, mas posso te dar uma forcinha em Álgebra, o que acha? Podemos estudar hoje, depois do jantar, se você quiser."

"Hum.. obrigada, pai, mas Edward já está me ajudando com as matérias de Biologia e de Álgebra também." murmurei naturalmente, distraída com o calorzinho gostoso que corria pelo interior do carro graças ao aquecedor pequeno.

"Ah, claro, _Edward_." algo na maneira como Charlie pronunciara o nome dele chamou minha atenção e eu o encarei, confusa.

"O que foi?" perguntei e recebi como reposta uma negativa de cabeça de meu pai.

"Nada, princesa." ele tratou de se apressar em dizer, mas eu não caí em sua desculpa furada. Charlie era como eu, um _péssimo_ mentiroso. "Só estava pensando... como... como estão as coisas entre você e o Edward?"

"Bem..." falei reticente, não entendendo onde meu pai queria chegar com essa conversa estranha.

"Ah!" ele soltou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, concentrado na estrada que estava mesmo fácil para se deslizar naquela manhã. "Você e ele... bem, não aconteceu mais nada entre vocês dois depois do que houve no, hum, no baile?" minhas mãos ficaram subitamente suadas e eu senti minhas bochechas arderem diante da pergunta. Charlie notou meu constrangimento e deixou claro que eu poderia não falar, se não quisesse, mas, por Deus, ele era meu pai e aquele que eu compartilhava meus segredos desde que me entendia por gente.

"Edward... bem, ele... me _beijou_. Na lagoa. Algumas semanas atrás." eu soltei, arfante, enterrando os dedos nas alças de minha mochila, que estava sobre meu colo.

Charlie pigarreou alto e eu notei que seu rosto ganhou uma coloração levemente avermelhada após minha confissão.

"Oh... então quer dizer que, hum, isso significa que.. bem, agora você e Edward estão, hum, namorando ou algo assim?" ele demorou uma eternidade para completar a frase e eu soltei um pequeno riso nervoso.

"Não, pai. Edward e eu somos... _amigos_. _Apenas _amigos." por que diabos minha resposta saíra com uma pontinha amarga na voz daquele jeito?

"Ah, sim, apenas amigos... _por enquanto_." Charlie retrucou e eu voltei a encará-lo, confusa, não entendendo o que ele havia falado.

"O que disse, pai?"

"Hum? Ah, disse que _há gelo em tudo quanto é canto_. Foi isso." ele murmurou, de olhos atentos na estrada. Algo em seu meio sorriso me deixara em alerta, porém eu estava preocupada demais com o fato de que aquela simples conversa com meu pai deixou meu coração apertado dentro do peito.

O restante do caminho até a escola foi feito em silêncio, com Charlie concentrado na pista deslizante onde passávamos enquanto eu deixava minha mente vagar para o local que havia retratado no desenho que estava cuidadosamente guardado dentro de minha mochila, relembrando a maneira como o garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhar da cor do mar me fazia sorrir e transformava o que era complicado em algo simples, como o vento que soprava do lado de fora e agitava as folhas geladas das árvores que passavam diante dos meus olhos como um borrão esverdeado.

[...]

Charlie demorou quase dez minutos a mais do que o costume para fazer o caminho até a _Forks High School_, mas apesar disso, ao chegar à escola, encontrei-a praticamente vazia. Não havia muitos carros no estacionamento e os corredores do campus estavam desertos. Despedi-me de meu pai com um rápido aceno e resolvi ir à biblioteca para matar o tempo que ainda restava até o início das aulas.

Ao dobrar em dos longos e, agora, silenciosos corredores, avistei um grupo de alunos reunidos, rindo de forma debochada; de imediato senti um ligeiro temor perpassar meu corpo e tratei de respirar fundo, reconhecendo os rostos que quase sempre sopravam insultos e piadinhas quando nos encontrávamos por um infeliz acaso nos intervalos das aulas. Lauren e Tanya estavam lá, com sorrisos rasgados nos rostos e olhares que não tinham nada de amistosos.

Decidi seguir meu caminho, já esperando pelas palavras maldosas surgindo às minhas costas, porém elas não vieram. Estava quase agradecendo a Deus por eles terem me ignorado, porém levei um susto que deixou um grito preso na garganta ao notar uma das garotas do grupo me impedindo de dar um passo a frente.

Era Lauren, a mesma menina que me perseguia gratuitamente desde o segundo em que pus os pés naquela escola.

"Ora, ora, se não é a estranha da FHS. Onde está seu novo amiguinho, cansou de andar com um alienígena como você?" ela despejou de forma ferina, lançando um olhar de desdém em minha direção. Atrás delas, Tanya, três garotas e dois rapazes riram como hienas ao redor de sua presa.

Tentei recuar e sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, porém a loira que interceptava meu caminho me segurou pela alça da mochila, cortando meu plano de fuga.

"Hey, onde pensa que vai? Estou falando com você, por que não me responde? Será que é tão _burra_ assim que não sabe falar?"

"M-me solta!" resmunguei com um arfar alto, pedindo baixinho para que alguém passasse e me tirasse daquela situação constrangedora.

"Olhem só, pessoal, ela sabe falar!" Lauren provocou, arrancando mais alguns risos do grupinho de idiotas que a seguia. O que havia de engraçado em humilhar as pessoas daquela forma? "Por um momento achei que você fosse muda ou mentalmente perturbada, mas vejo que é apenas mal educada. Onde aprendeu esses modos, estranha, com seu amiguinho doente?"

"Me solta, Lauren! Me solta agora!" rosnei tentando imprimir meu tom mais raivoso, que saiu mais parecido com um miado de súplica; fiz força com o braço, na intenção de tirar os dedos pegajosos da loira de cima de mim, mas não obtive sucesso. Ela estava praticamente com a mão grudada na alça de minha bolsa.

"Você sabe meu nome? Oh meu Deus, talvez um alien como você seja muito mais esperto que imaginava." seus olhos desviaram dos meus e recaíram sobre o caderno de desenhos que eu segurava com força junto ao peito, como um escudo. "O que é isso, estranha?"

"Não toca nele!" adverti a Lauren, quando ela fez menção de puxar o caderno para si. Porém ela não era do tipo de pessoa que desistia tão facilmente.

"Me dá isso aqui, ET!"

"Não, aí não tem nada que interesse a você!"

"Oh, você consegue falar mais de duas palavras, que chocante, alien! Me dá esse maldito caderno... AGORA!" a loira maldosa gritou a última palavra com triunfo, pois havia conseguido arrancar o objeto de minhas mãos.

Bufei de raiva ao vê-la folheando o caderno de forma violenta, um sorriso cruel crescendo em seu rosto soberbo à medida que os olhos brilhantes passeavam pelas dezenas de folhas cheias de imagens que eu havia rabiscado desde que me mudara de Forks.

"Aw, a estranhazinha gosta de brincar de desenhar. Isso é tão... _patético_." disse, para logo em seguida arrancar uma folha desenhada, me fazendo soltar um gemido sofrido que arranhou minha garganta. Tentei avançar para tomar o caderno das mãos daquela bruxa adolescente, mas fui impedida pelos dois garotos que a acompanhavam.

"Pessoas como você nunca deveriam se misturar com gente como _nós_. Quem disse que poderia vir estudar em uma escola normal se você não é _normal_, estranha?" Lauren perguntou sem me encarar, concentrada demais em puxar e lançar ao vento meus desenhos, espalhando-os pelo chão sujo do corredor.

"Não, não, por favor, não faz isso!" implorei trêmula, sentindo os olhos ardendo de frustração. "Devolve o meu caderno, Lauren, você não tem o direito de fazer isso!"

"Vou facilitar as coisas para você, Isabella, A Estranha. Volta para o planeta de onde você veio, sua ET. Aqui não é lugar para você!" Lauren disparou, terminando de arrancar a última folha de meu caderno e jogando-o no chão de qualquer jeito.

Logo em seguida notei que os garotos não mais me seguravam e desabei no piso imundo, não me importando em ficar de joelhos para recuperar meus desenhos. Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu puxava as folhas amassadas para junto de mim, formando um bolo de papel sujo e rasgado.

Lauren, cruel e arisca, entendeu meu gesto como mais uma oportunidade para completar seu showzinho de horror e não perdeu tempo de humilhar um pouco mais.

"Ops!" disse ao chutar meu caderno para longe, quando eu fiz menção de pegá-lo. Engatinhei até onde o objeto havia parado, respirando fundo para não engasgar com o choro ao perceber uma das amigas da loira afastando o caderno de mim com os pés.

"Você é divertida, estranha. Podemos fazer isso para sempre?" ela ironizou, empurrando o caderno novamente para longe de mim, aproveitando para pisar em algumas folhas que cruzaram seu caminho. Meu peito doeu e eu senti a cabeça começar a latejar por conta do choro contido.

"Parem, _p-por favor_." implorei em um fio de voz, já sem forças para lutar contra a humilhação. Talvez eu devesse apenas ficar parada ali no meio e esperar que eles cansassem daquela brincadeirinha nada engraçada.

"Vamos lá, ET, está ficando engraçado!" Tanya incitou, batendo palminhas no ar enquanto sacudia o caderno com os pés bem diante dos meus olhos.

Mas eu estava sem vontade sequer para implorar; só queria que alguém me acordasse e dissesse que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Por que isso estava acontecendo? O que eu havia feito de tão grave para provocar tamanha raiva insensata das pessoas? Talvez eles tivessem razão, eu não pertencia àquele lugar, pois nunca entenderia como aqueles garotos e garotas podiam achar divertido fazer mal uns aos outros.

Meus olhos estavam turvos devido ao choro prendia com o pouco de autocontrole que ainda restava em mim; podia jurar que meu coração iria perfurar a pele tamanho o vigor de suas batidas causadas pela dor da humilhação e injustiça que estava sofrendo.

_Alguém me leva para casa. Por favor, tirem daqui, eu só quero ir para casa. _

"Que _merda_ é essa que está acontecendo aqui?" a voz de Emmett McCarty me tirou do transe e eu ergui os olhos para fitá-lo, rezando para que ele pudesse ser aquele que iria me ajudar.

Eu não aguentaria mais um segundo caso ele se juntasse ao grupo de Lauren para me atormentar.

"Bella? Oh meu Deus, você está bem?" foi a vez de Rosalie surgir em meu campo visual, me fitando com notável preocupação. Ajudou-me a levantar e afagou meus braços com carinho, provavelmente notando a palidez latente que pintava meu rosto.

"Até quando vocês vão achar que esse tipo de brincadeira é engraçada, hein? É cruel tratar as pessoas desse jeito!" Rose rosnou, me abraçando com gentileza.

"Está tudo bem, Bells?" Emmett perguntou de maneira gentil e eu entortei o nariz com medo de desabar no choro assim que abrisse a boca para falar.

"Meus.. d-desenhos, p-por favor..." balbuciei em uma voz retorcida e suspirei alto, tentando engolir as lágrimas e os soluços traidores que insistiam em saltitar para fora.

"Estão todos aqui, não se preocupe." ele murmurou tentando me tranquilizar, guardando os papéis, agora totalmente amarrotados, de volta no caderno sujo de poeira.

"Olhem só para isso, a _Santa_ Rosalie ajudando a estranha da escola. Que tocante!"

"Cala a boca, Lauren! Já chega, eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz e nem olhar para sua cara. Some daqui, agora!"

"_Ela_ é quem deveria sumir da merda dessa escola!" Lauren retrucou apontando o dedo em minha direção. Involuntariamente eu encolhi os olhos, voltando a abraçar meu caderno como se ele fosse um escudo.

"O que ela fez para você, me diz?"

"Essa garota não pertence a isso aqui, não percebe? Ela é _estranha_, nunca frequentou uma escola regular e ainda por cima agora é amiga de um garoto que _matou _a própria irmã." de alguma forma, as palavras de Lauren me atingiram como um golpe de faca bem no centro da barriga. Senti meu rosto empalidecer e as pernas fraquejarem, a ponto de quase me derrubarem no chão. Se Rosalie não estivesse me segurando certamente já estaria de cara no piso frio e encardido.

"Some daqui, Lauren! Sumam todos daqui agora! E fiquem sabendo que vou contar o que houve ao diretor!"

"Você é uma tremenda puxa-saco, Rosalie!" Lauren cuspiu.

"SUMAM. DAQUI. AGORA!" Rose esbravejou, lívida de raiva. Algo em seu timbre irado afastou os abutres, que fizeram o caminho contrário ao nosso, rindo alto e cochichando algo que eu agradeci aos céus por não ser capaz de compreender.

"Meu Deus, você está pálida!" a loira que me segurava sibilou, voltando a usar seu tom suave. Tocou em meu rosto frio como um bloco de gelo.

"Acho que é melhor levá-la à enfermaria. Ela está parecendo um fantasma." Emmett sugeriu e eu travei no meio do caminho.

"Não, eu q-quero... ficar sozinha."

"Bella, você não está bem. Talvez seja melhor irmos à enfermaria e-"

"Bella?" uma voz rouca e que constantemente causava reações ao meu corpo tocou meus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo curiosa e preocupada. Arrisquei fitar o dono daquele timbre de soslaio e avistei uma pequena ruga começando a surgir no vão entre suas sobrancelhas.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu senti uma onda de alívio neutralizando o tremor e o pânico que corriam em minhas veias.

"O que houve?" Edward perguntou e eu voltei a baixar a cabeça, balançando-a de forma negativa, em falso desprendimento.

"Lauren e a sua turminha aprontaram novamente. Eles... _ela_ tomou o caderno de Bella e arrancou todas as folhas. Nós a encontramos caída no chão, enquanto eles zombavam dela." Rosalie explicou, provocando um enorme rubor de constrangimento em minha face.

"Merda! Eu vou... eu vou _matá-la!_" Edward murmurou, dando um soco na parede, o que acabou me assustando ainda mais. Encarei-o chocada e Emmett surgiu ao seu lado, pedindo para que ele tivesse calma.

"Como você quer que eu tenha calma, Emmett? Bella não fez nada a essas garotas, por que elas insistem em persegui-la?!"

"Isso vai ser resolvido, Edward, vou fazer uma queixa formal ao diretor da escola e Lauren e os amigos serão suspensos!" Rosalie informou.

"Ainda não basta para mim." ele respondeu seco, mas tentou se conter, provavelmente notando meu estado de choque, parada feito um poste no meio do corredor.

"Você está bem?" perguntou se aproximando com cautela, as mãos fechadas em punho como se temesse que eu fugisse caso ele fizesse algum movimento em falso.

"E-eu... só quero sair daqui." consegui murmurar, engolindo audivelmente.

"Você deveria ir à enfermaria, Bella. Ainda está muito pálida." Rosalie insistiu e eu neguei com a cabeça.

"V-vou ficar bem, Rose." disse, sentindo novamente a onda de choro tentar me invadir, forçando a barreira que formei em minha garganta com cada vez mais vontade. "Muito, hum, obrigada."

"Obrigado por ajudá-la, Rose. Emmett." Edward murmurou de maneira sincera e começou a se afastar quando notou que eu tropecei para longe dali.

"Fique bem, Bella." ainda ouvi Rosalie sibilar, porém não fiz questão de responder, já que estava prestes a ter uma crise de choro. Eu estava cega pelas lágrimas e quase não acreditei que havia sido capaz de encontrar o caminho até a biblioteca.

Os passos de Edward atrás de mim eram apressados, urgentes.

Passei pela entrada como um jato, ignorando o cumprimento amistoso de Eve; perambulei meio zonza pelos corredores e parei no penúltimo, escuro e silencioso, arfando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona inteira. Meu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, eu me sentia como se houvesse levado uma surra.

Palavras doíam tanto quanto palmadas. Machucavam a mente e, principalmente, a _alma_. Havia alguma coisa em minha garganta, um bolo que crescia a cada segundo e que ameaçava me sufocar. Eu queria gritar, até perder a voz se fosse preciso para aplacar o buraco que devorava meu peito com fome.

"Bella" ouvi Edward chamar em um sussurro às minhas costas e mordi os lábios com força, encarcerando um gemido incomodado que arriscava escapar. "_Por favor, olha para mim._"

**Breathe - He is We***

Algo em seu timbre – talvez o pedido desesperado que entrelaçava suas palavras – fez com que meus joelhos fraquejassem; a barreira que impedia o choro de vazar rompeu de uma vez só e sem esperar por uma permissão, eu girei nos calcanhares e corri para seus braços, que, para minha surpresa, me rodearam com a gentileza e o carinho do qual tanto necessitava.

E foi então que libertei toda a raiva, tristeza, frustração e medo que contive com bravura dentro de mim durante aquele episódio que eu gostaria de apagar de minha mente. Chorei alto, um dolorido protesto de meu corpo a tudo que vivera injustamente, sufocando os soluços que emergiam de minha garganta no peito de Edward, que me segurava como se não existissem nada nem ninguém no mundo além de mim.

Por que doía tanto? Por que precisava _ferir_ tanto daquele jeito?

"Shh, Bella, está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo." Edward sibilou quando meus soluços foram diminuindo conforme o choro cessava. Seus lábios roçaram de leve em minha testa, enquanto seus dedos arrastavam-se em minhas costas, em um carinho acalentador que contribuía para que eu me acalmasse.

"Isso... _nunca_ vai acabar, Edward. Eu vou ser para sempre a estranha dessa escola, a garota que não deveria estar aqui por ser considerada diferente." despejei quando fui capaz de murmurar algo coerente, fugando alto e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"Bella, olha para mim e escuta-"

"Não!" interrompi-o, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo. "Você não vê que isso tudo vai continuar até que eu desista? Bem, eu desisto! Não sou como as garotas dessa escola e nunca serei. Para quê insistir em algo que não vai nos levar a lugar algum? Eu cansei."

"Realmente você não chega nem perto de ser igual a qualquer garota dessa escola, Bella." ele disparou e por um segundo eu engoli seco, sentindo a mágoa voltar a preencher meu coração. Por Deus, não! Não iria aguentar mais nenhuma humilhação, ainda mais da parte de Edward.

Meu corpo estava rígido e eu já começava a me afastar, porém, ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos quando me notou recuar e emparelhou nossos olhos, buscando minha atenção com aquele tom de verde assustador que brilhava em suas íris de forma hipnotizante. Seu polegar acariciou minhas bochechas, limpando um filete de lágrimas que eu voltei a derramar sem perceber e ele me lançou um meio sorriso que deixou meu coração bambo dentro do peito.

"Sabe por que eu disse isso? Porque você é _muito mais_ do que qualquer garota idiota dessa porcaria de escola. É a menina mais doce, meiga e engraçada que eu já conheci. E a mais linda também." Edward sussurrou a última frase e de repente seus olhos recaíram sobre meus lábios secos e trêmulos.

Suspirei fundo ao sentir seus dedos tocando de leve a pele enrugada de minha boca e engoli um soluço; àquela altura, as batidas de meu coração reverberavam de maneira obscena em meus ouvidos.

"_Você é linda, Bella_." repetiu baixinho, causando arrepios involuntários em minha pele.

Seu nariz encontrou o meu em um carinho suave, temeroso. Nossas respirações se cruzaram e eu logo percebi seu toque lançando ondas de alívio e paz para cada canto do meu corpo. Quando seus lábios cobriram os meus, soltei a respiração de uma vez só, rendida e emocionada. Lágrimas de conforto ainda escorreram por meu rosto, salgando o beijo inocente e foi a minha vez de segurá-lo como se não existisse mais nada no mundo além dele.

Sua boca mal se movia sobre a minha e eu podia jurar que passamos uma eternidade apenas com os lábios colados, experimentando a doce sensação que aquilo causava. Era tudo tão delicado, desde a maneira como seu polegar brincava com a curva de minhas bochechas coradas até o jeito como um de seus braços me rodeava, formando uma prisão segura e aconchegante.

"Oh meu Deus!" ouvi alguém murmurar ao longe, quebrando a aura mágica que nos cercava. Afastei-me atordoada, apoiando as mãos no peito de Edward para voltar a me estabilizar.

Eve nos fitava com ao mesmo tempo embaraçada e consternada. Seus olhos passearam por mim e subiram até Edward e ela lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria... Bom, é que eu vi como você passou pela entrada bastante alterada, Bella, e achei melhor verificar se estava tudo, hum, bem." ela retrucou sem graça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira desconfortável.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora, obrigado por se preocupar." Edward disse e eu escondi o rosto em seu peito, um pouco envergonhada.

"Não foi nada. É, hum, só não posso permitir que vocês fiquem aqui durante o período de aula. Lamento, são as regras."

"Claro, já estávamos de saída. Vamos?" fitou-me e eu mordi os lábios em relutância.

"Eu... não quero ir para aula. Não agora." falei ainda com a voz um pouco embargada. Minha confissão pareceu ter tocado Eve, que me encarou compreensivamente.

"Ok, eu não costumo fazer isso, mas vou abrir uma exceção. Podem ficar por aqui, desde que em silêncio. Matar aula de vez em quando faz bem." Eve riu e me lançou uma piscadela cúmplice.

"Obrigada, Eve." sorri tímida e ela acenou gentilmente antes de voltar ao seu posto na bancada em frente à porta frontal da biblioteca.

Edward escolheu a mesa mais distante da fileira de lugares disponíveis para leitura e nós sentamos, dessa vez um ao lado do outro. Pegou minha mochila e colocou-a na cadeira à nossa frente, enquanto observava o que restara de caderno de desenhos. Mais calma, agrupei as folhas amassadas, passando as palmas das mãos na tentativa de desamarrotá-las; em certo momento, ele segurou meu pulso com extrema delicadeza e passou a fazer o serviço de desdobrar meus desenhos, me dando um riso ingênuo e acolhedor.

Não dissemos uma palavra sequer pelo resto do tempo que ficamos naquela biblioteca, muito mais concentrados na tarefa de recuperar minhas folhas com desenhos, absortas demais na sensação estranhamente familiar que aquilo nos proporcionava. De vez em quando eu arriscava uma olhadela em sua direção e ele me devolvia com um sorriso gentil nos lábios finos.

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi não me importava mais com Lauren e suas amigas maldosas, ou qualquer outra pessoa daquela escola, pois eles não sabiam quem eu era, nem ao menos se deram ao trabalho de me conhecer. Quem verdadeiramente importava para mim era aquele garoto ruivo e de olhar perdido, que de uma forma que eu não conseguia compreender, ganhava vida quando encontrava o meu. Eu sabia agora que _tudo_ ficaria bem, como Edward havia prometido há poucos minutos atrás.

_Eu_ iria ficar bem, pois o tinha ao meu lado.

[...]

Rosalie cumpriu o que havia prometido e denunciara Lauren e os amigos ao diretor da escola; todos eles foram suspensos por alguns pares de dias. Apesar disso, eu não me sentia feliz ou aliviada, diferentemente de meus pais, que acharam essa a atitude mais correta para acabar de vez com aquele fatídico caso.

Como era de se esperar, Renée foi a quem mais reagiu com o fato de eu ter sofrido _bullying_ na escola outra vez. Participou de conversas com a direção da escola, discutiu com Charlie e chegou mesmo a cogitar a ideia de uma nova mudança para outro lugar longe de Forks. Aquilo era tentador, eu não podia negar, mas ao mesmo tempo, bastava que eu cogitasse a possibilidade de ir para longe daquela cidade verde ao extremo, já sentia uma espetada no peito que me dizia que me só me dava a certeza de que eu não poderia ir embora dali. _Não agora_.

Diante de meus problemas escolares, fora sugerido aos meus pais que procurassem apoio psicológico para me ajudar a atravessar por aquela fase difícil de minha vida. Claro que recusei de todas as formas frequentar um consultório psiquiátrico. Não era _eu_ quem precisava de tratamento e sim quem gastava tempo e energia para fazer maldades às pessoas inocentes.

Minha mãe ainda tentou insistir em me levar para algumas conversas com especialistas, mas meu pai – visualizando um provável confronto entre mim e Renée – interviu, me fazendo agradecer aos Céus por tê-lo sempre ao meu lado, para me ajudar nas horas mais difíceis.

"Sua mãe só quer o seu bem, minha princesa. E ela não vai medir esforços para que isso aconteça." Charlie me disse certa noite, quando nós estávamos deitados no chão de meu quarto observando a luz fina da lua entrando pelas fretas de minha janela entreaberta.

"Eu sei, pai. Queria apenas que mamãe entendesse que eu vou ficarei muito melhor se ela parasse de insistir em me trancafiar em um consultório psiquiátrico como se eu fosse uma pessoa mentalmente perturbada." suspirei, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça para melhor analisar os pontinhos brilhantes que dançavam no céu de veludo azul escuro.

"Bella, querida, a mamãe pode entrar?" Renée interrompeu minha pequena conversa com meu pai e surgiu no quarto carregado de penumbra, me fitando com um brilho arrependido no olhar. "Será que há um espacinho vago para mim aí nesse chão?" ela perguntou receosa e eu apenas sorri, abrindo os braços como sempre fazia quando era apenas uma menininha de seis anos.

Meu pai abriu um riso largo assim que Renée abriu caminho e se colocou ao meu lado, passando um dos braços ao redor de minha cintura. Plantou um beijo em minha têmpora e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas sincero; foi a minha vez de abraçá-la com força, sentindo as batidas de seu coração ecoando em meu ouvido quando deitei minha cabeça em seu peito aconchegante.

"Você é o meu bem mais precioso, meu anjo. E eu não suporto a ideia de ver você sofrendo novamente." a voz sempre suave de minha mãe escapou embargada e eu apertei ainda mais meus braços em sua cintura.

"Eu amo você, mãe. Me desculpe."

"Desculpar você? Pelo quê, minha querida? Deus, você não fez absolutamente nada do qual precise pedir desculpas!" Renée murmurou, me dando um beijo estalado no alto da cabeça. "Você é tudo que eu tenho nesse mundo, Bella. Por você, eu seria capaz de dar minha vida se isso a mantivesse bem e feliz. Eu te amo, meu anjo."

Voltei a deitar a cabeça no peito de minha mãe e ela enroscou os dedos em meus cabelos, fazendo pequenos carinhos com suas mãos delicadas. Charlie envolveu a nós duas com seu abraço desengonçado, mas muito protetor e ficamos assim pelo resto da noite, observando as estrelas e a lua lá fora brilhando no céu.

Pequenos flocos de neve logo começaram a despencar, apenas pontinhos que dançavam no ar frio da noite e grudavam nas árvores carecas, transformando pouco a pouco toda a paisagem em um grande cobertor branco.

[...]

Todas as minhas lembranças relacionadas ao _Valentine's day_ provinham dos tempos em que eu ainda ocupava um leito na ala de pediatria do hospital geral de Seattle; e ao contrário do que poderia parecer, não eram nem um pouco tristes ou sofridas.

Lembro muito bem de como o dia de São Valentim era comemorado; os enfermeiros enfeitavam os corredores com balões de gás em formato de coração e espalhavam bilhetinhos com palavras de amor e carinho em cada cama de todos os pacientes da ala. Kim e eu gostávamos de fazer _tsurus_ coloridos para distribuir para as crianças da pediatria e eu amava ver no rosto de cada uma delas a felicidade estampada quando recebiam o pássaro animado rabiscado de frases esperançosas e revigorantes.

Charlie costumava preparar surpresas para mim e para Renée nesse dia em especial. Sempre me acordava com uma rosa branca e uma caixa de bombons de chocolate, os quais eu estava liberada pelos médicos para saborear por se tratar de uma ocasião atípica e importante. Passávamos o _Valentine's day_ inteiro juntos, assistindo nossas séries favoritas na tv. No fim do dia, meu pai carinhosamente levava a mim e a mamãe para um jantar na cantina do hospital e eu mais uma vez estava liberada para comer doce e tomar um copo de refrigerante. Eu só tinha esse tipo de autorização para comer e beber porcarias três vezes no ano: no Natal, em meu aniversário e no dia de São Valentim.

Após o jantar com meus pais, eu voltava ao meu leito no fim do imenso corredor da ala de pediatria do hospital, ouvindo meu pai sussurrando a letra de "_Little Child_" dos Beatles e me rodopiando no ar de um jeito que me fazia rir alegremente.

Eram esses os momentos que me faziam adorar tanto o Valentine's day, principalmente quando Charlie me colocava sobre seus pés e me girava lentamente cantando a letra de uma de minhas canções favoritas de infância.

Naquela manhã fria e preguiçosa de Forks fui despertada pelo som de uma melodia mais do que conhecida que rapidamente içou um sorriso gigante em meus lábios. Tratei de espantar o sono e sentei na ponta de minha cama, cobrindo o rosto corado com as mãos ao notar Charlie ensaiando passos de dança pelo cômodo no mesmo compasso da canção conhecida dos Beatles.

"_Little child, little child, little child, won't you dance with me? __I'm so sad and lonely, baby take a chance with me…" _meu pai cantarolou desafinado e eu gargalhei, sentindo as bochechas aquecidas ao notar seus passos desengonçados riscando o assoalho de meu quarto.

"Vamos lá, princesa, venha dançar comigo." papai pediu, estendendo a mão em minha direção. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu aceitei sua oferta e pulei em seus pés, rindo como a garotinha que eu sempre seria nos braços dele.

"_When you're by my side you're the only one. Don't you run and hide just come on, come on. __So come on, come on, come on…_" cantei fora do tom seguindo meu pai e nós gargalhamos juntos enquanto dávamos pequenas voltas desordenadas por meu quarto ao som da música.

"Feliz dia de São Valentim, princesa." Charlie sorriu e beijou minha testa com carinho, pinicando minha pele com seu bigode espesso. Sorri e abracei-o com força, ganhando um afago desajeitado na cabeça do jeito que eu tanto adorava.

Como sempre, tomamos café juntos, as delícias de Renée enchendo meus olhos – e minha barriga – com um apetite fora do comum. Por se tratar de um sábado, nossos planos para o dia especial consistiam a passeios no parque e uma sessão de cinema no final da tarde. Charlie e eu pulamos na frente de minha mãe e começamos a discutir sobre qual filme iríamos assistir naquele dia.

Acabamos optando por uma comédia, que não faria nem eu e nem Renée chorar e nem meu pai morrer de tédio.

"Dá próxima vez eu juro que vou escolher o filme sozinha. Vocês sequer pediram minha opinião!" minha mãe protestou, se juntando à mesa para tomar café, após preparar uma rodada de _waffles_ com geleia de morango. "Bella, meu bem, por que não convida Edward para ir conosco ao parque?" Renée sugeriu distraidamente e eu senti a comida descer arranhando garganta abaixo.

"Hum... acho que não seria uma boa ideia. Q-quer dizer, o avô de Edward está na cidade e, bem, ele tem passado seu tempo livre ficando com o sr. Cullen." eu informei, baixando os olhos para meu prato cheio melecado de geleia.

"Oh, claro, eu ouvi alguns comentários sobre o assunto. Você já o conheceu, querida?"

"N-não, mãe. O sr. Cullen chegou à cidade há apenas três dias e, bom, como Edward e eu não nos falamos desde o que houve na semana passada, eu ainda não conheci seu avô."

Não havia sido de propósito, apenas uma infeliz coincidência o afastamento natural que ocorreu entre mim e Edward após o incidente com Lauren. Eu fiquei ocupada demais tentando convencer meus pais, o diretor e a assistente social da escola de que estava bem e não precisava de qualquer auxílio para superar aquele trauma. Por sua vez, ele foi obrigado a faltar um dia de aula, para visitar a mãe na clínica onde ela estava internada.

Nos encontramos algumas vezes, além das aulas que tínhamos em comum, e ele me contara que seu avô chegaria naquela semana. Eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto naquele dia, seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso constante dançava em seus lábios. Após isso, eu apenas o encontrava durante as disciplinas que fazíamos juntos e trocávamos pouco mais do que meia dúzia de frases e piadinhas cúmplices que nos deixavam rindo como dois bobos.

Eu sentia uma tremenda falta de Edward e de sua presença constante ao meu lado, além do modo como ele me deixava segura e me transmitia paz. Muitas vezes cheguei a cogitar deixar algum tipo de mensagem em seu perfil no _Facebook,_ porém era covarde demais e sequer tinha coragem de adicioná-lo como meu amigo na rede social, mesmo sabendo que ele já era meu amigo na vida real.

"Pronta para irmos, princesa?" Charlie chamou, me tirando do devaneio que eu quase sempre mergulhava quando o assunto em questão era Edward.

"C-claro, pai, eu vou escovar os dentes e tomar meus remédios. Volto em cinco minutos." disse, subindo as escadas correndo.

Entrei em meu quarto e peguei o celular que estava jogado em cima da cama, digitando uma mensagem rápida, sem ao menos saber o que estava fazendo. Edward e eu havíamos trocado nossos números de telefone em um dia monótono de aula e passamos metade do tempo digitando e enviando _sms_ um para o outro. Quase fomos pegos quando eu ri alto demais de uma piada que ele havia me mandado e nós encerramos nossa troca de mensagens de texto por ali.

E agora eu estava escrevendo qualquer coisa que pudesse enviar a ele para lhe informar de que fazia falta em minha vida.

**Hey, como estão as coisas? Espero que bem. :) Acho que a gente se vê na segunda. Divirta-se com seu avô. Beijos, Bella. PS: eu sinto sua falta. **

Antes que pudesse me arrepender do que estava fazendo, cliquei no botão de enviar e larguei o celular de volta na cama, saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás. Passei no banheiro, escovei os dentes e tomei meus remédios, voltando a correr enquanto descia as escadas.

Estava arfando ao chegar ao andar debaixo e precisei convencer minha mãe de que estava tudo bem e que não estava me sentindo mal. Nós saímos para o passeio no parque e eu tentei com todas as forças ignorar o impulso de dar meia volta e buscar o celular que ficou abandonado em minha cama, esperando por uma resposta de um certo garoto ruivo de cabelos amarrotados que vivia constantemente rondando meus sonhos.

[...]

Fora um dia divertido. O passeio no parque e a ida ao cinema haviam sido engraçadas e ao final do dia eu sentia minha barriga dolorida de tanto rir do jeito descoordenado de minha mãe e de sua interação com meu pai. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas ainda assim – de alguma forma – se completavam. Era lindo poder ver o amor de ambos tão vivo e forte a cada dia que passava.

"E então, as duas madames aceitam jantar fora comigo nessa noite especial?" Charlie perguntou assim que chegamos à nossa casa. "Fiz reserva no melhor restaurante da cidade!"

"Oh querido!" Renée exultou de felicidade, batendo palminhas no ar como uma criança feliz. Eu ri alto quando ela abraçou meu pai pelo pescoço e beijou-o no rosto com carinho.

"E então, minha criança? Não está feliz com a novidade?" perguntou Charlie.

"Hum... eu acho que vou recusar o convite essa noite, pai."

"Como, Bells?" ele insistiu confuso e eu franzi o nariz de forma cansada.

"Foi um dia maravilhoso e eu estou exausta, sabe. Prefiro ficar em casa, se não se importam."

"Bom," meu pai coçou a cabeça, um pouco surpreso com minha reação e eu notei o olhar tristonho de Renée. "vou ligar para o restaurante para ver se posso transferir nossa reserva para a semana que vem, quem sabe-"

"Não!" eu gritei, segurando-o pela manga de sua camisa quando ele já se preparava para pegar o telefone. "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor: por que você e a mamãe não vão jantar essa noite?"

"E deixar você sozinha, Bella?" minha mãe retrucou, quase ofendida.

"Mãe, escuta, eu não sou mais uma criancinha de seis anos. Posso muito bem sobreviver a algumas horas sozinha em casa em um sábado a noite. Além do mais, é _Valentine's day_, você e papai merecem uma comemoração especial. Por favor, vão ao jantar. Eu prometo que vou ficar bem."

"Você tem certeza?" Renée perguntou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e me fitando com atenção.

"Tenho seus celulares, juro por Deus que ligo se algo acontecer."

"Promete que vai ligar e não tentar resolver as coisas do seu jeito primeiro?"

"Mãe-" rolei os olhos e deixei os ombros caírem para frente, o que fez Charlie gargalhar e Renée dar um tapinha estalado em minha bunda.

"Anda, deixe de conversa mole e me ajude a arrumar algo para vestir! Não temos muito tempo." ela murmurou em meu ouvido e eu abri um amplo sorriso, seguindo-a animada rumo ao seu quarto.

Era deveras divertido ajudar minha mãe a se vestir para um jantar de dia dos namorados com meu pai; demos boas risadas enquanto eu a auxiliava na maquiagem, mesmo sabendo que não levava o menor jeito naquele assunto.

Passava das 6 da tarde quando nós descemos, encontrando Charlie já impaciente à nossa espera. Seu olhar brilhou como o de um menino apaixonado quando pousaram na figura de minha mãe e eu me senti como um pequeno cupido ao convencê-los a ter um momento apenas deles naquela noite.

Meus pais partiram logo em seguida, com mamãe gritando seus conselhos e me fazendo prometer pela milionésima vez que eu iria ficar ligar ao menor sinal de perigo. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, me certificando de girar a chave duas vezes, e subi de volta ao meu quarto.

Apenas naquele momento eu voltei a lembrar de meu celular, que permanecia pacientemente acomodado sobre minha colcha de cama. Trêmula, eu o peguei, sentindo as borboletas agitadas em meu estômago ao notar o alerta de nova mensagem brilhando no visor.

**Eu também sinto sua falta, Bella. E mal posso esperar pela segunda. ~ Edward.**

Meu coração batia aceleradamente e eu tinha o sorriso mais estúpido e bobo grudado no rosto. Reli a mensagem algumas dezenas de vezes, suspirando como uma idiota, sentindo uma alegria extrema com aquelas poucas palavras.

Ainda bêbada de felicidade, eu peguei meu novo caderno de desenhos que havia ganhado de Charlie há algumas noites atrás e sentei na borda de minha janela, analisando os raios solares laranja e púrpura se embrenhando pouco a pouco entre os galhos das árvores carecas e cobertas de gotas de orvalho. Fiquei algum tempo ali, rabiscando o movimento suave da madeira pontuda e a forma como as sombras acompanhavam o sol morrendo no horizonte.

Estava totalmente distraída e fui pega de surpresa quando notei uma figura apressada cruzando o caminho de paralelepípedos da entrada de minha casa. O cão enorme ao seu lado cheirava tudo que encontrava pela frente e foi amarrado em um tronco de árvore em frente à varanda, enquanto seu dono parecia travar uma batalha consigo mesmo, ora avançando, ora recuando um passo em direção à campainha.

"Edward..." eu sussurrei, imediatamente largando o caderno no chão e voando pelas escadas até térreo. Por pouco não tropecei em meus próprios pés, tamanha ansiedade que me corroía por dentro.

Abri a porta arfando e o encontrei igualmente ansioso. Seu olhar brincou com o meu por alguns segundos e eu notei a urgência crescendo em suas pupilas. Ao fundo, Max tentava roer a coleira que o prendia e eu não pude deixar de rir ao vê-lo ficar cada vez mais aborrecido por não conseguir se libertar.

"Oi!" Edward murmurou chamando novamente minha atenção. Sorri.

"O-oi!"

"Hum, me desculpe por aparecer assim de repente, Max e eu estávamos passeando e eu achei que seria legal passar aqui e te dar um oi e-"

"Oh..." fui tudo que consegui responder, quando suas palavras morreram no ar com um arfar alto.

Edward me fitou por alguns instantes no mais absoluto em silêncio e eu podia jurar que o vira abrindo e fechando a boca como se tentasse me dizer algo, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo.

"B-bom, é isso, eu tenho que ir agora." ele disse de repente, se afastando. Encarei-o confusa, não entendendo nada daquela visita inesperada e tão breve.

"Edward... está tudo bem?" chamei-o preocupada e isso o fez parar e se voltar para mim novamente.

"Bella, e-eu.. Bem, o que eu queria dizer era que.." ouvi-o bufar irritadiço e passar as mãos nos cabelos com raiva. Deu um passo à frente de modo que nossos olhos voltassem a ficar emparelhados. "Ok, eu vou dizer isso logo de uma vez. Bella, nós... não podemos mais ser amigos. Eu não aguento mais."

Era como se eu tivesse levado um tapa certeiro no rosto. Senti o sangue sumir de minhas bochechas e os lábios começarem a tremular com força. Engoli seco para tentar ser o mais corajosa possível para enfrentar mais uma decepção. A maior de todas.

O que o havia feito mudar de ideia? Em um instante ele estava ali, ao meu lado, prometendo que tudo iria ficar bem e agora simplesmente estava dizendo que não aguentava mais ser meu amigo.

Eu não conseguia entender.

"E-eu... bom, e-eu prometo que não falarei mais com você na escola. Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido, Edward." murmurei visivelmente magoada. "Se era só isso que você tinha para me dizer, eu preciso ir agora. Com licença."

"O quê? Não, Bella, não é nada disso!" me segurou pelo pulso e fechou a porta atrás de mim, de modo que não tivesse como escapar, já que ele estava à minha frente.

"Então é o quê, Edward? Você acabou de me dizer que não aguenta mais ser meu amigo e-"

"Bella, me escuta!" pediu, tocando em meu rosto de maneira gentil. Tentei recuar, mas ele passou a ponta do polegar em minhas bochechas, fazendo-as corar e me deixar minha pele arrepiada. "Eu não paro de pensar em você um minuto sequer. Estou começando a acreditar que enlouqueci, porque tudo que faço invariavelmente me leva a você."

Prendi a respiração ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras e baixei a cabeça, fitando meus próprios pés. Senti seus dedos deslizando por meu queixo e me obrigando a erguê-lo, para que assim eu voltasse a olhá-lo. Um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios e eu notei meus joelhos fraquejarem de leve.

"Quando disse que não podemos mais ser amigos é porque eu não suporto a ideia de ser apenas isso, Bella. Eu quero _mais_." ele sussurrou, devolvendo uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha, sorrindo de maneira receosa. "Eu quero mais disso," voltou a tocar em minhas bochechas, deixando um rastro de calor por onde suas digitais passavam. "Mais disso," seu nariz tocou o meu de leve, em um carinho suave e delicado. "E principalmente, eu quero mais disso aqui." E ele calou um gemido de rendição ao tomar meus lábios com os seus.

Ele me beijava com tanta ternura que eu precisei enviar avisos constantes ao meu cérebro para informar a mim mesma de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo e que não era mais um sonho. Mas a forma como sua boca se moldava perfeitamente à minha tratava de me assegurar de que era tudo a mais pura realidade.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, de maneira relutante, Edward me abraçou com força e afagou meus cabelos, roçando a boca vez ou outra em minha testa, gentil e delicadamente.

Arrisquei fitá-lo e notei um gigantesco riso brilhando em seu rosto, que me fez sorrir em resposta. Ele me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e escorregou novamente os lábios para junto dos meus, sugando o restinho de ar que ainda havia em meus pulmões.

"Quer namorar comigo, Bella?" ele _perguntou_, a boca parcialmente grudada na minha, enquanto nós partilhávamos uma risada alegre.

"Como?" rebati temendo ter ouvido errado.

**My Girl - The Temptations***

"Eu não posso mais ser seu amigo. Já disse, quero muito mais do que isso." apertou minhas mãos nas suas e acariciou as palmas distraidamente. "Então, eu repito: quer namorar comigo?"

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos no mais absoluto silêncio, ao mesmo atordoada e maravilhada com o momento. Por fim, puxei seu rosto para junto do meu, com nossas mãos ainda unidas, e voltei a beijá-lo, roçando nossos lábios seguidas vezes até fazer cócegas.

Ele gargalhou e eu o acompanhei, sentindo meus pés prestes a criarem asinhas e flutuarem no ar pesado da noite que começava a cair.

"Sim."

"Sim, o quê?" ele perguntou, me atiçando, e eu revirei os olhos, fazendo rir alto. Eu amava o som de sua risada e poderia escutá-la para sempre.

"Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada." falei baixinho e ele apontou para os ouvidos, como se não tivesse entendido.

"Me desculpe, eu não ouvi o que você disse, pode repetir mais alto dessa vez?"

"Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada!" gritei e logo em seguida senti meu corpo ser içado no ar. "Oh, meu Deus, você vai me deixar cair!" murmurei apavorada, apertando os dedos em seus ombros com força.

"_Nunca_. Eu nunca vou deixar você cair, Bella." ele sibilou, voltando a me beijar, com mais vontade dessa vez, porém mantendo o ritmo doce de sempre. Me rodopiou várias vezes e cada vez que fazia isso, eu emitia pequenos gritinhos que subiam pelo ar e sumiam por entre os galhos das árvores do jardim.

E ali estava eu, nos braços do garoto que mexia com cada pequeno pedaço de minha pele e literalmente me fazia _voar_.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Guardem as tochas, ancinhos e os bonequinhos de vodu, porque vocês não precisam mais disso. Viu como tudo ficou bem no final? Awwww, Bellinha e Edward são oficialmente namorados *soltando fogos de artifícios ao som de Teenage Dream*<strong>

**Agora vamos falar de coisa séria. O bullying que Bella sofreu infelizmente não é algo que fica apenas na imaginação da autora maluca aqui. Acontece todo o santo dia, a cada hora. Quem aqui não conhece um caso ou quem sabe até já passou por uma situação como a da Bella? É importante saber que não se deve nunca calar e acatar esse tipo de humilhação. É preciso falar, para que as pessoas como a Lauren e os amigos sejam punidos pelo que fizeram! Quem se cala acaba sendo conivente com esse tipo de atitude repugnante. **

**Se alguém aqui já sofreu ou está sofrendo com casos de bullying ou conhece alguém, se caso se sentirem à vontade, usem as reviews para se expressarem. O espaço é todo de vocês!**

**Bom, agora me contem o que acharam? Quero saber tudo!**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido um novo capítulo chega para vocês. Me empolguem me dizendo o que acharam que eu volto aqui rapidinho!**

**É isso, a gente se vê. Fiquem com Max, Edward e Bellinha em sua fofura extrema. **

**Até mais,**

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**

**ps: todos os links das músicas em negrito nesse capítulo estão no tumblr da fic: ****teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com **

**Vale a pena ouvi-las enquanto leem o capítulo :***


	20. Capítulo 18 Teach me how to date

**N/A: oh, oh, oh, I'm aliiiiiive! Sim, isso não é miragem e não, eu não fui traficada pra Turquia! E sim, isso é um novo capítulo de TMHTF entrando na avenida *samba***

**Ô minha gente, primeiramente preciso me desculpar pela falta de update constantes nessa fic, sim, eu sei que vocês sentem uma falta danada dessas duas crianças, e acreditem em mim quando digo que também sinto uma dor no coração quando não consigo upar um novo capítulo com rapidez. Acontece que existe uma palavrinha chaaaaaata chamada inspiração e quando ela foge de mim, Deus, é uma tristeza. E como eu já disse, eu nunca estragaria o amor e a fofura desses dois aqui postando apenas por postar. Perdoem a autora aqui, ok? Juro que faço o que posso!**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que não abandona o barco e me enche de reviews, comentários fofos no twitter, ask e no group no Facebook. Yeah, temos um group no Facebook, mas eu falo sobre isso depois.**

**Vamos lá aos agradecimentos. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada à minha sis Line Lins, que beta isso aqui mesmo com a agenda apertada e que sempre enche os capítulos de TMHTF com comentários surtantes e fofos e hilários também, apesar de que ficar pervando Edward não é lá uma coisa muito legal de ser fazer, viu, dona Line? Humpf pra você hahahaha ILY DEAR SIS S2**

**E um agradecimento mais do que batuta e especial pra pre-reader de TMHTF e **_**madrinha**_** das minhas crianças, minha **_**lovely **_**Laisa. Lovely, obrigada por tá sempre comigo, puxando minha orelha, me mandando ir escrever, pedindo por suas crianças, me enchendo de imagens, músicas do amor e toda a fofura extra que eu preciso para escrever essa fanfic. Você foi uma das primeiras pessoas que conheceu a ideia dessa fic, sabe-se lá quantos anos atrás e desde então vem me apoiando e não largando minha mão, mesmo que as vezes eu demore (e muito) para postar um capítulo. Eu sei que seu capítulo de aniversário tá vindo com um baita de um atraso, mas ele está aqui para você. Muito, muito, muito obrigada por tudo e esse capítulo é para você! ILYSFM *aperta a lovely***

**Credo, falei demais, me desculpem. **

**Enfim, sem mais. Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo.**

**Mwah!**

**p.s: procurem ouvir as músicas que estão em negrito nesse capítulo. Elas dão um clima todo especial para as cenas e não estão aí no capítulo sem um propósito. Vocês encontram os links no tumblr da fic: teachmehowtobelieve (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

**Capítulo 18 – Teach me how to date**

**EPOV**

Eu gostava de vê-la _sorrir_.

De observá-la enquanto mordia os cantos dos lábios e enrugar o nariz de um jeito estranho quando estava curiosa ou indecisa. De ouvi-la falar sempre em um tom muito rápido - como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento - o que a fazia perder o fôlego com muita facilidade.

De como suas mãos pequenas tinham receio de tocar as minhas, ainda que ela agisse sem se dar conta, só para no segundo seguinte afastá-las e me lançar um olhar de soslaio que me dizia em silêncio que eu deveria tomar a iniciativa da próxima vez.

E acima de tudo: eu adorava o modo como suas bochechas viviam constantemente coradas quando eu estava por perto. O tom rosado que tanto me hipnotizava estava sempre presente, um convite irresistível para meus dedos, que teimavam em não se afastar da pele quente que arrepiava à simples sombra de meu toque.

Bella sem querer causava em mim uma estranha _necessidade_ de tocá-la o tempo todo. Bastava que eu estivesse junto a ela para sentir o impulso de manter minhas mãos próximas o suficiente para alcançar seus dedos, a curva de seu antebraço e – claro – as maçãs de seu rosto, minha parte favorita dela. E o fato de saber que agora eu poderia fazer aquilo, abraçá-la como e quando bem quisesse, provocava em mim uma insana vontade de rir, me transformando em um completo _panaca._

Um idiota que não era mais capaz de manter a visão, o tato e todos os outros sentidos longe da garota magricela e de sorriso doce que o fascinava sem perceber.

Naquela noite - após finalmente ter criado coragem para pedi-la em namoro - eu cambaleei de volta para casa, embebido por uma sensação diferente que borbulhava em meu corpo inteiro. Sentia-me leve novamente, como há muito tempo atrás, quando era permitido ser eu mesmo.

Uma época distante, mas que agora parecia mais vívida, graças a uma certa menina de olhar amplo e pés desastrados, que inconscientemente devolvera uma parte de mim que eu jurava não me pertencer mais.

Bella - de alguma forma inexplicável - me _encontrara_ quando nem eu mesmo sabia que estava _perdido_.

Assim que cheguei à minha casa, encontrei o lugar vazio e imerso em um silêncio bem-vindo.

Carlisle como sempre estava enfiado naquele maldito hospital, seu lar e obsessão nos últimos tempos. Meu pai fazia questão de passar praticamente 24 horas por dia afundado em trabalho, uma desculpa esfarrapada para mascarar sua covardia, que o isentava de lidar com os problemas reais de nossa família.

Sua atitude evasiva me incomodava como o inferno, porém eu havia desistido de fazê-lo enxergar aquilo que estava exposto bem na ponta do nariz. Se meu pai preferia se manter cego para tudo o que acontecia em nossas vidas, então, bem, quem era eu para obrigá-lo a agir de modo contrário?

Após o incidente com Bella na escola, mergulhei em um mar de confusão que acabara me tirando o sono por algumas noites. Uma sucessão de acontecimentos invadira minha vida como uma avalanche e fui obrigado a me afastar dela, mesmo não querendo.

Uma nova crise de Esme me levara de volta à clínica onde minha mãe estava internada, apenas para que pudesse vê-la afundada em seu próprio mundo imaginário, que lhe trazia um tipo de conforto ferido e doentio. Era quase impossível descrever o que eu sentia cada vez que a via daquela forma, desorientada, clamando pelo nome de Alice a todo segundo, exigindo a presença de alguém que não mais estava conosco.

"_Alice disse que virá me visitar no sábado, nós vamos ao parque fazer picnic. Quer vir conosco, querido?_" Esme perguntara, abrindo um sorriso largo que deixava sua face sempre tão bonita parecida com a de um fantoche.

E era exatamente isso que ela passara a ser desde que minha irmã se fora: uma boneca inanimada, controlada por suas emoções desgovernadas.

Eu não sabia como agir em momentos como aqueles. E por que deveria saber? Seria aquilo um tipo de punição por aquilo que eu provocara? Se o contrário tivesse acontecido, será que Alice lidaria melhor com o peso do remorso esmagando seus ombros?

As visitas à Esme eram sempre esgotantes. Cada vez que cruzava os portões da clínica e fazia o caminho de volta para casa me sentia como nada mais do que _lixo_. Minha mãe sugava o resto das forças que eu lutava bravamente para manter dentro de mim, quase sempre me obrigando a passar noites intermináveis envolvido em nada mais do que choro e _culpa_.

Uma carga tão grande que eu muitas vezes me questionava quanto tempo seria capaz de suportar antes de sucumbir. Eu não queria fraquejar, mas em certos momentos era _inevitável_.

As coisas começaram a melhorar com a chegada de meu avô a Forks. Ao contrário das outras vezes em que nos visitara, vô Anthony aceitara ficar hospedado em nossa casa, o que me deixara bastante aliviado.

De repente eu não estava mais sozinho naquela mansão fria e silenciosa. Meu avô fizera questão de se manter presente em minha vida desde o primeiro instante em que pusera os pés de volta à cidade.

Carlisle mal dera atenção ao pai, optando em permanecer distante como a estátua de cera que tinha se tornado desde que minha mãe fora internada, e por conta disso eu acabei passando algum tempo sozinho com meu avô.

No começo eu relutei em revelar o caos que minha vida se transformara desde o maldito acidente, entretanto o olhar compreensivo de Anthony me dera coragem para seguir em frente. Logo passei a confessar o inferno em que estava vivendo, praticamente gritando por ajuda.

Meu avô escutara meu desabafo no mais absoluto silêncio e quando eu enfim derramei o ponto final do meu tormento, fui envolvido em um abraço confortável que dizia muito mais do que qualquer discurso de encorajamento.

"_Você é um bom garoto, Edward. Talvez você possa achar o contrário, mas a verdade é essa: nem você ou qualquer outra pessoa é culpada pelo que houve. Apenas aconteceu." meu avô murmurou me dando tapinhas nas costas quando um soluço de rancor traicoeiramente escapou de minha garganta._

"_Ninguém pode ir contra aquilo que já está predestinado a viver, filho. Imagine o caos que seria se nós tivéssemos o livre arbítrio de escolher como e quando morreríamos? O mundo certamente não existiria mais." _

"_Consegue entender isso, Edward? Foi um acidente, um acontecimento inesperado para nós, mas já fadado a ocorrer na vida de Alice desde o momento em que ela veio para esse mundo. Assim como um dia será com você, comigo e com todos no planeta. Simplesmente vai acontecer e não temos nenhum controle disso." Vô Anthony sibilou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos enrugadas, me obrigando a encarar seus olhos azulados. _

"_Só não se martirize mais, menino. Nós estamos aqui para aprender com tudo que vivemos, não para naufragar no primeiro grande golpe que levamos. Pode apostar, eu sei que parece que não vamos dar conta, mas acredite em mim quando digo que todos nós suportamos. Basta que queiramos suportar."_

Com essas palavras de meu avô, eu fui capaz de me reerguer do baque que levei ao encontrar com Esme, secretamente rezando em silêncio para que ela pudesse um dia se reerguer e voltar a ser a mesma de antes. O caminho seria longo e íngreme, mas eu estaria lá para ajudá-la no que fosse preciso.

Mas para isso faltava uma coisa: minha mãe precisava _querer_ seguir em frente. E infelizmente aquilo parecia a última coisa que ela desejava no momento.

Quando eu enfim consegui deixar para trás a tormenta que enfrentava em casa, percebi que era hora de resolver minha situação com relação à Bella.

Estava cansado de passar noites em claros com sua imagem tomando conta dos meus pensamentos, de sua presença tão viva dentro de mim que em certos momentos me deixava com a sensação de que eu estava prestes a _enlouquecer_.

Era _óbvio_ que o quê eu sentia por ela era _muito mais_ do que uma simples amizade. E a constatação desse fato subitamente me fazia querer _mais._

Fora tomado por uma coragem que antes nunca havia existido em mim, que eu segui em direção à casa amarela da garota que perseguia meus sonhos, sem fôlego e sem saber o que dizer. Pensei em desistir e fugir dali como o grande babaca covarde que era, mas assim que eu a vi à minha frente soube que não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Eu _precisava_ dizer a Bella o quê ela era capaz de _provocar_ em mim sem ao menos perceber. Todas as emoções e sensações que ela despertava; e como transmitia a mim uma vontade de _viver_ novamente, de ser um Edward diferente daquele que eu mesmo me deixara transformar diante das adversidades que precisei enfrentar.

De repente ela havia se tornado uma parte tão importante da minha vida que eu já não era mais capaz de ignorar. E principalmente: eu não _queria_.

_"Eu não posso mais ser seu amigo. Já disse, quero muito mais do que isso. Então, eu repito: quer namorar comigo?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Sim, o quê?" _

_"Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada."_

E em um curto espaço de tempo, algumas palavras sussurradas sob resfôlegos e abraços apertados, eu voltei para casa, _respirando_ de novo. Não havia mais o peso nas costas, o remorso e a culpa que constantemente me tiravam o sono. Eu não sentia mais nada além de um alívio tão grande que me atirara direto à exaustão.

Eu mal lembrava a última vez que dormi ininterruptamente e naquela noite enfim pude descansar sem pesadelos reais que me faziam saltar da cama, ofegante e assustado.

Como já era de se esperar, meu avô fora o primeiro – e _obviamente_ o único – a notar minha mudança de comportamento. Aconteceu no dia seguinte à minha visita à casa de Bella, durante o café da manhã.

Meu pai, embora estivesse em casa naquela manhã fria de domingo, preferiu a companhia silenciosa de seus livros e informou que estaria ocupado o dia inteiro no escritório, um aviso sutil de que não queria ser incomodado.

Eu pouco me importei com sua distância habitual, pelo contrário, agradeci mentalmente que estaria livre de sua presença sempre tão negativa e perturbadora.

Assim que entrei na cozinha, com Max em meu encalço tentando morder meu calcanhar – seu modo de me dar bom dia, encontrei meu avô bebericando uma xícara de café recém-preparado enquanto folheava um caderno de jornal.

Saudei-o e tratei de me servir de um pouco da bebida fumegante que fazia meu estômago roncar alto. Eu estava mais faminto do que nunca.

Só quando me sentei à mesa, com uma tigela cheia de leite com cereais e uma caneca enorme de café, foi que notei o olhar curioso de Anthony apontado na minha direção.

"O que foi?" perguntei sem desviar a atenção de meu café da manhã.

"Acha que pode esconder alguma coisa de mim, moleque? Eu conheço você desde que não passava de uma bolinha de carne que choramingava por qualquer coisa." ele retrucou ao invés de me responder e eu tentei conter uma risada, o que não deu muito certo, já que estava com a boca cheia de cereal. "Anda, pode falar. É _ela_, não é?"

Quando disse que tinha contado tudo ao meu avô a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos da minha vida, isso também incluía _Bella_. Eu o expliquei desde o começo como havia me sentido com a sua chegada inesperada e intrusa e como ela pouco a pouco derrubara os muros que eu construíra para barrá-la, apenas porque tinha medo de que ela pudesse causar algum mal à minha família.

Todavia, a verdade era que Bella poderia ser tudo _menos_ alguém capaz de causar algum mal a mim ou a meus pais. Só nós mesmos poderíamos ser responsabilizados por tudo que acontecia ao nosso redor, pois havíamos nos deixados afundar em uma ilusão que parecia mais cômoda aos nossos olhos, mas extremamente corrosiva e perigosa.

"Eu pedi a Bella em namoro ontem. E, hum, ela _aceitou_." sibilei enfim, observando o rosto de Anthony se contorcer em um sorriso de aprovação.

"Isso é ótimo, filho!" ele me respondeu animado e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo também. "Então, quando vou poder conhecer a tão famosa garota que deixou meu neto com cara de panaca?"

"Oh, cala a boca, seu velho gagá!" murmurei e isso o fez gargalhar alto. "Você vai conhecê-la em breve... eu só... bom, é que..."

"O que há, menino?" ele inquiriu ao me ver coçar a nuca de forma desconfortável, sem conseguir achar palavras para explicar o quê me incomodava.

"Só não quero que meu pai sabia, ok? Não que ele dê atenção ao que deixa ou não deixa de acontecer na minha vida, mas ainda assim... eu não quero que ele saiba sobre mim e Bella. Pelo menos não por enquanto."

"Eu não vou contar nada a ele. Você tem a minha palavra, Edward."

"Obrigado, vô." agradeci antes de voltar ao meu café, não sem antes ser alvo das piadinhas de Anthony sobre como eu ficava com cara de idiota diante da simples menção do nome de Bella, o que acabava me fazendo rir e revirar os olhos de vez em quando.

[...]

Antes que pudesse me dar conta, o fim de semana já havia ido embora, tão rápido quanto um jato. Eu não poderia ser mais grato por isso, pois mal via a hora de encontrar Bella na escola na segunda-feira.

Mal nos falamos o domingo inteiro, pois tanto ela quanto eu estávamos enrolados com alguns trabalhos importantes, que deveriam ser entregues durante a semana. Sendo assim, passei grande parte do meu dia estudando, só fazendo uma pausa para alimentar e passear com Max no final da tarde.

A segunda havia chegado e eu não escondia a ansiedade que transbordava dentro de mim. O caminho até a _Forks High School_ como sempre foi feito em silêncio, com Carlisle exageradamente concentrado na estrada à sua frente enquanto eu me distraía com algum jogo no celular. 

Meu pai evitava ao máximo qualquer tipo de conversa, até mesmo aquelas que não ofereciam qualquer risco à sua tranquilidade fingida. Sua postura sempre tão distante me mostrava claramente o quão covarde ele era e isso me aborrecia e entristecia ao mesmo tempo.

Até quando ele aceitaria viver daquela forma, forjando uma normalidade que não existia há muito tempo?

"Seu avô quer jantar em Port Angeles essa noite." Carlisle soltou de repente e eu ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo, só então notando que já estávamos na rua que dava acesso à entrada da escola.

"É, ele me falou isso na hora do café. Hum, parece legal."

"Deixei algum dinheiro para você em cima da mesa do meu escritório. Compre o que quiser. E divirta-se com seu avô." É _claro_ que meu pai não iria a Port Angeles com Anthony e eu.

Como disse, Carlisle era covarde demais para enfrentar qualquer conversa que o deixasse fora de sua zona de conforto.

"Valeu, pai." me limitei a dizer, antes de sair e bater a porta do carro, sem fazer questão de agradecer pela carona ou desejar bom dia.

Quanto mais cedo me livrasse do robô que tomara o lugar de meu pai melhor.

O pátio da FHS estava praticamente vazio quando eu o cruzei naquela manhã fria de inverno; caminhei em direção ao prédio da biblioteca, sabendo que se quisesse encontrar Bella antes do início da aula aquele era o local certo para procurar.

E eu não estava errado em meu palpite.

Assim que dobrei o corredor que dava acesso à diretoria e a área da biblioteca, eu a avistei. Sentada na única fileira de bancos do prédio, imersa em silêncio e na luz fria do dia cinza, ela parecia distante enquanto rabiscava algo no caderno de desenhos que carregava como um tesouro muito valioso.

Confesso que por uma fração de segundo pensei em não interrompê-la, pois ela parecia tão em paz na sua pequena bolha particular, porém meu egoísmo falou mais alto e eu segui em sua direção, ansioso para que os olhos de chocolate subissem até os meus.

E não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. O menor ruído de meus passos pareceu avisar a Bella de que não estava mais sozinha. E o que eu mais ansiava em ver por fim surgiu assim que seu olhar encontrou o meu: _bochechas rosadas_, o meu tipo favorito de saudação.

"Olá."

"O-oi." ela balbuciou e soltou um suspiro alto quando eu arrastei minha boca na sua brevemente, antes de sentar ao seu lado. Seus olhos fecharam-se de um jeito suave e ela sem perceber tocou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

Minha vontade naquele momento era de beijá-la como deveria, porém eu sabia que aquilo poderia assustá-la e tudo que eu menos queria era deixá-la desconfortável com nossa nova situação. Era diferente e ao mesmo tempo inesperado o modo como tudo de repente tinha um tempo próprio quando eu estava com a Bella. Eu precisava apenas aceitar e deixar que ela ditasse o ritmo de tudo, à maneira mais natural possível para ela.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." murmurou, me lançando um sorriso tímido e eu aguardei calado enquanto a observava puxar uma pasta de dentro de sua mochila. Suas mãos pequenas tremiam levemente quando ela me estendeu um envelope um pouco amassado adornado com um laço de fita de veludo.

"Desculpe-me, juro que tentei limpar e desamassá-lo, mas ainda há algumas marcas no envelope. Se não quiser aceitar, eu vou entender, posso fazer outro-" segurei suas mãos agitadas em um pedido silencioso para que desacelerasse um pouco.

Respirando fundo, ela mordeu o canto da boca assim que eu retirei a fita e abri o envelope para revelar a imagem criada em linhas finas de grafite que exibia Max e eu na clareira.

Já havia visto o desenho antes, porém quando ainda não estava completo. Agora que estava finalizado era ainda mais bonito; os traçados delicados como os dedos de sua criadora e o cuidado com que ela havia reproduzido cada elemento da paisagem me deixaram sem palavras.

"Edward, se você não gostou, posso tentar fazer outro. O papel está manchado de terra, deveria ter jogado no lixo assim que cheguei em casa naquele dia-"

"Não!" a interrompi, fazendo-a me encarar de um jeito assustado. "Eu adorei o presente, Bella. De verdade. E isso aqui," apontei para a pequena mancha de terra que sujava a parte superior da folha. "é a lembrança do dia que eu percebi que não podia ficar mais_ longe_ de você."

Seus olhos caíram desajeitados para as palmas das mãos e eu gentilmente a segurei pelo queixo, obrigando-a a trazer aquele brilho amarronzado de volta aos meus.

"Muito obrigado." sibilei fitando-a intensamente, só para ter o prazer de ver as maçãs do rosto de coração irradiando aquele rubor que injetava ondas de tranquilidade em mim. "Ah, Bella, olha só o que você faz comigo?"

E dizendo isso, eu voltei a pescar seus lábios nos meus, plantando pequenos selinhos na boca delicada até que ela soltasse um suspiro rendido e retribuísse de um jeito muito tímido. Minhas mãos voaram na direção de sua face, acariciando as bochechas avermelhadas enquanto eu a beijava sem pressa, sentindo cada cantinho da pele sensível sob a minha, causando arrepios e um estremecimento que parecia querer tomar conta de todo meu corpo.

Com relutância, eu quebrei o contato, não resistindo, porém, a deixar um rastro de beijos pelas maçãs do rosto de Bella até fazê-la rir alto. O som de sua risada quase infantil fazia meu estômago flutuar e eu logo me peguei sorrindo como um idiota.

"Você gostou mesmo do desenho?" ela questionou quando libertei seu rosto de minhas mãos, mas a mantivesse firme ao meu lado ao passar um dos braços sobre seus ombros.

"Eu adorei, Bella." assegurei-a e ela assentiu, antes de soltar a respiração de forma aliviada. "Poderia retribuir com um desenho meu de você, mas como sabe não sou muito bom nessa arte." completei ao guardar o envelope em minha mochila com cuidado.

"Você é um péssimo desenhista." ela riu quando eu apertei a pontinha de seu nariz com os dedos.

"Hey, você não deveria dizer isso dessa forma. Foi cruel!"

"Não, foi um comentário real e muito sincero." o sorriso largo que ela me oferecia se transformou em uma gargalhada alta quando eu fiz uma careta mimada na sua direção. Aproveitei para apertá-la forte contra meu peito, deixando uma porção de beijos estalados no topo de sua cabeça.

Logo em seguida o sinal estridente tocou, anunciando o início das aulas daquele dia.

"Vamos lá, senhorita sinceridade, hora de ir para aula." murmurei, como sempre puxando sua mochila pesada e colocando-a em meus ombros, recebendo um estalar de lábios engraçado quando ela tentou sem sucesso recuperar a bolsa.

"Eu posso levar minha própria mochila, Edward." ralhou enrugando o nariz em pinça.

"Sei disso."

"Então por que insiste em querer levá-la sempre?"

"Por que eu gosto de _irritar_ você. É divertido, sabe?" eu falei e ela bufou ao meu lado, ligeiramente aborrecida.

Seu rosto logo mudou de expressão no momento em que peguei sua mão na minha, enroscando nossos dedos à medida que caminhávamos em direção ao prédio de nossa primeira aula naquele dia.

Meu sorriso abobalhado se manteve firme durante todo o caminho, sendo acompanhado pelo lindo rubor das bochechas muito coradas de Bella.

[...]

Eu sabia que os comentários sobre mim e Bella surgiriam assim que o intervalo fosse anunciado e todos corressem para a cantina da escola. Eu não era cego e tive plena consciência dos olhares de todos apontados na nossa direção quando seguimos de mãos dadas para a aula no começo da manhã.

Não que eu fosse o tipo que ligava para o quê todos ali na escola pensavam, ou que o burburinho gerado por conta de meu relacionamento com a Bella me incomodasse, entretanto minha preocupação era evidente com relação a ela.

Como tivemos apenas as duas primeiras aulas juntos, não a vi durante toda manhã. Assim que o sinal do intervalo tocou, disparei em direção à sala de Inglês I, onde Bella ainda estava assistindo um tempo da disciplina. Ignorando as centenas de olhares direcionados a mim, entrei na classe praticamente vazia, a tempo de encontrá-la terminando de arrumar seus livros, pronta para sair.

"Pensei que fosse encontrar você na cantina." ela sibilou surpresa e esqueceu seu sermão quando eu joguei sua mochila em meus ombros.

"Resolvi esperar sua aula terminar para que fôssemos almoçar juntos." tentei parecer o mais natural possível, mas a verdade era que estava apreensivo com a reação de nossos colegas de classe, especialmente quando _Lauren_ e suas amigas tinham aulas em uma turma ao lado da de Bella.

Prometi a mim mesmo que não permitiria que nada e nem ninguém naquela escola machucassem-a novamente e faria de tudo para manter aquele juramento.

Quando estávamos na metade do corredor que dava acesso à cantina, Bella me fitou de um jeito incomodado e soltou:

"Eles não param de olhar para nós dois." suspirei e tratei de apertar sua mão na minha, tentando dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem e que ela estava segura comigo.

"É, eu sei disso. Está tudo bem para você?" ela assentiu com a cabeça, porém os olhos de chocolate caíram até seus pés e ela mordeu o canto dos lábios em claro sinal de insegurança.

"Eu só, hum, não quero almoçar na cantina. Não com todo mundo me encarando como se eu fosse um extraterrestre."

Céus, aquilo realmente me deixava irritado e eu não tinha muito como reagir. Se todos ali pudessem ver Bella como ela realmente era...

A vida era mesmo muito injusta.

"Tudo bem, podemos almoçar onde você quiser. Só preciso comprar meu almoço, ok?"

"Ok"

Bella aguardou com paciência enquanto eu comprava meu almoço, nunca desviando os olhos do chão. Quase todos na cantina nos observavam com exagerada atenção; alguns ainda tentavam ser discretos, entretanto a maioria preferia não esconder o quê estava comentando em suas rodas de amigos, praticamente apontado em nossa direção, como se fôssemos um par de macacos no zoológico. Durante os dez minutos que esperamos na fila, eu fiz de questão de manter minha mão sobre a de Bella, assegurando-a de que ela poderia confiar em mim.

"E então, senhorita, tem alguma ideia de onde pretende me levar para almoçar?" perguntei assim que terminei de pagar por duas fatias de pizza e uma lata de refrigerante.

"Podemos ir para a biblioteca. Eu sei que lá é proibido fazer refeições, mas bem, Eve e eu somos amigas então sou uma exceção a essa regra." ela riu de leve e me deu uma piscadela tímida ao me notar encarando-a de maneira incrédula.

"Isabella Swan, quantos segredos você esconde do seu pobre _namorado_?" brinquei e a vi enrubescer violentamente.

"E-eu... não escondo segredos de ninguém, seu bobo!" rolou os olhos quando eu soltei uma risada alta.

"Ah, não? E por que suas bochechas não param de ficar vermelhas?"

"O q-quê? Eu não estou vermelha-" e ela estava corando de novo.

"Sim, você está. Como um tomate. O tomate mais _lindo_ que eu já vi na vida, devo confessar." continuei atiçando-a e a tonalidade de seu rosto passou de rosada para cor de carmim.

Ela nunca me pareceu tão adorável como naquele momento.

"Argh, como você é bobo!" enfim desistiu de contra-argumentar e escondeu a face de coração entre os cabelos, me fazendo gargalhar. Abracei-a pelos ombros e beijei o alto de sua cabeça de forma gentil, esquecendo completamente das dezenas de olhos nos vigiando como se fôssemos dois alienígenas.

Nada me importava a não ser a garota magricela e envergonhada que me deixava incrivelmente mais leve a cada segundo que eu estava ao seu lado.

"Ok, garotinha misteriosa, vamos almoçar antes que eu desmaie de tanta fome."

[...]

Aquele foi o primeiro almoço que partilhamos na biblioteca de vários que se arrastaram durante a semana. Eve era realmente uma boa amiga para Bella e nos deixava passar o intervalo inteiro escondidos na última fileira de mesas do grande cômodo silencioso e assim podíamos comer sem sermos perturbados pelos comentários de quase todos os alunos da FHS.

Estávamos no meio de uma sexta-feira turbulenta – que ficou ainda pior quando o professor de Biologia resolveu nos passar um teste surpresa. Bella praticamente surtou, me ignorando por completo quando tentei tranquilizá-la de que tudo ficaria bem, afinal o teste seria em dupla e eu, sem modéstia, era o melhor aluno daquela disciplina.

Como era esperado, acabamos terminando a prova antes do restante da sala e fomos liberados mais cedo para o intervalo. E eu devo admitir que não fiz o teste sozinho, Bella me ajudou na maioria das questões e de fato resolvemos os problemas em dupla.

Ela era boa em Biologia, essa era a verdade, apenas não se dava conta disso.

Tínhamos acabado de almoçar e Bella aproveitou a calmaria do silêncio que reinava na biblioteca para rabiscar em seu caderno de desenhos. Aos poucos eu estava conhecendo um lado dela que antes não me permitia; sempre que ela ficava muito nervosa ou agitada, desenhava. Era engraçado vê-la respirando fundo enquanto praticamente massacrava as folhas em branco com a ponta dos lápis. E ainda assim seus traços saíam suaves e perfeitos, me deixando impressionado.

"Como isso funciona?" peguei-me perguntando, os olhos vidrados no jeito como ela esfregava o lápis de lado no papel para conseguir um efeito esfumaçado à imagem que estava criando: um enorme balão voando no céu cercado por muitas nuvens.

"Isso o quê?"

"Seus desenhos. O que faz você sentir vontade de criá-los?"

"Eu... não sei, na verdade. Geralmente desenho coisas que me agradam, como paisagens aleatórias e lugares que gostaria de conhecer. Outras vezes sinto vontade de reproduzir meus maiores sonhos, só para não esquecê-los."

"Então, esse desenho que está fazendo agora é apenas uma paisagem aleatória ou um sonho?"

"Um sonho." ela me deu um sorriso pequeno, sem me encarar. "Definitivamente um sonho."

"Voar em um balão?" 

"Não necessariamente. Mas eu gostaria de _voar._" a vi parar de riscar os detalhes do cesto do balão para me fitar, carregando no rosto uma expressão tímida que fazia meu coração esquentar de leve. "Pode parecer um sonho idiota, mas sempre tive vontade de voar. De sentir o vento no rosto e a liberdade que poucos têm lá no alto. E de tentar tocar as nuvens, mesmo sabendo que isso é algo impossível." ri ao ouvi-la e ela abanou as mãos no ar de um jeito afetado. "Eu disse que era uma coisa idiota."

"Não há nada de idiota nisso, Bella." ela girou os olhos em descrença e eu tratei de completar meu pensamento. "Todos têm sonhos que querem muito que se tornem realidade. Você tem o dom de poder eternizá-los e eu a invejo por isso."

"Oh!" suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça timidamente. "E por acaso você tem algum sonho que queira muito que se tornasse realidade?"

"Uhum. Que tal escalar o alto de uma montanha só para saber qual é a sensação de estar no topo do mundo?"

"Parece interessante. Quem sabe você um dia esses nossos sonhos não se tornem realidade?" ela sibilou e eu dei de ombros, observando-a voltar a rabiscar enquanto sentia um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgindo em meu rosto.

"É... _Quem sabe_?"

[...]

**Under my skin - Peter Bradley Adams***

Naquela tarde, após a aula, Bella e eu combinamos de ir ao lago com Max; o frio do inverno havia dado uma trégua e um filete de raios solares deixava o clima gelado um pouco mais agradável.

O caminho em direção ao meu lugar favorito de Forks – e agora o de Bella também – foi feito em um silêncio ameno, vez ou outra sendo perturbado pelos latidos desconfiados de meu cachorro hiperativo, que implicava até com os mosquitos que surgiam em seu campo visual. Os dedos de Bella pareciam colados aos meus enquanto desviávamos dos vários galhos e restos de folhagens úmidas pregados no chão; às vezes eu virava apenas para fitar sua face concentrada na árdua tarefa de tentar não tropeçar e sorria, garantindo-a de que se caso ela caísse, eu estaria ali para pegá-la nos braços.

Ela apenas concordava com um aceno tímido de cabeça antes de me oferecer um riso infantil que me deixava incrivelmente abobalhado.

Quando Max puxou a coleira com força até que eu o libertasse, notei que havíamos chegado àquele pedaço da cidade que cheirava a paz e conforto. Meu cachorro não parava de saltar pela grama molhada de chuva da noite passada, cheirando e cavando tudo ao mesmo tempo; ao meu lado, Bella apenas assistia tudo calada, fazendo aumentar a sensação de comodidade com a qual estava começando a me acostumar.

Perto dela eu sentia o corpo leve e a mente distante de todos os problemas que ainda era obrigado a enfrentar. Esme e seu estado irracional estagnado; Carlisle e sua conivência em permitir que nossa família ruísse aos poucos.

Bella me fazia esquecer de que eu não passava de um amontoado confuso de remorso e desespero, um grito silencioso no meio de tanto barulho.

Eu queria estar com ela naquele momento, em todos os segundos e nunca mais deixá-la; isso fazia de mim um maluco, mas parecia que não era mais possível passar muito tempo longe de Bella.

Ela resgatava em mim sensações saudosas, que agora estavam de volta para o lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

Ela me fazia sorrir por qualquer coisa e esperar pela luz do sol no horizonte, anunciando o dia seguinte.

Ela me escutava, mesmo que eu não pronunciasse uma vírgula sequer.

E ela me enxergara quando o resto do mundo parecia_ cego_ ao meu redor.

O latido esganiçado de Max me despertou de um pequeno transe e eu notei que Bella não estava mais ao meu lado e sim próximo aos pinheiros que circundavam o lago; ela rodopiava sem parar à medida que meu cachorro a cercava, pronto para pular em um ataque surpresa de lambidas e patas sujas de lama por todos os cantos.

No primeiro momento pensei em ajudá-la a se livrar do cão mais folgado do mundo, porém o som de suas gargalhadas ecoando pela tarde morna me fizerem permanecer onde estava, apenas vigiando a cena que prometia ser hilária.

"Vamos lá, garoto, preste um pouquinho de atenção. Pode me dar sua patinha, por favor?" Bella perguntou em um tom doce e eu apertei os lábios com força ao observar a reação de Max, que estava mais preocupado em correr ao redor dela e nada mais.

"A patinha, Max, vamos. Não, não, eu não quero sua coleira. Humpf, por que você não me ouve?"

"Ele não é muito bom com esses truques de adestramento bobos, mas sabe correr atrás de um esquilo como ninguém." comentei rindo quando a notei bufar de irritação e afastar a franja grande demais para longe dos olhos.

"Você deveria ensiná-lo." ela disse, finalmente desistindo e sentando ao meu lado em um tronco velho de árvore, com Max a seguindo como o cão espertinho que era. "Max é um animal bastante inteligente, não é mesmo, garoto?" rolei os olhos quando vi meu cachorro abrir as patas esperando pelo carinho de Bella em sua barriga peluda.

Ok, já era hora de encerrar o show que meu labrador estava dando para minha namorada, ganhando sua total atenção. É, eu estava mesmo com ciúmes e não iria negar isso!

"O que foi?" a ouvi perguntar, carregando no rosto fino a mesma expressão concentrada de antes, enquanto continuava a mascar o canto dos lábios com força.

Apenas a observei por alguns segundos em silêncio, sentindo um prazer enorme ao notar o rubor crescer em suas bochechas à medida que meus olhos buscavam os seus.

"Você é _linda_." sibilei simplesmente e a segurei pelo queixo, arranhando as pontas dos dedos em sua pele quente. Ela desviou os olhos dos meus e tentou esconder um sorriso que insistia em não sair de sua boca.

"E-edward... eu... você... tudo isso..." Bella começou de repente, me fitando com uma intensidade que chegava a atordoar. Sua expressão era de vergonha e ela se afastou um pouco, deixando os olhos caírem para as mãos que estavam inertes em seu colo.

"O que houve?" instiguei-a.

"E-eu... eu _nunca_ fiz isso na vida, q-quer dizer, nunca tive um... _namorado_." sua entonação amedrontada me fazia querer sorrir como um maníaco. Eu não podia negar que aquele fato me deixava incrivelmente _feliz_.

Eu sabia que ela ainda estava tentando se adaptar à nossa nova condição e eu esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para vê-la confortável com o que éramos agora.

"Sei disso, Bella."

"Sabe?" me encarou com genuína surpresa e soltou um suspiro alto antes de disparar: "Edward, eu... não sou como nenhuma das meninas da escola e você sabe disso. Todos me acham estranha e, pensando bem, até eu mesma me sinto diferente da maioria. Não passo de uma garota que até o ano passado morava em um hospital e que tinha nos médicos e enfermeiros o mais próximo daquilo que se pode chamar de _amizade_. Eu não quero que essa sua, hum, _decisão_, afete sua vida na escola. Quer dizer, se quiser voltar atrás vou compreender-"

"Bella, para." pedi, refreando suas mãos pequenas e nervosas que não paravam de chacoalhar no ar, quase me deixando tonto. "Eu não vou mudar de ideia."

"Não vai?" ela perguntou, parecendo meio descrente.

"Não." garanti, aproveitando para entrelaçar meus dedos nos seus, que estavam suando frio. "Você é sem dúvida a _melhor_ coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. E eu gosto disso. Eu realmente _gosto_ de ter você na minha vida."

Ela era tão fácil de ser lida. Como um livro aberto, suas emoções perpassaram pela face de coração, em poucos segundos mudando-a de insegura à acanhada para então se transformar na expressão mais derretida que eu já vira na vida. Causou em mim uma comichão que iniciava na ponta do pé e tomava conta do meu corpo inteiro.

"Eu também gosto de ter você na minha vida, Edward." o jeito como pronunciou aquelas palavras soou de forma secreta, meio conspiratória.

Como uma garota de pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura, corpo franzino e olhos curiosos detinha tanto poder sobre mim, ao ponto de bagunçar com meus sentimentos e revirá-los do avesso sem nem se dar conta disso? Perto dela eu não era nada mais do que um moleque besta que tinha apenas um propósito: _roubar todos os seus sorrisos_.

**Bloom - The Paper Kites***

"Eu _gosto_ de você." Bella repetiu em um sussurro, atiçando novamente aquele calor que parecia fixo na altura de meu peito. "_Muito._ Tanto que não sei como explicar."

"Sei uma maneira de resolvermos isso." disse, acariciando o topo de sua mão direita com as pontas dos meus dedos.

"Como?"

"_Assim_." venci a distância que existia entre nossos rostos, laçando seus lábios nos meus; Bella estremeceu com o contato e logo em seguida pude sentir suas mãos pequenas apertando meus ombros com força.

À medida que minha boca brincava com a sua eu percebia meu coração saltar em disparada, quase a ponto de me deixar sem ar. Nunca havia experimentado aquele tipo de sensação antes e não poderia esconder que estava feliz por ser Bella a primeira a despertá-la em mim.

Era como se ela tivesse me despertado para vida de novo e eu não poderia ser mais grato por isso.

Quando eu relutantemente libertei seus lábios, percebi que Bella manteve os olhos cerrados por alguns segundos extras e ao enfim voltar a me fitar seu rosto inteiro corou. Eu a abracei e depositei um beijo cálido nas maçãs aveludadas da sua face, fazendo-a suspirar alto.

Max – que não estava gostando nada da súbita falta de atenção – resolveu agir e saltou em minhas pernas, praticamente latindo em minha cara; eu revirei os olhos e levantei, pegando um graveto no meio do caminho para arremessar ao cão incansável que ladrava sem nem parar para tomar fôlego.

Bella sorriu e ficou nos fitando enquanto a brincadeira de jogar e pegar se tornava mais e mais divertida. Ela de vez em quando soltava gargalhadas altas, geralmente quando Max me driblava e me fazia perder o equilíbrio.

Acabei me distraindo com meu cachorro e quando virei para encará-la, ela estava concentrada na tela de seu Iphone, as sobrancelhas unidas e os dentes enjaulando a boca muito vermelha. Sem querer assustá-la, me aproximei com a sutileza de um elefante em uma loja de cristais, o que acabou fazendo Bella saltar onde estava e largar o celular no chão.

"Desculpa, eu não queria assustar você."

"T-tudo, hm, bem." ela sibilou nervosa, se abaixando rapidamente para tentar recuperar o aparelho caído na grama, porém eu fui mais rápido e o peguei antes dela.

Estava prestes a devolvê-lo, porém algo me chamou atenção na tela brilhante.

Meu perfil no _Facebook_ estava aberto no navegador do celular e eu encarei o visor iluminado de forma confusa.

"Oh, droga, droga, droga..." Bella lamuriou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Por que estava olhando meu perfil, Bella?" perguntei mais curioso do que irritado. Na verdade não estava zangado ou coisa do tipo, estava apenas muito interessado em saber o que ela estava procurando ali.

"E-eu... é que... eu pensei que talvez pudesse adicionar você como meu amigo no _Facebook_, mas como sempre foi só uma ideia estúpida e argh!" ela explicou apressada e eu não tive alternativa a não ser rir alto.

Deus, como ela era inacreditavelmente adorável.

Tímida e desconcertada daquele jeito que deixava as sardas salpicadas em seu nariz arrebitado muito mais evidentes.

"Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso." falei mexendo no celular dela distraidamente. Assim que terminei devolvi a ela, que me fitava muito envergonhada, e puxei meu Iphone do bolso de trás de minha calça.

"Pronto, somos amigos no _Facebook_." disse aceitando o pedido de amizade que eu mesmo havia solicitado usando o perfil de Bella.

Ela desviou o rosto do meu olhar e suspirou acanhada.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso, Edward."

"Não mesmo." concordei e voltei a mexer em meu celular, aproveitando que ela não me encarava. "Hum... Agora sim. Pode, por favor, responder minha solicitação, Bella?"

Fitou seu aparelho em silêncio e eu esperei pacientemente até enxergar sua reação transcrita na face delicada.

Os olhos de chocolate arregalaram e ela abriu e fechou a boca, sem pronunciar nada que soasse coerente aos meus ouvidos.

O motivo era simples: eu havia enviado a ela um convite de mudança de status de relacionamento.

"E-edward, isso... você não... é sério.." Bella tentou argumentar, mas eu apenas puxei sua mão para junto da minha, acariciando a palma fria com gentileza.

"Bom, se vamos fazer isso, acho que é melhor fazermos direito, o que acha?" questionei passando a ponta dos dedos na curva de seu queixo bem feito. "Pode me aceitar como seu namorado no _Facebook_ também, _garotinha_?"

Ela riu sem jeito e concordou com aceno, antes mexer na tela de seu celular.

"Está aceito." sussurrou quase sem fôlego e eu a abracei, beijando-a na testa seguidas vezes, ao mesmo tempo que fazia carinho em suas costas sem pressa.

"Wow, somos namorados no _Facebook_. Isso é... _sério_." brinquei e ela sorriu contra meu peito, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés para esmagar sua boca em meu rosto. Como o cara esperto que era, desviei e acabei roubando um beijo dela, que retribuiu docemente.

"Edward..." Bella chamou quando eu libertei sua boca e passei a arranhar meus lábios em seu nariz afilado.

"Hum?"

"Nós temos um _pequeno _problema."

"O quê?" parei para fitá-la e ela me deu um sorriso pequeno.

"Minha mãe... ela é meio que... _viciada_ em Facebook. A essa hora, Deus, a essa hora ela já sabe que você e eu somos... _namorados_." 

"Isso é bom, eu acho. Já estava mesmo na hora de eu me apresentar formalmente aos seus pais como seu namorado, Bella." sibilei, pegando-a pelas mãos enquanto nós andávamos em direção a Max, que agora corria atrás de uma borboleta que sorrateiramente o sobrevoava, como se quisesse provocá-lo.

"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Bella perguntou, me fazendo estancar no meio do caminho. Virei-me para fitá-la, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos de modo que eu pudesse fitá-la nos olhos de forma intensa.

Suspirando alto, eu deixei um rastro de beijos estalados em sua testa, nariz e lábios, enfim sibilando:

"É tudo que eu mais quero na vida."

[...]

**Ai o primeiro amorzinho de verdade *suspira***

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Sentiram falta dessa doce extra de insulina nas veias? Me contem tudo nas reviews, pretty please!**

**Vamos lá, para quem ainda não sabe, eu tenho um group no Facebook, porém ele é secreto. Hahaha Mas está aberto para quem quiser entrar. **

**Oi? Calma eu explico!**

**Quem quiser/tiver vontade de ir lá bater um papinho sobre TMHTF e minhas outras fics, basta me adicionar no meu perfil de autora que eu automaticamente os coloco no group das minhas fics. O link do meu perfil vocês encontram aqui no meu perfil do FFNet, ok?**

**Diante desse finzinho de capítulo e já que estamos falando de Facebook, eu lanço a pergunta: **_**seus pais têm Facebook? **_**Os meus tem e eles estão super de boa, graças a Deus. Nem curtir nada que eu posto, eles curtem e eu agradeço por isso. HAHAHAHA**

**Ok, já falei demais, affo. É a saudade.**

**Vamo que vamo, façam como Edu e Bellinha e distribuam o amor de vocês nas reviews.**

**Vou ficar honrada em ler tudinho S2**

**p.s²: para quem tem we heart it, no meu perfil há um set chamado "TMHTF" onde vocês encontram várias imagens relacionadas à fanfic. Vale a pena conferir. Eu sou a /cellaella lá! :D**

**Até mais,**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella. **


End file.
